


don't go, tell me that the lights won't change (tell me that you'll feel the same, and we'll stay here forever)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Series: To Be Human Is To Love [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A SEQUEL, ME ME ME ME ME I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS TO MYSELF LMAO BUT HERE WE ARE, tw: alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: "Diana finds her arms subconsciously rising, curling around her chest almost protectively as she bites down on her lip to stop herself from crying.She’s growing up. And there’s nothing Diana can do about it.Diana finds herself looking up at the sky, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in as she smiles.“I hope I did a good job.” She whispers."AKA the prequel/sequel to "it's not about deserve, it's about what you believe (and I believe in love)" AKA the "Diana Prince as Trini's mom AU".





	1. wanna hear your beating heart tonight (before the bleeding sun comes alive)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from "Clair De Lune" by Flight Facilities ft. Christine Hoberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Beating Heart" by Ellie Goulding

**Eighteen Years Ago**

“Miss Prince?”

Diana Prince turns at the sound of her name, a smile instantly lighting up her face from years of practice as the elderly man extends his hand with a warm smile.

“Nice to meet you, I’m the curator of the museum.”

“Ah, Mr. Gonzalez, it’s an honor. I’ve heard great things from my friend, Bruce Wayne.” 

“Mr. Wayne! Yes, he’s come here often. He’s always been particularly interested in the Middle Eastern artefacts we’ve procured from Arabia.” 

“Sounds like Bruce.” Diana says with a tight smile. Mr. Gonzalez smiles as Diana lets go of his hand and nods.

“So, I believe you’re here for recent pottery discovered in Turkey believed to be from the era of Trojan War?”

“Yes, I am.”

“This way, please, Miss Prince.” Diana follows the curator down the hallway as she inhales deeply, twisting her fingers together as she looks around the place slowly.

Mexico is an ever changing city, and Diana has been to this museum before many, many years ago. 

But despite the fact that museums are supposed to exhibit a never changing history, the museum looks completely different from the last time she was here. 

But then again, the entire world has changed drastically over the past one hundred years. To say the museum is the only thing that’s changed would be the understatement of…well, the century.

She’s always tried her best not to dwell too much in the past, painful memories that bring up too much anguish. But the memories creep up regardless, infesting her mind like a disease, and Diana finds herself blinking back tears as the memories of Steve Trevor fill her mind.

Not a day goes by that she doesn’t miss him…

“So, that recent battle with the Justice League was crazy, wasn’t it?” 

“It was.” Diana says, wincing slightly as she clutches her rib. 

She’s still nursing injuries from the League’s last battle. 

“And now Superman has returned!” Mr. Gonzalez says with a grin. Diana smiles softly and nods once.

“He has.”

“Incredible. Well, we should have known he wasn’t truly gone. A man with his abilities…ah, here we are!” 

They come to a stop before a glass case, sealed with keyholes and seemingly impenetrable with five vases varying in size and color, all resting against silk pouches, and Diana leans forward, keen eyes observing everything as she purses her lips gently.

“Hmm…”

They look old, sure, may possibly be from an era close in history with the Trojan War, but Diana’s positive it’s not actually from the Trojan War. Whoever made them was definitely good at their job, but Diana knows.

They’re fakes. 

“Is something the matter, Miss Prince?” Mr. Gonzalez asks. Diana stands straight with a smile and shakes her head.

“I regret to inform you that these vases are not authentic, Mr. Gonzalez.” Mr. Gonzalez’s face falls, his mouth dropping open as his eyes widen in shock. 

“W-What? No, I assure you, the archaeologist who found them-.”

“Is a smart man, but an incredibly devious one. Have you heard from him since?” Diana asks. Mr. Gonzalez looks lost for words, his mouth opening and closing as his frown grows deeper, and Diana sighs.

“I believe you have your answer, Mr. Gonzalez. I’m sorry.” 

Mr. Gonzalez blinks.

And then he’s swearing loudly in Spanish, cursing and ranting as Diana sighs and slings her purse over her shoulder. 

“I should leave. Thank you for your consideration, Mr. Gonzalez.” He’s still ranting, and Diana simply sighs once more and makes her way out of the museum, her heels echoing around the tiled hall as she reaches for her phone inside her purse.

A message from Bruce. 

**Bruce Wayne (1).**  
_How’d it go?_

Diana sighs and quickly types out a reply.

_Fakes. The curator isn’t too happy about it._

She shoves her phone back into her purse and makes her way toward the parking lot, her Ferrari sticking out like a sore thumb as she grabs her keys and unlocks the car.

The drive back to the Hotel takes no time at all, a few people staring at the Ferrari that passes as Diana pulls into the underground parking lot of the Hotel, and as soon as she exits the car and makes her way toward the elevator, she stops short.

A large piece of paper is tacked onto the doors of the elevator. 

‘NO FUNCIONA’ is written in giant black letters, and Diana sighs. 

“Great…” Diana makes her way to the entrance of the parking lot into the street outside. 

As soon as she reaches the sidewalk, Diana blinks in slight pain at the setting sun’s orange rays, and she makes her way toward the Hotel-

“Por favor!” Diana feels fingers dig into her forearm, and she raises a fist out of pure reflex, but stops short.

The girl clutching her shrieks and winces as she raises her fist, but as soon as she stops, the girl tugs on her arm again, sweat dripping down her face as she gasps and pulls Diana into the alleyway behind her.

“Por favor! Necesito tu ayuda!” 

“Que paso?” Diana asks with a frown. The girl clutches her stomach, and that’s when Diana’s eyes move down and her whole body freezes, her heart clenching.

She’s pregnant. Heavily pregnant. 

And she’s bleeding.

The front of her white gown is covered in dark red blood. 

Diana blinks in shock, grips the girl’s hands as she gasps in pain again and grips her stomach.

“I can get you to the hospital-.” Diana manages to get out in English, because right now, she’s so in shock, she’s completely forgotten the Spanish language-

“No! No, please, they’ll take my baby from me! Please!” The girl cries, gripping Diana’s hand tightly and dragging her once again into the alleyway with unbelievable strength.

Diana hesitates.

“I-.” She has no idea what to do.

“Please, please, help me…my water broke…blood everywhere…” The girl’s grip is weakening, and Diana becomes her strength, gripping her hand and nodding once before pulling her arm over her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Alright, where?” Diana says hoarsely, leading her down into the alleyway. They turn a small corner, and Diana sees a filthy mattress covered in fresh blood as the girl sags in her arms.

“Please…” She manages to get out, and Diana bites her lip and nods once.

“Alright, easy…” Diana slowly lowers the girl down onto the mattress, and the girl falls down on her back, grimacing and wincing in pain as she looks up at Diana pleadingly.

“Please-.”

“Shh, you have to save your energy. This isn’t going to be easy. May I?” Diana asks, gripping the girl’s knees tightly and helping her raise them. The girl simply nods, moans in pain as her head falls back against the mattress. 

Diana spreads the girl’s legs open, and as soon as she looks down, tears spring to her eyes.

All she can see is blood, blood everywhere-

“My baby…my baby, please…” The girl says weakly. Diana swallows the lump in her throat once, and despite her racing heart, she nods.

She’s fought in wars, fought Gods and monsters…

But she has never been more frightened than she is right now.

Diana moves up, brushes the girl’s hair back from her sweaty forehead before cupping her cheek gently.

“Breathe, sweetheart. I need you to keep breathing, okay?” The girl nods once, grips Diana’s wrist and squeezes, and Diana moves back down.

“Breathe…and push!” The girl grits her teeth, begins pushing as she screams in pain, and Diana looks down, sees the top of the baby’s head beginning to crown-

“Keep pushing, come on!” Diana encourages, reaching up and gripping the girl’s hand as she squeezes Diana’s hand so hard, Diana’s thankful for the first time in her life that she’s a demigoddess, the pain barely affecting her as the girl screams and falls back against the mattress with a shake of her head.

“I can’t-.”

“You can! Listen to me!” Diana looks at the girl over her knees, and the girl looks up at her weakly, sweat dripping down every inch of her face.

“This baby won’t survive if you don’t push! You have to push, come on!” The girl sobs, tears mixing with the sweat as she nods and grips Diana’s hand before she grits her teeth and pushes once more.

And Diana watches in complete and utter astonishment as the baby’s shoulders slide through, and Diana lets go of the girl, grips the baby and pulls it out the rest of the way-

The baby twitches in Diana’s arms before it begins crying, but Diana can only stare at the blood gushing from the woman’s body-

“My baby…” She whispers.

The baby cries and fusses in Diana’s arms, and Diana looks around for a blanket, for something to cover the baby up-

“My baby…please…” Diana looks down at the girl, sees her pale face as she tries to lift her shaking arms to grab her child-

“Here…” Diana moves behind the girl, helps her sit up before placing the baby in her arms as the girl collapses against Diana, her back pressed against Diana’s chest as Diana brushes her hair back from her forehead.

“A girl…a girl…” She whispers, a smile lighting up her pale face as she brushes her thumb across the baby’s forehead.

“We have to get you to a hospital, little one.” Diana manages to gasp out, her whole body shaking as the girl’s eyes roll in the back of her head, her hold on the baby growing slack, and Diana wraps her arms around them both, helping the girl lift her baby up as the girl’s breathing grows ragged. 

“I can call an ambulance-.”

“Take her…” The girl whispers. Diana freezes against her.

“What?” She gasps.

“Take…her…” Diana shakes her head, and the girl’s head lolls back onto her shoulder as Diana rests her cheek against the girl’s temple.

“I can’t-.”

“Please…we both know…I’m not…” The girl trails off, breathes in a rattling, shaky breath as she trails a finger down the girl’s forehead and nose.

“Take care of her…protect her…give her a home filled…with love and support…” The girl’s words are almost unintelligible, tears falling down her face as she looks down at her daughter, crying at the idea of the words she’s saying…

“No, I can’t, you…you don’t even know me-.”

“I have…no one else…” She breathes. She turns, looks Diana in the eyes as she smiles.

"You must...you must have a family-." Diana chokes out, and the girl's bottom lip trembles as she shakes her head. 

"They disowned me...when I became pregnant...there's no one else, please..." She whispers weakly. Diana blinks in shock. 

"I...I'm not a mother, I-I never have been..." Diana whispers. She doesn't know what it means to be a mother, she...she can't do this, this is insane-

“You have…a kind heart…I can tell…” She whispers. Diana’s heart is pounding in her chest, the tears falling before she can stop them, and the girl looks down at her daughter lovingly.

“Give her the life…I never could give her…bring each other…the happiness you deserve.” 

"Please, I can't, I...I don't know what it is to be a mother, I don't even know if I can be a good mother to her...please, I can get you to a Hospital-." 

"I won't survive...I can feel death coming...please, if you take m-me to a Hospital, they'll t-take her away..." The girl groans, her head falling back against Diana's shoulder. 

"There has to be another way-." 

"Bring...each other...the happiness...you deserve..." The girl repeats. Diana closes her eyes, the words washing over her as she chokes on a sob.

“It’s not about deserve, it’s about what you believe…” She gasps out, the mantra washing over her painfully. The girl shivers against her.

“And what…do you believe?” The girl asks. Diana whimpers, the tears falling before she can stop them. 

“I believe in love.” Diana croaks out. The girl smiles.

“Then love her…as if she were your own…” She pushes herself up with all the strength she has, turns slowly and moves the girl into Diana’s arms, and Diana takes her with one arm, holding her close to her chest as her grip on the girl tightens just as the girl collapses against her lifelessly.

“Trinity…” She barely manages to get out.

“What?” Diana leans in, and the girl’s head falls against Diana’s shoulder as she looks up at the sky with a smile, her eyes blank and fading fast.

“Call her…Trinity…” 

“I will, I promise.” Diana says, nodding as she looks down at the small baby still fussing and crying softly in her arms.

And somehow, unexplainably, Diana feels a warmth she’s never felt before spread through.

“I promise…I’ll do everything you asked, I swear…” Diana breathes. The girl’s body sags heavily against her, but Diana can’t take her eyes off the baby. 

She’s so innocent…so small… 

“What’s your name?” Diana whispers, looking to the girl slowly.

And her heart drops.

Her eyes are closed, a smile still on her face, but she’s not breathing.

And Diana knows she’s gone. 

She shakes her softly, the girl’s head simply lolls on her shoulder, and Diana closes her eyes, looks up at the sky and breathes in deeply as tears fall down her cheeks.

“I promise.” She breathes. 

This baby…this baby needs her.

Her mother, god...her mother is dead, and if Diana leaves now, leaves this baby behind, god knows what will happen to her...

This baby needs her. 

Diana reaches around the girl’s dead body for her purse beside the mattress with shaking hands to grab her phone, and Diana struggles, her hands shaking so badly she can barely dial the number, but as soon as she dials the number she needs, she holds it to her ear, one arm still wrapped around the baby. 

“Hello?” Diana breathes in deeply with relief at the sound of his voice.

“Bruce, it’s me. I need your help.” 

-

**Eighteen Years Later**

“Happy Birthday dear Trini! Happy Birthday to you!”

“Hip, Hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Hip, Hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Hip, Hip!”

“Hooray!”

Soft lips at her ear before a kiss is pressed to the back of her head.

“Make a wish, baby.” 

She should make a wish. She should 

But the truth is, Trini Prince doesn’t really have anything to wish for.

Her life is perfect.

But she finds herself smiling and closing her eyes, and the first thing that pops into her mind is simple.

_I want us all to stay safe. To stay happy forever._

She leans down and blows out the candles, the smell of smoke filling her nostrils as tendrils of gray swirl in the air, and she opens her eyes and looks around the table.

Zack is cheering the loudest, two party hats placed over his ears, whooping loudly as Jason, Billy and Tommy clap, all of them grinning from ear to ear as Tommy moves her party had down to cover her nose and Billy laughs and points.

"She has a beak!" 

"A WHAT?!" 

But Trini’s eyes move up to Diana Prince.

Diana Prince who has tears in her eyes as she watches her daughter proudly before making her way around the table over to her, her arms open wide as Trini immediately jumps up from her chair and falls into her embrace, hugging her tightly and burying her head into her chest.

“Happy Birthday, little one.” Diana whispers, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Thanks, mom.” 

Diana pulls back, cradles Trini’s face in her hands and looks at her fondly, brushes her thumbs over her cheeks before sighing as her smile falters.

“You’re growing up so fast.” She whispers, tears immediately welling in her eyes. Trini smiles and reaches up to touch her cheek.

“Doesn’t matter how fast or how old I grow, you’re still my mother. Always will be.” Diana chuckles, presses a kiss to her forehead before running her fingers through her hair and sniffing as she lets her go.

“Alright. Cake!” She says, wiping her tears away and smiling at the others, who cheer as Diana takes the candles off the cake and grabs the knife beside it. 

Trini watches her with a smile before she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind.

“Diana’s emotional.” Kimberly sing songs into her ear, and Trini chuckles and leans back against her with a sigh.

“Mmm, she’s always emotional during my birthday.” Trini says, watching her mother fondly. Kimberly laughs quietly and presses a kiss to the back of her neck, and Trini hums gently, reaches behind her to tangle a hand in Kimberly’s soft curls. 

“Happy Birthday, Trini.” Kimberly whispers. Trini closes her eyes and melts into her touch.

“Thank you.” 

“I’ve got your gift waiting upstairs.” Kimberly whispers, her voice dropping low...and Trini feels a rush of desire flood through the bond, feels her Coin burn in her pocket as her heart pounds against her chest.

“Oh yeah?” She says, her voice five octaves higher, and Kimberly hums in her ear.

“Mhmm…” Kimberly presses a kiss to her neck, and Trini feels goosebumps erupt all over her skin as she shudders.

“I…we…can we send everyone home now?” Trini says in a low, hoarse voice, and Kimberly chuckles, her grip around her girlfriend's waist tightening.

“Diana will still be here…” She says softly.

“We can get rid of her.” Trini grumbles, and Kimberly laughs a little louder this time.

“Don’t worry, she won’t hear a thing…but you’ll feel everything.” Kimberly's fingers tug on the back of her jeans so her back presses against Kimberly's chest, and Trini gasps, closes her eyes and tries her best to ignore the feeling of lust pounding through her, from both her and Kimberly.

Stupid fucking bond. 

“Fuck…”

“What are you two doing? Cake!” Zack yells through a mouthful of cake, and Trini snaps her attention to Zack with a glare before pulling herself away from Kimberly slowly. 

“I think you’re gonna need to take a break from the house tonight, Diana. Those two are feeling...frisky.” Tommy teases, waggling her eyebrows, and Trini glares at her before leaning forward and grabbing her party hat over her face, tugging it forward and letting it snap back against her nose. 

"BITCH, OW!" Tommy groans, rubbing where the elastic has snapped her skin, and Diana scolds Trini as Zack roars with laughter. 

"She's got a point though, we all can feel it, Trin." Jason smirks, and Trini groans as Diana shakes her head and covers her ears.

“No, I don’t want that image in my mind, thank you!”

“None of us do, trust me!" Billy says, covering his ears as well, and Zack shrugs. 

"Eh, it would totally be hot if I didn't think of Kim and Trin as sisters." 

"Keep talking and you'll get the Tommy treatment." Trini hisses, and Tommy shakes her head at Zack. 

"Don't get the Tommy treatment." She says, rubbing her nose still and glaring at Trini, who sticks her tongue out at her. 

“By the way, this cake is amazing, Diana.” Jason says with a smile, holding up his plate with the piece of cake on it, and Diana ruffles his hair.

“Did you like the personal touch?” She says with a chuckle, pointing at the inside of the cake on the table, and Trini looks at it to see that the colors of the rainbow have been incorporated into the cake.

Love and warmth immediately spreads through her like wildfire as she looks up at Diana fondly.

“Aw, it’s a gay cake! A gayke!” Zack says, and Tommy roars with laughter as Trini rolls her eyes.

“There’s no such thing as a gayke, or gay cake, Zack.”

"Why not?!" 

"Because there just isn't-." 

“It’s beautiful, Diana.” Kimberly speaks over them, grinning widely, and Diana leans in and presses a kiss to Kimberly’s temple.

“Thank you. All of you. For being here for Trini, for being her friend…I can’t begin to thank you enough.” Diana says, wrapping an arm around Kimberly’s shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Of course, Diana. Trini’s not just our friend, she’s a fellow Power Ranger. She’s family. And so are you.” Billy says, looking up at Trini fondly, and Trini smiles and wraps her arms around his neck from behind to give him a hug.

“Aw, thanks Billy.” 

“Well, despite everything that’s happened these last few months, having you guys by her side is something I’m forever thankful for.” Diana moves to Trini now, pressing a kiss to her hair and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Honestly, I’m still shocked we graduated High School.” Zack muffles out through a mouthful of cake.

“You scraped by, Zack.” Tommy says with a roll of her eyes.

“No, they gave me ‘special consideration’ because of my mom. I think they expected her to croak before I graduated. I think she's still kicking just to spite them.” Zack says with a grin, and Trini sighs. 

"You didn't tell us what the doctors said this afternoon by the way." She says softly, and Zack shrugs. 

They told me she had two or three months left five months ago, Trin. I just...when the time comes, it comes, you know. But she's doing well...she's happy. That's what matters." Zack says with a small smile, and Tommy sighs and grips his shoulder sympathetically.

“They gave me special consideration, too...after Dad, well...” Tommy's jaw clenches, and Zack grips her hand before he looks up at Trini hesitantly.

“Trin-.”

“Zack, you don’t need to ask permission. Go see your mom. You too, Tommy. Your sister needs you. If the doctors are right and she's going into remission soon, she's gonna need all the support she can get so she can finally kick this cancer's ass.” Trini says with a warm smile.

Tommy and Zack both stand, and Tommy pulls Trini into a bone crushing hug as Trini chuckles breathlessly and pats her back.

"Tell Trisha we said hi." 

"I will...every time she hears I'm coming here, she tells me under her breath, 'say hi to the other Power Rangers for me!'...She's such a little shit." Tommy chuckles, and Trini raises an eyebrow. 

"She gets it from someone." She teases, and Tommy rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...anyway, happy birthday, Trini.” Tommy hugs her again, and Zack joins the hug, arms wrapping around them both before the both of them press a kiss to each of Trini’s cheeks. 

“Love you!”

“Yeah, love you guys too.” Trini says with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle, and Tommy and Zack say goodbye to the others before both of them head to front door. 

Jason claps his hands together and looks up at Trini with a grin.

“So, what do you say? Ready to get your ass kicked in Mortal Kombat?” 

“On my birthday, really?!” She exclaims in mock surprise, and Jason grins.

“Birthday’s don’t make you exempt from getting your ass kicked in video games, Trin!” 

“Oh, you’re so on!” 

Diana watches Trini and Jason run straight for the living room, Billy following after them and clapping his hands excitedly, and she chuckles to herself as she begins clearing the table.

“Here, I’ll help.” Diana looks beside her to see Kimberly grabbing the plates with a smile, and Diana touches her shoulder.

“It’s okay, you can go join the others-.”

“Actually, I kind of want to talk to you about something.” Kimberly says, biting her lip before looking up at Diana nervously. Diana raises an eyebrow.

“Okay.” She says slowly. 

“It’s about Trini.”

“I figured.” Diana says with a chuckle. 

“I got her a gift-.”

“Okay, no, if you’re going to talk about your gift-.” Diana starts with a groan, and Kimberly laughs and shakes her head.

“No, no, I got her two gifts. I mean, well, look, one of them is…is…okay, you know what, we’ll not go into that gift, I wanna talk about the second one.” Kimberly says, her cheeks turning bright red, and Diana chuckles.

“Mmm, okay. What is it?” Diana says, looking at Kimberly with a smirk. 

Kimberly lets out a deep exhale and pulls something out of her pocket, and when Diana sees it, her eyes widen and her heart pounds against her chest erratically.

It’s a ring.

Diana feels tears well in her eyes immediately, looks up at Kimberly in complete and utter shock, and Kimberly smiles before shaking her head.

“I’m not proposing, I swear. I mean, I know I kinda told her to marry me before we kicked Ares's ass to the curb, but...we’re way too young, you know. It’s just a promise ring. A promise that one day, we will. I was kind of hoping for your blessing. I know it’s not a proposal and I don’t really need it, but I want it. You mean a lot to Trini, Diana. You mean a lot to me, too. We love you so much, Diana. And…I love Trini so much. The only thing that matters to me is making her happy, and I need you to know what this ring means to me and why I want to give it to her.”

Diana remains silent, swallows the lump in her throat as Kimberly clears her own and grips the ring in her hand before looking down at it.

“It means I will never love anyone as much as I love her. It means that I’m ready to make this official…to marry her, to call her my wife, whenever she’s ready. That I’m willing to wait until she is. Whether it’s tomorrow or fifty years from now. I love her, Diana. More than I can put in words. And I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy.” 

Diana doesn’t say a word.

She's not sure she's even capable of words right now. 

Kimberly’s watching her with wide eyes, her smile slowly fading a she looks at Diana nervously.

“If, uh…if you’ll let me.” She mumbles lamely, scuffing her foot on the ground and avoiding eye contact with Diana. 

Diana drops the plates, tucks a finger under Kimberly’s chin to lift her head up.

Kimberly looks up at her, tears in her eyes, and Diana chokes on a sob before pulling Kimberly into a hug, trying her best not to break down as Kimberly grips onto the back of her shirt.

“There’s no one I trust more to carry on her biological mother’s request to give her the happiest life she could have. I know how much you love her, Kimberly. I’m so thankful that you’re a part of her life…” 

“I’m thankful she’s part of mine.” Kimberly says softly. Diana smiles sadly, presses a kiss to Kimberly’s hair before pulling back and wiping Kimberly’s tears away from her cheeks.

“You have my blessing, young one.” 

“Really?” Kimberly whispers, looking up at Diana with hopeful eyes, and Diana chuckles.

“You doubted?”

“Well, no, but…I thought you’d say we’re too young-.”

“It’s a promise. Not a proposal, like you said. Kimberly, I already love you like you’re a part of my family. Nothing would make me happier than to have you be officially part of it as Trini’s wife.” Kimberly smiles, another tear falling as her bottom lip trembles, and Diana wipes it away and presses a kiss to Kimberly’s forehead.

“FUCK YOU, JASON!” They both jump at the sound of Trini’s voice and Jason’s maniacal laughter.

“TRINITY PRINCE! LANGUAGE!” Diana yells out toward the living room.

“Sorry!” Trini yells back. Diana rolls her eyes with a chuckle and rubs Kimberly’s back.

“Go on. Go control your future wife before she punches Jason in the face.” Kimberly laughs, makes her way to the living room, and Diana watches her go with a loud sigh. 

Trini’s getting married.

Not any time soon, but one day.

One day.

Diana finds her arms subconsciously rising, curling around her chest almost protectively as she bites down on her lip to stop herself from crying.

She’s growing up. And there’s nothing Diana can do about it.

Diana finds herself looking up at the sky, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in as she smiles.

“I hope I did a good job.” She whispers. 

“HA, GET WRECKED, JASON! SUCK MY-.”

“TRINITY!”

“I’M SORRY!”

-

“Goodnight, mom.”

“Goodnight, little one. And Happy Birthday.” 

“Thanks.” Trini smiles, watches Diana enter her room before closing the door and turning to face Kimberly, who jumps up from the bed and makes her way over to her slowly.

“Hey.” She says softly.

“Hey.” Trini whispers, smiling and leaning back against the door as Kimberly takes a deep breath in and pins Trini to the door before leaning in and brushing her lips against Trini’s gently, a soft kiss filled with tenderness and love that has Trini tangling her fingers into Kimberly’s shirt and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. 

“Mmm, we’re finally alone.” Trini breathes, and Kimberly inhales deeply and nods against her, moves her lips down to Trini’s jaw, pressing gentle kisses to her skin. 

“We are…I can finally give you your gifts.” Trini blinks and pulls back with a small smile.

“Gifts? As in plural?” Kimberly laughs. 

“Yeah.”

“Kim, you didn’t have to get me anything-.”

“It’s my girl’s birthday, I have to spoil her. It’s in my blood.” Kimberly says with a pout, and Trini rolls her eyes before smirking at her widely.

“I’m your girl, huh?”

“Mmm, my girl…” Kimberly’s lips move down to her neck now, teeth biting down on the skin and sucking gently, and Trini inhales sharply, finds her fingers combing through Kimberly’s hair as she moves her head up to give Kimberly more access to her neck, a soft moan escaping her as she bites down on her bottom lip. 

Kimberly hooks her hands underneath Trini’s thighs and lifts her, and Trini grips her shoulders, wraps her legs around Kimberly’s waist as Kimberly cups her ass and carries her over to her bed, her lips never moving from Trini’s neck. 

“You know…this is the first moment of peace…in so long…” Trini pants breathlessly as Kimberly lays her down on the bed and crawls on top of her. 

“I’d say it’s been the first since we discovered the Coins.” Kimberly whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Trini’s lips. 

“Discovered the Coins, discovered the ship, became Power Rangers, defeated Rita…” Trini lists off, and Kimberly laughs before she lifts herself up to hover over Trini.

“Mmm, and then there was Rita torturing you and killing you…” 

“And the Coin bringing me back to life, then there was Themyscira and falling into a coma…”

“Then finding Tommy, training a new Ranger, dealing with Ares…”

"Then your parents grounding you for a month because you yelled at them before Ares attacked us, that was fun." Trini deadpans. Not being able to see Kimberly for a whole month had been torture, almost as much torture as what Rita had done to her-

No...no nothing compares to what Rita did to her...

"Trini?" Trini's pulled out of her stupor by Kimberly touching her cheek, and she lets out a shaky breath and nods. 

“Yeah, it’s been an eventful last six months.” Trini concludes hastily, and Kimberly smiles sadly and leans down to press a kiss between her eyes. 

“So we should enjoy the peaceful moments while they last, shouldn’t we?” Kimberly says, and Trini looks up at her with a sad smile.

“Yeah…we should.” Kimberly tucks a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear with a soft smile.

“Trini…it’s your birthday. Let me help you celebrate it.” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, no more sad talk. You’re right.” Trini says, patting Kimberly’s shoulder, and Kimberly leans down, kissing her passionately as Trini digs her nails underneath Kimberly’s shirt into her skin.

“Turn your Coin off.” Kimberly whispers, and Trini reaches into her pocket for her Coin, focuses her energy to powering it down as the energy within it glows a dim yellow.

“Don’t want any peeping eyes.” Kimberly mutters, and Trini chuckles.

“I’m pretty sure everyone’s gonna be steering clearing of us.” Kimberly smiles as she does the same with her own Coin before she grabs Trini’s and rests them both on the bedside table before crawling back over to her and kissing her once more. 

“You said…something about a gift…” Trini breathes against her lips, and Kimberly hums.

“Gifts.” She says simply. Trini chuckles.

“Right.” Kimberly bites down on her neck harshly as Trini whines, and Kimberly soothes the wound with her tongue before kissing her way back up to Trini’s lips. 

“The second one can wait…I want you now.” Kimberly breathes, and Trini bites down on her lip.

“Then take me.” Kimberly whines, moves her hands underneath Trini’s shirt and digs her nails into her ribs.

“By the way, sex isn’t your gift.”

“It isn’t?” Trini says with a chuckle, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“No…stay here, don’t move.” 

“What?” Kimberly grins and stands, and Trini goes to move, but Kimberly lifts a finger.

“No. Stay.” Trini raises an eyebrow, but lays back down flat on the bed as Kimberly grins.

“Don’t peek. Keep your eyes closed.”

Trini sighs and looks up at the ceiling, crosses her hands behind her head before closing her eyes shut, and she can hear a bag rustling and Kimberly grunting lightly as Trini frowns and tries her best to obey orders and not peek. 

It’s a few minutes before Kimberly clears her throat.

“Okay. Open your eyes.” Trini props herself up onto her elbows and opens her eyes. 

“Holy shit.” Is all that manages to come out in a hoarse gasp.

Kimberly’s wearing lingerie, a hot pink place bra that cups her breasts perfectly, and Trini’s eyes move down her breasts, down to her toned stomach, to the lace pink underwear that matches-

“Close your mouth, Trin, the flies will get in.” Kimberly teases, and Trini shuts her mouth and attempts to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Get over here.” She croaks out. Kimberly raises an eyebrow and Trini curls her index finger forward.

“Here.” She repeats, and Kimberly grins and crawls back on top of her slowly, hands moving once again underneath Trini’s shirt before she moves it up and over Trini’s head and throws it on the floor. 

“I feel severely underdressed in the undergarments department.” Trini mumbles, looking down at her plain black bra with a frown as Kimberly laughs and kisses her.

“You’re perfect.”

“No, you’re perfect, I…shit, Kim…” Trini’s eyes roam over the body on top of her in awe, and Kimberly hushes her softly and places a finger on top of her lips.

“Shh…now let me make you feel good.” She leans down, kisses Trini gently, and Trini smiles and nods.

“Okay.” 

-

“It feels so weird not having to worry about waking up and going to school anymore.” 

Trini smiles lazily, continues drawing patterns onto Kimberly’s skin, the beads of sweat on her back beginning to fade as the cold air comes in through the window. Kimberly shivers, cuddles closer to Trini and holds her naked body closer as Trini presses a kiss to her hair. 

“Yeah, we can sleep and recover peacefully…that was…whoa.” Trini breathes, and Kimberly laughs.

“Five rounds of heaven?” 

“God, yes.” Trini whines, kisses Kimberly gently as she chuckles and kisses her back. 

“Mmm, you know what I just realized?” Kimberly says.

“What?”

“You’re older than me. I’m dating an eighteen year old.” Trini looks at her and blinks.

“Uh, is this considered an illegal relationship then?” Trini asks, and Kimberly laughs loudly.

“Trini, I turn eighteen in like, three weeks, I think we’re fine.” Trini bites her lip, and Kimberly rolls her eyes. 

“You know, I still have to give you my second gift.” 

Trini chuckles and reaches under her pillow for her phone.

“It’s three in the morning, babe. It’s not my birthday anymore.” Kimberly’s eyes widen.

“So?” She exclaims, and Trini laughs.

“Okay. What is it?” Kimberly smiles before jumping up and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Wait here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Trini says with a chuckle, and Kimberly rolls her eyes before moving out from under the covers to grab something.

“Close your eyes.” Kimberly says, looking over her shoulder at Trini, who raises an eyebrow.

“Again?” Kimberly nods once, and Trini smiles and leans back before closing her eyes. 

A few moments pass before Trini feels the bed sink as Kimberly leans in and kisses her lips gently.

“Open them.” She whispers. Trini opens her eyes, blinks slowly and sees Kimberly’s brown eyes sparkling with tears as she bites down on her lip and holds up what’s in her hands.

A box with a ring in it.

And Trini says the first thing that pops into her mind.

“Holy shit.” Trini breathes, her heart pounding in her ears, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“It’s not a proposal, it’s…it’s a promise ring. I know I already kinda asked you to marry me, but...this is a promise. A promise that one day we will. I…I already spoke with Diana, she gave us her blessing-.”

“Babe…” Trini cradles Kimberly’s face in her hands, leans in and presses a kiss to her lips as she chokes on the sobs threatening to overwhelm her.

“Is that a yes?” Kimberly breathes against her, and Trini whimpers.

“Yes, yes, a million times, yes.” She whispers, and Kimberly holds her close, buries her head into Trini’s shoulder as Trini presses kisses to Kimberly’s neck.

“I love you.” Kimberly murmurs.

“I love you, too.” Trini croaks out. 

“Here.” Kimberly pulls away, detaches the ring from the box, and Trini extends her left hand.

“I’m pretty sure it still goes on the ring finger.” Kimberly says, smiling as she slides the simple band over Trini’s finger.

And when Trini looks closer at it, she sees the whole ring is silver, except for the middle of the band, which is pink. 

“I got a yellow one for myself…” Kimberly pulls up the leather pouch of the box to show another ring underneath, and she holds it out to Trini, who grins and takes it before sliding over Kimberly’s left ring finger. 

“Kim…I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything. You’ve said enough, babe. Now we’ve promised to spend forever together.” 

Trini smiles.

“Forever sounds perfect.”

“Mm, you’re perfect.”

“No, you are.”

Kimberly jumps on top of Trini, presses kisses to her face and neck as Trini giggles and tries to push her off, and Kimberly chuckles and pulls Trini into her, breathing deeply as she yawns.

“Mmm, time for bed.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kimberly presses a kiss to her hair, begins running her fingers through her hair and Trini sighs in content, buries her head into Kimberly’s chest.

Everything is so perfect…

“And Trini? Happy Birthday.”


	2. and anything to make you smile (it is a better side of you to admire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "No One's Gonna Love You" By Band Of Horses. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. If you follow my tumblr (movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com), you'll know that I've been going through a lot of personal issues. I'm still going through them.
> 
> This has been the toughest two months of my life, and I pray you all can forgive me for how long this update has taken. Sometimes things happen beyond our control, and sometimes those things are traumatizing and incredibly life changing.
> 
> I'll try my best to get updates out regularly from now on, but don't hold me to that. There's a lot going on for me right now...a lot of it incredibly personal and hurtful. I hope you can understand.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments, as always, are appreciated.

**Eighteen Years Ago**

“Diana, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

Diana ignores Bruce’s comment, her eyes only focusing on one thing and one thing only.

The small baby wrapped in a warm blanket in her arms, the soft coos echoing from her as her fingers clench and unclench. Diana smiles, wiggles her pinky finger into the baby’s hand, and the baby grips her finger tightly, gurgles as her eyes begin to droop tiredly. 

Her baby. Her child. 

This is insane. Absolutely insane. But she can't turn back now. This baby needs her. Not Wonder Woman, but Diana Prince. 

“A baby is a lot of work, Diana, and we need you.” Bruce says. Diana looks up at him.

“I can handle it.” She says simply before looking back down at the baby. Bruce sighs.

“I get it, Diana. You’re Wonder Woman. You can do pretty much everything with no trouble. But a baby-.”

“I’m not abandoning this child, Bruce. I made a promise to her mother to care for her. She died believing I would. I can’t abandon her.” Diana says simply. 

They’re in Wayne Manor, almost twenty four hours out of a whole bunch of forging legal documents and trying to get out of Mexico without any trouble from the authorities, and Diana is exhausted, but content.

The baby is safe now. Far away from anyone who could harm her, or take her away.

She's safe now. 

Bruce makes his way over to her slowly with a sigh of frustration, running a hand through his slowly graying hair.

“She is cute…” He says, looking down at the baby. Diana looks down fondly. The baby gurgles in her sleep, spit bubbling to her lips as Diana chuckles and wipes the spit away.

“She is…” She whispers. Bruce sighs.

“I need a drink…” He murmurs. Diana pays no attention to him as he walks away, and Trinity gurgles as Diana leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

She has to give this little girl a life. A good life. Her mother...her poor mother died trying to save her life...

Now it's up to Diana to make sure she didn't die for nothing. 

“I promise that your mother will not have died in vain, little one. I’ll protect you from anything this world throws at you. I’ll treat you as if you are my own. I will support you, care for you, and love you through it all. My little Trinity…” The baby breathes deeply, and Diana leans in and rests her lips against the baby's forehead.

“You won’t be saying that when she wakes up in the middle of the night…” Bruce says from the bar. Diana rolls her eyes and looks at him. 

“So pessimistic.”

“It’s not pessimistic to see reality for what it is, Diana.” Diana’s about to respond when the sound of a loud boom outside stops her short.

“Clark’s here.” Bruce deadpans. Diana looks up at him in shock.

“You called him?” Bruce sighs.

“In the bar, Clark!” He shouts. Sure enough a few moments later, the door to the bar opens and Clark Kent makes his way through the door, decked out in his Superman gear as he looks around for them before his eyes fall on Diana.

He stops short. Blinks once. Then twice.

“I thought Bruce was kidding.” He says simply.

“He wasn’t.” Diana says with a shrug, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

“I wish I was.” Bruce grunts. Diana glares at Bruce as Clark makes his way over to her.

“What happened?” He asks softly, reaching out and gripping Diana's shoulder.

“I was making my way back to my Hotel room and this girl stopped me in an alleyway. She was bleeding everywhere, I tried to get her to go to the Hospital, but she didn’t want to go. Said they’d take her child from her. I didn’t have a choice, I couldn’t leave her and she refused to go-.”

“So you took her baby from her?” Clark says with a frown. 

“What, no! She…she didn’t make it.” Diana says with a sigh, looking down at the young baby in her arms. 

“Oh…” Clark’s frown deepens and Diana sighs. 

"I promised her mother I'd look after her. Her dying wish was for me to take her out of Mexico and bring her here...I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't leave her there..." 

"Of course not...I understand, Diana. A baby is a big responsibility though..." Clark says softly, and Diana hesitates. 

"I know..." She whispers. These words were said to here once before, but not by Clark...

"She's cute..." Clark says gently, and Diana looks up at him with a smile.

“Do you want to hold her?” She asks. Clark’s eyes widen.

“Oh, I…sure.” Diana’s smile widens, and Clark holds his hands out as Diana places her gently into his arms, finds herself chuckling slightly at how small Trinity looks in Clark's hands.

“Like that…there you go.” Diana says, moving his arms into the proper hold as he looks down at Trinity with a warm smile.

“She’s adorable.” He says softly, rocking her gently in his arms. 

“She got you too, huh?” Bruce says with a wry smile, taking a sip of his whiskey. Clark looks up at him with a grin.

“What? She is.”

“She is, but with what we do…having a baby around isn’t a good idea. We've been through this before, Clark, with...what I'm trying to say is, it's not a good idea to have a small child around when what we do is dangerous. That’s what I’m trying to tell Diana.” Bruce says, pointing at Diana with a sigh, and she shakes her head.

“If anyone can keep her safe, I can. We can. I...I can’t abandon her, Bruce. Her mother made me promise to take care of her, and I don’t go back on my promises.”

“You didn’t even get this girl’s name, Diana.” Bruce says in exasperation, and Diana sighs.

“She died before I could, you didn't see the blood, Bruce...she was dead the second she went into labor. Besides, it doesn't matter. She's gone, and this baby has no family. Who would I be if I abandoned this child now, when she's lost so much before her life has even began?”

“I don’t know, who would you be?” Bruce asks. Diana ponders it for a moment before she looks up at him sadly.

“Someone unworthy of the name ‘Wonder Woman’.” She says softly. Clark sighs, almost like he's thinking this over in his mind as well, and he nods slowly, smiles at Diana warmly before looking back down at Trinity.

“I think it's a good idea. I think...I think you've been alone for a long time. And I think she'll bring you happiness. You're my friend, Diana...I don't want to deny you the chance of finding your happy ending." Diana smiles fondly at Clark as he lets out a deep breath and nods once. 

"Besides, if you ever need any anything, Lois and I are happy to help.”

“You’ll babysit?” Diana teases, walking over to him with her arms crossed over her chest, and Clark chuckles and grins widely.

“Gladly.” Bruce lets out a long sigh, ruffles his hair and makes his way over.

“Same.” Diana turns to him, raises an eyebrow and Bruce shrugs.

“She’s cute. Besides, Alfred’s always loved babies. It's why he's been asking me to stop being Batman and settle down for years.” Bruce says with a lopsided smile. 

"He's right. You should stop being Batman and settle down." Diana says sternly, and Bruce rolls his eyes. 

"As long as I can move, I'll fight. I'm still moving, Diana. Besides, you're gonna need help on this." He says, nodding down at Trinity, and Diana sighs before she smiles at the thought that enters her mind. 

“She’s going to have the whole Justice League raising her.” Diana says with a chuckle.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Clark murmurs. 

“She won’t grow up weak.” Bruce says with a grin.

“You’re not teaching her how to fight until she’s at least eight or nine.”

“Oh come on…seven?”

“Bruce!”

-

**Eighteen Years Later**

“Little one?” 

Diana knocks on the door before opening it slowly to find Kimberly and Trini entangled with each other on the bed, both of them passed out in what Diana assumes in exhaustion from…

She doesn’t want to think about it. 

She makes her way over to her daughter and crouches down before running her fingers through Trini’s hair gently.

Trini frowns, a soft whimper escaping her, and Diana sees her body begin to stiffen, knows immediately what's beginning to happen...

She's having a nightmare. 

“Trini…” Diana says frantically, trying her best to stay calm as she gently shakes her, and Trini's frown deepens before she groans, cracking open an eye to look up at Diana, who smiles and lets out a sigh of relief before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired.” Trini croaks out. Diana smiles, brushes her fingers up and down Trini's forearm.

"I got in here just as you started crying in your sleep...you were having a nightmare." 

"What's new?" Trini mutters with a sigh, and Diana bites her lip before giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Well, in that case, I’m not sorry that I had to wake you up, little one. Clark called. I’m needed in Gotham. I’ll probably be leaving in the afternoon, will you be okay on your own for a few nights?” 

Trini sighs and nods lazily as her eyes droop closed again.

“Always am. I hate not having you here, though.” She mumbles. Diana hesitates. 

"I don't have to go-." 

"Don't. I'll be okay. I'm just saying...it sucks." 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“S’okay.” Trini yawns out before stretching in bed, the sound of her joints popping echoing around the room slightly, and she looks over at Kimberly, who slowly rolls out of her embrace and continues sleeping undisturbed. 

She smiles and looks up at Diana, who smiles warmly at her.

“Did she give you the ring?” Trini blinks in confusion before letting out a little gasp as she nods.

“Oh yeah, she told me she asked for your blessing…”

“Mm, she did.” Trini smiles and holds up her left hand, and Diana sees a light pink silver ring wrapped around her finger. Diana's heart pounds against her chest, and she tries her best not to cry as she swallows the lump in her throat and smiles.

“I’m happy for you.” But as always, Trini catches onto Diana’s emotions quickly, and she’s sitting up and launching herself into Diana’s arms, embracing her tightly as she buries her head into her shoulder.

“Mom, I’m not leaving any time soon-.”

“I know, little one. I know…I’m just happy you found someone…but sad that I don’t have you all to myself anymore.” Diana says softly, running her hands up and down Trini's back softly, and Trini whines and shakes her head against her mother's shoulder.

“I’m always gonna be your daughter…” Trini mumbles into her neck, and Diana laughs and presses a kiss to her hair, says no more as Trini eventually lets her go and smiles at her gently. 

“I love you, Ma.”

“I love you, little one. More than anything.” Trini presses a kiss to her cheek, and Diana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“I’ll make you and Kimberly pancakes, okay?” 

“Okay.” Diana smiles before leaving the room, and Trini watches her go sadly. 

She understands...she truly does. Trini became Diana's whole life that day Diana took her in...it's hard for her to let go...

Kimberly begins stirring, and Trini smiles before launching herself on top of Kimberly, who groans loudly.

“Ow, what-.”

“Shh, I love you.” Trini whispers, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek with a grin, and Kimberly chuckles.

“I love you too, but was that necessary?”

“Mmm, yes.”

“If you say so.” Kimberly presses a kiss to her temple before sitting up slowly, and Trini runs her fingers through Kimberly’s hair.

“Mom’s making us pancakes.”

“Yum.” Kimberly leans in, presses a gentle kiss to her lips, and Trini plays with the ring on her finger before looking down at it fondly.

“So when’s our wedding?” She teases. Kimberly laughs.

“Not for a long time, we have a few things we need to do first, you know...like probably save the world a dozen more times, and then I have to tell my parents I’m planning on marrying a girl, that’ll go down great considering they're still mad at me…also I should maybe turn eighteen too first, that would be a good idea-.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Trini mutters, and Kimberly laughs again loudly before kissing her again and cradling Trini's face in her hands. 

“I don’t know what to do for my birthday…” Kimberly says with a frown, and Trini shrugs.

“A small get together like I did?”

“Mmm, it’ll be my first…I’m so used to having big parties.” She says with a pout.

“You can have a big party if you want.” Trini says softly, and Kimberly smiles sadly.

“Wouldn’t feel right. I’m not part of the popular clique anymore.”

“You’re a Power Ranger, that’s way cooler!” Trini exclaims, and Kimberly nods with a grin.

“It is…but it doesn’t make me popular, so no big party…I might just have a small family party…us, Diana, Tommy and the boys. It’ll be a nice change.” Kimberly says, smiling fondly. Trini nods.

“Yeah. It will.” Kimberly leans in, kissing her deeply before she pulls away with a hum. 

“A little over three weeks.” She says with a grin.

“Damn, gotta start planning your gifts.” Kimberly’s eyes widen.

“Trini! You don’t have a gift planned? I had mine planned for months!” 

“I’m sorry!” 

“Girls! Breakfast is ready!” Diana yells, and Trini grins.

“Saved by the Wonder Woman.” She jumps up and dashes to the door just as Kimberly yells after her.

“Trini! Unbelievable!” 

-

“Left hook, there you go, now counter-.”

Trini yanks Kimberly’s arm behind her back and pulls, and Kimberly gasps in pain before tapping her shoulder in surrender, and Trini lets her go with a smile, Kimberly rolling her eyes when she sees her grin.

“Yeah, yeah, you got me.” Trini jumps up and presses a kiss to her cheek, and Tommy groans and shoves them both lightly.

“Alright, love birds, time for me to kick Zack’s ass.”

“Excuse me? Who said it’s gonna be you kicking my-whoa!” Zack barely has time to finish his sentence before Tommy grabs his arm and flips him into the air and onto his back with a dull thud.

“You were saying?” She says, grinning widely as Zack groans in pain.

“Nice one, Tommy.” Jason says, laughing as Zack glares up at him with a wince. 

“Don’t encourage her.” He hisses. Jason shrugs.

“Gotta stay fast and ready, Zack. We could be attacked at any moment.”

“Oh yeah, by who?” Zack says, gripping the hand Tommy is holding out to him and using it to stand up slowly as Tommy raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, by who?” Jason's jaw clenches as he nods.

“I don’t know. We never saw Rita’s second attack coming, never saw Ares coming…we can’t keep getting caught off guard.” Trini sighs.

“Jason, we’re not gonna get caught off guard again-.”

“We don’t know that. That’s why we keep training, as hard and as much as we can.” Jason says firmly, and Trini frowns.

“Okay.” She says simply.

“Yeah, we got it, Jason. Don’t worry.” Billy says with a smile. Jason nods.

“Good.” 

“How are we doing?” They all turn at the sound of Alpha 5’s voice, and Jason nods and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Good. Did you talk with Zordon?”

“I did as you asked. He said he hasn’t felt any disturbances, but you’re the first person he’ll call if he does, Jason.” 

“Right…"

"About that...how exactly do you contact us without us being in the ship?" Billy asks with a frown. Alpha 5 chuckles. 

"The ship is connected to the Power Rangers, which means it's connected to the Coin. If any disturbances arise, the ship will let me know, and through it, I can let you know." 

"Yeah, but how?" Zack asks, and Alpha 5 sighs. 

"You'll hear it. Trust me...but hopefully you'll never have to." 

“Uh, well, speaking of disturbances, mom’s gotta head out to Gotham again…” Trini says with a frown.

“Is everything okay?” Tommy asks in concern.

“I think so, she didn’t elaborate on why she was going, only that she was.” Trini says, and Jason frowns.

“Hmm…” 

“It’s fine. Probably Bruce having issues with Oliver again…” 

The whole atmosphere turns somber, Tommy’s head bowing as the memories of their last big battle with Ares rings fresh in all their minds. 

“Uh…come on, Tommy. Our turn.” Zack says, squeezing her shoulder, and Tommy nods as they step forward and begin fighting.

Trini sighs, her head dropping to the ground as the battle with Ares begins to run through her mind again. 

Everyone involved had lost someone. The Amazonians of Themyscira lost Euboea, their mentor, their trainer. The Rangers had lost Tommy’s father, and even though Trini hadn’t known him well, the affect it had had on Tommy had hurt Trini more than anything. 

It was like watching her sister go through the most horrible pain imaginable. 

And the Justice League…the Justice League lost Dinah Lance…The Black Canary…

It still hurts Trini to think about it. Dinah had helped Diana raise her, had been there for all of Trini’s big moments. She was Aunt Dinah, Trini’s Aunt Dinah…

“Trin…you okay?” Kimberly’s voice in her ear is soft, an arm wrapping around her waist as Trini lets out a deep exhale.

“Yeah…just worried about everyone, I guess. Dinah's loss...it's hitting the League hard, I know it is.” 

Kimberly is silent for a few moments before she suddenly presses a kiss to the back of Trini’s head.

“Maybe you should go with Diana to Gotham.”

“What?” Trini turns to face Kimberly in shock, and she smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“You should go with Diana to Gotham. You haven’t seen them since the funeral, they probably miss you so much…and Diana needs you.”

“But…but what about you?” Trini stutters, and Kimberly blinks.

“What about me? I’ll be fine, Trini, I’ve got the others…I’ll miss you, but I’ve got the others. It’s okay.” Trini shakes her head.

“But every time we get separated, something bad happens, Kim. You went to India, Rita possessed me. I went to Themyscira, I got sick…”

“That was all in the middle of big battles, Trin…besides, both times we were really far away, this time-.”

“It’s across the country.” Trini mutters, and Kimberly chuckles.

“But it’s still in the country at least.” Trini frowns.

“I don’t know…” It's doable, but still...

“I’m just making a suggestion, but I really think you should.” Kimberly whispers. Trini smiles.

“Okay…I’ll think about it.”

“Mmm, think quickly, training is almost over.” Trini sighs and nods, and Kimberly presses a kiss to her temple before she focuses her attention on Zack and Tommy sparring. 

She could go to Gotham with Diana…it would be good to see everyone again. 

But leaving the others…after everything they’d been through…it just didn’t seem like a good idea. Jason was right, an attack could happen at any moment, and what if Trini wasn’t here to stop it?

“You alright, Trini?” Billy asks, popping up beside her, and Trini jumps slightly, her heart pounding against her chest before she turns to face him in shock.

“Jesus, some warning would be nice…” She says with a weak chuckle. Billy blinks.

“A warning about what?” Trini sighs and shakes her head.

“Don’t worry…yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…thinking.” She finishes lamely.

“Oh…what about?” Billy asks. Trini licks her lips in hesitation before taking her eyes off the fight and turning to face him properly.

“About going to Gotham with Diana. I haven’t seen them in such a long time, and I feel horrible about losing Dinah…I feel like I should be there.” Billy frowns.

“I think you should…I mean, if an attack happens, we could use the teleportation device to bring you back, and it's not like no one will be here to defend the Crystal if something does happen...so you should. But I also think you should discuss it with Jason first.” Trini nods.

“I know, I will.” Billy smiles before he reaches out to grip her shoulder.

“I’ll miss you.” Trini chuckles.

“I won’t be gone long, I promise. Only a few days-.” 

“Gone where?” They both look up to see Jason watching them with wide eyes, and Trini sighs.

“I’m thinking I should head to Gotham with Diana-.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Jason says firmly, his voice loud enough that Zack and Tommy stop sparring and look up in confusion as Trini blinks in shock.

“Jason-.”

“You want to leave? After everything that’s happened?! What’s the matter with you?” Jason exclaims, his voice only getting louder as he steps forward with clenched fists, and Kimberly growls, pushing back against Jason’s chest as he steps forward.

“What’s the matter with YOU?” She hisses, and Jason glares at her as he clenches his jaw.

“She can’t leave! We can’t get caught off guard again! Every time we’re separated, something bad happens!” Jason says, looking between all of them in desperation. 

“Jason, things have been quiet-.”

“Things were quiet when Rita possessed Trini! Things were quiet when Trini went to Themyscira and fell into a coma! Things were quiet when Ares attacked and killed three of our people! It doesn’t make a difference! We need to stick together, now more than ever!” 

“She’s not gonna be halfway across the world, Jason! Gotham isn’t that far-.”

“It’s a six hour flight away, Kimberly!” Jason growls. 

"We have the teleportation device. We can bring her back if something happens." Billy says. 

“Yeah, and we can still visit each other through the link.” Tommy says with a shrug. Jason’s jaw clenches before he looks at Trini.

“You’re not going, Trini. That’s final.” He says stiffly.

“I’m sorry, since when do you order me around?” Trini demands, anger getting the better of her as she steps toward Jason.

“I’m the Red Ranger. I’m the leader of this team-.”

“Since when!? Jason, you’ve fought to make this team equal from day one! What changed?” Zack says in shock. 

“Everyone started to get reckless and make bad decisions, that’s what changed!” Jason yells. 

“Jason, man, calm down-.” Billy reaches out, but Jason slaps his hand away.

“Don’t! I’m sick of you guys thinking you can do whatever you want! We have the entire fate of the world resting on our shoulders! If the Zeo Crystal gets in the wrong hands, like it almost did with Ares, we’re screwed! We have no hope of saving the world, no hope of stopping the people we love from getting killed! And after losing the people we’ve lost, shouldn’t we be fighting tooth and nail to make sure that doesn’t happen again!?” 

It’s silent for a long time, all six Rangers looking at each other in silent debate before Trini clears her throat and stares Jason straight in the face.

“I understand, Jason. I get it. The shit we’ve been through…it’s scary. We’ve lost people, and it’s hard to face that. To know that we couldn’t do anything to save them. But there’s people I love in Gotham, too. And they’re hurting right now. I just…I have to see them. I have to know that they’re okay, that what happened to Dinah…” Trini trails off, the lump in her throat only growing as tears prick her eyes, and Jason sighs, clenches his jaw and closes his eyes as if he's turning all this over in his mind. 

“Trini…this isn’t a good idea. If one person's out, the whole team falls apart. We need you.” He says softly. Trini nods.

“I know…Jason, I know. Being a Power Ranger, protecting the Crystal, that's all I can think about ever doing, but I had a life before this. I had a life with the League, they're...they're my family, too. I have to see them...even if it's only for a few days. If Diana stays, she stays, but I’ll come back. Two days, tops.” Jason shakes his head, scoffs in disbelief, and Trini steps forward, her voice almost pleading as she tries her best to remain calm.

“Jason, please…I didn’t get to say goodbye to Dinah, I won’t let that happen with the others. What if they die tomorrow and I never got the chance to see them again? With the job they have, the job we all have…shouldn’t we be taking the chance to tell the people we care about that we love them every opportunity we get?” 

Trini’s eyes can’t help but stray to Tommy, who has tears falling down her face as her gaze drops down to the ground in despair. Zack throws an arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze as Kimberly’s eyes remain on Jason, who takes a deep breath in and stares at Trini in hesitation.

“Jason, come on, man…” Billy says, gripping Jason’s shoulder, and Jason looks at him before he sighs and nods once.

“Fine. Two days, tops. But if anything happens-.”

“I’ll glue myself to your side. Permanently.” Trini says with a grin, and Jason scoffs and shakes his head with a slight smile.

“Kimberly wouldn’t like that.” He teases.

-

“Trini, are you sure-.”

“Mom, stop asking. I’m coming with you.” Trini says with a grin, folding the pants she’s holding in her hand and shoving them into the suitcase, only for Diana to grab them and fold them properly before placing them in the suitcase neatly.

“I just want to make sure the others are okay with it. Every single time you’ve been separated-.”

“It’ll be different this time. I have the bracelet on, they can bring me back if something comes up." Trini says, holding up her right wrist, where the golden bracelet connected to the teleportation device is sitting snug around it. 

"Besides, I’m only gonna be gone a few days-.”

“We’re both only going to be gone for a few days, little one. I’m not letting you get on a plane from Gotham to Angel Grove on your own.” Diana says sternly. Trini rolls her eyes.

“I’m eighteen now, mom-.”

“So what?” Diana demands, crossing her arms over her chest, and Trini sighs.

Okay, so maybe Diana really isn't ready to let go just yet...

“Alright, fine, we’re both coming back. Point is, the team is okay with it, so I’m coming. Besides, I miss everyone. I haven’t seen most of them in over a year.” Diana smiles.

“They miss you, too. Barbara asks about you all the time…are you sure Kimberly is okay with this?” Trini winces, but nods.

“Yeah…she suggested it, actually.” Diana blinks in shock before she nods, impressed.

“I’m surprised.”

“I think she thinks I need it.”

“You do. It’s good to see the people you love, Trini.”

“I know…and after losing Dinah…I don’t want to lose the others without saying goodbye.” Trini says hoarsely. Diana sighs and moves forward, pulling Trini into a gentle hug.

“She’ll always be with you, little one. She loved you so much. She always considered you like her daughter…” Diana trails off, and there’s something about her tone that has Trini frowning as she looks up at Diana, who simply smiles tightly and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late for our flight, Bruce will kill me.” 

“Kimberly will be here in a few minutes.” Trini says desperately, and Diana purses her lips and nods.

“I’ll load the car.” She shuts Trini’s suitcase and zips it up just as there’s a loud bang against the window, causing them both to jump as Kimberly clambers through the open window with a grunt.

“There’s a front door you know, Kimberly.” Diana says with a roll of her eyes.

“The window is much more exercise.” Kimberly pants, finally righting herself as she grins at Diana, who smiles and gives her a tight hug before grabbing Trini’s suitcase and lifting it.

“Five minutes. Be quick.” She says to Trini, who nods and watches as Diana walks out of the door.

“I’m taking this.” Kimberly says, grabbing Trini’s pillow off her bed, and Trini laughs.

“Just stay here, sleep in my bed.” Kimberly blinks.

“Can I?” Trini rolls her eyes.

“It’s two days, Kim.”

“Two days is a long time.” Kimberly says with a pout. Trini’s smile fades, and she grabs Kimberly’s hand and pulls her forward before kissing her passionately. Kimberly melts against her, a soft whine escaping her as Trini pulls away with a sad exhale.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Go, see your other family so you can come back as soon as possible.” She says softly. Trini kisses her once more.

“Okay.” She whispers. Kimberly kisses her again, Trini laughing against her lips before she makes her way out of the door, Kimberly following behind her slowly.

“Contact me through the bond if anything happens.”

“I will.”

“Anything, Kimberly. Absolutely anything-.”

“I’ve got it, Trin. Go have fun.” Trini frowns, but nods as she reaches the bottom of the steps and heads to the front door.

As soon as she’s in the car, Kimberly stays behind at the front door, tears in her eyes as she waves goodbye, and Trini blows her a kiss before jumping into the passenger seat. Diana sighs dramatically, and Trini looks at her in shock.

“What?”

“Young love.” She teases.

“Oh, shush.”

-

“Move, move, move!” Lois Lane rushes straight for the door, pushing past Clark, who laughs as Diana Prince steps through the door of the watchtower. 

And her daughter, Trini Prince, steps through behind her.

“TRINI!” Trini barely has time to respond before a flash of orange hair blurs her vision and she’s tackled, warm arms embracing her as Trini staggers back with a chuckle.

“Hi, Lois.” She says, patting the woman’s back gently. Lois pulls away, a warm smile on her face as she cradles Trini’s cheek gently.

“How are you?” She asks softly. Trini smiles.

“I’m great. Happy to be back. I’ve missed you guys-.”

“You don’t get all the love, Lois.” Clark teases before he wraps an arm around Trini and squeezes her gently. 

“How are you, kid?” He asks.

“I’m great.” Trini repeats with a wide grin. Clark ruffles her hair with a smile, and Trini looks at Lois to see her welcoming Diana and decides now is a better time than any.

“How’s Oliver?” She whispers, looking up at Clark, who's smile fades as he looks down at her with a sigh.

"You're old enough now. I should tell you the truth." He says firmly. Trini nods. 

"You should." Clark hesitates, runs a hand through his hair before pursing his lips. 

“He's...coping. Not well, though.” Trini sighs.

“Where is he?” She asks. Diana looks Trini’s way, exchanges a glance with Clark, who takes off his glasses and cleans them unnecessarily before putting them back on his face.

“He’s upstairs with Barbara.” He says in soft voice. Lois exchanges glances between Diana and Clark before she goes to touch Trini’s shoulder.

“Trini, maybe we should-.”

“No, I wanna see Oliver, too. I…Dinah died helping my team. The Power Rangers.”

“Trini-.” Diana starts, but she shakes her head to stop her.

“I’m not saying it’s my fault, but at the end of the day, it was us and you guys against Ares. And we failed her. I need…I need Oliver to know I’m sorry. That all of the Rangers are sorry.” Trini swallows the lump in her throat down, and Diana purses her lips before she walks over to her, grips her shoulders and looks her in the eyes before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You’re too young to be this brave.” She whispers. 

“That’s what happens when the fate of the world rests on your shoulders a few dozen times.” Trini says weakly. Diana sighs and grips her hand.

“Alright. Let’s go see him.” 

They head up the stairs together, Clark and Lois trailing behind them as they reach the top of the watchtower, Trini looking around the place she grew up fondly.

This place and Wayne Manor were her homes away from home whenever Diana had League duty…

With a pang in her heart, she notices one of the statues that has a chip in the face of it, the memory of Dinah carrying her on her back and accidentally swinging Trini’s foot into the face of the statue running through her mind as Diana’s grip on her hand tightens.

As soon as they walk through the main doors of the Oracle base, Trini’s eyes immediately move to the computers, where Barbara is seated, a small smile on her face that immediately widens as soon as Trini comes into view.

“Trini!” She flicks the switch on her wheelchair forward, and Trini meets her halfway, bends down and hugs her tightly as Barbara chuckles in her ear. 

“It’s good to see you. We’ve missed you.” She says gently. Trini smiles.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“I got you a gift by the way. For your birthday. Was waiting for Diana to come so I could give it to you, but now that you’re here…”

“You didn’t have to Barbara…” Trini says with a weak chuckle, and she shrugs.

“Yeah I did.” She says with a grin.

“We got you something, too, but maybe leave the presents for a little later, yeah?” Clark says softly, and Trini turns to look at him, sees his gaze up high on the small balcony above the computers of the Oracle base to see Oliver hanging off the side of it a few feet away from them, a bottle of what looks like whiskey in his hands. 

Trini's heart drops. 

Diana sighs, but steps forward and calls out to him.

“Oliver?” She shouts, her voice still soft despite the volume, and Oliver suddenly looks down at them as if he’s just noticing they’re there, a small smile lighting his face as he nods at them.

“Diana…Trini…” He says simply.

“Oliver, maybe you should get down from there, come and say hi properly?” Barbara says. Oliver looks at her.

“Okay, mom.” He drains the rest of the bottle of whiskey before he suddenly swings off the railing, and Trini yelps in shock as he drops almost ten feet and somehow manages to land on his feet evenly, only stumbling slightly due to his drunkenness. 

“Jesus…” Trini clutches her heart in an attempt to stop it from pounding, and Oliver makes his way to them, his eyes only on Trini, who licks her lips in hesitation before letting out a deep breath.

“Oliver-.”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence.

Oliver pulls her into a bone crushing hug, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he rests his chin on top of her head.

“Missed you, kid.” He says softly, and Trini’s bottom lip trembles as she wraps her arms around his waist.

“Missed you, too.” She whispers. Oliver chuckles before he presses a kiss to her hair and pulls back to look at Diana. 

His expression turns cold, and Trini watches as Diana’s jaw clenches before Oliver moves away from her without even looking in her direction.

Diana bows her head, and Trini is simply frozen in shock, watching the interaction happen as Lois grips her hand.

“Don’t, Trini…” She says simply, but Trini wasn’t planning on doing anything.

She’s too shocked to even think of doing anything.

“I…what-.”

“We still talk with Bruce, so…” Clark says under his breath, and Trini watches Oliver’s retreating figure in shock.

“Didn’t anyone explain it to him, that Bruce was being controlled-?” 

“It doesn’t matter…Bruce still killed Dinah. It’s still his fault in Oliver’s eyes.” Lois says with a sigh. 

“He…Ares…”

“It’s okay, little one. Oliver will come around…” Diana says softly, wrapping an arm around Trini’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“Diana, we need to talk about the other thing…” Barbara starts, and Trini’s about to ask what thing when-

“Hey…” Trini jumps at a voice in her ear, and turns to see Kimberly watching her intently, a sad look on her face.

“I can feel anxiety coming off you like crazy, everything okay?” 

“Uh…I’ll explain later.” Trini mutters under her breath, and Kimberly hesitates before she nods.

“Okay, I’ll go-.”

Trini grips her hand, shakes her head, and Kimberly pauses before she sighs.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Trini nods, and Kimberly smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the back of her head as Trini tunes back in to the conversation currently happening between Lois, Diana, Barbara and Clark. 

“He can’t know, not yet…” Diana says in a low voice, and Barbara runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

“He needs to know, Diana.” She says firmly.

“Wait, what? Know what?” Trini asks, looking around at them in confusion. Diana jumps at the sound of her voice, as if she’s forgotten Trini is there before she clears her throat.

“Nothing.” Diana says sheepishly. 

“Mom-.”

“Trini, it’s okay. It’s something between the League.” Diana says firmly. Trini frowns.

“I share all my Ranger stuff with you.” She counters. Diana sighs.

“This is bigger than that-.”

“How?!”

“Trinity, enough!” Diana says, finality dripping in her tone, and Trini crosses her arms over her chest and glares at her.

“Fine.” 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on…the other thing, anyway. Everything’s okay.” Clark says, and Trini glares at him as he grins sheepishly. 

“Sorry.”

“Good. Keep an eye on…it.” Diana says, and Trini throws her hands up in exasperation.

“Can you guys just tell me?”

“No.” They all say in unison. Trini glares at them, and Kimberly chuckles in her ear and grips her hand.

“Come on, let’s have some alone time.” She presses a kiss to the skin of Trini’s shoulder that’s exposed, and even though she’s not physically here, it still sends shivers up Trini’s spine, and she finds herself nodding.

“Okay, I’m…I’m going to the guest bedroom, have your secret meeting, or whatever.” She mutters as she begins walking away.

“What about your gifts?!” Barbara shouts after her, and Trini waves her hand dismissively.

“Tomorrow! I’m tired!” Kimberly is following behind her, and it’s quiet before Diana yells-

“Tell Kimberly I said hi!” 

“Kimberly? Who’s Kimberly?” Trini hears Lois ask, and Trini groans and picks up the pace.

“This place is amazing.” Kimberly says, looking around the Watchtower in awe, and Trini smiles fondly.

“It’s home. Well, the home that doesn’t involve you.” She teases, grinning at Kimberly as makes her way up more stairs to the guest bedroom that's down the left hallway, and Kimberly chuckles before she frowns suddenly.

“What do you think they’re hiding from you?” She asks. 

And Trini frowns.

“Honestly? No idea.” 

-

_Trini runs through the living room, screaming loudly as Clark chases her._

_“I’m gonna get you!”_

_“NO!”_

_Trini giggles as she runs straight into the drawing room, but the sight before her makes her stop short._

_Aunty Dinah, crying…upset. And mom, her mom, holding Dinah close, running her fingers through her hair…_

_”He can’t know about her, Diana! No one can-.”_

_”Dinah, you've already kept this from him for so long-.”_

_”The only way to keep her safe is to make sure she never gets involved in this! That means keeping her away from all of us!”_

_”Dinah, I’ve been doing it for five years, everything’s fine! Trini is safe, which means she can be too!”_

_”You’re a goddess, Diana! You can’t die, but me? What if something happens to me…” Dinah stops talking, a sob escaping her as Diana frowns sadly._

_”There has to be another way, she needs her mother-.”_

_”There isn’t. This is the only way. She has a mother, her foster family...they're okay. This keeps her safe and it stops Oliver from finding out about her, too. It's better this way, Diana, stop bringing it up, stop...stop telling me that I made a mistake in giving her up-.”_

_”There you are!” Arms scoop her up, and Trini squeals with delight as Clark tickles her, laughing as she tries to push him away._

_”Uncle Clark, no!”_

_”Unhand her, Alien!” Trini looks up, sees Dinah wiping her tears away as she stares at Trini with a wide grin._

_”Jeez, harsh, Dinah.” Clark says with a chuckle, and Dinah shrugs as Trini jumps from his arms and straight into Dinah’s._

_”Aunty Dinah! Space!” Dinah chuckles, drapes Trini over her back and nods._

_”Alright kid, let’s go to Space!”_

“Trini?”

A hand on her shoulder wakes her, and Trini looks around wildly to see Diana watching her with a frown.

“Are you alright, little one?” Trini swallows, tries to remember her dream, but it’s fading quickly, like trying to hold water in her hands as she rubs her eyes tiredly and lets out a deep exhale.

“Yeah, I’m…I’m good.” 

"Nightmare?" Diana asks softly, and Trini hesitates before she simply nods. 

"I...yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Go back to sleep." Diana frowns again, but she sighs and wraps her arms around Trini, holding her tightly and resting her chin on top of Trini's head as Trini exhales again and curls up closer to her mother. 

What the hell was that dream about? 

Was it...a memory? 

-

“Do you remember this ice-cream place?” 

Trini grins widely, looks up at the familiar black and green sign as she claps her hands.

“We’re getting some, right?”

“Of course.” Diana says, grinning widely as she steps to the front door of the shop and holds it open.

Trini steps in with a wide grin, looks around the familiar place with a pang of nostalgia as she heads straight to the counter to see the owner of the shop, Harold, smiling at her before his eyes light up with recognition.

“Trini Prince?! My god, it’s been a year, but you’ve already changed so much, I barely recognize you!” He exclaims, reaching out to grip her hand, and she shakes it with a wide grin.

“It’s good to see you, Harold.”

“The usual, kid?” Trini nods happily, and Diana chuckles and touches her shoulder.

“Same for me.”

“Diana! Hey!”

“Do you still remember our orders?” Diana teases, and Harold laughs.

“How could I forget? I’ll bring them out to you, take a seat!” Diana smiles and leads Trini to the seat closest to the window, both of them sitting down as Trini looks out at the unfamiliar sunny skies of Gotham.

“So strange for it to be nice weather, huh?” Diana says, and Trini nods.

“Yeah…I’m so used to Gotham being gloomy and snowy.” She says, and Diana chuckles.

“How’s Kimberly?” She asks. Trini shrugs.

“Good. Bored. She’s with her parents at the moment.” Trini says, tapping into the emotions coming off her girlfriend to feel anxiety and anger, emotions she usually feels from Kimberly when she’s with her mother and father. 

“And the others?” Diana asks. Trini nods.

“Good…Zack’s with Tommy at the Hospital. They’re happy…Billy’s focused, like he always is, and Jason…is worried.” Trini rolls her eyes, and Diana frowns.

“Worried?” Trini sighs.

“He’s kind of gotten a little paranoid about another attack happening. He almost bit my head off when I said I wanted to come to Gotham.” Diana’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Really?” She says in disbelief.

“Mmm, I think he’s just worried about the fact that both times we were attacked, we didn’t see it coming. And the fact that every time we’re separated, something happens to one of us. He has a point.” Trini frowns and finds herself digging into her pocket to pull out her coin, watching as it shines bright yellow in the sunlight.

“Something wrong?” Diana asks, and Trini bites her lip and shakes her head.

“No, I…I’m gonna turn it off. I probably shouldn’t, but…just for a few minutes. I want to just have a minute with my own emotions, I think.” Diana frowns.

“What’s on your mind?” She asks, and Trini focuses on powering her coin off before she answers. 

“Oliver…I don’t get why he’s still upset with Bruce. I mean, I do…it’s like Jason killing Kimberly, or something-.”

“Don’t…don’t even fathom that possibility…” Diana says, and Trini shivers.

“No, I know, but that’s the point. It’s so impossible, that I get why Oliver is still in shock. But it’s the same thing. Jason would never hurt Kimberly, would never hurt any of us, unless he wasn’t in his right state of mind. Bruce wasn’t. Why can’t Oliver understand that?” Diana watches her for a long time before she sighs and shakes her head.

“He loved Dinah, Trini. They were together for so long, to lose someone like that…it hurts. And to know you lost them by the hands of someone else you love…it’s not easy.” Trini sighs.

“I know…I just wish they could heal, can't they see it's tearing the team apart?”

“They will, little one…with time. I just think-.”

But what Diana thinks, Trini never finds out.

At that moment, the window beside them shatters and Diana and Trini yelp in shock before something is thrown through the window.

But they barely get a chance to look at it before the sound of loud screeching fills the air.

Trini immediately clutches her ears as the sound pierces her eardrums painfully, falls to the ground and screams in pain as the sound only grows louder. 

Trini blinks, tries to focus her vision, sees Diana in the same position she’s in, clutching her ears and shouting in pain as she reaches for Trini with a shaking hand.

All Trini can hear is the screeching.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, it dies down, but Trini can still hear it ringing in her ears, can only hear slight mumbling as the sounds fade in and out, and she blinks rapidly, tries to gather bearings with her heart pounding against her chest. 

They're being attacked. 

Is it...is it Rita- 

“Mom…” Trini can barely hear herself say the word, looks up to see her mother moving to the counter, follows her mother’s path with her eyes as the world spins, and she sees Diana looking at someone at the cash register.

Someone at the cash register stealing money from it.

Trini blinks, tries to push herself up off the ground, groans at the pain that explodes up her body when she does.

The person at the cash register is a young woman.

And she’s looking at Diana in shock.

“How…know…that name?” The voice is muffled, tuning in and out as the ringing persists in her ears, and Trini grips the table to push herself up as the young woman suddenly jumps up and over the counter and grabs Diana, pushing her up against the wall and pinning her there with a forearm at her throat.

“HEY!” Trini growls, jumps forward and stumbles to her feet, manages to grab the woman’s shoulder to try and push her away from Diana, who isn’t even putting up a fight as she looks at this young woman in shock. 

The young woman tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and punches Trini square in the face.

It’s not a hard punch, but it’s not light, either. If Trini wasn’t a Power Ranger, she’s pretty sure it would’ve knocked her out, and it does knock her down to her feet, a grunt escaping her as she looks up to see the girl turn to face Diana again.

“How do you know my name?!” Her voice is still muffled, but it’s coming through clearer now, and Trini tries her best to focus, tries to understand why Diana isn’t fighting back-

“I knew your mother…” She hears Diana say, and Trini can see tears falling down Diana’s face as the young woman looks at her in shock.

“My…my mother-.”

“Laurel, please…you don’t have to do this-.” Diana’s cut short by the sound of sirens, and the young woman looks around wildly before she curses and grabs the bag she’s shoved the money into off the ground.

She looks at Trini.

“Sorry.” She grunts, and then she’s throwing open the door and running away, and Trini tries again to push herself up off the ground as Diana exhales shakily and reaches out to help her off the ground.

“Trini! Are you okay? Oh god, you’re bleeding…”

“Yeah…ow…” Trini clutches her ears, pulls her hands away to see blood staining her fingers, and she shakes her head to try and get rid of the ringing as Diana sets her upright.

“Trini-.”

“I’m okay. Just in pain.” Trini reassures her. Diana rushes over to where they were sitting, picks up a strange looking device that looks like a hockey puck as she stares at it in wonder.

“Who the hell was that?” Trini asks, looking at Diana in shock, and Diana bites her lip.

“A robber, clearly-.”

“Yeah, a robber you clearly know who decided I didn’t need my ears and blasted them all to hell with something that sounded a hell of a lot like Dinah’s canary cry. Mom, stop hiding shit from me. Who was that?” Trini says through gritted teeth.

She’s pretty sure she already knows the answer, but it still shocks her when Diana confirms it.

“That girl…was Dinah Lance’s daughter.”


	3. this is what makes us girls, we all look for heaven and we put love first (something that we'd die for it's our curse, don't cry about it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "This Is What Makes Us Girls" by Lana Del Rey. 
> 
> here's the next chapter. thank you for your patience. as always, comments are appreciated, or if you'd like to communicate with me, you can reach me on my tumblr here: https://movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com/

**Eighteen Years Ago**

It isn’t easy.

Diana knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she didn’t realize it would be quite this hard. 

Trinity is a crier. 

The first night after Diana and Trinity finally begin to settle into their new lives, Diana barely gets an hour of sleep.

Trinity wakes up every half an hour, shrieking loudly as Diana grumbles and drags herself out of bed every time to lift Trinity into her arms and quiet her back down. 

It takes her a week and less than twelve hours of sleep within that week for her to realize that Trinity simply doesn’t like sleeping in her cot.

She needs to be held at all times.

It happens when Diana falls asleep out of pure exhaustion on the bed one night with Trinity in her arms, and ends up getting almost a full night’s sleep before Trinity begins fussing and crying out of hunger. 

From that night on, Diana sleeps with Trinity either lying on her chest, or sleeping right beside her with Diana’s arms curled protectively around her. 

It’s hard, but Diana pushes through it. 

The first few months, Diana decides to push through it all on her own. Clark and Bruce offer their help, so does Barry, but Diana declines them every single time.

She isn’t sure what it is, but during the first few months, she can’t help but want Trinity for herself. 

And with every passing day, every passing second, Diana finds herself falling more and more in love with the daughter she’s now adopted.

Despite all the crying, despite all the restless nights and the lack of sleep, Diana can’t help but cherish every single moment she has with her. 

Diana’s been alive for close to nine hundred years, but time has never gone quicker than it does during Trinity’s first year of life. 

Every milestone seems to happen with the blink of an eye. 

The months leading up to Trinity’s first tooth are torture, Trinity’s cries breaking Diana’s heart into pieces as her cheeks turn red and her eyes fill with tears as she wails for some kind of pain relief. 

After that, Trinity begins crawling, and thus begins Diana’s first struggles with parenthood.

Trinity is an adventurer. 

She crawls everywhere she can, to the point where Diana ends up moving to a smaller apartment when Trinity almost falls down the stairs at their own house, and outright bans herself and Trinity from going to Wayne Manor or the Watchtower during this time.

God only knows where she’ll end up. 

But for Diana, everything still seems so surreal. She doesn’t truly feel like a mother at all, despite everything…she doesn’t feel like a mother.

Until she hears Trinity’s first word.

A few months shy of her first birthday, Diana’s holding Trinity in her arms, singing a lullaby in Spanish for her as she moves around their small apartment slowly, and Trinity’s eyes slowly drift as she yawns and gurgles, babbling unintelligible words until-

“Mama.”

Diana freezes. 

Her heart is pounding against her chest, and the tears spring before she can even register them. 

“What? Trinity, what did you say?” Diana holds her up, looks at her face as her eyes droop and she smiles goofily.

“Mama…” Diana chokes on a sob, smiles back as she pulls Trinity to her face, presses kisses to her cheeks, to her forehead, Trinity giggling wildly and Diana’s never felt this light, never felt this love, never felt this happiness before in her life-

“Trini!” Diana pulls Trinity back again, looks at her with wide eyes blinking in shock.

“Trini?” Trinity giggles again, claps her hands together.

“Trini!” Diana grins.

“Trini, huh? Hmm…definitely shorter than Trinity.” Trini suddenly hits Diana’s cheek with her palm.

“Mama!” Diana smiles softly, presses a kiss to the hand slapping her cheek as Trini laughs wildly.

“Yes, little one…I’m your mama…” 

It’s an undeniable, unexplainable, indescribable feeling that courses through her at Trini’s words, but she knows what it is.

It’s love. Pure, motherly love that makes her heart expand ten times in size as she wipes away her tears and hugs Trini to her chest.

Trini.

Her daughter.

Trini is her daughter.

-

**Eighteen Years Later**

 

“You told me you were keeping an eye on her!”

“I am!”

“Then why is she robbing ice-cream stores?! Clark, for god’s sake-.”

“I didn’t know she was in financial trouble, Diana! You don’t even know the story, or why she did it-.”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER, SHE ROBBED A STORE, SHE'S A CRIMINAL! DINAH LANCE'S DAUGHTER IS A CRIMINAL!” 

“I don’t miss the arguing.” Barbara mutters, and Trini nods slowly with a sigh, clutches her still throbbing head before standing and gripping Barbara’s shoulder.

“Our flight back home leaves soon…”

“I don’t think your mom is going with you now…” Barbara says, frowning as she watches Diana throw her arms up in the air in frustration.

“No! But this is exactly why I asked you to keep an eye on her-.” Trini hears Diana yelling, and she chuckles and shakes her head.

“I don’t think so either. It’s okay, I can handle a flight on my own. You guys will be okay with Dinah’s daughter, right? God that’s weird to say…” Trini mumbles the last part, and Barbara chuckles and nods.

“Yeah, we’ve got it. I’ll call you a cab. Oh, also!" She reaches for her desk, pulls out what looks like a small jewellry box, and Trini raises an eyebrow as she hands it to her. 

"Your birthday gift!" Barbara says with a smile. Trini opens the box-

And finds a necklace inside, a sugar skull pendant hanging from it. 

"I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what to get you, and I figured I'd get you something that'd help you feel closer to your roots-." Barbara grunts as Trini hugs her tightly. 

"It's amazing, Barbara. Thank you so much." Trini whispers. Barbara chuckles and rubs her back.

"You're welcome. Now go tell your mother you’re leaving. Last time you left without telling her, she almost flipped the watchtower upside down looking for you.” Trini laughs as she pulls away, and Barbara looks at her with a deadpan expression.

“I’m not kidding.” She says simply, and Trini bites her lip as Barbara grabs her phone and navigates her way back to her computers. Trini makes her way over to the arguing superheroes cautiously, and Diana looks up the second she hears Trini’s footsteps.

“Trini, not now-.”

“Mom, our flight leaves in an hour.” Diana’s eyes widen, and Trini immediately shakes her head.

“It’s okay, I’ll go back home, you just…stay here and figure all this out, alright? You owe it to Dinah to make sure her daughter is safe.” Diana hesitates, and Clark smiles and grips her shoulder.

“You always were the smartest of us all, Trini.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure where I get it from, because it’s not from Miss Hotheaded over here.” Trini says with a roll of her eyes, and Diana gasps in mock surprise and nudges her.

“Don’t forget who raised you.” She teases with a growl, and Trini grins widely.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Diana sighs and presses a kiss to her hair before engulfing her in a hug.

“I don't like the idea of letting you go on that plane alone, but...I have to stay. I'm sorry, little one. ’ll be home soon, I promise.”

“Even if you aren’t, it’s okay. I can take care of myself, mom. And I’ve got the others. I just…I need to go home before Jason has a heart attack. Keeping the Zeo Crystal unprotected-.”

“You’re only one Ranger down.” Clark says with a frown. Trini chuckles.

“Trust me, even with one of us out, it affects the whole team.” Trini winces, tries to fight back the memories that threaten to flood her mind as a voice echoes in the back of her mind.

_“Say hello to the other Yellow Ranger for me.”_

“Trini?” She shakes her head, comes back to the present as Clark smiles at her, and she chuckles and runs a hand through her hair before hugging Clark tightly.

“I’ll miss you. Come visit, yeah? With Lois.” Trini adds hastily just as the redhead turns the corner, and Clark chuckles and nods.

“We will. I promise.” 

“I always hate seeing you go.” Lois says, coming to a stop before them and practically pulling Trini from Clark to envelope her in a hug. Trini laughs against her and rubs her back before nodding.

“I know, I hate leaving. But I have a life in Angel Grove now…one I can’t run away from.” Trini pulls away to see Diana and Clark watching her proudly.

“She learned that from me.” Clark says, and Diana raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m pretty sure she learned that from me-.”

“No more arguing, please!” Trini interrupts with a groan, and Clark chuckles and suddenly reaches into his pocket. 

"By the way, your gift." He pulls out a bracelet, one that has charms of each of the insignias of the Justice League on it, and Trini smiles and reaches out, lets Clark wrap it around her wrist before pulling both him and Lois in for a hug. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you." 

"So we're always with you." Clark murmurs, and Trini smiles as he presses a kiss to her hair and Lois tucks a lock behind her ear fondly. She turns to Diana, holding up her wrist, and Diana chuckles, touches the 'W' charm with a light smile before she sighs and pulls Trini into a deep hug.

“Tell the others I said hello and that I’ll be back soon. I just…I need to make sure Laurel is alright.” Diana whispers into her ear, and Trini nods.

“I’m guessing Oliver doesn’t know about this daughter of Dinah’s?” Trini says, pulling away from Diana, who looks down at her with hesitation as Clark takes his glasses off and rubs them on his shirt unnecessarily. 

“No, he doesn’t. And we’d like to keep it that way for a little while longer…the last thing Oliver needs right now is to learn his dead girlfriend/kind of wife had a daughter that he never knew about.”

“Laurel also needs to learn that her mother is dead.” Diana deadpans, and Trini rubs her forehead painfully.

“Right, just…stay safe. Call me if you need me.”

“The same to you, little one.” Diana says softly, and Trini leans up and presses a kiss to her cheek before waving at Clark and Lois and heading out to the main foyer, where, to her surprise, her bags are waiting, Oliver Queen himself standing beside them with a smile. 

And a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Ollie…” Trini starts, and he smiles and nods down at the bag at his feet.

“You barely unpacked. I know you were only staying for two days, but…you could’ve unpacked.” He teases. Trini smiles sadly.

“I’m sorry I’m leaving. I just-.”

“Have Power Ranger duties…it’s okay. I understand. Green Arrow, remember?” He hiccups, and Trini winces.

“Yeah…” Oliver sighs, nods as he scuffs his foot against the ground.

“Yeah…I miss you though, kid.” He says softly, and then he’s walking forward and embracing Trini tightly, and she sighs and melts against him.

Clark and Bruce were like her uncles, but Oliver…Oliver was like a father to her, the father she never had. Dinah and Oliver had been the closest people to Trini growing up, and now…now one of them was gone and the other one was close to it…

“Ollie, you’re drinking a lot…” Trini starts, and Oliver chuckles.

“It’s just a bit of whiskey, Trini. It helps me forget…helps numb the pain.” He manages to get out, his voice cracking slightly before he clears it and shakes his head with a smile.

“You know, you should try some, it won’t hurt.” He holds out the bottle to Trini, who looks down at it in shock.

“Wild Turkey.” Oliver says with a grin, and Trini clears her throat and shakes her head.

“Uh, I’m fine. I’m not legal, actually.” 

“So? You’re with an adult, it’s fine.” 

“I don’t want any.” Trini says firmly, and Oliver shrugs and takes a swig from the bottle. 

“Fine, your loss.” He says with a chuckle, and Trini sighs and moves past him to grab her bags.

“Hey, Trin?” She turns to see Oliver frowning at her as he staggers a little.

“You wouldn’t have any idea what Clark and Diana are arguing about, would you?” 

And it hurts Trini to lie, hurts her to look into the eyes of the man who only ever treated her like he was her own, and lie.

But she does it anyway.

“No idea. Sorry. I’ll see you later.” She’s bending down and grabbing her bag, avoiding Oliver’s gaze before he sees the tears in her eyes as she walks through the front door without a backward glance.

-

“Okay, Kim, I get it, you’re excited, but can you please sit still?” 

Kimberly pauses, looks at Jason, who chuckles with a shake of his head as she grins sheepishly.

“Sorry.” 

They’re at Diana and Trini’s house, waiting for Trini’s arrival. It’s just her, Jason and Billy, Zack and Tommy busy at the Hospital with their sick family members, which they’d explained to Trini through the bond.

“Guys, don’t be silly, I’ll see you later anyway. Go see them.” Trini had told them with a smile. 

Her caring girlfriend.

God, Kimberly loves her. 

“Hey, you never explained those by the way.” Jason says, nodding down at Kimberly’s left hand.

“Huh?” Kimberly lifts her hand to look down at it, sees the golden band on her ring finger, and smiles.

“Yeah, Trini has one too, except it’s pink.” Billy says with a frown.

“Did you guys get married behind our backs?” Jason accuses with a smirk, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“Of course not. It’s more like a promise ring.” She says, and Jason blinks in surprise. 

“Wow, really?” Kimberly looks at him blankly.

“Why, is that surprising?” She asks with a frown. He clears his throat and ruffles his hair sheepishly.

“Uh, no, no of course not. I just…if you’d told me a year ago that Kimberly Hart was gonna make a commitment to someone, I would’ve said you were crazy.” Kimberly crosses her arms over her chest.

“Well, a year ago I was a very different person.”

“And not a Power Ranger.” Billy adds with a grin. Kimberly nods.

“That too.” Jason nods with a tight smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” Kimberly frowns, opens her mouth to reply before a set of headlights passing the window gets her attention.

“Oh my god, finally!” She’s dashing to the front door, all thoughts of what Jason said erased from her mind as she throws it open just as Trini exits the cab.

“YAY!” Kimberly jumps straight into her arms, throwing her arms around her shoulders and her legs around her waist as Trini stumbles back into the cab and wraps her arms around Kimberly to keep her stable as she laughs in her ear. 

“Hi.” She whispers.

“God, I missed you.” Kimberly whispers back.

The bond is great. They can see each other when they’re far away, and there’s even a sense of touch that exists when they make contact through the bond…

But it’s smell. Smell that makes it real, and the second that candy perfume hits her nostrils, Kimberly breathes in deeply, relishes in the fact that the smell of her perfume means Trini is really here…

“I missed you, too.” Trini whispers, pressing a kiss to her pulse as Kimberly finally detaches herself from Trini and drops down.

“How was it?” She asks.

“Give her time to get in the house, Kimmy.” Jason says with a laugh. Trini chuckles, grabs her bag from the back seat before making her way to the driver’s window and handing him cash.

As soon as she shoulders her bag and makes her way back into the house, Kimberly right behind her, she moves straight to the living room and sets her bag down before collapsing against the chair with a tired sigh.

“Jeez, that bad, huh?” Jason asks, sitting down beside her as Billy plops down on the couch beside them, Kimberly taking the other seat beside Trini.

“Not bad, just…a lot of shit went down.” Trini sighs.

“You were only gone for two days.” Billy says in disbelief. Trini chuckles.

“I know. Welcome to life with the Justice League.”

“What happened, babe?” Kimberly asks softly. Trini runs a hand through her hair.

“Uh, well…Dinah has a daughter that Oliver has no idea about. And she’s apparently causing a bit of trouble on the streets, so now they’ve gotta track her down, sort her out, try and kind of not make her a criminal…”

“That’s why Diana stayed behind...oh wow...” Kimberly says, putting the pieces together, and Trini nods.

“Yeah…”

“How do you know Dinah’s daughter is causing trouble?” Jason asks. 

And Kimberly watches as Trini hesitates before she shakes her head.

“Uh, rumors. Yeah, rumors of some girl robbing stores using a, uh, device that’s similar to the Canary Cry.” 

Kimberly narrows her eyes suspiciously, stares at Trini as Billy suddenly interrupts.

“So Dinah’s daughter knows she’s Dinah’s daughter?”

“Yeah, I’d say so, I just don’t think she knows Dinah’s dead yet…” Trini mumbles with a sigh. 

“And Oliver knows nothing about her? So she’s not Oliver’s daughter?” Jason asks, and Trini shakes her head, avoiding Kimberly’s gaze.

“No, I don’t know the details there about who the father is, only that Oliver knows nothing about her and that Dinah had her before she and Oliver got together, so…” Jason runs a hand through his hair with a whistle.

“Damn, that’s tough.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, hopefully they can sort it out. We’re happy to have you back though, Trini.” Billy says, leaning forward and touching her knee with a smile, and Trini lays her hand on top of his with a smile.

“Thanks Billy. I’m glad to be home…I just hope Diana doesn’t have too much trouble.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Kimberly says coolly, and Trini seems to take that as a sign that Kimberly knows she’s hiding something, because she bites her lip and finally makes eye contact with her girlfriend before squirming slightly in her seat.

Jason seems to read the tension between them, because he clears his throat and stands up.

“Uh, anyway, Billy…we should get going, leave these two alone, you know…” Kimberly still hasn’t taken her eyes off Trini, who stares blankly ahead as Billy frowns before standing.

“Why do we have to leave them alone?” He asks, and Jason rolls his eyes and claps Billy’s shoulder.

“Come on, buddy. See you guys tomorrow.” 

“Bye.” Trini mutters, Kimberly simply waving a hand nonchalantly.

The second the door closes behind Jason and Billy, she attacks.

“What happened with Dinah’s daughter that you’re not telling me?” She demands, and Trini groans and rubs her eyes tiredly.

“Kimberly, it’s nothing-.”

“Don’t you ‘it’s nothing’ me, Trinity Prince. What happened?”

“Jeez, the full name, huh? Must be serious…”

“Trini-.”

“Alright, alright, jeez…” Trini adjusts herself and turns to face Kimberly before gripping her hands tightly.

“Don’t get mad.” She says simply, and Kimberly simply stares at her impatiently as she sighs.

“Diana and I went out to get ice-cream and…Dinah’s daughter tried to rob the store-did, did rob the store, and…she kind of attacked us. Well, me, she barely made a dent in Diana, but…I…” She trails off under Kimberly’s murderous gaze before she drops her eyes down to her knees.

“I…suffered some injuries…” She mumbles under her breath.

Kimberly bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from booking a flight to Gotham to beat this girl within an inch of her life as Trini takes a deep breath in.

“I’m okay now, I…she used this weird device that had the Canary Cry on it, it was weird. It was like Dinah was there, but it…wasn’t her. I don’t know, it was weird, but she robbed the store, and Diana tried to stop her, but…she’s fast. I don’t know, I didn’t really wanna get involved, that’s why I left and came back home-.”

“Are you still hurt?” Kimberly manages to get out through gritted teeth, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Of course not, I’m fine now, but, babe, you can’t get upset-.”

“How didn’t we feel your panic? How didn’t we feel what was happening?” Kimberly hisses, and Trini chuckles weakly.

“I had my Coin turned off. I just needed a minute with my own emotions…worst timing-.” Kimberly huffs angrily and Trini grips her hands again.

“Kim. I’m fine. Everything’s fine-.”

“She better never show her face in Angel Grove-.” 

“Kim. Stop.” Trini says, digging her nails into Kimberly’s wrist, and Kimberly lets out a deep huff of breath before nodding.

“Alright. Sorry. I just don’t like that the exact thing that Jason was worried about ended up happening. We seriously can’t be out of each other’s sight-.”

“No, hey, we can, alright? I’m fine.” Kimberly raises an eyebrow and Trini rolls her eyes.

“I am!” Kimberly shakes her head.

“What am I gonna do with you?” She asks in exasperation, and Trini chuckles before she bites her lip and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Kimberly’s lips, who whines against her softly.

“I can think of a few things…” She whispers, and Kimberly bites her lip and shakes her head.

“No, you’re not allowed to do that…” She says in a low voice, trying to keep control as Trini rests her hands on Kimberly’s knees and pushes herself closer to Kimberly.

“Mmm, do what?” She says huskily, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kimberly’s throat.

“Try and distract me from being m-mad…” Kimberly whines as Trini bites down on her pulse.

“That’s not what I’m doing…” She whispers.

“Sure you’re not.” Kimberly says with a roll of her eyes, and Trini chuckles before she kisses her way up to Kimberly’s lips.

“Mmm, I missed you…a lot.” She kisses her so, so softly, and the second her tongue snakes out and brushes across Kimberly’s lower lip, all resolve is gone.

It takes her approximately a second to get over her anger as she crashes her lips against Trini’s hungrily.

And it takes her about another thirty to pick her up into her arms and dash upstairs to Trini’s room.

-

Diana sighs and looks up at the stars for just a few moments before closing her eyes and allowing the breeze against her skin to be the only thing she feels as she tries her best to clear her head. 

It’s only been a few hours and she already misses Trini terribly. 

She needs her daughter’s words of wisdom right now, her comforting touch as the only thing that seems to plague Diana’s thoughts is Laurel Lance.

Laurel Lance who is out there in Gotham right now, doing god knows what, thinking god knows what, with no knowledge that her mother was gone. 

Dead.

God, it’s still a hard thought to wrap her mind around. Dinah Lance. Dead.

“God, what do I do…?” Diana groans, rubbing her eyes tiredly with a sigh.

“About what?” She jumps at the sound of a voice, turns to see Oliver Queen making his way onto the Watchtower balcony with a slight stumble in his steps.

His eyes are bloodshot red. 

“I…god, Oliver, what are you doing?” Diana whispers, her heart breaking at the sight before her. Oliver chuckles.

“What are you doing? It’s cold out here…do you even feel weather?” He asks with a frown and a hiccup, and Diana closes her eyes, wishes she could erase the sight before her. 

“Drinking isn’t going to bring her back, Oliver.” Diana says firmly. She opens her eyes to see Oliver no longer smiling, no longer teasing as his jaw clenches and he nods.

“Maybe not. But at least it doesn’t hurt so much when I do.” 

“Why? Because you black out night after night in your bed with no knowledge of your whereabouts? Dinah wouldn’t want this for you-.”

“No, what she’d want is to be alive!” He growls through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists, and Diana breathes deeply and closes her eyes to calm herself before shaking her head. 

“We can’t control who lives or dies, Oliver-.” 

“But you did. That night, you did…” Oliver murmurs, and Diana blinks once.

“What are you talking about?” She’s confused, unsure of what Oliver means, but all he does is clench his jaw and glare up at her angrily.

“You could’ve…you could’ve stopped Bruce, but you didn’t.” Oliver hisses. Diana clenches her jaw.

Oh. That’s what he means.

“I was stopping Ares, he was about to get his hands on that Crystal! Dinah would not have wanted me to risk the safety of the entire world to save her life and you know it!” 

“So you just let Bruce kill her.” Oliver deadpans.

“He wasn’t in control!” Diana yells, and before she can react, Oliver’s throwing the bottle in hands across the balcony, where it smashes against the railing, glass falling everywhere as Diana stays in her spot, defiant as ever.

“THEN YOU SHOULD’VE KILLED HIM!” Oliver roars. Diana tries to calm her racing heart, stares Oliver down with tears in her eyes as he grips his hair in frustration.

“The number one rule! We’ve said it from the fucking beginning, Diana! If any one of us loses control, isn’t aware of what we’re doing, we cut the risk of something disastrous happening! We kill the person not in control! So why the fuck didn’t you or Clark kill him?!” Oliver steps forward, gets right into her face, and Diana can smell the whiskey emanating off him as he bares his teeth.

“Is it because he’s one of the originals, huh? Those rules apply to the rest of us, but when it comes to the original three, the original Justice League, no, no, no, toss those rules out, hell no, they get to live forever-.”

“Oliver, no-.”

“He was going downhill for months, Diana. Way past his damn expiry date and none of you did anything and now Dinah’s dead. It’s your fault-.” 

The second those words leave his mouth, Diana’s grabbing him by the throat and lifting him with ease before slamming him to the ground, a groan of pain escaping him as she grips his neck tighter.

“It was no one’s fault but Ares’.” She hisses, and Oliver laughs, blood bubbling around his mouth as he glares up at her without a hint of humor. 

“Is this how he killed her? Grabbed her by the neck and squeezed until she couldn’t breathe? Until he snapped her neck? Is this how he did it, Diana? Are you gonna do the same?” He gasps out, and Diana blinks, slowly unclenches her hand in shock and horror.

What is she doing?

She breathes deeply before slowly lifting her hand from Oliver’s neck, but he grabs her wrist and pulls it back down, forces her to grab his neck again.

“Do it.” He hisses, and Diana is frozen, can’t think, can’t breathe-

“Do it.” There’s no anger in his tone, only desperation, desire for her to end it-

“Diana, please-.”

“No.” She tries to move back, but his grip is too strong-

He spits at her face.

Blood flies from his mouth, hits her face as she blinks in shock, and then he’s screaming.

“COME ON, DO IT!” He screams, and Diana lifts a fist and slams it right against his jaw.

It’s only about ten percent of her power, but his grip loosens as he falls limp against the balcony floor, his eyes fluttering closed as Diana wipes the blood on her face off with a glare down at his limp body.

She stands, the anger inside her boiling like a pit of rage that she tries to desperately to breathe down before she sighs and looks down at him in pity. She grabs one of his arms and lifts him up over one shoulder before carrying him inside.

Barbara doesn’t even look up as she walks in, simply pauses at the computer before sighing and shaking her head.

“His room is-.”

“Up the stairs to the left. I know.” Diana says simply. 

She needs to call a meeting.

It’s time they end this.

-

_”Say hello to the other Yellow Ranger for me.”_

_A hand wrapping in her hair, nails digging into her scalp as her hair is brushed back from her face and a tongue drags across her cheek-_

“TRINI!”

She jumps up, hand flying to her cheek as she tumbles out of the bed with a scream and looks around wildly for even the slightest hint of green-

“Trini, it’s okay! It’s me!” 

Her eyes focus, her hand still resting on her cheek, her dry cheek with no sign that it’s been touched by evil-

“Babe?” Kimberly’s voice is soft, and it’s what draws Trini back to reality, her eyes focusing in on Kimberly still sitting up on the bed, looking down at her on the ground in complete shock as she closes her eyes and tries desperately to breathe-

“I’m okay.” She manages to gasp out.

“Trin-.”

“I just…nightmare, I’m fine, I promise. Go back to bed.” She stands on shaking legs, sweat beginning to build on the back of her neck and her forehead as Kimberly bites her lip on hesitation.

“What can I do?” She asks gently, and Trini smiles softly, her heart breaking at the care in her girlfriend’s voice.

God, she loves her…

“I’m fine, babe. I promise. Go back to bed, I’ll be back in a moment, I just…I need some water and some air.” 

Kimberly hesitates again before she nods slowly and settles back onto the bed with a stifled yawn.

“Okay…but come and get me if you need me, okay?”

“I will.” Trini leans in, presses a kiss to her forehead, and Kimberly grips her hand and pulls her back down, kissing her as softly as she ever has. 

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now...still scares the shit out of me." She says with a light chuckle, and Trini smiles sadly, reaches up and touches her cheek. 

"I'm sorry-." 

"Don't be. What you went through...don't be." Kimberly mumbles, and she squeezes the hand touching her cheek before she closes her eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep, and Trini sighs before pulling away and making her way out of her room and into the hallway, her legs still shaking slightly as she desperately tries to shake off the dream she just had.

She was in her bed…Kimberly beside her…everything was normal.

It was like she was awake.

But Rita…Rita was there…touching her, feeling her…

_No…that’s impossible, Trini. Rita’s dead. Diana killed her._

But there’s this voice in the back of her head that’s been silently pestering her for months, insistent since the day she woke up from death to find Rita dead beside her.

What if she didn’t?

What if Diana didn’t kill Rita? Was it even possible to kill someone like Rita? A person with no soul, no humanity-

The light of the fridge blinds her momentarily as she blinks before reaching for the jug of water and grabbing a glass from the cabinet to fill it, the jug shaking slightly in her hands as she takes a deep breath in to steady herself.

That voice has always been easy enough to ignore, but she can’t deny that it’s unnecessarily loud right now, the constant idea and thought of Rita still being alive hitting her like a freight train.

But she knows it’s impossible.

Zordon and Alpha 5 had Rita’s body in the ship, she was dead. 

But then again, Zordon had a history of lying to them…

“She’s dead, Trini.” She hisses to herself, pressing her forehead into the side of the fridge and feeling the cool air hit her skin as she breathes in deeply again.

Rita’s dead.

She only exists now in Trini’s mind.

And god, she hates that she can’t shake her off.

Part of her feels pathetic, that this is something she should’ve gotten over a long time ago.

But the things Rita did to her…the days she spent torturing Trini’s mind, keeping her awake, threatening to take over her body and hurt the ones she loved…

And then when Trini had brought her back to Earth, had been forced to watch the destruction of Angel Grove, chained up at Rita’s side like a dog, a pet, a toy for Rita to play with-

“She’s dead.” Her voice shakes and breaks, but the words mean nothing, and it’s like she can feel Rita’s nails scratching down the back of her neck as she shivers and slams the door to the fridge shut in frustration before draining the glass of water in her hand in two gulps. 

It goes back even further. 

Rita throwing Trini around her own room like she was a ragdoll, telling her that the others didn’t care for her, that she should join Rita in her destruction, that Rita would care for her like Zordon never could…

Rita had always had her sights on Trini, always. Trini can’t for the life of her, figure out why. But Trini had always been Rita’s target of choice. 

And for some weird reason, even though she’s dead, Trini can’t shake off the feeling that she still is. A play thing. A ragdoll. Something for Rita to toy with.

Because she’s dead and Trini still has nightmares, still feels her touch sometimes, still hears her voice…that raspy, god awful voice…

_“Say hello to the other Yellow Ranger for me.”_

_“Mmm, good girl…my good girl…”_

_“Because you’re the prettiest, Yellow…and the weakest.”_

Trini doesn’t even realize she’s doing it, but she’s squeezing the glass in her hand so tightly, it shatters in her grasp, the shards sticking into her palm as she hisses and immediately rushes over to the sink to run her hand under the cool water. 

Blood mixes in with the water, red against transparent white as Trini breathes in deeply and closes her eyes.

She’s dead. Rita’s gone.

“Physically. But not mentally, right, Yellow?” 

Her eyes snap open, but when she look beside her to the source of the voice, there’s no one there.

And Trini lets out a shaky breath and lets her tears fall, bites down on her full bottom lip in despair before turning the tap off and looking down at her hand.

The cuts are already healing.

She wishes other cuts would heal, too.


	4. when there's madness, when there's poison in your head, when the sadness leaves you broken in your bed (I will hold you in the depths of your despair, and it's all in the name of love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "In The Name Of Love ft. Bebe Rexha" by Martin Garrix. 
> 
> sorry for the wait. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> you can talk to me here on tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com or you can leave a comment, they are always appreciated =)

**Fifteen Years Ago**

“Come here!” 

Dinah chases Trini as she giggles wildly and runs from her, and Diana watches them with a soft smile as Dinah scoops Trini up into her arms and presses kisses to her face sloppily.

“Stop it, Aunty Dinah!” She whines, all still while laughing, and Dinah shakes her head and nuzzles into her neck.

“Never!” She sings, and Diana shakes her head with a smirk as Oliver suddenly pops up from behind the couch.

“Don’t worry, Trini! Uncle Green Arrow will save you!” He shouts, and then he’s hurling himself over the couch and running straight for Dinah, who shrieks and tries to shield Trini from him.

“She’s mine!” 

“You’re both mine!” Oliver lifts Dinah and Trini with ease, cuddling them both as they fall into the couch with wild laughter, and Diana doesn’t even hear Bruce’s footsteps behind her until she hears his voice in her ear.

“So…maybe a baby wasn’t such a bad idea.” She chuckles and turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“She definitely raises morale, doesn’t she? A failed mission less than three days ago, and already, they're smiling." Bruce laughs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I can’t help but imagine this is what baby Diana was like as well.” 

“What, wild and constantly chasing her aunties to play with her? Definitely.” 

“Hopefully she’ll grow up to be the warrior her mother is as well.” Bruce says, nudging her lightly, and Diana sighs.

“Hopefully she won’t need to do half the things I have to.” 

“Unless she somehow develops superpowers, I don’t see that happening, Diana.” Bruce says with a chuckle. Diana rolls her eyes before looking at the image in front of her.

Dinah, Oliver and Trini all cuddled up on the couch, Dinah and Oliver tickling Trini as she squirms away from them and begs them to stop all while laughing, and she sighs and touches her lips subconsciously. 

“You know, for years, I thought Dinah was crazy to give up her daughter, but now I get it. Now I understand...we have to keep her far away from all of this, Bruce. The League, everything we do…she can’t be involved. I want her safe, at all times.” 

Bruce is silent for a few moments before she feels his hand reach up and squeeze her shoulder.

“We’ll keep her safe, Diana. No matter what. We’d rather die than let any harm come to her. We’re with you in this.” 

And Diana can’t help but smile, thankful for the friends she has.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” She gives him a smile just as Trini detaches herself from Dinah and Oliver and runs straight toward her.

“Mommy!”

Diana bends down with a wide grin, opens her arms just as Trini runs straight into them, and she lifts her with ease and hugs her close to her chest as Trini clutches her tightly.

“Don’t worry, little one, you’re safe with me.” 

“Always, mama?” She whispers. Diana closes her eyes and presses a kiss to her hair.

“Always.” 

-

**Fifteen Years Later**

“Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?”

Kimberly’s voice is soft, and Trini continues trailing her fingers over Kimberly’s forearms softly as she shakes her head slowly.

“Not really. It's the same thing over and over again.”

Kimberly is silent, but Trini feels her lean in and press a kiss to her hair. 

“Rita?”

Trini hesitates before she nods once.

“Yeah.” 

Kimberly is silent again, and Trini leans closer to her lap as Kimberly begins running her fingers through her hair. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Trini whispers gently. Kimberly sighs and kisses her temple.

“If I could go back in time and kick her ass again, I would.” She says softly. Trini smiles.

“No offense babe, but she had us all down and out. Even Diana, she…it took me dying to get her to become the warrior strong enough to kill Rita.” Trini frowns, not even sure how that thought popped into her head, but it has, and now she can’t seem to stop herself from thinking…

Diana was Wonder Woman. IS Wonder Woman.

Why didn’t she take down Rita the second she saw her? 

Kimberly gives her the answer before it even has time to enter her mind. 

“You’re her daughter, babe. Of course seeing you get hurt enraged her. She’ll do anything to keep you safe, and when she failed…” Kimberly trails off, and Trini bites down on her lip.

“Yeah…I guess.” Trini simply says, because she wants to voice the thoughts in her mind to Kimberly, knows Kimberly would never judge her or be unsupportive in any way shape or form... 

But she keeps her mouth shut, despite the incessant thought of the fact that the reason Diana didn’t kill Rita sooner is because she didn’t want Rita to hurt her daughter.

Hurt Trini.

_I’m her weakness…Rita saw it, Ares saw it, too…Wonder Woman isn’t supposed to have any weaknesses…_

“I’m losing you again…what’s going on in this head of yours?” Kimberly asks, tapping the side of her head with a chuckle, and Trini purses her lips and turns to look into Kimberly’s eyes filled with concern with a smile.

“Nothing. Just tired. I’m gonna go shower, okay?” 

“Mmm, okay…I’ll make us breakfast.” Trini leans in and presses a kiss to her lips before pulling back a little.

“Don’t burn the toast.” She whispers against Kimberly’s lips, and Kimberly gasps and pulls back.

“I don’t burn toast!” Trini grins and gives her another quick peck on the lips before rolling out of bed and making her way to the shower, the thoughts in her mind still swirling around like a bad plague.

What if she really is Diana’s only weakness?

-

“You wanna tell us what’s going on?” 

Arthur Curry’s eyebrow raises, a slight smirk lifting his lips as he stares at Diana, who glares back at him before crossing her arms over her chest and looking around the table at the remaining members of the Justice League.

Superman, disguised as Clark Kent at the moment, who pushes his glasses up with a sniff. Barry Allen, who bounces on the balls of his feet on the spot with a grin while he pops gum, to Barbara Gordon, who rolls her eyes at Barry with a sigh, to Arthur Curry, who crosses his legs on the table and rests his hands behind his head without a care in the world. 

“Oliver.” 

“What about him?” Barry asks. 

“He’s not well.” Diana says simply.

“Did you expect him to be? His wife or girlfriend or whatever they were-.”

“Complicated, I think, is the answer there.” Clark mutters, and Arthur waves his hand nonchalantly.

“Whatever, the point is…Dinah died. He’s not coping.” Diana finishes Arthur’s previous sentence, and Arthur shrugs.

“He’ll be alright, Diana. Give him space-.”

“No. If he was doing it in a healthy way, then sure. I’d leave him be, let him figure this out for himself. But he’s drinking. I haven’t seen him without a drink in his hand since Dinah’s funeral, and he’s going to drink himself to death if we don’t intervene.”

“We’re superheroes, not therapists, Diana.” Barbara says softly.

“Exactly.” Arthur says, pointing at Barbara with a wink.

“Besides, I think his main problem is with Bruce, and without him here…Oliver won’t be able to confront what the problem is.” Clark says with a loud sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he does. 

It’s silent for a few moments, and Diana runs a hand through her hair.

The other problem.

“Has anyone heard from him?” Diana asks quietly. 

Silence.

“No, but…I’m sure he’s fine.” Barbara says stiffly. Diana shakes her head.

“We’re disintegrating-.”

“Oh come on, Diana-.”

“No, Arthur! We’re falling apart! Dinah died at the hands of one of us, we’ve never dealt with something like this before! I don’t know where to go from here, but we need to help Oliver deal and we need to bring Bruce back home, or else we might as well end this entire team from now.” 

Shocked silence fills the room, and Clark makes his way over to Diana with a look of disbelief, eyes wide as he shakes his head.

“Diana…we formed this team almost twenty years ago-.” 

“So we should be working harder to keep it intact!” Diana hisses back. 

“We can’t interfere with something that has nothing to do with us, Diana.” Barbara says simply. 

“Oliver and Bruce need to talk about what happened. I…I tried explaining to him that we did everything we could…I told him I couldn’t move, that Bruce broke my leg-.” Barry cuts himself off suddenly, swallowing the lump in his throat, and Diana shakes her head.

“No one blames you for what happened, Barry-.”

“No, I know, I just…what Bruce did wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t in control, and I tried explaining that to Oliver, but unless he hears it from Bruce’s mouth, there’s nothing we can do to help him.” Barry says, looking up at Diana with a trembling bottom lip, and Diana purses her lips and turns to Clark, who sighs.

“He’s right. We need to find Bruce.” 

“I have no idea where he would have gone, Clark. The only thing we got out of that message he sent Barbara was that he was going back to an “old familiar home” and that he was okay, how the hell are we supposed to interpret that as a location?” 

Clark bounces on his legs and clears his throat knowingly before looking to Diana’s left.

Where Barbara is sitting.

Where Barbara is sitting and looking up at anywhere but Diana as she twists her fingers in her hands-

“Barbara…” Diana says in a low voice, and Barbara intentionally turns her head to the left to look away from Diana at Arthur, who chuckles at her.

“Come on Barb, where is he?” Arthur says, turning in his seat and inching closer to Barbara, and she looks between all of them before sighing.

“He made me promise not to say.” 

“Wait, you’ve spoken to him since he’s been gone?” Diana says, blinking in shock, and Barbara groans.

“Yeah…” Diana glares at her and she groans again.

“I’m sorry! I just…he told me not say anything, but Diana…he needs this. Bruce has been floating like a lost animal for years, he needs time to himself to reflect and remember why he’s doing this. He’s lost so much, and killing Dinah was the last straw.”

“But-.”

“I know, it wasn’t Bruce, but at the end of the day, it was. His hands hurt her, his hands killed her…he needs time. He’ll come back when he’s ready.” 

“But Oliver needs help now, Barbara. He’s not well, and he’s only going to get worse. We need to do something.” 

Silence rings throughout the room again, and Barbara runs a hand through her hair before she grips the controls of her wheelchair and moves backwards.

“I’ll let him know. I can’t guarantee he’ll respond, he’s…” She trails off, doesn’t finish her sentence, but Diana knows exactly what she means, simply nods her thanks as Barbara makes her way to the main station of the Watchtower. 

Arthur sighs and stands slowly.

“Well…I have a feeling this won’t end well.” 

“You think nothing will ever end well.” Barry says with a roll of his eyes, and Arthur chuckles and grips his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“I do, my friend...and a majority of the time, I’m right.” 

-

“Come on, Trini, up you get.” 

“Who’s…idea…was this?” Trini grunts breathlessly, groaning as she pushes herself up off the ground with straight arms, and she hears Tommy chuckle from her position.

Seated cross legged on her back. 

“Extra motivation. Come on.” 

Trini can feel the sweat dripping from her face as she lowers herself and struggles to lift herself back up.

“Fuck…” She gasps, her arms shaking as she manages to get upright, and Tommy laughs and squeezes her shoulder.

“Come on, you’re a Power Ranger!” 

“Yeah, so are you!” Trini breathes, pushing down and back up, and Tommy laughs.

“Does that make me extra heavy?”

“It must, because…I’m…dying…FUCK.” Trini collapses, her chin colliding with the concrete, and she groans as Tommy falls sideways off her with a laugh, clapping her shoulder as she falls onto her back.

“Good job!” Trini stays laying on her front, turning her head to the side to grin lazily at Tommy, who ruffles her hair. 

“You got twenty in, that’s pretty impressive, Trini.” 

“When did you become Diana?” Trini pants out, wiping the small amount of blood that's formed on her chin from colliding with the concrete, and Tommy grins and shrugs as she looks up at the sky above them.

“Somebody’s gotta make sure we’re working out.”

“Don’t we do that enough with training?” Trini groans, finally turning herself over to lie on her back as well, and Tommy grins sheepishly.

“I guess I just wanted to see if you could actually do it.” Trini turns to glare at her.

“Why do I always fall for your stupid traps?”

“Because you’re stupid.” Trini gasps in shock and hits Tommy in the arm.

“MEAN!”

“OW!”

“What is going on?” Trini looks up at the sliding door that leads outside to see Kimberly watching them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Tommy tricked me! Again! Last week it was pullups with her gripping my legs to pull me down, now this-.”

“What can I say, your girlfriend is a dummy, Kimmy.” Tommy jumps up with a laugh, and Trini growls under her breath, tries to jump up at the same time, but groans as her arms spasm. 

“Leave my stupid girlfriend alone, Tommy.” 

“HEY!” Tommy laughs, runs inside past Kimberly to where the boys can be heard shouting at whatever video game they’re playing, and Kimberly chuckles and makes her way over to Trini before helping her up off the ground.

“You okay?” Trini huffs and stands, wiping the sweat from her brow as she does.

“Yeah…” Kimberly chuckles and leans in, pressing a kiss to her lips before tucking the hair stuck to her forehead behind her ear.

“You look hot, all sweaty like that.” She says, waggling her eyebrows, and Trini grins.

“I can think of other ways to get sweaty…”

“Wow, shut up, that was so cheesy!” 

“Hope you’re not lactose intolerant-.”

“Trini, I swear to god-.” 

“FUCK OFF, SCOTT!” They both jump at the sound of Zack yelling as Jason laughs maniacally, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Okay, we need to go keep an eye on them before they break my house.” Kimberly laughs, and they’re about to step into the house when Trini’s phone rings in her back pocket. She frowns and grabs it, and the second she sees the caller ID, she smiles and looks up at Kimberly.

“I’ll be in in a second, it’s Mom.”

“Okay, babe. Tell her I said hi.” Trini nods, and Kimberly heads inside as she answers the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, little one.” 

“Hey…how’s everything going? Any luck on Dinah’s daughter?” Trini asks with a frown, and she hears Diana sigh, can almost picture her running a hand through her hair like she always does when she’s worried or concerned. 

“No, nothing, but…Oliver is really worrying me. He’s drinking all the time, tells me it helps him sleep, and he almost attacked me-.”

“Wait, w-what?” Trini splutters, shock coursing through her, and Diana sighs again.

“I’m alright, Trini. You know he can’t hurt me, it was just…he’s not coping with losing Dinah, and I don’t know how to fix it. We need Bruce to come back, we need him to talk with Oliver, to help him get some closure, but we can’t find Bruce, and then we also have to deal with Dinah’s daughter, god knows where she is-.”

“Mom, stay for as long as you need to. Everything’s fine here.” 

“Are you sure?” Diana asks. Trini winces.

“Y-Yeah. All good.” She lies, clearing her throat, and if Diana can detect the lie in her voice, she doesn’t say anything, simply is silent for a few moments before-

“Okay.” 

Trini wants to ask her. Wants to talk to her about Rita, about all the things currently running through her mind, but it all seems trivial with what she’s currently going through.

It can wait, surely.

“Tell everyone I said hi. And that I miss them.” 

“I will.”

“I miss you…”

“I miss you, too, little one. So much…” 

Silence.

“Stay strong. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Trini.”

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. Bye, little one.”

“Bye.” 

Trini ends the call with a frown, biting down on her lip before she sighs and makes her way inside to the raucous cheering of Jason as he defeats Zack again in whatever video game they’re playing, Zack growling in frustration as Jason high fives Billy. Kimberly makes her way to Trini with a warm smile.

“How’s Diana?”

“Stressed.” Trini murmurs, and Kimberly’s smile fades.

“Is it bad?” 

“I’m sure she’s got it under control…” Kimberly hesitates before she nods.

“Yeah, she’s Wonder Woman. I’m sure she’s got it all under control.” Trini lets out a deep breath, and Kimberly presses a kiss to her cheek before interlacing their fingers and leading her over to the living room. 

“You okay, Trin?” Jason asks as soon as they sit down, and Tommy laughs.

“I totally tricked her again.”

“Ha! Nice!” Zack cheers, holding out a hand up high to Tommy, who high fives him with enthusiasm. Jason rolls his eyes.

“You gotta stop falling for it, Trini. She made me do a hundred pushups once with a backpack of rocks on my back.” 

“You did it, didn’t you?!” Tommy exclaims.

“How many rocks was it?” Billy asks with a frown, and Jason shrugs.

“I don’t know. Like four.” 

“Four rocks? How heavy.” Zack says with a roll of his eyes.

“They were big rocks!” 

“No such thing.”

“How do you explain Dwayne Johnson then?” Tommy laughs.

“Good one, Jase.” Jason high fives her without even looking as he glares at Zack, who crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I bet you I could do more.”

“Oh you’re so on-.”

“Meet me at the Pit, Red!” Zack grins, and Billy frowns.

“We really need to stop saying that, it sounds so ominous…” 

-

Jason gets in two hundred and three.

Zack gets in two hundred.

Trini watches them bicker for about half an hour over how far Jason went down compared to how far Zack went down when doing the push-ups, with Tommy acting as referee and Billy acting as the happy medium who only wants them to stop arguing, and Kimberly sighs as she enters the argument.

All of it is background noise.

Trini finds herself making her way out of the Pit toward the ship, making her way to the podiums as she looks up at the blank wall where Zordon’s face should be.

She sucks in a deep breath.

“Zordon?” 

The wall blinks a few times before it comes to life, Zordon’s pixelated face appearing on the wall as he blinks several times before looking down at Trini with a blank expression.

“Is everything alright, Trini?” He asks, his voice booming around the place. Trini smiles and nods.

“Yeah. I just…I wanted to…I don’t know, get closure, I guess.” 

“About what?” Zordon asks patiently. Trini sighs.

“About Rita.” 

Zordon is quiet for a few moments.

“Ah.” He says simply. 

“I’m just…she did this horrible thing to me, and I feel like everywhere I go, she’s still there, in the back of my mind. And I know she’s dead-.”

“She is, Trini. I promise you, Rita is gone for good.” Zordon says, nothing but truth in his words, and Trini sucks in a deep breath again.

“I know. But that doesn’t make what she did to me just disappear.” 

Zordon watches her a few moments.

“I know.” He says simply. 

“I guess I’m just struggling to move past it.” Trini finishes somewhat lamely, and Zordon doesn’t move for a long time, watches her for a long stretch of time before he begins talking again.

“What Rita did do you was abhorrent and cruel, Trini. When Rita first began her tirade of tyranny, I vowed that I would never let another Ranger fall to their knees at her will…I failed you. And for that, I apologize. I can’t begin to tell you how to heal from Rita’s torture…I can only tell you that Rita will never lay her hands on you again. Your mother made sure of that…and now I do as well.” 

Trini smiles.

“Thanks, Zordon.” 

“Of course.” 

"Do...do you know how to deal with nightmares? Every time I close my eyes and fall asleep, I feel like she's there...I don't know how to stop them." Trini whispers, and Zordon stares at her for a long time. 

"Our people never required sleep or rest. We...we never dreamed, or had these things you call nightmares. I'm not sure how I can help, Trini." Trini bows her head in defeat, her heart pounding against her chest as she nods. 

"Okay." She says, her voice small. 

“Trini?” She turns at the sound of her name to see the others making their way toward her, looks of confusion on their faces as Jason steps forward.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine, sorry. Did we decide who won?” She asks, trying to attempt a cheery tone as Jason grins and puffs his chest.

“Yep. I did.”

“Bullshit.” Zack mutters. Trini chuckles as Billy claps his hands together.

“Well, this has been fun, but I gotta jet. Mom’s having her sister over for dinner, and Aunty Janice always likes hearing about what’s going on with my work! I’ll see you guys later!”

“I’ll drop you off, Billy. I gotta get home, too. Need a ride to the Hospital?” Jason asks Zack and Tommy, whose smiles falter as they both nod solemnly. Jason sighs.

"I'll, uh...I'll stay with you guys for a while-." 

"No, I...my sister's having her second last round of chemo today, you won't wanna be there for it, trust me. It's not pretty...I'll be fine." Tommy says, lifting her chin in determination, and Trini feels a rush of respect flood her as Jason smiles and grips Tommy's shoulder. 

“Alright. Let’s go. Bye guys. Later, Zordon.”

“Take care, Rangers.” 

“Come on, babe.” Kimberly holds her hand out for Trini to take, and she sighs and grabs it before making her way out, looking back at Zordon one last time to see him watching her solemnly. 

He's upset that he can't help her...

And if Zordon, a sixty five million year old alien who was a former Power Ranger can't help her...who the hell can? 

“I was thinking…” 

“Hmm?” Trini’s pulled out of her thoughts as Kimberly tugs on her jacket to pull her closer, a sly grin on her face.

“I was thinking…we could get around to that other way of getting sweaty that you were talking about earlier…” 

“Mmm, who’s cheesy now?” Trini teases with a whisper, but she finds her hands gripping Kimberly’s waist and pulling her even closer, Kimberly’s breath hitching at the action as she lets out an excited, shuddering breath. 

“Shut up and take me home, Trini.” 

-

_”You’re mine, Yellow. All mine...”_

_Nails in her scalp, scratching, digging deep-_

She sits up with a gasp, looking around the darkened room wildly as a soft breeze comes in through the window, and she feels Kimberly stirring beside her before she sits up, a hand gripping Trini’s shoulder as she mumbles, still half asleep.

“Babe…what’s-.”

“Nothing, it’s okay, shh. Go to bed.” Kimberly’s fingers squeeze.

“Trin…”

“Just...just the usual. It’s okay, baby.” Trini whispers, and she feels Kimberly sigh before she presses a kiss to Trini’s shoulder and collapses back into the bed, pulling the covers over her naked body more tightly as more breeze picks up through the window. 

There’s the faint sound of rumbling, a storm coming, and Trini sighs and reaches down, grabbing her discarded underwear and shirt and shoving them back on haphazardly as she wipes the sweat from her brow, shivering slightly as the cold, winter breeze continues blowing in through the window.

She gets up, makes her way over to the window and shuts it slowly before making her way downstairs, looking back at Kimberly, who’s once again, fast asleep. 

Trini makes her way down the stairs to the fridge, desperate to get a cold glass of water when something else catches her eye.

A bottle of Diana’s favorite wine. 

Trini stares at it for a long time. 

She misses her mother so much…

She grabs the bottle of water, pours herself a glass before draining it and pouring herself another. 

She can’t get the thought of being Diana’s only weakness out of her mind.

Where does that leave her? Where does that leave everything? Look at what Rita did to her with that knowledge in mind? Look at what Ares did to Diana with that knowledge in mind? Torturing her, making her beg for Trini’s life as he held her neck between his arms with every intention of twisting it sideways and ending her life without a second thought…

Rita tortured her right in front of Diana, and still Diana didn’t attack, too afraid that Rita would do the unthinkable, would actually kill her, would eliminate her from Diana’s life forever…

_I’m her weakness. There’s no way around it._

And the thought hurts Trini. Because Wonder Woman isn’t supposed to have any weaknesses…

And now she does. 

And there’s no denying that if it was the other way around, Trini would’ve done the same, would’ve done anything to make sure Diana didn’t die…

They’re each other’s weaknesses. A mother and daughter superhero duo that could bring the other down to their knees when it came to being in danger.

Wonder Woman can’t have any weaknesses. 

_”Oh, Yellow…what are we thinking in this pretty little brain of yours?”_

Trini closes her eyes, grits her teeth.

“Shut up. Leave me alone.” Loud laughter echoes around her, sending a shiver up her spine.

_“But this is so entertaining, Yellow…watching you struggle!”_

“You’re not real, you’re dead. Fuck. Off.” Trini shakes her head, tries to will away the memory of Rita’s voice-

“Trini?” She spins around wildly to see Kimberly watching her with worried eyes, and she clears her throat and smiles.

“Hey! Sorry, I was thirsty-.”

“Who were you talking to?” She asks softly, her steps careful as she makes her way to Trini, and she swallows the lump in her throat, her heart beating erratically against her chest.

“N-No one.” 

“Babe…what’s going on?” 

“Kim-.”

“Just talk to me, okay?” Trini shakes her head.

“There’s nothing to talk about, I promise. I’m just…I’m tired and fatigued and rambling, I’m sorry. These nightmares are a bitch to get rid of.” 

And as soon as the words escape her, Diana’s words suddenly echo in her mind. 

_“He’s drinking all the time, tells me it helps him sleep…”_

“Trini, I-.”

“Kim, I promise, I’m okay. Go to bed, I’ll be up in a second.” Trini bounces forward, presses a kiss to the corner of Kimberly’s mouth, and she sighs and watches Trini for a long time before nodding and making her way up the stairs.

And as soon as Trini hears the sound of her bedroom door closing, she rushes to the fridge and grabs Diana’s bottle of wine, staring at it for a long time as a million thoughts race through her mind.

No. 

No, this is insane.

She growls and shoves the bottle back into the fridge before making her way to the staircase.

She’s gonna beat this on her own.

Rita can kiss her ass. She’s not ruining Trini’s life from the dead. 

As soon as Trini gets under the covers, she cuddles up close to Kimberly’s side, and Kimberly sighs and leans into her before turning to look her in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” She whispers. Trini smiles.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“No, there’s nothing to apologize for. I love you.” Kimberly touches her cheek softly with a smile, and Trini places her hand on top of the one touching her cheek.

“I love you, too.” 

Kimberly sighs happily before burying her head into Trini’s chest, Trini hugging her close as she closes her eyes.

Rita isn’t gonna screw this up for her.

She’s happy. 

Nothing’s gonna stop her from staying that way.


	5. you gladly gave me everything you had and more, you craved my happiness (when you made me feel joy, it made me smile, but now, I feel your stress)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "You're Not Here" by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. 
> 
> an update? so soon? yes, yes an update so soon.
> 
> fair warning, there is smut in this chapter. 
> 
> comments are appreciated, or you can yell at me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

**Nine Years Ago**

“Trini! Be careful, please!” Diana yells, her face furrowed in a frown of concern as Trini waves her off and continues climbing up the slide instead of simply going down it. 

“She’s a little disobedient, isn’t she?” Dinah says with a chuckle, shaking her head as Trini sticks her tongue out in concentration in an effort to use her arms to pull herself up the slide. 

“Only when it comes to play time…” Diana mutters, watching her daughter with a smile. Dinah smiles as well before she lets out a deep sigh, and Diana turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s on your mind?” She asks softly. Dinah bites her lip in hesitation. 

“Laurel turned 11 the other day.” She says quietly. Diana’s heart sinks.

“Oh, Dinah…” She reaches out, wraps an arm around Dinah’s shoulders, and she gives Diana a sad smile as tears begin to well in her eyes.

“I swung by her adoptive family’s place…didn’t go inside, just…watched. From a distance. She was playing outside with someone, a young boy…I think it’s her brother. Adoptive brother, I mean…” Dinah lets out a deep breath before she nods.

“She looks happy.” She finishes, and Diana watches her for a long moment, observes her before nodding and turning her attention back to Trini, who finishes climbing the monkey bars and moves onto the swings.

“You still keep an eye on her.” She says simply, and Dinah scoffs.

“Can’t help myself.” She mutters.

“You’re the one who told me you wanted to keep her far away from all this…”

“I know! I don’t go often! And she’s never seen me…” Diana chuckles, and Dinah sighs.

“She’s my daughter, Diana-.”

“I understand completely, Dinah. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I think it’s a good thing for you to remain a part of her life.” 

“She doesn’t know I’m there, Diana. I’m not part of her life.”

“You could be-.”

“No. No way. I said what I said and I meant it. From a distance is risky enough as it is, letting her know who I am…she probably doesn’t even know her adoptive family isn’t her biological one-.”

A loud scream interrupts her, and Diana feels her heart fall down to the depths of hell before it picks back up as she whips her head around so quickly, she feels pain flare up her neck and head as her eyes fall on Trini.

Who’s on the ground, writhing as she clutches her leg and screams.

“MOM!”

“TRINI!”

Diana’s running, Dinah right on her heels, and she skids to Trini’s side, bark and gravel flying everywhere as she lifts Trini up with ease and cradles her in her arms.

“What is it? Where’s the pain?!” Diana says frantically, and Trini’s clutching her leg, tears streaming down her face as she bares her teeth-

“MY KNEE, MY KNEE!.” She gasps out.

“Diana, get her to the hospital! GO!” Dinah shouts, and Diana doesn’t hesitate, lifts Trini into her arms with complete ease and runs with superhuman speed to the nearest hospital, tears falling down her face as Trini’s quiet whimpers echo in her ears. 

“HELP ME! SOMEONE!” She screams the second she goes through the sliding doors, and a few people gasp in shock at her sudden appearance before doctors are at her side.

“What’s happened?” They demand.

“Please, she’s hurt her knee at the playground-.” Diana is barely coherent, her pain and her fear making her sob as the doctor kneels down to her level and looks at Trini.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s going on?” He asks with a smile, and Trini swallows her tears and shakes her head, her bottom lip trembling.

“My knee h-hurts-.” She chokes out. The doctor looks down.

“This one?” He asks, pointing at her left leg, and she nods furiously. The doctor is gentle, takes her leg into his hands and simply feels around before looking up with a nod and a smile.

“It’s okay honey, it feels like a simple dislocation.” He looks up at Diana with a frown. 

“I’ve gotta get an x-ray done to make sure it’s nothing more serious-.”

“Whatever it takes, just please help her.” Diana whispers, and the doctor nods once and stands.

“Follow me.” 

“Come on, little one…” Diana lifts Trini into her arms, and the second Trini’s arms wrap around her neck, she holds her close and presses a kiss to her hair.

“Everything is going to be okay, little one. I promise…” 

-

**Nine Years Later**

“You miss her, huh?” 

Diana looks up at the sound of Barbara’s voice before she smiles and simply nods once, turning back to the photo of Trini at seven years old in the hospital with a brace around her knee, a wide grin on her face and her hands thrown up with a thumbs up, and you can slightly see Diana in the photo, her face and the palm that’s raised to it in the corner of the frame. 

“More than anything…”

“Maybe you should head home, Diana. We’ve got everything covered here-.”

“Oliver needs my help, and so does Laurel. Trini can look after herself, she’s old enough, and she’s got the other Rangers with her-.”

“Oliver has us!” Barbara says, her tone a little hurt, and Diana chuckles.

“And Laurel?” Barbara hesitates.

“I-um…hmm…”

“Exactly. She needs help. Robbing stores for money...that isn’t the life Dinah wanted for her. I have to respect my friend’s wishes and make sure her daughter has a good life.” Diana whispers, looking back at the photo of Trini and touching her face with the tips of her fingers with a longing sigh.

“No matter the cost.” She adds in a murmur. Barbara sighs. 

“I’m still keeping an eye out for any other robberies in Gotham, but Diana, there’s over twenty robberies every day-.”

“Doesn’t matter. The second you hear anyone describe a girl in her early twenties with blonde hair, you tell me.” Barbara runs a hand through her hair before nodding.

“Okay.” Diana stands and looks at Barbara properly now.

“How’s Oliver?” Barbara grunts.

“Hungover. As usual. Drinking again…as usual.” Diana frowns, looks up the stairs of the Watchtower before nodding.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Alright, but be careful.” Barbara says simply, and Diana sighs and makes her way up the stairs, caution overriding her sympathy as she calls out slowly.

“Oliver?” She reaches the top of the stairs to find Oliver sagging against the banister, that same damn bottle of whiskey in his hands as he takes a swig before turning to look at Diana with a lazy grin.

“Hey.” 

Diana stares.

“You look like shit.” She deadpans.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Oliver says with a scoff. 

“You know there’s a way to deal with grief.” Diana says firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Oliver laughs and lifts the bottle in his hand up.

“Yeah I know. It’s called whiskey.” He says hoarsely, taking another swig. Diana glares at him.

“Do you think this is what Dinah would want? You drinking yourself to death?” Oliver glares up at her, looks like he’s about to fight back before he sighs and sags back against the banister again.

“I don’t know what she’d want, Diana. She’s dead, remember?” His eyes are distant as they begin to water, and he blinks rapidly before lifting the bottle to his hands.

“Enough.” Diana grabs it from him before he can take a swig, and Oliver groans and curls up on the ground, waving her off.

“Leave me alone.” He grumbles.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You’re pathetic!” Diana growls, kicking him lightly in the behind, and he scoffs and sits up, struggling slightly as he grunts and groans before glaring up at her. 

“Can you fuck off with your moral quandaries and just let me be? I lost the love of my life-.”

“I did too! I didn’t wallow in grief and-.”

“No, you just abandoned the world in despair! No one had heard of Wonder Woman for over a hundred years when you lost Steve! And what about when Trini died? That fucking piece of shit told me what happened! You act like you’re so high and mighty, but you lost Trini for five minutes and you lost your goddamn mind!” 

Diana is so in shock, she can’t even begin to think of a reply, and it must show on her face, because Oliver laughs as he uses the banister to help himself up into a standing position before using it to keep himself upright.

“Yeah…that bastard told me how you were when that crazy alien chick killed Trini. You wouldn’t let anyone touch you, you just held her and cried…couldn’t move, couldn’t think…but you see, Diana, the thing is, you got her back…you got Trini back, okay? I’m not getting Dinah back, she’s gone. She’s…” He trails off, his bottom lip trembling as tears falling down his face and into his growing bears, and he shakes his head and wipes them away before sniffing and nodding.

“So you just let me sit here and not move, and not think, and just cry…okay?” He says hoarsely, pointing at Diana before bending down to grab the bottle he dropped. Diana reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Oliver, I never said you shouldn’t grieve. But this isn’t the right way. Drinking all the time, it’s going to kill you. Alcohol isn’t the answer.” Oliver shakes his head.

“It’s the only way I can sleep, Diana. I get drunk, I pass out, and it’s the only moments of peace I can get. So don’t tell me it isn’t the answer-.”

“It’s killing you!” Diana cries, grabbing Oliver's arm and forcing him to look at her. He shakes his head again before smiling sadly.

“Who cares?” He whispers. Diana lets her tears fall before she cradles Oliver’s face in her hands.

“I care. Clark cares. The League cares. Trini…Trini cares.” Those last words cause an effect, Oliver letting out a soft whimper as Diana brushes his tears away.

“I know you’re hurting, Oliver. But please, think about the people who love you. Think of how they’re suffering watching you drink yourself to death. Think of Trini…you’ve been like a father to her and you know it. Do you think she’s okay, watching you struggle like this?” Oliver bites down on his bottom lip, grips Diana’s wrists and pushes her away.

“Nice try.” He says hoarsely.

“Ollie-.”

“If I stop drinking...if I get sober, and I start thinking with a clear head...I'm gonna find Bruce and I'm gonna kill him, Diana.” Oliver says quietly, and Diana’s entire body goes cold, her heart pounding against her chest as Oliver watches her with a tilt of his head before nodding.

“Now it’s not so bad, is it?” He says simply, and before Diana can say anything, he’s walking away, the bottle of whiskey swinging in his hands.

-

“Trini?” 

“Mmm?”

Trini buries her head into Kimberly’s chest, her nails digging into her stomach slightly as Kimberly presses a kiss to her forehead, skates her fingers up and down Trini’s bare back. 

“I've been thinking...there's gotta be a way to get rid of the nightmares...they're happening every day now, I...there must be something we can do.” She says softly. Trini winces, covers it up hastily with a few blinks before shaking her head.

“No. I’m good. I...they're not so bad anymore. I think I'm slowly getting over them.” She lies easily. Kimberly is still beneath her, and Trini doesn’t dare look up at her for fear of giving away her lie. 

“Are you sure?" She whispers. Trini smiles. 

"Positive." Kimberly watches her for a long time, she can feel her eyes boring into the top of her head. 

Okay. But if they come back-.”

“You’ll be the first to know.” Trini says softly. Kimberly chuckles, and Trini giggles at the movement it causes, Kimberly's hair tickling her chin, and she finally allows herself to look up at Kimberly with a smile before leaning up to press a kiss to her lips. Kimberly reciprocates gently, and it isn’t long before the kisses become heated, Kimberly’s lips hard against her own as she bites down on her bottom lip with bruising pressure-

“Kim-.” Trini’s breath is ragged, a wave of desire slamming into her as Kimberly whines before flipping them over so she’s on top, her arms on either side of Trini’s head as she kisses her desperately. 

Her lips trail down her jaw, down her neck, and bites down and sucks the skin on her neck into her teeth before licking over the wound, and Trini finds her hands trailing down, desperate for some kind of alleviation-

“Nuh uh. No cheating.” Kimberly breathes against her, and before Trini can argue, she grabs Trini’s arms and holds them above her head before attacking her neck once more.

“Kim, please-.”

“Move your hands, and I’ll tie them to the bed.” Kimberly warns, and the words cause a shiver to go up her spine, goosebumps immediately erupting over her skin. 

“Hmm…seems like you might like that idea.” Kimberly says with a chuckle. Trini purses her lips together to stop herself from saying something foolish, but it’s not use.

Before she can think, Kimberly’s reaching into the drawer beside Trini’s bed and pulling out a tie. She’s wrapping them around Trini’s wrists gently before securing them to the headboard, and Trini squirms beneath her as she hovers above her with a soft smile.

“You okay?” She asks, and Trini nods desperately.

“No, I need you, please…” She whispers, and Kimberly shoves her knee between Trini’s leg, drawing out a soft moan from the girl beneath her. 

“Still wet from last night are we?” She teases, and Trini glares up at her. 

“Can you blame me? You pretty much pillow princess’d me.” Kimberly gasps.

“I did not!” She exclaims. Trini rolls her eyes.

“How many orgasms did you have last night?” Trini asks. Kimberly bites down on her bottom lip in hesitation.

“Five…” She mumbles. 

“Mhmm, and how many did I have?” Trini demands, and Kimberly grins sheepishly.

“One…”

“One! Just one!”

“Alright, well, I’m about to make it up to you, aren’t I?! It’s not my fault I’m all tired by the end of orgasm five, woman!” Kimberly says, pressing the palms of her hands just beneath Trini’s breasts and adjusting herself so she’s straddling Trini’s hips. Trini huffs.

“You better give me the most earth shattering orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.” She mumbles. Kimberly grins.

“Challenge accepted.” She leans down, kissing Trini gently before working her way back down, and the second she closes her lips around one of Trini’s nipples, she’s arching into her touch with a soft groan, hands straining against the bounds around her wrists.

God, she wants to run her fingers through Kimberly’s hair so bad-

Her fingers trail softly down Trini’s body, and her lips leave Trini’s breast with a pop before she’s moving down her body, leaving wet kisses down her stomach-

Trini tries to squeeze her legs, but Kimberly immediately grabs her legs and pulls her forward, Trini’s breath hitching at the action as Kimberly grips her hips and settles Trini’s legs on either side of her body. 

“Stop cheating or I’ll prolong the torture.” She warns, and Trini purses her lips and nods once as Kimberly moves down once again. 

She hooks Trini’s legs over her shoulder, leaving kisses and bites up and down her thighs before she blows out soft air against her center, and Trini’s entire body jerks at the sudden breeze.

“Kim-.” She barely has time to recover before Kimberly’s hooking her arms around Trini’s thighs, her hands resting on Trini’s hips and pushing her down into the bed as she begins moving her tongue in gentle circles around Trini’s clit.

“Jesus-.”

“You buck your hips up and I stop.” Kimberly warns, her hands pushing Trini back down into the bed. 

“Oh come on-.”

“You want that orgasm, you follow my rules.” Kimberly says with a grin, and Trini growls before settling back down into the bed. 

Kimberly sets to work again, and Trini attempts to channel her intensity into her hands instead, straining against the headboard desperately as she tries to quiet down her moans, but she can’t help herself.

“Kim…fuck…” 

Kimberly takes this as a sign to go harder, her body so in tune with Trini now that she knows all the signs of what Trini wants, and it’s perfect, god, it’s perfect, she’s perfect-

“Kimberly, I-.”

And just like that, right as she’s at climax-

Kimberly stops.

“What?” Trini snaps, looking down as Kimberly grins up at her, licks her lips before winking.

“Giving you a cool down period.”

“WHY?” Trini whines, and Kimberly chuckles.

“Trust me. You want this.” 

“I want to not come?” Trini growls, and Kimberly winks again before diving back down, and the second her tongue comes into contact, Trini’s head falls back against the pillow, her back arching as she whines.

“Kim, please, please, please-.” 

Again, once Trini’s near climax, Kimberly stops, and Trini can feel tears welling in her eyes, and Kimberly presses a kiss to her thigh.

“Keep breathing.”

“Kim, fuck-.”

“Shh, one more, you can do it…” Trini licks her lips, breathes in deeply, and Kimberly drops her legs and moves up Trini’s body with kisses before she hovers above her, presses a kiss to her lips that leaves Trini moaning into her mouth before she slides a single finger into Trini’s opening.

Trini hisses, arches into her touch, and Kimberly leans into her ear, her breathing heavy as she bites down on her earlobe.

“One more, you can hold it…” She says hoarsely, and Trini shudders as she slides another finger into her and begins thrusting into her.

“Kim, I can’t-.”

“Yes you can, shh…” Her thrusts get harder, her knee moving under her arm to help her thrusts reach deeper, and her fingers hit a part of Trini that has her gasping for air, and god, she wants to touch Kimberly so badly, but her hands are still bound to the headboard, and she’s straining desperately against them as her body begins shaking-

Kimberly’s fingers stop in her, and Trini is crying, tears falling down her face as Kimberly leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Trini, breathe-.”

“I can’t, please, Kim-.”

“I know, baby, I know. Breathe…this is it.” Trini lets out a sigh of relief, a shaky breath as Kimberly presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

And then she’s thrusting **_hard._**

The breath is knocked right out of Trini, and she can barely breathe as Kimberly grunts into her ear from the exertion, and then she’s moving back down her body, her tongue brushing against Trini’s clit-

She’s coming before she can even finish screaming out Kimberly’s name. 

And she’s never, ever, felt anything like it before.

Her entire body arches off the bed, her arms straining against the headboard so hard, she thinks she hears the metal bending, her legs shaking, toes curling-

Kimberly doesn’t slow down, keeps going at the same pace until Trini’s thrown into another orgasm, and she’s pretty sure the corners of her eyes are turning white as she finally manages to gasp in a breath-

Her moans taper off, Kimberly’s tongue slowing down as her fingers slowly stop moving inside her, and Trini can barely move, her whole body collapsing into the bed with a shuddering breath. 

Kimberly kisses her way up Trini’s body before reaching up and untying Trini’s hands from the bed, and she lets them collapse to her sides, her breathing heavy with gasps as Kimberly presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Did that make up for it?” Kimberly says huskily, and Trini simply whimpers. 

“Can’t…breathe…” She manages to get out. Kimberly chuckles.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“God, I love you.” Trini breathes, and Kimberly hums and kisses her.

“I love you, too.” It takes a few more minutes for Trini to recover, Kimberly patiently running her fingers through her hair before she reaches for the bedside table, puts the tie back into it and grabs her power coin off the top off it.

The second it comes back into contact with her skin, it comes to life, glowing bright pink, and she breathes in deeply as the emotions from the others flood her, her eyes glazing over slightly before she blinks and looks down at Trini.

“Everyone seems to be okay. Zack and Tommy are at the Hospital, I can feel it. Billy’s at Jason’s…” 

“Okay.” Trini says simply. Kimberly rests her power coin back on the bedside table as Trini yawns.

“God, you’re right, orgasms take a lot out of you, don’t they?” Trini says hoarsely, and Kimberly laughs.

“Nap time?”

“We just woke up?” 

“Mmm, so?” Kimberly wraps her arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple, and Trini snuggles into her before she can feel herself drifting off to sleep in her arms.

-

“Diana!”

She wakes with a start, sitting upright and hissing at the pain that explodes up her back as Barbara’s voice rings out to her from the main workspace of the Watchtower. 

She’s jumping up and running toward the doors, and the second she bursts through them, she sees Barbara looking up at the screens with a grin on her face.

“I found her!”

“Where?” Diana says straight away, running over to her. 

“Near Gotham City café, cops are chasing a young girl, early twenties, blonde hair-.”

Diana’s running straight to the exit of Watchtower, grabbing an earpiece and shouting at Barbara as she runs.

“Stay online, keep me updated!”

“Got it! Be-.” Diana doesn’t hear the rest, is jumping from the Watchtower, soaring through the sky until she lands on a rooftop, jumps again to push herself further toward the sound of sirens-

“Make a left jump, a few blocks, you’ll be right on top of her!” Barbara says through the earpiece. Diana grunts as she digs her feet into the rooftop she’s scaling, causing tiles to fly before she pushes her feet and jumps to the left, lands on another rooftop-

There. 

Running down an alleyway, three cop cars stuck just outside it as the girl throws the bag over a gated fence-

Diana jumps, lands on the ground in front of her just as she’s about to scale it. 

“What the hell?!” She jumps back in shock, and the second Diana gets a good look at her, she knows it’s Dinah’s daughter.

It’s Laurel.

“Come with me.” Diana says firmly.

“What-?”

“Do you want to get caught and thrown in jail?” Diana demands. Laurel hesitates, and Diana nods.

“Grab my hand.” She holds it out, and Laurel looks behind her at the cops jumping out of their cars-

“Freeze!” Diana hears the click of a gun, hears Laurel growl before she turns back to the fence-

A gunshot rings out.

Diana throws out her arm, the bullet bouncing off her bracelets of submission, and she grabs Laurel around the waist before jumping as high as she can-

Laurel screams, they land on the rooftop, and Diana lets go of her, watches as she scrambles back in shock as she glances down at the cops, that look up and around in shock.

“Where did they go?!”

“I don’t know!”

“We have to get out of here.” Diana looks back at Laurel, who looks pale as a ghost as she swallows loudly before looking Diana up and down.

“You’re…you’re that woman from the ice cream store.” She says hoarsely. Diana sighs.

“I don’t have time to explain, Laurel. We need to get out of here before they figure out where we are. Then we can talk. You can trust me, I promise.” Laurel licks her lips, looks down at Diana’s extended hand before grabbing it. 

“The money-.”

“You don’t need it-.”

“I do! Please-.”

Diana’s jumping before Laurel can protest. 

They land on another rooftop, Laurel collapsing on top of it with shaking legs as Diana touches the earpiece in her ear.

“Barbara?”

“They’re off your scent for now…maybe you should bring her back here, Diana.”

“And how do I begin to explain that to Oliver?” Diana says. Barbara sighs.

“I don’t know…”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Laurel yells. Diana sighs.

“Laurel-.”

“How do you know my name? You said you knew my mother? What do you mean?” Laurel stands, albeit a little shaky, but her head raised high as she confronts Diana, who runs a hand through her hair.

“Dinah Lance. That was your mother’s name.” Laurel rolls her eyes.

“I know that.” Diana blinks.

“What?” Laurel crosses her arms over her chest.

“I went looking for her a while back, and I found her. We’ve met a few times since then, but she kept saying she gave me up because it was ‘too dangerous’ and that it still was. Last time we saw each other was five years ago. That’s not what I meant. I mean why do you keep saying you ‘knew’ her?” 

Diana’s heart drops.

Oh, this is not the route she was expecting this conversation to go down…

“I…well-.”

“If you’re struggling to tell me she’s the Black Canary, then you don’t have to. I already know that, too.” 

Diana hears Barbara gasp over the earpiece.

“How-.” Diana doesn’t even get the words out when Laurel waves her hand nonchalantly. 

“I put two and two together. Her wanting to keep her distance because it was dangerous, Black Canary’s build, the eyes…it’s not hard to figure it out. Now are you gonna tell me what’s going on, or am I gonna have to use this on you to get the hell away from you?” Laurel holds up a something that looks like a hockey puck, a slight glare in her eyes as she looks at Diana, who frowns.

“What is that?”

“Lets out a Canary Cry. I didn’t inherit her screaming skills, unfortunately. Last chance, Miss…uh…”

“Prince. Diana Prince. And what’s going on is that your mother wouldn’t want you to be robbing stores for money.” Diana says, crossing her arms over her chest. Laurel laughs.

“She abandoned me. She doesn’t get a say in how I make my money.” Diana raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I thought you said you’d met-.”

“So? Doesn’t mean I forgive her.”

“So instead you took her powers, made it into some device, and use it to commit crime? Knowing who she was, what she did as part of the Justice League, fighting against crime?” Diana says through gritted teeth. Laurel glares at her.

“Like I said. She doesn’t get a say in how I make my money. I don’t owe her anything.”

“She doesn’t get a say in much anymore actually.” Diana says simply. Laurel tilts her head.

“What do you mean?” Diana sighs and softens her voice as she steps forward.

“She’s dead, Laurel. She died saving the world, using her powers and her skills as a fighter to do good in the world. Something she prided herself in.” 

It's silent for a long time. 

Laurel blinks many times, her body completely still, and Diana can see her bottom lip trembling before she licks her lips and nods.

“So she’s gone. Nothing new. She’s been gone my whole life. All in the name of ‘doing good’ in the world. Is that all? Can I get back to my life now?” Laurel sniffs, and Diana looks at her in disbelief. 

How...how is this...this is Dinah's daughter? A violent, money stealing thief with no emotion? 

“You truly don’t care.” 

Laurel hesitates.

“No.” She says, but her voice shakes, and Diana's heart pounds against her chest. 

She's lying...maybe there is hope...

“Laurel-.”

“I’m five seconds away from using this, so unless you have something else to say to me…” Laurel steps back, raises her hand with the device in her hand, and Diana shakes her head.

“Laurel, please...your mother would want this for you. And I...I can't let you keep doing this. If you keep robbing places, I won't have any other choice but to turn you in to the police. Dinah may have been one of my best friends, but even she wouldn’t blame me for stopping someone from doing harm to others. Even if it is her own daughter.” Laurel’s lip curls, and she laughs. 

“And what makes you so special to think you can take me on? You’ve got what, special jumping powers? Great for you-.”

Diana holds up her wrists in an X formation, showing off the bracelets of submission shining on them, and Laurel’s eyes widen.

“No fucking way…” Diana sighs.

“Your mother was part of the League. You should've known you get our attention. Now, no more crime. Or you’ll have me to deal with, and trust me…that’s the last thing you want.” Laurel clenches her jaw.

“You don’t understand, I need the money.” She hisses. Diana frowns.

“Why?” Laurel licks her lips, her eyes darting sideways, and then she shakes her head.

“Screw this.”

“Wait-.” Diana reaches forward, but Laurel throws down the device, and the loud shrill sounds of a Canary Cry echoes around her, Diana collapsing in pain and gripping her ears to try and muffle the sound…

It doesn’t stop for almost a full minute, and when it does, Diana can only hear ringing as she looks around wildly, trying to find Laurel, but it’s no use.

She’s completely disappeared.

“Dammit!” Diana growls, slamming a fist down onto the rooftop she’s standing on. 

She looks down at the device resting on the rooftop, bends down and grabs it before bouncing it in her hand.

“Diana? Can you hear me now?” Barbara’s voice is soft, and Diana appreciates it, winces still and touches it to communicate back to her.

“Yeah, speak softly though, my ears are sensitive.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have the device she used for the Canary Cry in my hand.”

“Bring it. We might be able to track the mechanics of it to whoever manufactures it.”

“Got it.” Diana pockets the device with a sigh before looking up at the sky.

“She’s just as stubborn as you, but if I cracked you, I’ll crack her too, Dinah. I’ll bring her home. I promise.” 

-

“You beat me again!” 

Tommy mock gasps in shock as Zack’s mother claps her hands, drops down a green coin in a game of Connect Four that wins her the game.

Zack’s mother says something in Mandarin, and Zack grins as he translates.

“She said she’s a professional. You’ll get there with practice.” Tommy frowns.

“Should keep practicing then…” She murmurs. 

“So…who else has gotten the college talk?” Jason pipes up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looks between the other five Rangers. Tommy sighs and raises her hand.

“Yeah. I told mom I didn’t see a point, that we should be focusing our attention on Trisha now that she's so close to making a recovery...I mean, she had a stage 4 metatastic melanoma, no one...no one survives stage 4, but Trisha is on her way to remission...I shouldn't be focusing on something stupid like college, you know?" Tommy says, smiling through her tears, and Zack grips her hand with a squeeze. "That's great news, Tommy." "I know, but...mom just kind of looked really sad for a long time…I know she feels bad, and I wish I could just tell her that the main reason I’m not thinking about college is because I’m too busy saving the world whenever it needs me to. Also, my sister isn't gonna die anymore, something I've been preparing for for like four years now...it's over. I'm happy...and I love being a Power Ranger." Tommy grumbles. She looks up at Zack’s mother, who is resetting the game, with a suspicious look before looking at Zack.

“Are you sure she can’t understand us?” Zack shrugs.

“I don’t know to be honest. She hasn’t said anything about college to me. Just keeps telling me to do what I think is right and that she’s proud of me. I have a feeling she knows I’m part of something big…she said the other day...said that she doesn't think she'll be around for much longer...and that she thinks whatever I'm doing is making me happy and that's what matters...” Zack bows his head, and Tommy grips his hand, tears in both their eyes as Zack looks up at his mother with a sad smile, and she doesn’t look up at their conversation, just keeps resetting the Connect Four game with a slight smile on her face. 

“Well, even if she does know, she’s keeping it secret. I’m pretty sure if my parents found out, I’d still get a lecture.” Jason says with a sigh, trying to distract Zack, which works, Zack smiling at him thankfully before nodding at him.

“How’s your dad?” He asks.

“Still a pain in my ass. He asks about college every single day, and every single day I tell him I’m just taking some time to think about it, that I want a break after so many years of school.” 

“I’ve tried using that excuse with my parents, they won’t accept it either.” Kimberly says, wrapping her arms around Trini, who’s sitting in her lap, tighter as she buries her head in between her shoulder blades.

“My mom just wants me to do something. She thinks my brain is too good to be wasted.” Billy says.

“She has a point.” Zack says, winking at him. Billy grins.

“Thanks Zack, but I can’t see myself being anything other than a Power Ranger.” 

“None of us have a future other than being a Power Ranger.” Jason says. Kimberly sighs.

“Have we ever even spoken to Zordon about that?” 

“About what?” Trini asks, turning to face her. Kimberly smiles.

“About the future. We can’t be Power Rangers forever, eventually we have to move on with our lives. I can’t see us being eighty years old and still kicking ass. We have to live our lives eventually. So what happens when we do decide we don’t want to do this anymore?” 

They’re all silent for a long time, and Jason sighs.

“Maybe we should find out.” 

Zack frowns before he stands, speaks to his mother in Mandarin, and she nods once before looking at each of them with a knowing smile.

“Let’s go see Wall Dad.” Zack says with a sigh. Tommy nods and stands, bowing her head to Zack’s mother before making her way out of the room.

“I just gotta tell my mom where I’m at.” 

“We’ll meet you outside in five.” 

The others all head out of the room, making their way to the exit of the Hospital, and Trini’s phone begins ringing in her pocket.

“One second.” She pulls it out and answers it before following Kimberly out of the Hospital.

“Hello?”

“Hi, little one. How’s everything?” 

“Good. We’re about to head to the…uh…to see Zordon.” Trini finishes lamely, looking around at the crowded waiting room as she exits it. 

“Alright.” 

“Are you okay? How’s things?” Diana sighs.

“I miss you.” She says simply. Trini smiles sadly.

“I miss you, too. How are you?” 

“I’m okay. We found Laurel…she’s not what I expected.” 

“What do you mean?” Trini asks with a frown. They make their way to the car, all of them hopping in as Jason starts Kimberly’s car and drives it to the front of the Hospital for Tommy, who just exits the Hospital and gets into the car. 

“She knows about Dinah already. Knows she’s the Black Canary and that she’s her mother. But she’s using this device to use the Canary Cry, something that imitates Dinah’s powers…and she’s using it to commit crime. She’s stealing money, I don’t know why.” 

“That’s weird. She didn’t hurt you though, did she?” 

“She used the device on me, but I’m fine, don’t worry.” Trini growls under her breath.

“This is ridiculous. Mom, maybe you should just let her go-.”

“No. I can’t do that to Dinah. If she can’t see the error of her ways, then I’ll stop her. However I have to.” 

“Please be careful, mom. I can’t reach you in Gotham if something happens, you know…”

“I’m the mother, I’m supposed to look after you, remember?” Diana teases. Trini rolls her eyes.

“We’re both superhuman beings, we look after each other, that’s how this works. Just…be careful. But also be quick…I’d like to have my mother back.” Diana sighs.

“I know, little one. I’m sorry. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” 

“Okay. I love you.”

“WE LOVE YOU, DIANA!” The other Rangers chorus.

“AND WE MISS YOU!” Zack yells. Diana chuckles and Trini pops the phone on loudspeaker. 

“I miss you guys too! I’ll be home soon, I promise! Keep each other safe, please!” 

“Will do!” Kimberly says, pressing a kiss to Trini’s temple with a smile. 

“I’ll talk to you later. Bye mom.”

“Bye, Trini.” Trini ends the call, and Kimberly pulls her close as she sighs.

“You okay?” Trini nods.

“I just miss her…”

“I know, baby. I know…”

They get to the Cliff above the ship within ten minutes, all of them hopping out of the car and doing tricks off the side of the Cliff as they fall down it into the water, only cheering and whoops of joy leaving them, a big contrast to their first time jumping off as they land in the water and swim straight down to the ship. 

As soon as they break through the ‘ceiling’ and land on the ground, they make their way into the ship, all of their coins glowing brightly in their pockets as the entrance to the ship rises, and they walk inside, Alpha 5’s feet clacking on the ground immediately reaching their ears.

“Rangers! It’s not time for training, what brings you here?” He asks. Jason grins.

“Just a few questions for Zordon.”

“Oh…alright. I’ll get him for you. ZORDON!” Alpha 5 makes his way to the podiums of the ship, and Zordon blinks into existence on the wall, looking at each of them with a nod. 

“Rangers…what can I help you with?” 

“They have questions!” Alpha 5 says. 

“We just wanted to know what happens…you know, when we step down as Power Rangers.” Trini asks, looking up at Zordon, who blinks down at them questioningly.

“Are you planning to do so?” 

“Well, no, not any time soon. But, I mean, we can’t do this forever. We’re gonna get old, and we’ll wanna move on, get married, have kids…you know, live normal lives. When we do…what happens to the Power Rangers?” Kimberly asks, reaching out and gripping Trini’s hand tightly. Zordon sighs.

“Well…when the time comes…you relinquish your claim as a Power Ranger…the coin deactivates until it finds someone else worthy of possessing it.” 

It’s silent for a few moments, and Tommy laughs.

“Wait, that’s it? Really?” 

“You misunderstand, Tommy. Once a Ranger leaves the group, the group as a whole is weakened. You experienced this when you attempted to fight Rita while Trini was being held captive by her…It was only with the help of Wonder Woman and Batman that you were able to defeat her.” 

Trini feels like the breath is knocked out of her. 

The memories flood her mind, Rita's nails digging into her skin as she'd teased her about her powers being gone...

"I've got you..." Kimberly murmurs in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple as Jason sighs. 

“We can handle that…I’m not gonna deny the others a chance to live a normal life. When someone decides to leave…they can go.” Zordon simply bows his head.

“The choice is with you and your team mates, Jason. I am simply here as a guide.” Jason blinks in shock.

Zordon, co-operating with them?

That’s new.

“Oh…well…okay, yeah cool.” Jason finishes lamely. Billy claps his hands excitedly. 

“Well, we’re here…how about some training?” Zack groans, and Jason runs a hand through his hair and nods. 

“Yeah, might as well.” 

-

"Trini-." Trini shoves Kimberly against the door, attacks her lips hungrily as Kimberly whines against her and pulls away with a breathless gasp.

"Not that I'm n-not happy about this but...what's going on?" She breathes, and Trini hesitates. 

She hasn't been able to stop thinking about Rita, about what she did to her since Zordon brought it up. Their whole training session, she was distracted, trying her best to will the memories away, and she's so tired...so, so tired...

"I just... I need you, god, I need you..." Trini breathes, and Kimberly looks at her in concern as she cradles her face in her hands. 

"Trini-." 

"Kim, just...do me a favor. Shut up and let me fuck you." Trini whispers, and Kimberly whimpers as Trini's lips attack her neck in a fever, her arms hooking underneath Kimberly's legs and moving her over to the bed, where she throws her down onto it a little too harshly before she clambers on top of her and kisses her desperately. 

"Trini, god..." Trini bites down on the skin at her neck, sucks it into her mouth before she's ripping open the buttons on Kimberly's blouse and practically tearing the shirt off her. 

"Trini, slow down-." Kimberly whispers, and Trini ignores her, grips her wrists and holds them above her head before smiling down at her. 

"It's fine. I'm fine. Power down your coin." Trini reaches into her pocket, powers down her coin before throwing it over the bed, and Kimberly hesitates before she does the same, throwing it over the bed as well before Trini kisses her again deeply. 

Nails scratching down her back-

She gasps, pulls away for just a moment, and Kimberly is squirming underneath her as Trini bares her teeth and shakes her head. 

Not real, it's not real-

"Trini?" Kimberly barely gets her name out before Trini kisses her, groaning against her as she moves down her jaw, down her neck, biting down harshly on any part of skin she can get between her teeth as she feels nails dig into her scalp-

"Ow, shit! Trini!" Trini pulls away in shock, sees Kimberly's hands move to the spot over her right breast where there's literal bites marks on her, the skin already turning red and raising slightly as the blood rushes to it, and some of it even leaks out, crimson and stark against Kimberly's tan skin as she breathes raggedly.

"Go easy..." She breathes, and Trini looks up at her. 

She can't. She can't go easy right now because she can fucking hear Rita's voice in her mind, can feel her nails on her skin-

_"Give it to her rough, Yellow, go on! Make her purr, make her scream, take everything from her!_

It's not real, it's not real-

She leans down, licks the blood from the wound, the metallic taste filling her mouth and she feels Kimberly gasp before she arches her back off the bed, and Trini takes the opportunity to unclasp her bra and rip it from her body, throwing it behind her before she wraps her lips around Kimberly's breast.

Kimberly gasps again, moans softly as she drags her nails through Trini's scalp, and the feeling just makes Trini's heart pound faster-

It's not Rita, it's not Rita, it's Kim-

She drags her own nails down Kimberly's stomach, hears Kimberly cry out beneath her in pain, but she begins pushing Trini down, egging her on, enchanted by this new, harder version of her, her gasps getting shorter and louder and Trini's so intoxicated by it all, she can't think to do anything else but be rough. 

And rough is exactly what she is. 

The second she gets Kimberly's pants off, she's thrusting two fingers into her, and Kimberly cries out, tears welling in her eyes as Trini kisses her roughly, and Kimberly wraps her legs around Trini's waist to pull her in closer-

"Don't stop, please-." She gasps out. 

Trini doesn't plan to.

Because Rita's laughing her mind, and the only thing that shuts her out is the touch of Kimberly, the taste of her-

Another thrust, harder, deeper-

"TRINI!" Nails dragging down her back-

It doesn't take Kimberly long at all, her legs squeezing around Trini's waist as she cries out in ecstasy, but still, Trini doesn't stop, just keeps thrusting into her harder, deeper- 

She can't stop. 

Her heart is pounding against her chest and sweat is dripping off her body and Rita is laughing in her head-

She can't fucking stop. 

-

"That was...wow." Kimberly laughs breathlessly, can barely move as she tries her best to get her breath back, and Trini is beside her, equally breathless as she reaches down and grips Kimberly's hand. 

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was...wow." Kimberly says again, laughing as she turns to look at Trini, who smiles and looks at her tiredly. 

"That was rougher than we've ever gone." Kimberly says, and Trini swallows the lump in her throat, her smile fading as she shakes her head. 

"I...did I hurt you?" She whispers, and Kimberly leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

"A little. But I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed it. That was-." 

"Wow." Trini finishes, and Kimberly laughs and kisses her again more deeply this time. 

"I'm okay, Trini. A little scratched up and bruised, but they'll heal. Are you okay? You were like a woman on a mission, then. I mean, you gave me five orgasms last night, were you trying to beat your record or something?" Kimberly says with a chuckle. Trini laughs lightly and shakes her head. 

"No, I just...I love you." Trini whispers, and Kimberly smiles softly and runs her fingers through Trini's hair. 

"I love you, too." 

They're silent for a while, both of them simply gripping each other's hands before Kimberly lets out a deep exhale. 

“So…at least we know now we can be free eventually. From being Power Rangers.” 

Trini sighs, turns her body and cuddles into Kimberly, burying her head in Kimberly’s chest as Kimberly wraps her arms around her and presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

“Mmm…so when we get married…right?” She says, looking up at Kimberly, who smiles and nods.

“That’s what I was thinking…”

“Which won’t be for a while…right?” Kimberly laughs.

“When we’re ready, we’re ready.” Trini nods. 

“Okay. Cool.” Kimberly presses another kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight, Trini.”

“Night…” 

It doesn’t take long for Kimberly to fall asleep, about fifteen minutes as her arms slacken around Trini and her breathing evens out, and Trini sighs, tries her best to close her eyes and just drift off to sleep. 

She has no idea what came over her. All she could think about was claiming Kimberly, marking her, making her her own-

She couldn't stop herself.

Their conversation from with Zordon enters her mind, has memories she’d rather forget flooding her mind.

They’d been weakened when they had faced off against Rita while she’d been captive by her, watching on helplessly as Rita tightened the rope around her neck-

Trini rolls away from Kimberly softly in an attempt not to wake her, her neck suddenly feeling constricted as she tries her best to breathe. She clutches it, nails digging into her skin, feeling as if the collar of it is the rope Rita had around her neck-

She jumps up, grabs her shirt and underwear off the floor and shoves them off haphazardly as she wrings her hands and walks over to the window, lifting it up and breathing in the cold air as the unmistakable sound of a storm rolling in echoes outside. 

Ares. He created a storm out of nowhere during their fight-

The fight where Dinah died-

It’s all these thoughts condensed that send Trini into a panic attack in less than three minutes, her palms sweating and her chest heaving as she makes her way out of the room and runs down the stairs, desperate to get to the fridge. 

She opens it, sticks her head inside and tries to breathe, through her nose, out of her mouth-

Her eyes fall on the bottle of wine again.

Maybe just one glass…

She shouldn’t. She can’t.

_Just a sip, a simple sip, go on Yellow- ___

____

____

She’s grabbing the bottle and opening it before bringing it to her lips and taking a large gulp.

It warms her body immediately, falling down her throat smoothly, and the taste is nice, just the smallest hint of an alcoholic taste, mixed with strawberries-

She’s thrown back to a memory of her drinking an entire bottle of wine when she thought Diana had died, unable to cope with the thought of losing her mother-

More pain.

_"Yellow…"_

God that voice…

She takes another gulp. 

And another.

It’s only when she’s starting to feel slightly dizzy that she puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it back into the fridge.

Her panic attack is gone.

She breathes evenly, a soft sigh escaping her as she looks out at the room around her, spinning slightly as she begins making her steps toward the stairs.

The thunder is slightly muted now, and she climbs up the stairs on her hands and feet, slightly giggling at the stupidity of her running like a dog up the stairs before she enters her room.

Kimberly is still fast asleep, and she finds herself smiling at her girlfriend, sleeping peacefully in her bed, naked and bruised and scratched up because of her.

The smile fades instantly. 

Maybe she needs more wine-

Kimberly suddenly twitches, and soft whimper escaping her, and Trini is rushing to her side, stumbling slightly as she collapses onto the bed beside her.

Kimberly has nightmares sometimes, too...

God, she's so selfish, she's so selfish, why did she drink that wine?

Tears are falling before she can stop them, and she grips Kimberly's hand, feels her twitch before she opens her eyes and looks to Trini blearily. 

"Babe?" She whispers. Trini smiles and leans in, kissing her softly. 

"It's okay, I'm here, shh...sleep." Kimberly smiles, closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep again, and Trini bites down on her lip and grips Kimberly's hand as she looks up at the spinning room around her. 

She should be mad at herself right now. But for the first time in a long time, she finds herself drifting off to sleep easily, no thoughts, no voices…

Just her hand in Kimberly’s as she enters a dreamless sleep.

And she can't find it in her to be mad. 


	6. I could possibly be fading, or have something more to gain (I could feel myself growing colder, I could feel myself under your fate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Into Dust" By Mazzy Star. 
> 
> sorry for the wait.
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's heartbreaking.
> 
> please comment or leave me a message at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

**Seven Years Ago**

“Trini, can you just talk to me!?”

“GO AWAY!”

Trini slams the door shut to her room, and Diana is left outside her door, her heart breaking as she tries to stop her tears from falling. 

What the hell is going on?

Trini had been silent from the second she’d stepped inside the car after school, and no matter how many times Diana had tried to get her to talk in the car, she wouldn’t open her mouth.

Until they got home, when she’d opened the door to the car and slammed it shut before storming into the house. 

Diana hesitates as she raises a hand to knock on the door, but stops herself and takes a deep breath in.

Trini is her daughter.

Diana is her mother.

Diana is also Wonder Woman. She’s faced wars and near death situations-

This is ridiculous.

“Trini!” Diana opens the door, using her strength to push it open-

Trini is lying on her bed, crying into her pillow.

And Diana’s heart breaks clean in two.

“Little one…”

Diana moves forward slowly, and Trini looks up at her.

“GO AWAY!” She shouts through her tears, burying her head into her pillow again. Diana bites down on her lip.

“Trini…please…talk to me…” 

Trini doesn’t move, and Diana sighs and sits at the edge of her bed.

“Trini, you can talk to me-.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, go away!” Trini says, her voice muffled by the pillow. Diana purses her lips.

“Well…I’m not going to go away, but I promise I’m not going to pressure you into telling me, either. I’ll just wait here until you’re ready, okay?” 

Diana crosses her hands over her lap, and Trini continues crying for a few minutes before she sniffs and pulls her head away from the pillow.

“W-Why are kids so m-mean?” She manages to blubber out. Diana blinks.

“What do you mean, little one?” 

“Th-Those stupid kids at school, k-keep calling me ‘dirty M-Mexican’-.”

“What kids?” Diana says immediately, inching closer as Trini shakes her head.

“Don’t-I don’t-.”

“Okay, okay, shh, come here…” Diana pulls her daughter into her lap, and Trini sobs and rests her head in Diana’s lap, gripping her tightly as Diana leans down and envelops her in a hug.

God, this is the last thing she wanted for Trini…

“I’m so sorry, Trini…” She whispers.

“Wh-Why do they c-care w-where I’m f-from-.” Trini cries, and Diana shakes her head and presses a kiss to her daughter’s hair.

“Because there are people in this world who believe they’re better than other people, little one. They believe that they, and everyone else like them, are better than people from other places…other backgrounds.”

“I know what r-racism is, m-mom, I just w-wish…I wish I was w-white-.”

“Shh, no, Trini, look at me.” Diana pulls Trini off her lap and cradles her face in her hands, tucking a hand under her chin to get her to lock up into her eyes. 

“You are so special, Trini. So unique and beautiful and special, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with where you’re from. Those kids, they’re cruel, but they learn that from their own parents. They hear their parents talk about other people like this and they copy them. It’s a cruel, cruel cycle, Trini, but you don’t have to be part of it. You don’t have to be part of it because your mother was a beautiful person who loved you. Regardless of the color of her skin, or your skin…love is what binds us all together. If they can’t see that, then they will live unfulfilling, horrible lives, and you…you’ll be better than they could ever be.” 

Trini drinks in her words, swallows the lump in her throat before she shakes her head.

“And you?” 

“Me?” Diana asks, brushing Trini’s hair back from her face.

“You love me too, right? Regardless of my skin color?” She says hoarsely. Diana feels tears well in her eyes, and she pulls Trini into her, hugging her tightly.

“God, of course I do, Trini. I love you more than anything I could ever love in this world. You’re my daughter…I’ll always love you.” 

Trini’s fingers dig into her back, pulling at Diana’s shirt as she cries against her shoulder, and Diana coos softly, rocks back and forth slightly as she presses kisses to her hair.

“I love you so much, little one…I love you…”

-

**Seven Years Later**

_”You and me_  
_we used to be together_  
_everyday together_  
_always…”_

“Trini?”

Trini groans, her head pounding as the music coming from god knows where echoes in her mind as she reaches up and grips her head, giving it a quick rub before opening her eyes.

The light hits them, and she hisses and pulls the blanket over her head, but before it can even cover her, the blanket’s being pulled back by a giggling Kimberly.

“What are you doing?” Trini groans.

“It’s almost ten, babe. I know we usually wake up earlier so I can get home, but now that mom and dad are in Uganda, thank you Doctors without Borders, I think we've been slacking off and sleeping in too much, you know?” Kimberly leans in, about to press a kiss to her lips, and Trini’s about to respond when Kimberly pulls back and looks down at her with a frown.

“Why do you smell like wine?” 

Silence.

_”I really feel_  
_that I’m losing my best friend_  
_I can’t believe this could be_  
_the end…”_

“Uh…”

“Trini, why do you smell like wine?” Kimberly asks, her tone a little more firm this time, and Trini sighs.

“I had a glass before bed last night, it’s no big deal-.”

“A glass? Since when do you drink?” Kimberly frowns, and Trini rolls her eyes before hissing and clutching her head.

That hurt.

“I-.”

“Clearly it was more than one glass if you have a hangover, Trini.” Kimberly says coldly, crossing her arms over her chest, and Trini sits up slowly and shakes her head.

Okay, so she might have went a little overboard last night...

She's been managing her drinking for the last week, only having a little bit before bed to at least get her to sleep, but last night, Rita refused to disappear, and Trini just kept drinking and-

She went overboard. But it's fine. 

“It’s no big deal-.”

“Since when do you drink, Trini?!”

“Kim-.”

“I want an answer!”

_”It looks as though_  
_you’re letting go_  
_and if it’s real_  
_then I don’t want to know…”_

“Can you shut that fucking music off?” Trini growls, clutching her head, and Kimberly ignores her and glares at her.

“I can’t believe this-.”

“Can you calm down? I had a glass to stop my nightmares, alright?!” 

“Oh really? Did it work?” Kimberly growls, and Trini hesitates.

That’s all it takes for Kimberly’s eyes to widen.

“What…it…it worked?” She whispers. Trini licks her lips.

“I-.”

“Well, look, I don’t care if it did work, alright, you can’t do that again!” Kimberly exclaims.

“Why not?” Trini grumbles. Kimberly blinks.

“Uh, because!”

“That’s not a valid reason!” 

_”Don’t speak_  
_I know just what you’re saying_  
_so please stop explaining_  
_don’t tell me cause it hurts…”_

“Trini, are you even hearing yourself right now?”

“It. Was. One. Drink.” Trini says through gritted teeth. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me! You don’t reek of alcohol and you don’t get a hangover after one fucking drink, Trini!”

“Can you keep your voice down?!” Trini growls, and Kimberly scoffs in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe this! How long has this been going on for? How didn't I see it before?!”

“You’re blowing this out of proportion!” 

_“Our memories_  
_they can be inviting_  
_but some are altogether_  
_mighty frightening…”_

“I’m calling Diana-.”

“YOU ARE NOT!” Trini jumps on top of Kimberly before she can reach for her phone, and Kimberly tries to push her off, but Trini flips her over and grips her wrists, holding them above her head.

“Get off!”

“Stop freaking out, fucking hell! I’m fine, Kim!” Trini exclaims, and Kimberly squirms underneath her and glares up at her.

“You know, we’re supposed to be in this position in a different way.” She huffs. Trini sighs.

“You’re the one getting crazy here!”

“Crazy?! Trini, you don’t understand how bad this could be-.”

“It was a one-time thing!”

"Was it?" Kimberly growls, and when Trini hesitates, Kimberly's eyes widen. 

“Trini, listen to me! Oliver probably said that too, that it would be a one time thing, now look at him!” 

_“As we die_  
_both you and I_  
_with my head in my hands_  
_I sit and cry…”_

Trini’s grip on Kimberly’s wrists subconsciously tightens as she growls lightly.

“Don’t compare me to him, he’s a goddamn alcoholic-.”

“And you could go the same way!” Kimberly cries, and Trini blinks when tears begins falling down the sides of face and into her hair, her bottom lip trembling, and Trini lets her go, simply straddles her and shakes her head.

What is she doing?

Kimberly sits up, tears falling down her face as she pulls Trini into her, her forehead resting against Trini’s as she cries.

_“You and me_  
_I can see us dying_  
_are we…”_

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Trini whispers, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“Promise me you won’t drink again.” She whispers back.

Trini swallows the lump in her throat.

It...it helps her sleep...

_You could lose her right now, just tell her what she wants to hear!_

“I won’t.” She's not sure if she's talking to Kimberly or the voice in her head, but regardless...

It’s too late.

“You hesitated.” Kimberly pulls back, looks at her with blank eyes, and Trini bites down on her trembling bottom lip.

“I…”

Kimberly shakes her head, slides out from under her and makes her way to the door.

“Kim…wait…” Trini reaches for her, barely grazes her arm as Kimberly heads to the door and leaves without even looking back at her.

_“Hush hush darling_  
_hush hush darling_  
_hush hush_  
_don’t tell me cause it hurts…”_

-

“Where’s Oliver?” 

Diana rubs her eyes tiredly as Barbara doesn’t even look up from her keyboard with a shrug.

“Probably sleeping off his hangover. Like it matters. He’ll have another one by the end of the day…” She huffs. Diana sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

“Anything on Laurel?”

Barbara sighs and spins around in her chair.

“Diana…how long has it been since you slept?” 

Diana shakes her head.

“I’m fine.” 

“You may be an immortal goddess, but even immortal goddesses need their beauty sleep. Not that you need it, but…you get what I’m saying. Go on, get some shut eye-.”

“Not until I find Laurel and get her off this path of criminality. Dinah’s probably turning over in her grave right now and I can’t bear the thought-.” 

“Dinah’s gone, Diana. She doesn’t know what Laurel’s doing.” Barbara says softly. Diana frowns.

“Regardless, Dinah’s legacy is at stake here. What if it gets out that some girl is robbing stores using the Canary Cry? People will begin to associate the Black Canary with crime, and that’s the last thing Dinah would want and you know it. She fought for justice, for good.” 

Barbara sighs, takes her glasses off and cleans them on her shirt before nodding.

“You’re right…as always.” Diana chuckles, and Barbara turns back to her computers and waves her hand nonchalantly.

“If I see anything, I’ll call. Still…you should at least relax a bit. You can’t worry about everyone.”

“There’s no one else here to worry about them. Clark’s back in Metropolis, Arthur and Barry are god knows where, Bruce is also god knows where-.”

“Nice try, Diana. You’re not getting his location out of me.” Barbara says, and Diana glares at the back of her head.

“You’re gonna have to tell me eventually-.”

There’s a loud thud, and Diana looks upstairs at the source of it before looking down at Barbara.

“Oliver…” She mutters, and then she’s running as fast as she can out of the main office of Watchtower and into the sleeping quarters-

She bursts through the door to find Oliver on the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach, his face contorted in pain-

“Oliver!” Diana rushes over to him, pulls him into her lap, and he looks up at her breathlessly.

“Fell.” He manages to groan out, and Diana glares down at him.

“Oliver, for god’s sake-.”

“Don’t start!” He growls back. 

“You’re absolutely unbelievable-.”

“Just help me up, for fuck’s sake…” He grumbles, and Diana rolls her eyes and jumps up before grabbing the scruff of Oliver’s shirt and lifting him up with ease.

He grunts, still clutching his ribs as he stumbles a little before scratching his beard with a sigh.

“Thank you.” He mumbles.

He grabs his coat off the end of his bed and shoves it on, and Diana raises an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“Going out.”

“Oliver, you’re drunk-.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He gives her a little wave before making his way out of the room, and Diana watches him go in disbelief.

This bullshit is keeping her away from her daughter.

She needs to put a stop to this.

-

“So…you screwed up.”

Trini grits her teeth and glares up at Tommy as she pops up into thin air, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks down at Trini with a frown.

“Where is she?”

“With me and Zack. She doesn’t wanna see you right now, though.”

“I’ve been trying to visit her with the link for the last two hours-.”

“She turned her coin off. And her phone. Don’t worry, she’s okay. Crying a lot, but…okay.” Trini sighs, rubs her eyes tiredly and shakes her head.

“Tommy, she’s blowing this out of proportion. Big time. I had one drink last night-.”

“Trini, people don’t get severe hangovers from one drink. Your eyes are bloodshot and you look like shit.” 

“I look like shit and my eyes are bloodshot because I’ve been crying!” Trini growls, tears immediately welling in her eyes and burning them due to their sensitivity, and Tommy’s scowl disappears as she sighs and sits down beside Trini.

“I think you both need to just sit down and talk about this. You need to hear Kim’s side of the story and she needs to hear yours.”

“Well she hasn’t been giving me much of a chance, has she? I’ve been trying to contact her for two hours now…”

Tommy rolls her eyes.

“I’ll tell her to get her ass over here. But seriously, no more drinking for you. Kim said you told her it helps with your nightmares, but Trini...it's not the way to go, okay?”

“Got it.” Trini says with a nod. Tommy shakes her head and stands.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Trini nods again, and in the blink of an eye, Tommy disappears. 

Trini bites her lip and pulls out the bottle of wine under her blankets, looks down at it in disdain before wiping her tears from her face and gulping down the rest of it. 

She hasn’t heard Rita’s voice in her head all day. 

It’s been peaceful. 

But the wine’s gone now. She's already stolen the five bottles Diana has in the pantry, there's nothing left.

An idea begins to formulate in her mind. 

She’s not drunk. She’s only been taking a gulp every twenty or so minutes…she’s good.

It keeps the voices away and it doesn’t make her drunk.

She can get away with this…right?

_I just gotta brush my teeth, or chew some mints or something around Kim…if she smells alcohol on me, I’m dead…_

She doesn’t exactly like the thought of deceiving her girlfriend, but Kimberly has no idea what it’s like to stay up all night, terrified to sleep because the feeling of nails digging into your skin is still burned into your brain like a goddamn branding iron, hearing the voice of the woman who tortured you echoing around your mind even when you’re awake-

_“YELLOW!”_

Trini’s eyes snap open, a wild gasp escaping her, and she swears, swears on her life she sees a flash of green eyes-

She’s tumbling out of the bed, grabbing her coin and shutting it down as she shoves it into the pocket of her jeans and stumbles down the stairs to the front door.

She throws the empty bottle of wine into the bin and begins making her way to the main town a few blocks away.

She has about fifty bucks on her, left over birthday money…she can’t buy a bottle of alcohol, she’s too young…

But cigarettes on the other hand…

She gets to the main town within twenty minutes, sees a tobacco and liquor store not far from her.

Lucky.

She scopes it out for a bit, looking around until she spots a guy talking on his phone with a cigarette in his lips, a lighter in his other hand as he puts it up to his face, and Trini grins widely and makes her way over to him.

“Hey!”

The guy looks up with a frown.

“I’m busy here, kid.”

“I gotta ask you something.” Trini says, and the guy observes her for a few moments before he sighs and talks into his phone.

“Let me call you back.” He ends the call and looks at Trini expectantly, and she pulls out her fifty dollar note.

“I need a favor.” The guy scoffs.

“Let me guess. You want me to buy you cigarettes.” He says with a laugh, and Trini shakes her head.

“No. I want you to buy me a bottle of alcohol.” The guy raises an eyebrow. 

“You got a bit too much money there, kid.” 

“The rest is for you. Please…I need it.” The guy takes a drag from his cigarette and shakes his head.

“Jesus, you kids get on the sauce young, don’t you…fine. What do you want?” 

Trini blinks in shock.

She so was not expecting him to be okay with doing this. 

The guy seems to realize that must be what she’s thinking because he shrugs and takes another drag of his cigarette.

“We’re in a small town, kid, no one cares about that shit. Also, I’m low on money and that fifty’s gonna pay for another pack of cigarettes, I’m down to my last two. Now come on, what do you want?” 

Trini clears her throat, tries to remember the brand of wine Diana always gets, but it’s not coming to her.

_Shit, I didn’t think this through…_

She suddenly remembers her conversation with Oliver before she left Gotham, and she’s blurting it out before she can stop herself.

“Wild Turkey.” 

The guy’s eyebrows raise.

“Whiskey, huh? Alright…done deal.” Trini hands him the fifty dollars, and he chuckles and throws his cigarette onto the street before making his way down a few stores and entering the liquor store. 

She waits anxiously, looking around to see if anyone is looking at them, but the main town is pretty empty, construction halted due to the weather, which is too dreary for anyone to really be out right now as rain begins to slowly fall around her.

She pulls her hoody up over her head sighs as she bounces on her feet.

About five minutes later, the guy exits the store, bouncing a box of cigarettes in one hand and holding a brown paper bag in the other.

“Here, kid. Now get out of here.” He gives her the bottle, and she nods.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on. Don't get too drunk with your friends.” The guy rolls his eyes, sparks another cigarette, and Trini winces, tucks the bottle into her hoodie and starts making her way back home just as the rain begins to pour hard. 

She gets home, locks the door behind her, and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in.

_“Good job, Yellow…always so rebellious…”_

“Shut up.” Trini growls, her eyes snapping open to see an empty house around her.

She bites down on her lip and makes her way to the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass and pulling the bottle out of the paper bag.

She looks at the bottle apprehensively.

Something tells her this is definitely going to be stronger than the wine…

She tears of the paper around the lid and pulls up the cork, and, to be safe, pours only a little bit into the glass before resting the bottle on the table and bringing the glass to her lips.

She throws it down in one gulp-

And immediately is hit with a coughing fit.

The whiskey burns down her throat, but the aftertaste isn’t all that bad, but her eyes are watering and the taste is so damn strong-

Yeah, this is definitely gonna fuck her up big time.

She grabs the bottle and pours herself a little bit more, draining it in one gulp and suppressing another coughing fit before she lets out a deep breath and blinks back her tears.

Rita’s gone again.

The world’s a little dizzy, but Rita’s gone again and that’s what matters.

God, Trini’s so sick of her invading her mind, that fucking voice-

She’s pouring herself another one, draining it in two gulps and finds it a little easier to stomach as she puts the cork back on the lid with a sigh. 

Her phone buzzes, and she looks down to see its Kimberly calling.

“Shit.”

She answers it.

“Hello?”

“Why is your coin off?” She asks immediately, and Trini sighs.

“Yours has been off all day.” She mumbles, and Kimberly sighs.

“I needed a minute…”

“It was two hours, but sure…”

“Give me a break, Trini. You freaked me out this morning.”

“You wouldn’t let me explain.”

“Yeah well, I’m giving you the chance to. I’m outside.” Trini’s heart stops.

“R-Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“O-Okay. See you a sec.” Trini hangs up, curses under her breath and grabs the glass, puts it in the sink and grabs the bottle of whiskey before shoving it into the fridge behind the carton of eggs and milk. Once it’s completely covered from view, she rinses the glass out just as the front door opens and Kimberly walks in.

Trini runs into the pantry and grabs a piece of gum, shoves it into her mouth and chews on it violently just as Kimberly’s voice rings out.

“Trin?”

“In the kitchen!” Trini calls out. Kimberly’s footsteps echo on the titled floor as she makes her way to the kitchen, and when Trini sees her, she sees she doesn’t look so great.

Bloodshot eyes and bags under them, tears staining her cheeks-

“You look like shit.” Kimberly tells her. Trini laughs.

“We both do.” She says softly. Kimberly sighs and makes her way to her, and before Trini can say anything, Kimberly’s enveloping her in a hug. 

Trini buries her head into her shoulder, breathes her in as Kimberly cries against her neck.

“I’m sorry, I just-.”

“Shh…I get it, okay? But seriously, Kim…I just wanted to see if it would work-.”

“Trini, you can’t play with shit like that, you know how easy it is to get addicted?”

“I know…I know, I’m sorry…” Trini feels guilt rear its ugly head, but she easily pushes it aside.

One little lie is nothing compared to hearing Rita’s voice in her mind all day, waking up from nightmares of Rita’s nails digging into her skin-

That fucking collar around her throat-

“Trini?” 

Trini pulls away from the hug, struggles to breathe, feels like the collar is around her throat again-

“I’m fine.” She says simply, clenching her jaw and taking a deep breath in, and Kimberly runs her fingers through Trini’s hair.

“What’s going on, Trini? I just want you to talk to me-.”

“I’m okay. I promise. It’s just these nightmares…” Kimberly sighs.

“Maybe you should go see a therapist-.”

“I’m not paying two hundred dollars for some quack to tell me I have PTSD, Kim.” Trini says firmly, and Kimberly frowns.

“It’s better than self-medicating with alcohol!” 

“I said I wasn’t going to do it again, didn’t I?” Trini growls. Kimberly blinks once. 

“Okay.” She says simply. Trini shakes her head.

“Can we just drop this now?” 

Nails digging into her skin-

That collar, that collar around her neck, burning her-

The sword in her stomach-

_Breathe, you need to breathe…_

“Trini, I’m…I’m gonna go home, okay? I think…I think you need a bit of space…and frankly, so do I…” 

Wait, what…what is she saying?

“What…what do you mean?” Trini looks up at her, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“Something’s wrong, and if you won’t talk to me about it-.”

“Nothing…nothing’s wrong…nothing…”

_“Stop lying, Yellow…”_

Trini whines in frustration, rests her elbows on the bench top and buries the palm of her hands into her eyes-

“Trini, please talk to me…” 

_“Come on, Yellow, talk to her…tell her how I’m invading every part of your mind, even after death…”_

“Trini, please-.”

“Nothing’s wrong-.”

_“Tell her how when you touch her, it’s MY hands touching her…tell her, Yellow…”_

“No…” Trini grips her hair, tries to will Rita’s voice away but she’s here, she’s here, she has to be, fuck, how is this possible-

“No, what? Trini-.”

_“TELL HER!”_

“SHUT UP!” Trini screams. 

Silence fills the room.

Trini’s breathing heavily.

Kimberly is looking at her in shock.

Trini turns to look at her, shakes her head as she looks at her in horror.

“No, I…wait-.”

Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, and she turns and makes her way to the front door.

“Kim, WAIT!” Trini stumbles and falls to the ground as she tries to follow Kimberly out of the door, and Kimberly stops short and turns to look at her, one hand on the door handle as she clenches her jaw.

“You’re drunk again, aren’t you?” She whispers.

“N-No-.” Kimberly throws the door open and slams it shut, and Trini pushes herself up and runs to the door.

“KIM!” She’s running to Kimberly’s car just as she closes the door shut and starts it, and Trini doesn’t even care about the rain falling down hard on her, bangs on the window of the door in desperation.

“KIM, WAIT! PLEASE!” Kimberly reverses out of the driveway, and Trini watches her leave in despair, her tires screeching on the asphalt as she tears down the street. 

“KIMBERLY!” 

Trini collapses to her knees, sobs brokenly.

This isn't happening, this isn't happening, no-

Kimberly’s gone.

How did everything go to shit so quickly?

_“Oh come on, Yellow…there’s only one thing that’s going to make you feel better…go on…”_

Trini gulps down her tears.

"Go away, just go away, please!" She begs, rocking back and forth.

_"Only one thing is gonna get rid of me, Yellow...go on..._

She stands and makes her way back inside the house.

She’s freezing.

She doesn’t care.

She goes straight to the fridge and pulls out the bottle of whiskey from its hiding spot.

Doesn’t even bother with a glass.

Takes a few gulps and welcomes the burn it sends down her throat.

Rita’s laugh echoing in her mind fades with each drop.

-

Diana has scoped out every damn liquor store up and down the street next to the Watchtower looking for Oliver, but to no avail. 

Where the hell could he have possibly gone?

Diana sighs and pulls out her phone, calling Barbara at Watchtower.

“Watchtower.” Barbara answers.

“It’s me. Can you get a trace on Oliver’s cellphone? I can’t find him.” 

“Got it.” The sound of fingers hitting a keyboard echo in her ear before Barbara sighs.

“He’s at Hardy’s liquor store, about a block away from you.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Diana, I don’t think you’re gonna have any luck-.”

“I need to put a stop to this. I can’t stay in Gotham forever babysitting him.” Diana ends the call abruptly, makes her way the extra block down and finds Hardy’s liquor store across the road.

She makes her way across the street and enters the store, the bell above it clanging loudly at her entrance.

“Oliver?” 

She sees his head pop up above an isle shelf and he scowls.

“What, are you following me now?” Diana sighs and makes her way over to him. 

He has a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey in both hands, and he’s looking down at the two as if weighing his options. Diana crosses her arms over her chest.

“I have a daughter back home, you know.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And I’d like to get back to her.” 

“Then go. What’s keeping you here?” Oliver grumbles, still not looking at her. Diana glares at him.

“You are, Oliver. You think I can abandon one of my best friends when he’s drinking himself to death?” 

Oliver scoffs.

“I’m not drinking myself to death, alright?” 

“Oliver this is-.” 

They’re interrupted by the sound of screeching.

Diana shouts in pain and covers her ears as Oliver drops the two bottles he’s holding and also grabs his ears in pain, gasping as he collapses to the ground, and the screeching only seems to grow louder as Diana hears shouting a short way away.

The screeching finally stops, and when Diana looks up, she sees a flash of blonde hair running out of the store.

Laurel.

“What the hell?” Oliver growls.

Diana’s heart stops.

“Oliver-.”

He’s jumping up and tearing after Laurel, and Diana’s hot on his heels. 

“OLIVER, WAIT!” She can’t use her powers, not in the open like this, and Laurel is a fast runner, but Oliver spent five years on an island escaping murderers and struggling to survive.

He’s faster.

Laurel turns down an alleyway, and she swears loudly when a gate blocks her from passing through it, and Diana comes to a stop as Oliver does.

“Oliver, stop-.”

“Who are you?” Oliver demands, stepping closer to Laurel, who sinks against the gate in terror before clenching her jaw.

“Who the hell are you?” She growls.

“I asked first!”

“Oliver-.”

“She used the Canary Cry, Diana! How did you get that power?! HOW!?” Oliver is inches away from Laurel now, and she suddenly musters up courage as she pushes him back with a growl and swings her fist at his face.

He blocks it easily and pushes her back against the gate, gripping her shoulders tightly.

“Oliver, don’t hurt her!” Diana makes her way to Oliver and Laurel desperately.

“HOW DID YOU GET THAT POWER?!” He screams.

“It’s not a power! It’s a device! I modeled it after her powers, alright?! Let me go!” Laurel shouts, squirming against Oliver in an attempt to let him go.

“Who’s powers!? WHO’S?!”

“MY MOTHER’S!” 

Diana stops short, her heart dropping. 

Oliver is frozen, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy as Laurel finally gets him to let go.

And kicks him right in the groin.

Oliver groans and falls to the ground, grabbing his groin in pain as Laurel easily climbs the gate and tears off down the alleyway on the opposite side and out of sight. 

Diana watches this all happen in shock, and Oliver gasps in pain and looks up at her with a scowl.

“She…Dinah…” He coughs, and Diana bites down on her lip in hesitation before helping him up off the ground.

“Get off me!” He pushes her away, and Diana feels tears well in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry-.”

“You knew…you knew she…you know Dinah had a…a daughter…”

“Oliver, she made me promise not to tell you, please…”

“Stay away from me.” 

Oliver makes his way down the alleyway, and Diana goes to follow him when her phone starts ringing.

She’s about to ignore it when it hits her it might be Trini.

She hesitates before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and looking at the caller ID.

Kimberly.

Something’s wrong.

She answers it, all thoughts of Oliver wiped from her mind.

“Hello?” 

“Diana…it’s Kimberly. You have to come home…something’s wrong with Trini.”


	7. seven devils all around you, seven devils in your house (see I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I'll be dead before the day is done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine. 
> 
> thanks for your patience.
> 
> also i'm sorry don't kill me.
> 
> please leave comments or message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

**Two Years Ago**

“Shh, you’ve gotta keep quiet-.”

“I know, Trini. We’ve been doing this for over three months now.” 

Amy giggles against her, and Trini bites down on her lip to stop herself from laughing as well as she pushes herself closer to Amy, who leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Were you serious when you said your mom will kill us if she finds us? She seems pretty chill to be honest.” Trini rolls her eyes.

“You have no idea what she’s capable of. Trust me. Besides, I like what we have now…something secret…something that’s ours and no one else’s.” Amy smiles, kisses her again, and Trini pulls her closer, hands touching the soft, cream colored skin beneath her shirt as Amy shivers, goosebumps erupting on her skin-

“Trini?” Trini pulls away, looks at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry, too far?”

“No, the exact opposite, actually.” Trini freezes.

“I…wait, what? Are…are you sure?” Amy gasps as Trini’s nails dig into her skin out of pure reflex, and Trini mumbles out an apology, but there’s an excitement in Amy’s eyes she’s never seen before…

“Touch me…” Amy breathes. 

And god, Trini can’t even begin to think of saying no, of denying Amy of what she wants, because she already feels so good pressed up against her like this, desperate, nails digging into Trini’s shirt and tugging her closer, and Trini’s fingers skate down, down, down…

Amy gasps, freezes against her before whining, and Trini finds the sound goddamn intoxicating.

The trick now is getting Amy to STAY quiet…

-

**Two Years Later**

“OLIVER!”

The rage burning inside her is unlike anything she’s ever felt before in her life.

And she doesn’t have to look far to find the source.

She enters the Watchtower and finds Oliver waiting for her.

He charges toward her, barely gets a swing of a punch in before she’s blocking it and grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground-

“DIANA, NO!” She hears Barbara scream.

She doesn’t listen.

She slams Oliver into the ground, hears him groan before she tightens the hold on his neck-

“You-didn’t-tell-me-about-her-.” Oliver chokes out, nails digging into Diana’s forearm. She growls.

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to keep her safe! I promised Dinah I would! But you…you ruined my daughter!” She raises a fist-

“DIANA!” 

A hand grips her wrist and pulls her back, and she looks up with a glare.

Clark.

She grabs him by the shirt and tosses him out of the window without a care.

He flies through it, manages to miss the pane and avoid glass, and Diana goes right back to raising a fist to Oliver’s face-

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Oliver roars. Diana grabs him by the shirt and lifts him to her face.

“TRINI’S DRINKING! BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU TOLD HER IT GOT RID OF YOUR PAIN!” She screams in his face. Oliver’s eyes widen.

“WHAT?” He exclaims, trying to push Diana off.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD, OLIVER-.” 

Arms wrap around her chest and pull her off, and Diana growls-

“GET OFF ME, KENT-.”

“It’s not Clark!”

His voice in her ear causes her to pause.

It’s not Clark.

She freezes, feels the arms around her chest loosen, and she pushes forward out of the person’s grip and turns.

Oh my god.

“Bruce?” She whispers, looking at him in complete and utter shock. 

Bruce looks…not well.

His face is full of hair, a beard growing haywire and haphazardly, his brown eyes filled with sadness and grief, his hair in a short ponytail, gathered at the nape of his neck-

“YOU!” Diana turns just as Oliver jumps off the ground and charges straight for Bruce, but he’s too drunk, barely gets a swing in-

But Bruce doesn’t dodge it.

Oliver’s face connects with Bruce’s face, and he falls to the ground, Oliver on top of him, fists hitting into his face repeatedly-

“OLIVER!” Diana rushes forward just as Clark enters back into the Watchtower, his glasses broken, which he takes off and tosses aside and goes to help Diana-

“DON’T!” Bruce yells, holding a hand up to stop them from interfering, and Oliver continues punching him, Bruce taking every hint with not even a grunt of pain as blood begins to pool around his mouth-

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Oliver is crying, tears falling down his face as he raises a fist and suddenly stops, his fist inches away from Bruce’s face-

“I’m sorry.” Bruce chokes out, blood flying out of his mouth, and Oliver glares down at him, his fist shaking-

Bruce grabs his shoulders and sits up slowly, Oliver still practically straddling him as he nods once.

“I’m sorry, Oliver…I’m so sorry…” Oliver’s bottom lip trembles, but then he’s crying, his whole body shaking as he collapses forward, and Bruce hugs him close, continues whispering apologies as Oliver grips the shirt on his back like a lifeline.

Diana watches this all happen, but the anger coursing through her is still there.

She steps forward, and Clark goes to stop her.

“Diana-.”

“Don’t touch me! I don’t care what’s happening right now, he destroyed Trini’s life and I’m gonna kill him-.” 

She grabs the scruff of Oliver’s shirt, but Clark wraps his arms around her and pulls her away again.

“What are you talking about?! Diana talk to us!” Clark exclaims as Diana thrashes against him.

“HE TOLD HER DRINKING HELPS HIS PAIN! SHE’S SUFFERING FROM PTSD FROM RITA, AND HE ENCOURAGED HER TO DRINK!” Diana screams, glaring at Oliver, who pulls himself away from Bruce and looks up at Diana in confusion before anger becomes evident.

“YOU KEPT DINAH’S DAUGHTER A SECRET FROM ME!” Diana growls and pushes Clark back, but Bruce jumps up and steps between Oliver and Diana, spitting out blood as he does, barely even acknowledging his pain with a wince as he looks between them.

“Enough! Both of you! Diana…slow down, what’s going on?” Diana grips her hair in frustration.

“Rita. She’s still suffering from the trauma of what that…that foul woman did to her, and Oliver was drinking, told Trini it got rid of his pain, so she decided to try his little method and now she’s drinking! Her girlfriend called me in tears telling me Trini’s not acting like herself, she’s drinking alcohol-Oliver, I swear to god-.” Diana steps forward again, and Oliver bares his teeth, but Bruce pushes them both back.

“Kicking Oliver’s ass isn’t going to help Trini, Diana! Go home, help your daughter, call us if you need us. We’ll be there in a heartbeat.” 

“Hey, no, I’m not done with her! Dinah has a daughter and she didn’t tell me!” Oliver hisses, glaring at Diana, and Clark sighs.

“Oliver, we all knew about Dinah’s daughter. She didn’t want you to know for this exact reason, she knew you’d be upset! Look, we’ll…we’ll tell you everything Dinah told us, but Diana, you need to go home. Help Trini.” 

Diana glares at all of them before she looks at Oliver.

“If I can’t get through to her, I’ll drag you from here to Angel Grove on the gravel if I have to.” 

“You won’t have to drag me, I’ll come willingly, you think I’m happy about this?” Oliver growls, but there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Diana doesn’t care.

“This is on you.” She says in a low voice, and before Oliver can reply, she’s running out of the window and jumping as hard as she can, the ground breaking beneath her feet as she soars.

Clark, Oliver and Bruce watch her go with a sigh, and Oliver stumbles over to a seat and buries his head in his hands with a groan.

“Fuck…” He says simply.

Clark sighs and claps Bruce’s shoulder with a hand.

“So…welcome back.” 

-

_“Yellow…come on, Yellow, you know what you need to do…I’m not leaving unless you do…_

She’s singing, singing the words like this is a fucking game…

“Go away…please just go away…” Trini begs hoarsely, raising the bottle of whiskey to her lips, the world spinning wildly around her-

_“There you go, Trini…there you go…”_

She just wants this to end…

She’s lost everything.

She lost Kimberly…

God, Kimberly, how could she lose her, the one thing, the one goddamn thing, no, this can’t be it, this can’t-

“I have to go to her, I h-have to go…” She grips the dresser she’s sitting against, uses it to push herself up, her whole body throbbing with pain.

She barely gets a step forward before her head pounds with pain, and a voice of a different kind rings through.

_“RANGERS! GET TO THE SHIP, IMMEDIATELY!”_

Trini growls, clutches her head and whines as the voice repeats itself over and over again, echoing in her mind-

Zordon.

Shit, Zordon needs her, needs them, needs the Rangers-

Trini rushes toward the bathroom, turns the sink on and washes her face with water, splashing herself, doing everything she can to sober herself up, but the world still spins when she looks up in the mirror.

Fuck.

“Fuck it.” She runs out of the bathroom, stumbling slightly, but manages to make it down the stairs without hurting herself as she throws the front door open and runs as fast as she can.

The world blurs around her, and it throws Trini off majorly, causes her to knock into a lamp post as she tumbles to the ground, cursing loudly before jumping back up and running again.

Getting to the cliff takes her way longer than usual, having to stop constantly to stop herself from hitting into stuff, and by the time she gets there, the others are already there.

“What took you so long?” Jason growls as she comes to a stop in front of them.

“She’s drunk.” Kimberly deadpans, looking down at her as if she’s a disgusting animal, and Trini glares up at her.

“Let’s just go, it’s clearly important.” Tommy frowns at her, and Jason looks worried as Zack and Billy look at Kimberly before looking at Trini, then shrugging as Zack jumps down into the water, Billy following him. Tommy and Jason follow soon after, and Kimberly looks at Trini, her expression softening slightly as she sighs and holds her hand out.

“Trini-.”

“Don’t.” 

Trini steps toward the cliff, and Kimberly says something that makes her freeze.

“I called Diana.” 

Trini feels her heart drop, turns to glare at Kimberly in fury.

“What?” She hisses.

“Trini, something’s wrong, and if I can’t fix you-.”

“You had no right!”

“I had no right?! I’m your girlfriend, for fuck’s sake, Trini! You-.” Trini shakes her head, doesn’t want to hear it, jumps right over the cliff and into the water, wanting to get as far away from Kimberly as she can-

The second the water hits her skin, she feels herself beginning to sober up a little more, and Trini knew that the water leading to the ship had healing properties, but didn’t think it applied to being drunk as well-

She swims, swims straight for the ship, and as soon as she reaches the “ceiling”, she falls down, somewhat ungracefully, landing on her front as she groans in pain before pushing herself up and making her way to the entrance of the ship just as Kimberly lands behind her.

“Trini, don’t walk away from me!” 

“Leave me alone!” Trini growls, making her way inside. As soon as she reaches the pedestals, the others waiting for her and Kimberly, Zordon blinks to life on the wall and Alpha 5 wheels into the room.

“Rangers! You have to prepare for battle!” Alpha 5 exclaims. 

“Wait, what?” Jason looks up at Zordon in shock, and Zordon looks morose as he looks at each of the Rangers.

“We detected an incoming attack less than ten minutes ago, something that somehow avoided our search for any dangers coming to Angel Grove. I don’t know how they were able to do it, but we don’t have much time-.”

“Wait, how long until the attack?” Tommy asks. Zordon sighs.

“Less than twenty minutes.” 

“WHAT?” Zack looks at Jason in shock, and Jason’s eyes widen before he looks up at Zordon in determination.

“What can you tell us about the attackers?” 

“Without full research and observation, I can’t tell you much, only that they appear to made of metal, creatures from a planet far away-.” 

“Most likely from the Vica Galaxy! Many light years away! Their journey here has taken them a long time!” 

“Weaknesses?”

“Working on it! They’ve got some kind of shield around them, stopping us from properly identifying them!”

“And they’re twenty minutes away?” Kimberly asks. 

“Approximately. There’s no doubt in my mind they’re heading straight for the Crystal.”

“Then we gotta get there before them to hold the line. Let’s go!” The Rangers nod, and Trini forces down the bile rising at the back of her throat and nods with them, stepping up onto her pedestal, the other Rangers doing the same as Zordon continues talking to them.

“Alpha and I will be communicating with you through your suits. We’ve upgraded them as well, made the armor thicker in case these creatures are more than what they appear.” 

“You can upgrade our armor in a matter of seconds, but you didn’t see these guys coming until twenty minutes ago?” Zack grumbles. Zordon sighs.

“Like I said, something’s blocking our radars from identifying them properly.” 

“It’s alright. We’ve got this guys. Ready?” Each of the Rangers nod, and as soon as Jason steps onto his pedestal, they spark to life, light flooding from them as Trini’s hit with a wave of pain before she feels her armor slowly beginning to form over her skin, almost latching onto it in a painful, but pleasurable way-

The visor forms over her face, followed by her helmet, and the lights dim down as she steps back off the pedestal along with the others, all of them looking down at their new armor before looking up at Zordon.

“Let us know if you find anything else. Let’s go!” Jason leads them out of the ship, the others following him at super speed as they jump up through the “ceiling” and explode through the water, landing on top of the Cliff with ease before they begin running straight for Krispy Kreme. 

“Evacuate the area as soon as you can, Rangers. We don’t want any casualties.” Zordon says, and Trini finds herself nodding as she runs.

“We've got it!” 

She hears the sound of beeping, and she looks at the other Rangers before she notices Billy holding his arm up to his mouth.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“This is the Blue Power Ranger speaking! We need Police at the Krispy Kreme in town to keep citizens back from the area! There’s an attack incoming, possibly to try and get what’s hidden under the town! We’ll do everything we can to prevent the attackers from obtaining it, but we need to keep the citizens safe!” 

There’s silence on the other end for a few moments before the responder replies, his voice shaking as he does.

“I’ll-I’ll put you through to the Sheriff, o-one moment!” 

They finally reach the Krispy Kreme just as the Sheriff answers the call.

“This is Sheriff Munroe-.”

“This is the Blue Power Ranger speaking! We’ve got an attack at the Krispy Kreme incoming, we need law enforcement here to keep people away from the area!” 

The Sheriff replies without hesitation.

“We’ll be there in five, try and evacuate as many people as you can!” 

“Got it!” 

“You got a cellphone put in your suit?” Zack exclaims, and Billy shrugs.

“I figured we’d need it eventually.”

Trini looks up at the Krispy Kreme, finds it filled with customers, and she look at the others.

“Come on, we gotta get them out of here!” 

Kimberly nods, and Trini feels a pang of regret in her heart.

What if something happens right now and she never fixed things with Kimberly?

She steps toward her.

“Kim-.”

“Not now, Trini.” Kimberly says simply, and she walks forward to the Krispy Kreme, Trini sighing before she nods and follows her. 

“Whoa, it’s the Power Rangers-.” 

Everyone stands, and Kimberly raises her hands.

“We’re not here for donuts guys! We need you to evacuate immediately! Get as far away from the town as you can! Police will be arriving in five minutes to block the entire area off!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” One man asks, rising from his seat and resting his hands on his children’s shoulders in fear. 

“An attack is incoming, we’re going to do everything we can to stop them, but we can’t be worried about citizens hanging around! We need you to leave, go home, avoid the area for as long as you can!” Jason says. 

There’s a few startled screams, people already scrambling to the entrance, and one guy looks at the Rangers in anger.

“Can’t you guys just move that goddamn thing somewhere else? Maybe a military facility?” He roars, and a few people cheer in agreement.

“It’s buried deep within the ground, no human possible can obtain it.” 

“You guys aren’t human! Just go under there and grab it!” Someone shouts, and Trini growls under her breath.

“We don’t have time to explain, just get out of here!” 

“Why should we listen to you!?” One person growls, and the guy who addressed them before, still gripping his children, glares at the person and looks at the crowd in anger.

“Because they’re the goddamn Power Rangers! They’ve saved this town three times before, what’s gonna stop them from doing it again?! We need to get out of here, let them do what they do best! Keep us safe! Let’s go!” 

There’s a few people who grumble, but the others walk out of the door without hesitation, some of them looking at the Rangers in fear, others in anger, and the man with the kids looks at them each before nodding.

“Keep us safe.”

“We will. I promise.” Jason says, holding out a hand to shake the man’s hand. Kimberly bends down and looks the two kids in the eyes.

“You guys are gonna be okay, alright? Listen to your father, go home and stay indoors, okay?”

“Okay!” They nod, and Kimberly ruffles both their hairs before nodding at the man.

“Go. Quick.” He scurries out, both his kids running with him, their hands intertwined, and Trini watches them go solemnly before Jason sighs.

“I hear sirens. We gotta explain this to the cops quickly.” 

Jason rushes outside just as the nearest cop car comes to a stop before them. He exits the car, and Trini sees the badge on his uniform.

The Sheriff.

“What’s going on?” He asks, coming to a stop before Jason.

“We discovered an attack incoming in the next twenty minutes, usually we can detect attacks earlier, but these guys have some kind of shield around them, it prevented us from detecting them earlier. Their more than likely after the object beneath the town, we just need to keep everyone away from the town as long as possible, until we stop the threat.” 

The Sheriff nods.

“I’ll get my men to set up a perimeter, is there any way we can help?” 

“These guys are from another planet, we have no idea what they’re capable of and we don’t want any cops getting hurt. Best to just stay back and keep people away.” 

“Alright. We’ll get the perimeter around the town, close down any shops…”

“Do it quickly, they’ll be here any moment.” 

The Sheriff jumps back into his car, and his lights begin spinning, red and blue as he turns his car on, and there’s a high pitched sound that causes Trini to clutch her head and wince before his voice booms over a microphone.

“Citizens of Angel Grove! The Town Square must be evacuated immediately! Any businesses opened must be closed immediately! I repeat, citizens of Angel Grove, The Town Square must be evacuated immediately!”

His drives his car slowly down the road, his voice constantly echoing, and Jason lets out a deep breath as people begin to file out of their shops, looking around in shock before they notice the Power Rangers, and immediately close their doors shut and rush out. 

“At least they’re listening…” Tommy grumbles. 

“Rangers, they’re about five minutes away!” 

Jason bounces up and down and nods before looking at the other Rangers. 

“We’ve got this, yeah?” 

“I hope so. We don’t even know what we’re facing.” Zack says. Jason nods.

“I know. But we’ve been vigilant with our training-.” 

“Guess it’s a good thing you were so paranoid about training, huh?” Tommy says, clapping his shoulder. Jason rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, at least this time we aren’t separated. We’re all together. We can do this.” 

The town quickly begins to empty out, and the Sheriff comes driving close to them, winds his window down and looks at them.

“We’ve got the perimeter out, and I’m pretty sure everyone’s out. We’re keeping the media back as well.”

“Great. Go, get out of here, they’re almost here.” 

“Stay safe.” The Sheriff says, and Jason nods as the Sheriff drives away.

No soon does he round the corner that Trini hears what sounds like rumbling.

“What’s that?” She says, looking at the others. 

“Rangers, get ready!” Alpha 5 says. Trini hears the sound of metal hitting gravel, a loud clanking sound that’s amplified by a thousand, and she looks at the others in shock.

“Guys…”

There. In the distance.

Silver creatures rushing straight for them, small on the ground-

“Are those…”

“Spiders.” Jason says in shock.

But not small spiders.

Big spiders. Fucking big fucking spiders-

“Guys! What do we do?” Tommy asks.

“Attack, hit them with everything we’ve got! Just keep them away from the Crystal!” Jason exclaims, and before they can say another word, the spiders are only a few feet away-

They jump, and the Rangers attack.

-

 

Diana crashes into the backyard of their home, breathes in the familiar air of her home before making her way to the sliding door.

She fumbles with the keys in her pocket before unlocking the door and sliding it open. 

“Trini!?” She yells out. 

No answer. 

“Trini, where are you?” Diana shouts, running in and looking around the living room.

Nothing.

The kitchen.

Still nothing.

She dashes into the foyer and heads to the stairs, running up them as fast as she can and into Trini’s bedroom.

“Trini?” 

Her room is empty. 

What the hell?

Where is her daughter?

What if something’s happened?

“TRINI!?”

Her phone buzzes in her back pocket, and Diana grabs it, looks down to see Billy calling her.

“Billy?! Where’s Trini? I-.”

“DIANA, WHERE ARE YOU?!” Billy exclaims. 

“I’m at the house! What’s going on?” She demands, and she hears Billy shout before there’s the sound of metal clanging.

“DIANA, WE NEED HELP!” 

The phone call ends, and Diana looks down at it, frozen in shock for a few moments before she rushes into her room to grab her armor-

Which she remembers now, stayed in Gotham.

“DAMMIT!”

-

There’s too many.

Way too many.

Trini can barely breathe, her arms are killing her, her whole body is throbbing with pain, but all she knows is she needs to keep fighting. 

She needs to keep hitting them-

Keep hitting them…

“TRINI!” 

She sees a flash of pink before a metal spider in front of her goes flying, and Kimberly grips her hand and pulls her up.

“Don’t give up, come on!” 

“Kim…” Kimberly pulls her visor back, and Trini sees the look in her eyes as she cradles Trini’s face in her hands.

Love.

“You have to keep fighting!” She hisses, teeth bared as tears well in her eyes, and Trini grits her teeth and nods as Kimberly’s visor falls back down, both of them running forward to continue the attack.

These spiders haven’t even begun to attempt to burrow into the ground for the Crystal, and Trini finds it odd.

Isn’t that what they’re here for?

“Why aren’t they-going for-the Crystal?” Tommy yells through the comms, and Trini turns to see her fighting five spiders on her own twenty feet away from her.

“I don’t know! We just have to stop them!” Jason cries out.

“RANGERS!”

Alpha 5’s voice is loud through the comms, and Trini grits her teeth and clutches her head.

“Alpha, what-.”

“GET OUT OF THERE!” 

“What? What are you talking about?!” Jason growls.

“GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! IT’S LORD ZEDD! IT’S LORD ZEDD, YOU CAN’T BEAT HIM, RUN-.” 

Trini doesn’t get a chance to respond, to even ask who the hell Lord Zedd is.

All six Rangers are blasted back by some unknown force, all of them practically flying up into the air and being blown back over fifty feet before they land scattered away from each other, and Trini groans in pain and looks around for the others, but she can’t see them-

She hears pounding footsteps, coming closer and closer, and Trini tries to push herself up off the ground-

A hand wraps around the back of her neck and pulls her up harshly, and she feels nails dig underneath her helmet and pull it up and off her head, the helmet cracking under the pressure as her visor blinks on and off in static-

The helmet is dropped to the ground, and Trini feels herself being pushed down to her knees before gigantic hands grip her face tightly-

She can’t move.

She’s frozen in shock, gasping for air as she looks up at the thing gripping her.

She can’t see a face, only a maroon colored helmet with what looks like metal for teeth, maroon and silver armor covering the body of this-this thing, who must be at least ten feet tall-

“I have been waiting for this moment, Power Ranger…” The voice gravelly, low and deep and goddamn fucking terrifying, and Trini feels like her heart is about to explode with how fast it’s beating in fear-

“I…am Lord Zedd. You…are the Yellow Power Ranger.” 

Lord Zedd’s grip on her face tightens, and Trini groans in pain, can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t think-

“Rita was right…you are perfect. But where she failed…I will succeed.” 

Trini doesn’t understand what he’s saying, only hears Rita’s name, hears her cackling in the back of her mind-

 _“Oh Yellow, you’re in for it now…”_

“Who-are-you?” Trini chokes out, tries desperately to move her arm, do anything-

“TRINI!” She hears Kimberly scream behind her, hears the others shouting, hears Tommy growl-

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER!”

“Why can’t we move!?” Zack yells.

“TRINI!” Kimberly again, fuck, fuck, what’s going on-

Lord Zedd doesn’t even acknowledge the others, looks down at Trini with only the helmet glaring back at her, and Trini can’t move her eyes to look away-

“I saved Rita from certain demise in amongst the stars, floating endlessly…protected her from the link that might show you our plans…and still she failed me…no matter. You’ll do just fine…Trini…” 

The reason Trini couldn’t see Rita when she was using the link to torture her, god…it was him, all him…

She...the first time Rita attacked her in her room, oh god, Trini thought she was talking to herself, but she was talking to him...

 _"I don't want to kill her just yet, I want to play with her a little longer!"_

“ALPHA, HE’S GOT TRINI, HOW DO WE STOP HIM?” Trini hears Jason shout, but Trini can’t hear Alpha 5’s reply, her helmet gone, and Lord Zedd raises a hand and grips the Power Coin centered at Trini’s chest, inside the triangle that holds it-

Pain.

Indescribable pain. 

Trini screams, screams and screams because she's never felt pain like this before, not when Rita broke her back, not when her brain was pounding from the constant moving back and forth between Themyscira and Angel Grove-

She tries to move, but still can’t as Lord Zedd rips the Power Coin from her body. The armor begins melting off her as he squeezes the Power Coin in his hands-

Her armor, her armor is gone, she's defenseless-

Zedd squeezes his hand. 

The Power Coin shatters, the Yellow in it flickering before it fades completely, becoming clear as Lord Zedd drops it to the ground, where it cracks further.

Trini feels the power drain from her, and she’s still looking up at his helmet-

Red eyes glower through the visor, and Trini’s never felt fear like this before.

Not with Rita, not in Themyscira when she fell into coma, not even with Ares.

All she can think about is Kimberly.

She can’t move.

“Don’t worry, child. Soon…you will be the perfect daughter…” 

Daughter?

Lord Zedd’s eyes bore into hers, and Trini feels the world slowly begin to darken as she gasps for air, the pain in her body intensifying, creeping through her body before she can even register what’s going on…

The last thing she hears is someone screaming her name.

-

“TRINI!”

Diana is running, no weapons, no armor, only herself as she comes to a stop at the sight before her.

The Rangers all on the ground, all of them screaming and struggling-

Trini. Trini being picked up in the arms of something-

Something tall, taller than Ares stood, covered in maroon armor, his arms cradling Trini to his chest-

Her daughter.

“TRINI!” She’s running again, but before she can even reach her, the creature looks to Diana-

And both the creature and Trini explode in a cavalcade of bright red lights that shatter before they disappear completely.

Diana just reaches them as the last red light fades, and she looks around wildly, desperately, feels her heart pounding against her chest like crazy-

“TRINI! TRINI!” She screams, screams as hard as she can, looks around in despair because no, this can’t be it, this can’t be, she can’t be gone-

The other Rangers suddenly groan, all of them writhing on the ground before Kimberly jumps up and runs to Diana.

“TRINI!” She screams.

“What the hell was that thing?” Diana shouts, looking at them all as Kimberly pulls her visor back.

“I DON’T KNOW! TRINI!” She screams, looking around wildly again.

“She’s gone, Kim.” Tommy says softly.

“SHUT UP, SHE’S NOT GONE!” Kimberly roars, and Diana looks down at her feet, sees Trini’s helmet, cracked and broken…

Her Power Coin is on the ground as well, no longer shining bright Yellow, but clear, cracked and broken almost clean in two-

“No…No, no, no…”

“WHY CAN’T I REACH HER THROUGH THE LINK!?” Kimberly screams, looking at Jason angrily, and Jason pulls his visor back as the others do the same, his expression heartbroken.

“I can’t feel her either…” He whispers.

“She’s not a Power Ranger anymore.” Tommy says, bending down and picking up Trini’s Power Coin, turning it over in her hands as tears fall down her face. 

Diana has no idea what’s going on, looks at the Rangers desperately.

“What happened? Where’s my daughter?” She whispers, gripping Jason in her desperation, and he bites his lip.

“I-I don’t know, I don’t know, he…I don’t know what he is, he took her, we…” 

Kimberly shakes her head as Diana falls apart, collapses into Jason’s arms as he holds Diana close and falls to the ground with her, Diana crying loudly, unable to contain her grief-

“Where’s my daughter, please…” She whispers, and Jason grits his teeth and looks up at the others.

“We have to go to Zordon, we need to find out more about this Lord Zedd guy, we…” He trails off his voice breaking as he shakes his head in anguish. 

Kimberly leans down, picks up Trini’s helmet, looks down at the cracked visor, feels the tears well in her eyes as her heart aches terribly. 

Trini’s gone.

And Kimberly didn’t get a chance to make things right…

“We have to get her back.” She says hoarsely, looking up at Tommy, who turns to look at Jason before nodding.

“Then we go to the one person who can help us.” She says firmly, and Kimberly grips Trini’s helmet tighter and nods.

“Zordon.”


	8. I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground (I pray that something picks me up, and sets me down in your warm arms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Set The Fire To The Third Bar ft. Martha Wainwright" by Snow Patrol. 
> 
> Another update? So soon?
> 
> Yeah, turns out I'm really into this current storyline and all I wanna do is write for it. Hopefully I can keep this up, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments or message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

_“So…how are you enjoying Angel Grove?”_

_Trini grumbles, shrugs and stabs her fork into her plate to grab a piece of meat._

_“It’s only been two weeks…haven’t really formed an opinion yet.”_

_Diana chuckles, leans over and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear._

_“Well, you know the drill. If you don’t like anything, we’ll leave immediately, no questions asked.”_

_“I know. Thanks, mom.”_

_Truth is, Trini doesn’t really like Angel Grove. She wants to leave more than anything. The school is full of your typical high school stereotypes, and she’s getting sick of being a fly on the wall._

_But they’ve been bouncing around for so long, she just wants to stay put for once. She’s tired of moving around constantly. Now they finally have a chance to be mother and daughter, to live a life in a home that’s genuinely theirs._

_She can’t miss that opportunity._

_“You alright?” Trini looks up to see Diana smiling at her lightly. She nods once, offers her a smile in return._

_“Yeah…I mean, I’ll get acclimated, mom. It takes time, but I’m sure I’ll grow to love it here.”_

_“I’m sure you will. But if you ever want to leave-.”_

_“I know.” Trini says with a roll of her eyes, and Diana chuckles and leans in, ruffling her hair slightly._

_“I love you, little one.”_

_“I love you, too.” Trini says, and Diana stands, takes her plate to the sink, but not before pressing a kiss to Trini’s temple._

_Trini can hear her fading footsteps, looks down at her plate and takes another bite._

_When she looks up, she notices something…off._

_Is that…fog?_

_“What the hell?” Trini stands slowly, a frown on her face as she looks closer at the window._

_It’s not open._

_Where’s this fog coming from?_

_It gets thicker, starts to surround the entire dining room-_

_“Mom!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Come in here!”_

_She hears footsteps behind her, but she can’t keep her eyes off the fog…_

_“Where’s this fog coming from?”_

_“What fog, dear?”_

_“The fog…” Trini trails off._

_That voice…_

_That’s not Diana._

_She turns around._

_Bright green eyes, long black hair-_

_Trini jumps back, falls over her chair and collapses to the ground, groaning in pain as she looks up at the woman in front of her._

_Rita looks down at her in shock._

_“Trini, sweetie, what’s going on?” Rita steps forward._

_Trini crawls back._

_“Stay the fuck away from me!”_

_Rita blinks, and Trini’s surprised to see tears well in her eyes._

_“Trini, it’s me…it’s your mother, what are you talking about?”_

_Trini feels her blood run cold._

_It’s Rita, she knows it is._

_It doesn’t look like Rita…no marks on her face, she looks…human._

_But…but it’s Rita, it has to be-_

_“Trini, please, get off the floor, honey…”_

_Rita said…mother?_

_“Why…why did you say that?” Trini whispers. Rita frowns and bends down, holds out her hand with a soft smile._

_“Say what? Trini, come on…it’s okay, honey…”_

_Trini shakes her head, scrambles back desperately to get away from her._

_“You’re not my mother! Stay away from me!” Trini finds herself backed against a wall, and Rita stands and looks at her sadly before stepping forward._

_“Trini, come on, everything’s okay-.” Trini jumps up and rushes straight for the front door, throwing it open and running outside-_

_The world is dark around her._

_She’s falling._

_Trini screams, feels the air flying past her, and she can’t stop herself, can’t stop falling, she’s gonna die, this is it-_

_When she lands, she’s sitting back in the chair at the dining table._

_And Diana is nowhere to be seen._

_Rita is sitting where Diana should be._

_“So…how are you enjoying Angel Grove?” Rita asks, the sweetest smile on her face._

_Trini stares at her in horror._

_No, no, this isn’t real, this isn’t real-_

_“Trini?” Rita asks, her smile turning to a frown._

_Trini grips her head, tries to blink away the image of Rita, but it isn’t working, it’s not working, it’s not working-_

_Diana, she wants Diana, she wants her mother-_

_“STOP!”_

_A flash of white light-_

-

She wakes up with a gasp, sitting up straight and blinks the sweat out of her eyes-

Everything’s blurred, she can’t see, can’t think-

Something grips her, pushes her back down, and she feels cold metal beneath her body as she tries to fight off this thing grabbing her-

“Relax, my child…” 

She feels something being pulled over her chest, her arms, she’s being strapped down, she can’t sit up anymore-

This isn’t right, this isn’t right, she’s not safe, she wants to go home-

“GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!” She struggles, feels nails dig into her temples before red eyes cloud her vision-

“Relax…” The word is a hiss, long and drawn out, hypnotizing, and she whines as the corners of her eyes begin to turn black, her heart beating erratically as she feels something being slipped over her face-

An oxygen mask?

“Relax…”

-

He watches his daughter slowly relax, the black mask around her face fogging up with each breath she takes as her eyes slowly blink to their close, and he looks up at his most trusted confidant, watches him chuckle as he taps his daughter’s temple and looks up at his master.

“She’ll be tricky, my lord. She’s resisting my powers with everything she has…it will prove difficult to erase her mind.” 

“No matter, Lokar. Eventually…she will bend. They all do…humans are fragile. They always have been. Continue your work…collect me when it’s done.” 

He leans forward, brushes his daughter’s hair back from her head before leaning in close to her ear.

“Don’t fight it, Trini. It will only hurt more when you do…” 

He stands, watches as Lokar begins to mix together the test tubes he’s working on before he pours it into the oxygen tank that filters the air through to his daughter.

This will work…

His daughter will open her eyes to her truth.

Or he will force her to.

-

“DIANA, STOP!”

Diana grabs another piece of metal, throws it straight at the pixelated wall that plays host to the man who has ruined her daughter’s life.

“I TOLD YOU I WANTED HER OUT OF ALL THIS! I TOLD YOU!” She roars, watches as the metal bounces of a force field around the wall and crashes into the ground, denting straight through it.

“Do you not think I am upset as well? Trini is like a daughter to me!” Zordon shouts, and Diana growls and glares up at him.

“SHE’S MY DAUGHTER! MINE!” She grabs another piece of metal, is about to throw it-

“DIANA, PLEASE!” She feels arms grab her wrists, and she raises a fist, about to hit whoever’s stopping her-

Kimberly looks at her in despair, her brown eyes filled with grief and tears as her lip trembles, and Diana feels all the fight leave her.

“Please…please, we have to get her back, d-doing this isn’t h-helping h-her…” Kimberly chokes out hoarsely, and Diana feels her heart break at her words, closes her eyes, tries to take a deep breath in-

All she can see is that thing taking her daughter from her…

“What was that thing? Who is this Lord Zedd?” Jason asks, and Diana wills herself to calm down, turns to face Zordon in order to get an answer as he sighs and looks between each of the Rangers.

“He is the Emperor of Evil, Jason. The most vile and malicious man in all the galaxies. He…he is the reason why Rita abandoned us…the reason why Rita turned her back on us and destroyed us all. He was the one to put the thought into her mind of using the Crystal to bring back our people…they shared a bond…similar to that of Kimberly and Trini’s.” He says, and Zack blinks in shock.

“Uh, what?”

“You’re saying they were hooking up? Like together?” Tommy says in shock. Zordon sighs.

“They were close. Of that I know. So close that Rita begged us to bring him with us when we first came to this Planet to protect the Crystal. I agreed, simply because I loved Rita like a sister, and didn’t want to see her upset. But Zedd filled her mind with poisonous thoughts, told her that using the Crystal to bring back our people was a good idea…when we voted against it, Zedd tried to destroy us, and I had no choice but to banish him from this world. He put up a fight, almost killed us all, but our Yellow Ranger managed to disfigure him horribly and send him to the void…Rita was distraught. After that, she made it her mission to destroy us, to finish Zedd’s work. I assume…when she was banished to Space by you five…Zedd found her and nursed her back to health.”

“And probably told Rita to attack Trini the first time out of revenge...he kick started this whole thing, fuck…” Jason whispers, looking back at the others in despair. 

“Jason, he is powerful beyond what you know. None of you are a match for him. Not even my team of Rangers could defeat him. We were almost killed, and our Yellow Ranger was on the brink of death by the time she managed to send him to the void. You won’t be able to stop him-.”

“Yeah well, we have something you didn’t have. A goddess.” Jason says, looking to Diana, who glares up at Zordon.

“This Zedd has my daughter. I’ll help them defeat him however I can.”

“Not even you can defeat him. You don’t understand-.”

“Then help us to! Stop being so cryptic and tell us everything you know about him so we can defeat him and get Trini back!” Billy exclaims. Zordon bows his head.

“Trini is no longer a Power Ranger. The Yellow Coin has been destroyed. There is no obligation to save her life.” 

They all freeze.

The ship goes dead quiet.

“What…did you just say?” Diana says in a low voice, and she can feel it.

She can feel it building in her heart.

Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

“I want to save her just as much as the rest of you, but I must do what is best for the team! Losing one member is nothing compared to losing all six of you! Which will happen if you go against Lord Zedd!” Zordon shouts.

Diana steps forward.

“What…did you just say about my daughter?” 

“Diana…” She feels fingers grip her wrist, but it’s Jason that steps forward in anger, glaring up at Zordon.

“You don’t make the decisions. I do. I’m the Red Ranger, I’m the leader of this team, and I’m telling you to stick your orders up your non-existent ass. We’re saving Trini, whether she’s a fucking Power Ranger or not. Now either you help us and ensure we all don’t die facing something we know nothing about, or you leave us to die. Give us a bit of a chance and tell us what we don’t know about this Lord Zedd.” 

Zordon is silent for a few moments.

“I refuse.” He says simply.

Jason nods.

“Fine. Then we’ll probably all die. You can find other Rangers once we do.” 

He goes to walk away-

“I’ll tell you everything I know. Which is pretty much everything he knows.” 

They all turn just as Alpha 5 makes his way toward them, looking incredibly upset despite being mostly made of metal as Zordon looks down at him.

“Alpha, no!”

“I’m sorry, Master Zordon, but…these kids mean a lot to me! And I’m not losing them due to some…some stupid code! Jason…Zordon is right. Going against him is a death wish, he has powers that not even we know the full extent of. The power to create destroy the world! He can teleport, he has super strength, super speed, abilities beyond even that of a goddess-.” Alpha looks to Diana, who frowns.

“He’s indestructible and he will fight to the death to get what he wants! I don’t know what he’s done with Trini, but whatever it is, it can’t be good. Be cautious…please.” 

“Where can we find him?” Zack asks.

“More than likely, he’s up high…far beyond your reach. But he’ll come for the Crystal again, there’s no doubt about it. He's been obsessed with it for sixty five million years, I'm sure. You need to be ready when he does.” 

“That could take days…weeks!” Diana growls. Zordon sighs.

“He’s undetectable. Another one of his powers. He’s more than likely shielded himself, Trini, and his entire army from us. We won’t know where he is until he wants us to know.” 

Jason looks between all the Rangers before his eyes land on Diana.

“I think you need to call the League. We can’t do this on our own.” Diana hesitates.

“The League…we have a lot of problems right now, I don’t know how much help they’ll be.” 

“Then go back to Gotham and-.”

“I. Am. Not. Leaving.” Diana growls, and Jason winces before sighing.

“Then tell the League to come here. Diana…we’re one Ranger short, we need all the help we can get.” 

Diana looks between each of the Rangers before she runs her fingers through her hair and nods.

“Alright. Okay, yeah, I’ll…I’ll call them once we surface.”

“Rangers, please…I beg you…reconsider.” Zordon says softly. Diana glares up at him, but it’s Kimberly’s hold around her wrist that makes her back down as Jason glares up at him.

This has nothing to do with her.

This is between Zordon and Jason.

One Red Ranger to another.

“No one gets left behind. Whether they’re a Ranger or not. Trini’s our family. I’m not gonna lose her to some guy YOU had a problem with over sixty five million years ago.” 

And with that, Jason turns his back, the other Rangers following him, leaving Zordon and Alpha 5 to watch them leave in despair.

-

“You have no idea…how much effort it’s taking me not to kill you right now.”

Oliver’s voice is low, and Clark watches warily as Bruce simply nods, wipes away more of the blood on his face. 

“I think I do. And I don’t blame you.” He says simply. Oliver clenches his jaw as Bruce lifts the razor in his hands up to his now trimmed beard and makes a stroke. 

“Look, right now, we need to discuss Dinah’s daughter. Barbara’s told us she’s been committing crimes left, right and center all over Gotham. We need to put a stop to it.”

“And what? You think getting the boyfriend of the mother who abandoned her to talk to her is gonna do it? She’ll probably punch me in the face and tell me to fuck off.” Oliver says with a scoff, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and reaching for the bottle of whiskey beside him.

Clark beats him to the punch, grabs the bottle and throws it across the room, where it smashes against the wall.

“What the fuck?” Oliver growls, standing up, and Clark glares back at him. 

“Enough of this! Diana is having to deal with an alcoholic daughter now because of this!”

“Oh come on, Trini’s hardly an alcoholic-.”

“You don’t care, do you? You don’t care that you’ve ruined her life!” Clark growls, and Oliver shoves him back, barely even moving him as he does.

“You have no idea what I’m going through knowing that Trini’s drinking because of me.” He hisses through gritted teeth. Bruce sighs, taps his razor to the sink before turning to look at his friends.

His face is beaten to hell thanks to Oliver, but he looks a little better now, his hair still tied up in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

“Diana will sort Trini out. She’ll be okay. What I want to focus on is Laurel.” Oliver winces.

“Laurel.” He says slowly, the name such a foreign concept to him, as if he’s trying to word out, feeling it move around in his mouth before he looks up at Clark.

“I need a drink.” He sighs.

“No, you don’t. Get your head in the game. The League needs you. You think Dinah would be proud of you?” 

“I don’t know how she’d feel, thanks to him.” Oliver hisses, pointing a finger at Bruce, who purses his lips and nods.

“You’re right. I murdered Dinah.” 

Clark turns to look at Bruce in shock.

“Bruce, now is not the time-.”

“Now is the perfect time. I murdered Dinah. I crushed her throat with my bare hands and you know what happened when I woke up, Oliver? I looked down to see one of my best friend’s dead at my feet. Dead by my hands. Do you think I enjoyed killing her? Do you think I enjoyed taking her life? I wasn’t in control. That doesn’t erase what I did, but Ares…Ares is the one who murdered Dinah. You can blame me for the rest of my life if you want to but I knew Dinah, and I know she’d want me to keep fighting. I know she’d want me to make sure her daughter is okay. Which is exactly what I’m going to do.” 

Bruce begins to step toward the exit to the room, but Oliver steps in front of him and blocks his way, his expression filled with rage.

“You’re not going anywhere near Laurel. If anyone is going to look after her, it’s me. You stay the hell away from her.” He hisses, and before any of them can say anything, Oliver is walking out of the room and grabbing his jacket before yelling out.

“BARBARA! I NEED LAUREL’S LOCATION!” 

Bruce visibly relaxes and turns to Clark with a smile.

“Knew that would get him off his ass.”

“Yeah, now we just have to make sure he doesn’t drink on the job.” Clark says with a sigh. 

“CLARK! BRUCE! GET DOWN HERE!” Barbara yells.

Clark feels his heart drop, and Bruce dashes out of the room, Clark hot on his heels as they head straight for the main room of Watchtower. 

Diana’s face is lit up on the screen in front of Barbara, Oliver turning to look at them as they enter before he turns back to Diana.

“What do you mean, Trini’s been kidnapped?” Barbara asks in shock.

Clark looks at Diana, notices her eyes are bright red and puffy, as if she’s been crying as she sniffs and shakes her head.

“I don’t have time to explain! I just need the entire League here! It’s life or death!” 

Clark looks to Bruce, who sighs and nods.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Wait, what about Laurel?” Oliver says, looking between them all with wide eyes.

“Oliver, I don’t think Diana cares right now-.”

“I do! Laurel is Dinah’s daughter, I’m not gonna leave her to get caught by the police! I…I have to help her.” Oliver clenches his jaw, and Barbara sighs and looks up at Diana.

“I’ll send everyone I can. Oliver’s gonna stay here, get Laurel on the straight and narrow, and I’ll send him as soon as he does.” 

Diana simply nods, and the defeat is so evident in her eyes…

"My armor...it stayed there..." 

She says hoarsely.

“I'll bring it. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, Diana.” Clark says softly. Bruce claps his shoulder.

“Mind giving me a ride?” Clark shakes his head, and Bruce sets about gathering his gear and his outfit as Diana ends the call, and Clark rubs his eyes tiredly before pulling out his phone and scrolling down to Lois’s name.

She answers on the first ring.

“Clark?”

“Lois…I think we’re gonna have to postpone our vacation…”

-

_Static._

_Static, buzzing sounds-where is that coming from?_

 

_“Mom?”_

_“Trini! Oh god, it’s okay! It’s okay honey!”_

_Bright green eyes, black hair-_

_“No…no, no…”_

_She’s in a hospital bed, blinks away the blurriness as she groans in pain._

_Her knee…god her knee hurts-_

_“It’s just a dislocation, Trini. You’re gonna be okay…”_

_She looks up._

_Green eyes stare back at her, a wide smile as a hand reaches out, brushes her hair back-_

_“GET OFF ME!”_

_Static._

_She’s gonna throw up._

_“Trini…come on honey, wake up, time for school…”_

_Rita scurrying around her room, picking up her laundry off the ground, a smile on her face as she leans over and taps Trini’s backside._

_“Come on! Up!”_

_Trini stares at her in horror._

_“Why are you here? This isn’t right-.”_

_These aren’t her memories, they aren’t true, they aren’t true, they aren’t true-_

_“You’re gonna be living with your mother for a long time, get used to it, Trini!” Rita sing songs, laughing as she pinches Trini’s cheeks._

_“What-.”_

_“Well, until you get a good paying job. Which I hope is soon.” Rita says sternly. Trini blinks._

_This isn’t…this isn’t right…_

_Rita’s not her mother, this isn’t right…_

_It’s…her mother is…_

_Her mother is…_

_Her mother…_

-

“There we go…now we’re making progress…”

She feels her eyelids flutter, feels the nausea build in her stomach, and she can’t open her eyes, can’t feel her body, she has no energy to do anything-

Her eyes are rolling in the back of her head, and she can feel something on her face, covering her nose and mouth-

A mask, it’s a mask of some sort, and there’s fog surrounding the mask, surrounding her-

“Please…please…” She whimpers, tries to lift her hand to get the mask of her face, but something’s restricting her, holding her down…

“Don’t worry, it will all be over soon. Now this might be painful…there’s a few that need to be erased altogether here…”

The fog thickens, and she tries to hold her breath, but it’s useless.

And then-

Pain unlike anything she’s ever felt.

It feels like a million needles slowly digging into her brain.

It feels like her head being smashed against a brick wall fourteen million times.

It feels like there’s no oxygen moving to her brain, and she’s choking, gasping in that fucking fog, and it only intensifies the pain-

_“You’re my daughter, little one. Always will be.”_

_No face…only a voice…a voice she tries so hard to cling to-_

_“You are the Power Rangers.”_

_Pixels and metal that burst to flames-_

_“Tommy. Tommy Oliver.”_

_Bright brown eyes filled with laughter fade._

_“Trini! Hey, I got your back, alright?”_

_That smile, that beautiful smile…Billy’s beautiful smile…_

_“Ah come on, crazy girl!”_

_Zack’s gigantic grin, slowly turns to static-_

“No, no…” She’s trying to fight, trying so hard-

_“Trini…you’re like a sister to me, okay?”_

_Jason’s bright blue eyes-_

“Stop, no…”

_“I want to be with you. I…I love you, Trini.”_

_Brown eyes, filled with nothing but love and light, the taste of chap stick, the feel of soft fingers against her skin-_

She screams.

And when she starts, she can’t stop.

-

She turns the golden ring on her finger over and over, stares down at it in despair and anguish before looking up at the sky above, as if trying to find the love of her life amongst the stars. 

“Trini, baby…fuck, where are you?” She whispers. 

God, everything seems so trivial now…why did she have to get so angry about the drinking, why couldn’t she be a fucking adult and talk to her, talk to Trini about it-

She’d been struggling during the fight against the spiders, Kimberly could see it, she was still intoxicated, and Kimberly should’ve helped her more, and now Lord Zedd had her-

“Kimberly?” She hears the sliding door open before she hears her name, and she wipes away her tears and turns to see Diana at the door, a look of completely and utter helplessness on her face as she walks over and sits on the bench beside Kimberly. 

“You should go home, get some rest. All of you should.” Diana says softly, reaching out and brushing her fingers through Kimberly’s hair, but Kimberly shakes her head.

“I can’t go home. N-Not…not while she’s still out there…”

“Your parents-.”

“They're out of town for a few weeks. Doctors without borders conference in Uganda, I was supposed to go with them, but...I told them I was staying in case any college applications came through. They won’t be back for awhile. Besides, I don’t…I don’t care about them right now. T-Trini…” Kimberly feels all her resolve break the second she utters her name, and she buries her face in her hands, tries her best to stop her sobbing as Diana wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. 

“We’re going to get her back, Kimberly. I promise.” 

“But w-what state will she b-be in when we d-do? I-If we do, I…” Kimberly shakes her head again, and Diana fingers tighten in her hair a little before she lets out a deep breath.

“I wanted her to stop being a Power Ranger after that whole Rita incident…I told her…” Diana whispers. 

“She loves being a Ranger, Diana. It…it makes her feel like she’s finally worthy of being your daughter.” Kimberly says softly, sitting up and looking at Diana as she wipes her tears away. Diana blinks in shock.

“I…but-.”

“I know you think she’s worthy of being your daughter no matter what, but having powers…saving the world…it made her feel closer to you.” 

Tears fall down Diana’s cheeks, and she stares at Kimberly in despair.

“How…how do you know this?” She whispers hoarsely. Kimberly smiles sadly.

“She told me…some nights we’d just stay up talking about our feelings…” Kimberly feels her heart pound against her chest painfully, and she blinks back her unshed tears and looks up at the sky-

Something’s coming.

“What-.” Diana looks up at the same time and sighs.

“Clark.”

“Clark?” Kimberly says, just as there’s a slight booming sound-

And Clark Kent is standing before her, brushing off fluff from his jacket as Bruce Wayne also straightens up, a duffel bag over his shoulder as he stumbles slightly before standing properly.

“I’ll never get used to that.” He grumbles.

Diana rushes forward, and Clark immediately pulls her into a hug.

“Hey…” 

“She’s gone…” Diana whispers, and Clark hugs her tighter and buries his head into her shoulder.

“We’re gonna get her back, shh…” 

Kimberly eyes Bruce warily, and when he steps forward, she takes a slight step back.

She knows he wasn’t in control.

But he still crushed her throat and almost killed her.

It’s still his face glaring at her as he choked the life out of her that invades her dreams every night…

Bruce seems to realize this, because his eyes widen and he holds his hands up.

“Kimberly…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what I did-.”

“No, I…I know it wasn’t you. I just…reflex, I guess.” Kimberly mumbles. Bruce sighs, nods once. 

“You mind telling me what happened?” 

Kimberly sighs and nods.

She's terrified of him, but Trini is fucking gone. She needs her. 

“We got wind of an incoming attack. Something trying to get to the Crystal, so we tried to fight them off, but I think the creatures were a distraction. This…this other thing…he calls himself Lord Zedd-.”

“Lord Zedd?” Clark says, a frown on his face as he lets go of Diana, and Kimberly frowns.

“You’ve heard of him?” She asks. Clark runs a hand through his hair.

“Barely. He was mentioned in Kryptonian books, ones I studied during my training at the Fortress, but there were no full details. Only a sentence or two mentioning his power. Which is…beyond anything the Kryptonians had encountered.” 

“Great, so even the Kryptonians know nothing about him.” Diana says with a frustrated sigh.

“Is this the guy who took Trini?” Bruce asks. Kimberly bites down on her lip to stop herself from crying as she nods. 

“We were fighting the creatures he sent and suddenly…we were all blasted back. He grabbed Trini, and we couldn’t move, he had us pinned to the ground, and the next thing I knew, he was lifting her up into his arms and disappearing in a flash of bright red lights.” 

“He didn’t say anything?”

“I…I think so, but whatever it was, we couldn’t hear it.” 

“So he didn’t go for the Crystal? He just grabbed Trini?” Clark says, deep in thought. Kimberly blinks.

“N-No. The creatures didn’t go for it, either-.”

“What, you think this thing was after Trini from the start?” Diana asks in shock. Clark sighs and scratches a spot on his chin.

“It makes sense. Why wouldn’t he go after the Crystal if he had the Rangers down and out? Unless-.”

“That isn’t what he was after.” Bruce concludes with a nod. 

Kimberly feels the panic in her beginning to truly rise now. 

“What-but, what-what does he want with her?” She begs. Clark looks at her sadly.

“That…I don’t have an answer to.” 

“GUYS!” Kimberly turns just as Jason throws open the sliding door.

“Come quick!”

They all rush straight for the house to find Zack, Tommy and Billy huddled around a laptop, Billy frowning in concentration as Zack and Tommy watch him with worry.

“What’s going on?” Kimberly asks. 

“There was strange activity around the Angel Grove mines a few days ago, I'm trying to pinpoint what it was, but the signal keeps bouncing all over the place, I’m guessing whatever force field he’s got blocked his signal from being detected and is still blocking it-.”

“But is it bouncing around a certain location more? If it’s pinpointed to at least one area, he'd have to be around there.” Bruce says. 

“Bruce, all he has is a laptop and outdated software.” Diana says with worry, and he nods once.

“On it.” He grabs his phone and quickly dials a number.

They answer on the first ring.

“Bruce, what’s up?”

“Barbara, we need you to try and pinpoint strange activity going on in Angel Grove, see if there's something you can pinpoint.” 

“On it.” They hear the sound of tapping on a keyboard as Billy looks up with a frown. 

“I-I can’t get an exact location, it keeps jumping around-.”

“But is there a specific spot it’s pinpointing?” Bruce asks sternly.

“N-No, it’s just jumping all over the world! Ohio, Canada, Russia, Australia, New Caledonia, Papa New Guinea-.”

“Whatever he’s using, it’s good.” Billy says, letting out a frustrated sigh and sinking back against the couch. 

“There has to be something we can do.” Diana begs, looking at Billy desperately.

“I’ll keep working on it. By the way, Barry and Arthur are incoming. Oliver left about ten minutes ago to confront Laurel-.”

“What?” Bruce says, and Barbara sighs.

“I got her location. Don’t worry, he’s not gonna hurt her.”

“I know he’s not, I just…I hope he can control himself.” Bruce grumbles. Clark raises an eyebrow but says nothing, and Diana waves them both off.

“Keep looking for Trini, Barbara. If you get anything-.”

“I’ll call straight away. I promise.” 

Barbara ends the call, and Diana and Kimberly exchange a look, Kimberly raising the ring she’s been fiddling with to her lips as she sighs.

“We’re gonna find you…I promise.”


	9. there is not a single word in the whole world that could describe the hurt (the dullest knife just sawing back and forth, and ripping through the softest skin there ever was, how were you to know?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Hate To See Your Heart Break" by Paramore. 
> 
> thanks for your patience!
> 
> i've already got the next chapter written out, so I'll upload that one in a few days time to give you guys a bit of a break. In the mean time, enjoy this heartbreaking chapter, and remember as you read it that I LOVE YOU.
> 
> DON'T KILL ME.
> 
> please scream at me in the comments or you can message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“Oliver, things are getting really serious…it’s been twenty four hours, they still can’t find her…”

Barbara’s voice in his ear is filled with worry, and Oliver feels his heart pound with guilt as he shakes his head.

“I can’t abandon Laurel, Barb. I promise I’ll help the League as soon as I can. But Laurel is Dinah’s daughter…I have to do this.” 

Barbara sighs on the other end of the line, and Oliver raises his binoculars once more, observes Laurel across the street in her apartment building as she grabs her jacket and heads to a room that Oliver can’t see into. 

“Dammit…” He sighs, tries to ignore the pounding headache he’s suffering from, the craving for a goddamn bottle of alcohol as he rubs his eyes to alleviate some of the pressure.

He looks to the half empty bottle beside him with a sigh before raising it to his lips.

Small sips here and there can’t hurt…

He raises the binoculars again just as Laurel exits the room and makes her way to the front door.

She’s leaving.

Oliver stands up and immediately makes his way down the fireplace, sliding down it with ease before landing and jogging his way to the front door.

Laurel shoves her jacket on just as she leaves the apartment building, looks around cautiously before heading down the street, and Oliver tails her, watches from a distance as she walks casually down the street, smiling at some passerby’s, ignoring others.

“I’m following her.”

“Don’t scare her off, Oliver.”

“I won’t.” Oliver sighs, doesn’t take his eyes off Laurel as she moves to the left down an alleyway.

He hesitates briefly before following her, moving around into the alleyway-

Hands fly out and grab him before spinning him around and slamming him into the wall.

He groans in pain, feels an arm being pressed against his throat before hazel eyes bore into his own.

Dinah’s eyes.

God, she looks exactly like her…he notices it now…the eyes, the blonde hair…

It’s like Dinah’s been reincarnated…

“Why have you been following me for two days?” She hisses. Oliver raises his hands in surrender.

“I just-want to talk!” He gasps out, and Laurel bares her teeth before letting him go, Oliver gasping for air as he clutches his throat and shakes his head with a chuckle.

“You’ve got a mean hold.” 

“Who are you? Another one of my mother’s Justice League friends?” She says, her jaw clenching. Oliver sighs.

“You could say that…” Laurel frowns, looks him up and down before she scoffs and shakes her head.

“Great. Now I’ve got Green Arrow on my ass…Oliver Queen, right?” She says, and Oliver blinks once.

“How…?”

“Look, I know she abandoned me, but she made an effort to see me every once in a while after I found her. She’d tell me stories about the Justice League, told me she worked with them in secret and that’s why she couldn’t see me often. I thought she was insane, but I put two and two together…figured out she was Black Canary. She spoke about you too…her boyfriend, Oliver Queen. Wasn’t hard to figure out you were Green Arrow after that.” Laurel is pacing, walking back and forth as she says all in this in a rush, and Oliver watches her.

“You’re smart.” He says simply. Laurel laughs.

“Yeah well, going through two years of college studying a law degree will do that to you.” 

“You’re studying law?” Oliver says in shock. Laurel scoffs again.

“Was. I’m…on extended holiday…” She says airily, and Oliver steps away from the wall, toward Laurel with his hands still raised.

“Did…Did Dinah ever tell you about your father?” Laurel clenches her jaw again and shrugs.

“Only that he was some guy she met before you two started dating…” 

Oliver winces.

Dinah had been secretive for a long time, Oliver remembers. There had been a brief period of time where she never showed up to training, barely participated in League missions…she’d told them her parents weren’t well…

About a year later, they had miraculously recovered, and Dinah had joined the League again. 

Oliver hadn’t questioned it, was just glad she was back…

Then a few years later, Diana had brought home Trini…and Dinah’s eyes had lit up with excitement and sadness, and god, why didn’t he notice all of this before-

“Look, I’ve got somewhere to be, so unless you’ve got something more to say to me-.”

“You can’t keep doing this.” Oliver says, trying his best to forget his thoughts of Dinah as Laurel scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, alright? You’re not my father. Hell, Dinah wasn’t even my mother. So you can go fuck yourself.” She turns to leave, and Oliver grips her wrist and pulls her back.

“I might not be your father, but I am a member of the Justice League. And so was Dinah. I can’t sit by and do nothing while her daughter robs stores for cheap cash.” Laurel’s jaw clenches, but she snarls and smirks as she rips her hand out of his grip.

“Oh yeah? Some big mighty member of Justice League you are. You reek of alcohol. What, is becoming an alcoholic part of being an enforcer of Justice?” 

Oliver feels guilt and regret rear its ugly head, but he pushes it down and shakes his head, wills away the headache that continues to throb behind his eyes. 

“That’s…you don’t understand-.”

“Let me guess…Dinah died and you couldn’t handle it. So you turned to alcohol. Am I right?” 

Oliver doesn’t stays quiet, and Laurel scoffs in disbelief. 

“You became a drunk after Dinah died. And now you’re standing there, telling me that Dinah wouldn’t want me to be doing what I’m doing when I’m pretty sure she’d feel the same about what you’re doing. You’re a hypocrite.” Laurel spits out, her tone malicious as Oliver closes his eyes and tries his best to control his anger through his breathing. 

“Laurel, I get it-.”

“No, you don’t! I have to do this!”

“Why?” Laurel hesitates, and Oliver swallows down his pride and nods.

This isn’t about him. It’s about Laurel.

“You need money, I get it. I do. But you can do it another way-.”

“I’m not rich like you!” She cries, gripping her hair in frustration, and Oliver starts to see the cracks.

She doesn’t want to do this. Something’s making her.

Or someone.

“You’re not a criminal, Laurel. I can see it in your eyes. But you need the money…that I can see in your eyes, too. Why?” 

Laurel looks on the brink of tears, and Oliver feels his heart break at the sight.

Dinah’s daughter…god, Dinah’s daughter, living and breathing, right in front of him…

The last piece of Dinah still left on this Earth.

And she’s in trouble.

“Let me help you. Please, Laurel…let me help you.” Oliver inches forward, and Laurel’s bottom lip trembles before she bows her head, and she’s silent for a long time before she looks up at him in desperation.

“You have to promise you won’t bail. I…I really need your help, and you c-can’t, you can’t bail on me…” She whispers. Oliver nods without hesitation.

“I won’t…I won’t I promise.” Laurel bites her lip, looks up at him with a sigh.

“I’ve dealt with alcoholics before, and I can’t…I can’t do it again. So you…you have to promise me you won’t bail like they did…I can’t have you doing the same thing to me.”

Oliver stops short.

God, what is he doing?

Trini…Laurel…

Fuck, what is he doing?

“Okay.” He whispers. Laurel nods once, lets her tears fall before she sighs.

“Okay. Then I need your help…” She reaches up, grips underneath her hairline-

The blonde wig falls to the ground, and Laurel shakes her long brown hair out of its hold with a sigh. 

Oliver blinks in shock.

Then chuckles.

“Really?” She shrugs.

“I needed to keep the cops off my trail.” Oliver nods, smiles and holds out his hand.

“Fair enough. Now…why do you need the money?” Laurel hesitates before she nods once and takes his hand.

“It’s my younger brother. My adoptive brother. He moved here to Gotham from home a few years back, and I started hearing less and less from him, so I came here to see him, and…he’s in some shit…he’s been screwing around with the Falcone family, he’s in deep. I figured if I paid Falcone enough money, he’d let him go. I’m trying to save his life, but the money I need…robbing small stores isn’t gonna be enough, I need to hit big-.”

“How much do you need?” Oliver says abruptly. Laurel’s eyes widen.

“H-He owes Falcone thirty thousand…”

Oliver sighs, turns his options over in his mind.

Laurel needs his help.

Thirty thousand dollars is nothing to him. A lifetime building Queen Industries, he’s got enough money to last him a few hundred lifetimes. 

But he can’t go on like this. 

He needs help, too.

And the only thing that’s gonna save him is her. He knows it. 

He needs Laurel. And she needs him.

“Okay…I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you the money for your brother…if you help me get sober in time.” 

Laurel blinks in shock.

“What? Oliver…thirty thousand dollars is a lot of money-.”

“I’m rich, remember? I make that in a day. Not that I’m saying it was easy, it took a lot of hard work, but…I’m willing to help you out. But I need something in return. You said you’ve dealt with alcoholics before?” Laurel nods, and Oliver purses his lips.

“Ever tried to get one sober?” Laurel scoffs.

“My adoptive father. Multiple times. It always failed.” 

“This time it won’t. I need you to help me get the old Oliver back. The one who gave a shit about his friends, who fought for the Justice League…I need that Oliver back before it’s too late.” 

“Too late for what?” Laurel says with a frown. Oliver sighs.

“Remember Diana? The woman who’s been trying to stop you? Her daughter’s in trouble, and she needs our help.”

“Wonder Woman has a daughter?” Laurel says in shock. Oliver blinks.

“How do you-.”

“She told me. Kind of. But…Oliver, are you serious about this? I help you get sober, and you’ll…you’ll give me the money to free my brother?” 

“We’ll shake on it.” Oliver extends his hand, and Laurel looks down at it cautiously.

“Why do you want to help me so bad?” She asks softly. Oliver sighs.

“You’re Dinah’s daughter. I can’t…I can’t abandon you.” Laurel watches him for a long time.

“I can’t guarantee it’ll work. Every time I’ve tried…he never got sober.” Oliver shakes his head.

“Don’t give up on me, and I’ll pull through. I just need someone to anchor me. I know that can be you.” Laurel hesitates, but eventually she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in and grabs his extended hand.

“Okay. Then let’s get started on sobering you up.” 

-

“How are we progressing?”

Lokar jumps slightly at the sound of his voice, and he can’t help but feel a sense of pride that his mere presence causes fear in others, watches as Lokar turns to him and bows his head once.

“Not as smoothly as I anticipated. She’s strong…fighting through every attempt I make. But like you said…humans are fragile.” 

He watches his daughter twitch on the table she’s strapped down to, her brow furrowed as the mask around her face continues to pump gas and oxygen into her lungs, and he looks up at Lokar with no emotion in his eyes.

“How long?” 

“At this rate? A few weeks at best-.”

He reaches out, claws his fingers into Lokar’s jacket and pulls him forward until they’re both hovering over his daughter’s body. 

“That’s too long.” He hisses. Lokar swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

“I…I understand, my Lord, but too much exposure to my illusion gas could kill her. These things need to be done slowly! If you had asked me to simply erase her mind completely-.”

“She needs to know who her true mother is! She needs to have Rita as her mother in her mind! She won’t believe me without the memories already there!” He growls.

“I-I-I know, my Lord! She’s…her mind is too powerful. Her love for those she cares about is too strong. If I up the dosage, it will kill her! Humans may be fragile, but…their capability for love is astounding! But if I do this right, if-if I do this slowly…eventually she’ll have to give in! She already has multiple times!” Lokar looks down at his daughter in wonder, and he growls, tightens his hold on Lokar and observes him. 

“I need precision. How many weeks?” 

“T-Two at the most, my Lord.”

He grits his teeth.

“You have one. Do what you must to speed the process. Don’t give her any abilities until you’re positive she’s been wiped clean of her past. The last thing I want is her using my gifts to bring me down because you made a mistake in replacing a memory.”

“Of course, my Lord.” 

He reaches down, brushes his daughter’s hair away from her face before trailing a finger down her cheek.

“Soon, my child. We will be a family…and we will avenge Rita together. And I will get my hands on that Crystal.” 

He chuckles.

“The Rangers would never attack one of their own…but you…you will destroy them.” 

His daughter twitches, her eyes rolling beneath their lids as more gas is released from the mask, and he looks up at Lokar as he smiles widely at his master.

“I’d say that’s another memory wiped.” 

He chuckles, nods in approval before turning to make his leave.

“Good…very good.” 

Soon, he will have his hands on that Crystal.

Soon he’ll take over the world. And this time, no one will stop him.

Not even the Power Rangers.

-

The days blur past.

Diana doesn’t sleep.

Neither does Kimberly. 

She can’t sleep. Not with Trini out there, god knows what being done to her, this can’t be happening-

“Diana…you need to get some rest-.”

“I’m fine.” She says simply through gritted teeth. Bruce sighs, grips her shoulder tightly in a show of support before walking back to the living room, where Billy is still trying to get a location on Zedd.

It’s been three days. 

Three days of hell.

God, she just wants her daughter back…

This is worse than Rita torturing her…at least Diana knew where she was, knew she was in arm’s reach, could see her, could feel her-

Not knowing where she is or what’s happening to her is breaking her apart.

“Diana?” 

She wipes away her tears, turns to see Kimberly making her way toward her, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes red and puffy.

Diana bites on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying as she opens her arms for Kimberly, who immediately begins sobbing as she hugs Diana tightly.

“This is killing me…” Kimberly croaks out. Diana buries her head into Kimberly’s shoulder.

“I know, young one. But we have to stay strong for Trini, okay? She’s relying on us to find her.” 

Kimberly lets out a shuddering breath against her, and Diana pulls back, smiles as she tucks a lock of stray hair behind Kimberly’s ear.

“We’re gonna find her. I promise.” She whispers. Kimberly nods once just as the front door opens and Zack and Tommy come through, both of them immediately rushing into the living room to see Billy.

“Anything?” Zack asks. Kimberly sighs and makes her way to the living room, and Diana’s about to follow her when her phone rings. Diana breathes in deeply and answers it with a sigh.

Barbara’s face pops up on the screen.

And so does Laurel Lance’s.

Diana blinks in shock.

“Laurel?” She whispers. 

Barbara grins, looks to Laurel beside her, who sighs and nods once.

“Good to see you again..” 

“How…what-.” Laurel sighs again.

“Oliver and I came to a little agreement…he’ll help me out with his situation if I help him out with his. He’s uh…in recovery.” Laurel looks behind her, and Diana can hear the sound of Oliver groaning in pain. 

“He’s been doing pretty well…Laurel’s looking after him.” Barbara says, smiling at the girl beside her.

“Good, I’m…I’m glad.” Diana says simply, tries to smile, but it must come out forced, because Laurel frowns.

“Barbara filled me in on what’s going on. I’m sorry, Diana…” Diana clenches her jaw, nods once before looking to Barbara.

“Anything?” She asks hoarsely. Barbara’s smile fades as she shakes her head sadly.

“Nothing yet…I’m working on it though.” 

“Thank you.” Diana whispers, and Barbara sighs.

“Hang in there, Diana. We’ll find her.” Diana nods, ends the call just as a spark of red lightning bursts through the room-

And Barry appears, looking at her with an expression filled with guilt.

“Nothing. I looked all over the damn world fourteen times, I can’t find anything strange. I’m sorry, Diana.” 

Diana feels her heart drop, but it’s nothing new.

Her heart has been aching for almost a week now.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Barry.” He nods once, reaches over and grips her shoulder.

“Clark and Arthur are still looking. Maybe they’ll find something I didn’t.” She simply nods, and Barry makes his way to the living room with the others as Diana rests her head in her hands with a groan.

“Where is she, where’s my little girl, where is she…” She breathes. 

She has to find her…

Has to find her…

_She’s in a room._

_Not just any room…_

_The throne room of Themyscira._

_What is she doing here?_

_“Diana?”_

_She spins around at the sound of her name, a frown on her face, but when her eyes land on the person speaking, she lets out a whimper of relief._

_“Mother!”_

_She runs straight for her, jumps into her arms as Hippolyta stumbles back, but embraces her all the same, burying her head into Diana’s shoulder._

_“I miss you, my dear daughter.” She whispers. Diana groans._

_“I miss you, too.” Hippolyta chuckles, but she looks at Diana for a long moment before frowning._

_“Something’s wrong…what is it?”_

_Diana knows none of this is real, knows this is just a dream, but she needs her mother, god, does she need her…_

_“There’s…something horrible has happened.” Diana breathes._

_“What is it my child?” Hippolyta whispers. Diana blinks back her tears as she lets in a shuddering breath._

_“Trini’s been taken. By a creature I’ve never seen or heard of before. And I’m afraid I’ve lost her forever. I don’t know what to do, mother…” Diana feels herself starting to break down, and she collapses into her mother’s arms, feels Hippolyta catch her effortlessly before she cradles her daughter’s head in her hands._

_“Diana, you are my daughter! I have never known you to give up, and I don’t expect you to do so now! Trini needs you…so use every ounce of willpower you have left to fight for her! Live up to the mantle of your name! Wonder Woman does not bow to defeat!”_

_Diana sniffs back her tears, and Hippolyta wipes them away with the back of her hand._

_“Be brave, my daughter…you can save her. I know you can…”_

“Diana?”

She wakes with a start at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up to see Arthur looking at her, his ocean blue eyes filled with sadness as he shakes his head.

“I didn’t find anything below ground. I’m sorry.” 

Diana feels fatigue and exhaustion flood her, but she nods once and stands.

“It’s okay. We’ll find her. I know we will.” 

Arthur smiles encouragingly, makes his way to the living room with the others as Diana closes her eyes and looks to the sky, breathing in deeply as she does.

“I won’t fail you, little one. I’ll fight until my last breath if I have to.” 

-

It’s not until two days later, when Diana’s given up complete hope, that something happens that brings her back to life. 

She’s laying on the couch in the living room staring blankly ahead, Jason and Billy still trying to lock down a location on Zedd and Trini, Kimberly resting with her back against the wall and her head against her knees as she rocks back and forth. Bruce, Clark, Arthur and Barry are in the dining area with a map of the world, while Barry looks for any news on strange activity in certain areas.

But it’s been five days, and Diana’s starting to think they’ll never find her. 

Her daughter is gone forever.

She pulls the blanket that Jason had put over her body a few hours ago over her head, bites down on her lip to stop herself from crying when a loud boom echoes outside and the ground shakes.

Diana throws the blanket back, looks at the others before making eye contact with Kimberly.

“Trini…” She throws the blanket off, jumping up from the couch, Kimberly hot on her heels as she runs straight for the front door-

When she throws it open and sees the sight before her, her knees almost collapse beneath her.

It’s not Trini.

But it is hope.

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, flanked by Helena and Artemis. 

“Diana!” Hippolyta rushes forward, and Diana barely makes it a step before her fatigue gets the better of her. She collapses to her knees, but Hippolyta is right there to pick her up and hold her, cradling her daughter to her chest as Diana cries and grips her like a lifeline. 

“I knew…I could feel it in my heart that something was wrong, my child…” Hippolyta whispers, running her fingers through Diana’s hair.

“Trini, s-she’s gone-.” 

“What? What do you mean?”

“I-she-I…” Diana can’t speak, and Hippolyta shakes her head.

“Shh, breathe, Diana. Look at me.” Hippolyta pulls away, cradles her daughter’s face in her hands and looks at her with warm eyes filled with compassion and determination.

Diana purses her lips, closes her eyes and lets her tears fall as she tries her best to simply breathe.

“I saw you…in my dreams…” 

“Your dreams?” Hippolyta whispers in confusion. Diana’s eyes widen.

“Is…is that not why you came?” Hippolyta frowns.

“I don’t know about any dreams, but I knew. I knew something was wrong, Diana. And now the look on your face reaffirms my fears. What has happened?” Diana’s bottom lip trembles and she shakes her head.

“Trini…she’s been taken. By a creature I’ve never s-seen before. She’s been gone for five days, mother, and I have no idea where she is…I can’t f-find her-.” Diana begins sobbing, unable to control herself as Hippolyta’s eyes widen in shock before she sighs and grips her daughter’s shoulders.

“I know you’re distraught. But right now, Trini doesn’t need her mother. She needs the Amazon who lives inside her. She needs the warrior worthy of the name ‘Wonder Woman’. You cannot let your grief as a mother blind you from what you must do to find her. Dig deep, find the strength to push forward, Diana. You must.” 

Diana tries her best to stop her tears, and Hippolyta leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Breathe, Diana…”

“H-How can you be here? The Amazons-.”

“As soon as I felt that feeling of dread crash through me, I knew something had happened. I left Menalippe in charge, and she told me to take her best warrior…and Helena, of course, refused to let me leave without her…”

Diana looks up at Artemis, who leans down and holds out her hand for Diana to take.

“Be strong, Diana. We’ll help however we can.” Diana swallows down her tears, takes Artemis’s extended hand and lets Artemis pull her up. 

Diana’s eyes fall to Helena.

Helena, who has tears in her eyes as she walks forward before embracing Diana, pulling her into her and hugging her gently as Diana buries her head into Helena’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you, shh…” Diana allows herself another moment of weakness, cries as she grips onto Helena’s armor before nodding once against her and pulling away.

“We should go inside b-before we attract attention…” Helena nods, grips her hand and interlaces their fingers before leading them inside. 

Hippolyta looks around in wonder, and Diana realizes this is her first time in the world outside of Themyscira. 

“I’m sorry, I know this is strange for you-.”

“Nonsense. Finding Trini is the only thing that matters now…” Hippolyta says, frowning as she look up at the chandelier in wonder. 

Artemis and Helena look around in grief, and it dawns on Diana that the last time they were in this house, Euboea’s body was being brought back from battle.

“This house holds bad memories for you.” Diana whispers. Artemis sighs.

“Euboea is not forgotten easily.” She says simply, and Helena’s fingers squeeze in Diana’s.

Diana finds Kimberly waiting for them in the dining area, her expression crestfallen as she nods expectantly.

“I…I figured I’d let you handle it once I saw it wasn’t…” She trails off, and Diana walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

“They can help us, Kimberly. This is a good thing.”

“I know…I know…” Kimberly whispers, hugging her back just as tightly. Hippolyta moves forward and embraces Kimberly as well just as Jason and Billy walk into the dining area.

“It is good to see you again, young one. I’m sorry it is under these circumstances.” Kimberly nods against her, smiles as Hippolyta pulls away and cradles her cheek with a hand lovingly.

Jason and Billy bow their heads to Hippolyta as Helena hugs Kimberly, and Hippolyta grips both their shoulders.

“You fight alongside my granddaughter. You bow to no one.” She says softly. Jason and Billy smile, and she presses a kiss to both their foreheads.

Bruce, Clark, Arthur and Barry, who have been watching all of this happen, simply clear their throats, and Clark smiles at Diana.

“Your mother, I assume?” 

“Yes. And two Amazons from Themyscira, Helena and Artemis.”

“An honor to meet the Queen of the Amazons.” Clark says, bowing his head to Hippolyta, who looks between the four men with a raised eyebrow.

“Is this your team, Diana?” She asks. Diana nods.

“Yes.” Hippolyta nods and looks to the four men in front of her.

“Thank you. For keeping my daughter safe all these years.” 

“We should be thanking you for raising her. She’s amazing.” Barry says with a kind smile.

“Where are the women?” Artemis asks abruptly. Diana sighs.

“There was one other…she died during battle.” Bruce’s jaw clenches at those words, and Hippolyta bows her head.

“May she rest with the Gods.” Artemis and Helena both raise a fist to their chests. 

“May she rest with the Gods.” They repeat. Diana blinks back her tears, and Artemis looks back at the four men in front of her.

“You still need more women.” She says gruffly. Clark smiles.

“We’ll work on it.” He says with a nod. 

“Now tell me…you said Trini had been taken by a creature you’d never seen before?”

“Yes.” Diana says hoarsely.

“A creature from another Planet. My people have heard of him before, but details were never given. I assume they stayed away out of fear of what he was capable of.” Clark says with a frown. Hippolyta looks him up and down.

“You’re the man from beyond this Planet that Menalippe told me about, then?” Clark purses his lips.

“Yes. My true name is Kal-El, from the Planet Krypton. Here on Earth, they call me Clark.” He says proudly. Hippolyta nods and looks behind them at the others, who all raise their hands.

“Human.” Bruce says simply.

“Uh, also human, but also not? Meta-human, they call us.” Barry says, clapping the back of his hand against Arthur’s chest, who looks down at his chest being slapped before looking at Barry with a raised eyebrow.

“Barry and I are complicated.” 

“Can we not get into this now?” Kimberly says with exasperation, and Arthur clears his throat.

“Right…Trini…”

“This creature, what do you know of him?” Helena asks.

“He’s at least ten feet tall, and he managed to overpower every single one of the Power Rangers. We couldn’t fight his control, he had us down with no control over our own bodies-.”

The front door opens, and Diana turns to see Zack and Tommy walking in, both of them looking exhausted as they walk into the living room before stopping short.

“Whoa.” Tommy says simply.

“Hi. Again.” Zack says to the Amazons, who all smile, Hippolyta stepping forward and touching both their shoulders.

“You’re both troubled. What is it?” She asks softly. Zack sighs, looks at Tommy, who nods encouragingly. 

“My mother is sick. So is her sister. We’re just…finding it hard to balance our time between them and finding Trini.” Zack says, ruffling the back of his head as Tommy yawns tiredly.

“Go. Get some rest. If anything happens, I’ll wake you both up.” Diana says, moving forward and running a hand through Tommy’s hair. Tommy shakes her head.

“No, we can-.”

“No buts. It’s enough you’re dealing with sick relatives, and there’s nothing we can do about Trini without knowing where she is. Go sleep.” Diana says softly, smiling as best she can. Tommy sighs before nodding once.

“You hear anything-.”

“I’ll wake you. I promise.” 

Tommy and Zack make their way into the spare bedroom, both of them looking beyond fatigued as Diana runs her fingers through her hair with an exhale of breath.

“Where could he have taken her? It’s clear he’s hiding his army and Trini, but I doubt he would have gone far-.” 

“We don’t even know if he’s coming back.” Kimberly says hoarsely. Jason frowns.

“He could still be after the Crystal.” 

“But he had a chance to take it, and he took Trini instead. What if that’s it, he got what he wanted and now he’s gone and he’s not coming back-.” Kimberly’s voice is shaking, and Diana shakes her head and grips her hand tightly.

“Don’t. Don’t think like that.” 

“He disappeared when he saw you.” Billy says suddenly. Diana looks to him, watches him frown as he ponders something before nodding.

“He disappeared in that flash of red lights after he saw you. That could mean something…” Billy says. Bruce steps forward.

“What did you do when you saw him?” He asks.

“I…I saw Trini in his arms and I ran straight for her, but he disappeared before I could get to them-.” 

“But he looked at you, he saw you coming? Maybe he tried to stop you, but he couldn’t. So he panicked and fled.” Barry says, looking to Bruce, who frowns and purses his lips.

“It’s likely.” 

“But what makes me so different?”

“You’re a Goddess, Diana-.” Jason starts, but Kimberly suddenly raises a finger.

“Or maybe we’re Power Rangers.” She says, looking to Billy and Jason, who look at her in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, maybe he can control us because we’re Power Rangers. Zordon said that he’d been manipulating Rita’s mind, trying to get her to betray the first Rangers so they could bring their people back, or whatever. But what if Rita found a way for him to control them? Zordon said they all almost died trying to defeat him, and that the original Yellow Ranger was the one to send him to the void. What if Rita helped him figure out a way to control them so she could get them to be on their side, but he used it instead to try and kill them?” 

Jason rubs his forehead, wincing slightly in pain as he nods once.

“That makes sense…but then why destroy Trini’s Coin and take away her powers as a Power Ranger? If he wanted Trini from the beginning, why not just control her as a Power Ranger?” Kimberly frowns at that, and Diana shakes her head.

“If we tried to figure out the logic behind all this, we’d be here for days. We need to focus on trying to find Trini first. Then we’ll get the answers we want.” 

Hippolyta nods once and grips Diana’s shoulder.

“Very well. The Amazons and I will help however we can, Diana. But first…perhaps a change of attire?”


	10. we were thinking we would never be apart, with your name tattooed across my heart (oh who would've thought it would end up like this?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Before The Worst" by The Script. 
> 
> I know, I said I was gonna update in a few days, I'm sorry, I've got a lot going on! All good things, I promise! 
> 
>  
> 
> scream at me in the comments, or on my tumblr at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“I regret everything.”

Oliver groans, winces in pain as every movement causes his body to throb with pain, and Laurel rolls her eyes and shrugs.

“No pain no gain, suck it up princess.” Oliver glares at her.

“How is it even possible that Dinah didn’t even raise you and yet, you’re exactly like her?” Laurel grins and shrugs again.

“Genetics?” Oliver laughs, finds it painful and it quickly turns into a groan.

“Look, it’s always the first week or so that are the toughest, and you're on day six. Feeling like you've been hit by truck is a good thing, it means you’re almost passed the biggest hurdle. You’ll be fine.” 

“Whose idea was it to quit cold turkey?” He grumbles. Laurel raises an eyebrow.

“Yours.” 

“Well, I’m an idiot, never listen to me.”

“I never have.” Laurel grabs his legs, raises them before sitting down on the couch and dropping his legs into her lap with a loud sigh. Oliver shivers under the blanket over his body as he turns to look at her.

“Thank you…for helping me.” Laurel nods.

“You’re helping me back, remember?” 

“I know, but still…there’s no obligation there for you.” Laurel clenches her jaw.

“You didn’t even know I existed until, what, a week ago? It’s fine…at least you’re making more of an effort than Dinah ever did.” She mumbles the last part, and Oliver frowns.

“Trust me. If Dinah was alive…if she knew what you were going through right now…she would’ve done everything possible to help you.” Oliver says softly, feels his heart ache as Dinah’s smile flashes before his eyes, and Laurel bites down on her lip and nods.

“Yeah. Probably.” She’s silent for a long time, and Oliver can tell she’s thinking things over before she sighs and shakes her head.

“I shouldn’t have said that. She did make an effort, you know…guess I’m just still pissed at her…” Oliver doesn’t say anything, and Laurel is quiet again for a few minutes before she chuckles.

“She came to see me when I was around sixteen…she said I looked down and I told her some kids at school were being assholes. She got the names of the kids out of me, and the next morning and for the rest of school year, those kids didn’t say a word to me. Still don’t know what she did but whatever it was, it scared the blue out of their jeans.” Laurel chuckles, and Oliver smiles, stares into the fire inside the fireplace as it flickers and dies repeatedly. 

“You said you found her. How?” Oliver asks. Laurel stares into the fire, and Oliver watches as her eyes soften, a slight smile tugging on her lips.

“I always knew something was different…that my family wasn’t my real family. Dad was an alcoholic and Mom spent her whole life trying to fix him…my brother was the only thing that ever made me feel connected to them. But I knew…deep down I knew they weren’t my parents. So I asked them, and Mom just shrugged and said it didn’t matter, that I was theirs, but my Dad…he was drunk. Spilled the beans. Told me her name and everything. So one day I skipped school…told my parents I was staying at my best friend’s house for a couple of nights and took a bus from Starling City all the way to Gotham. I was twelve at the time.”

“You’re from Starling?” Oliver says in shock. She chuckles and nods.

“Yeah. Guess Dinah wanted me to be born in the same city she was born in.” Oliver feels tears well in his eyes, a million memories flashing before his eyes.

He had met Dinah at a party in Starling City, a few years after he’d escaped that fucking island…and god, she had been the most beautiful woman Oliver had ever laid eyes on…he couldn’t believe he’d grown up in that city for so long and had never seen her before…

“Anyway, I found her on the first day. She was still living at the same address she gave my parents, so I knocked on the door, told her who I was. She kinda fell to her knees and started crying the second she saw me…apparently she’d been keeping tabs on me over the years, knew exactly who I was. We caught up, she told me she still couldn’t be part of my life, that it was too dangerous…but I made her promise to visit me at least a few times a year, without hiding behind a curtain, and she told me she’d try.” 

Laurel trails off, and when Oliver looks to her, he sees tears are in her eyes.

“She visited as much as she could every year after that.” She says hoarsely, and she sniffs and looks away, her fingers brushing away at her cheeks as she bites down on her bottom lip and nods.

“Easter, my birthday, summer holidays, Christmas...and however much she could in between.” She chuckles before looking to Oliver with a smile.

“She was a good person. I guess I just never really forgave her for leaving me behind.” She looks down at her lap, at her intertwined fingers as Oliver slides his legs out from underneath them and pushes himself into a seated position with a groan.

“Laurel…the things we do…the things the League does…they’re dangerous. Dinah wanted to keep you safe. She loved you.”

“Yeah? How do you know that if you didn’t even know I existed?” She says softly, and Oliver sighs and nods.

“It’s probably for the best that I didn’t. I would’ve spent my days trying to convince her to bring you home. I would’ve put you in danger. Because I don’t think about consequences. Dinah did. All the time. She was the brains, I was the brawn.” Oliver says with a sad smile. Laurel looks at him sadly, tears falling down her face as her bottom lip trembles.

“We could’ve been a family.” She whispers. Oliver bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying as he nods.

“Yeah…we could have. And I’m sorry we weren’t.” He grips her hand, and she takes a deep breath in before squeezing his hand and nodding.

“It’s for the best. You’re right you know…I’ve seen the missions you guys go on…it’s fucking insane.” Oliver laughs, and Laurel chuckles and wipes away her tears. 

“And now you’re trying to get sober so you can go on another one…” She says firmly, and Oliver grits his teeth and nods.

“Yeah…Diana needs me. And Trini…she’s a great kid. Dinah loved her so much…I think she filled the void leaving you behind left in her heart a little…knowing that she’s gone and we don’t know where she is…”

“We’ll find her.” Laurel says with a nod. Oliver raises an eyebrow.

“We?” He says slowly. Laurel purses her lips and nods.

“Yeah. We. Getting you sober isn’t the only help you’re getting from me. That’s nothing compared to what you’re doing for my brother. I’ll help you get Trini back. And don’t you dare start shaking your head at me, I’m twenty-three years old, you can’t make decisions for me.” She says, stopping Oliver before he can even open his mouth.

“Laurel, I-Dinah wanted you away from all of this-.”

“And now Dinah’s gone. Someone’s gotta pick up the mantle. And who better than me?” 

“Do…do you even have any training?” Oliver asks weakly. Laurel smirks.

“Dinah didn’t leave me with nothing.” She says softly. Oliver opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again, trying to come up with something, but Laurel rolls her eyes and pushes him back down on the couch.

“Shut up and rest. The sooner we get you sober, the sooner we can rescue my brother, and the sooner we can save Trini.” 

-

“She’s almost done, my Lord…we’re so close.” 

He steps forward, his red eyes alight with glee as his daughter trembles on the table she’s lying on, the mask around her face emitting the black fog, pumping furiously as she breathes in, and out, in…and out…

“How much longer?” 

“A few more minutes…”

Her eyes roll underneath her eyelids, her hands clenching and unclenching beneath the strap across her chest and stomach, keeping her down in the chair as her back arches off it, her brow furrowing as she groans in pain-

Lokar’s eyes widen with delight as he claps his hands together.

“My creation…she’s ready.” He whispers. 

The mask around his daughter’s face hisses as it fills with black fog once before it fades into the air around them.

His daughter collapses back into the table with a light thud, her fists unclenching as her whole body relaxes. 

She’s still for a few moments, and Lokar leans forward and removes the straps over her chest and stomach before removing the ones across her legs as well.

Still, she doesn’t move.

He glares up at Lokar.

“What-.” 

Before he can finish his sentence, his daughter sits up with a wild gasp, her eyes wide as her shaking hands reach for the mask around her face to pull it off-

“No!” Lokar grabs her hands to stop her, and she looks at him with wide eyes filled with fear as she tries to fight him-

“Daughter, my dearest daughter…” He reaches for her, hands gripping her arms as she turns to face him slowly. 

“Wh…Where…” She tries to speak through the mask, her words coming out muffled as he shakes his head.

“Don’t speak, my child. You’ve been unconscious for a long time…it will take time for you to gather your bearings.” 

She shakes her head, her brow furrowed as she closes her eyes, and she reaches for the mask again with a shaking hand.

“Off…” She breathes, and he looks to Lokar before giving him a firm nod. Lokar's eyes widen, and he leans forward to whisper furiously in his ear.

“But my Lord, she needs a small dose of the gas at all times, or she'll lose the memories of Rita-.”

“Just for a short while…” Lokar frowns, but he ignores him, helps his daughter lift the mask from her face as she takes in a shuddering breath and looks around the room.

“Where…am…I?” She croaks out hoarsely. 

“You’re home, my child.” He says, reaching out and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She shies away from his touch slightly, her frown deepening as she shakes her head.

“Mother…where’s mother…” She asks, looking to Lokar, who bows his head.

“Your father will explain everything…” He says simply, looking to his Lord, and his daughter’s eyes follow his gaze, land on him as she watches his covered face in wonder.

“Your face…I want to see it.” She whispers. She reaches up with trembling fingers, touches the helmet on his face, and he’s the one to shy away now, but he steps back regardless, reaches up and pulls the helmet off in a single tug.

Her eyes observe his face, and he doesn’t see disgust or anger.

Only sadness.

She reaches up again as he leans down, her fingers touching the scars that mar his face.

“What happened?” She whispers. He grips her wrist gently.

“It matters not. Your mother is gone, my child. Killed.” 

He watches the tears well in her eyes, watches them widen with grief and anguish as her lips tremble. 

“K-Killed?” She breathes. He nods.

“Killed trying to retrieve something that would save you and me.” She lets out a sob, her chest heaving as the tears fall down her face, and he wipes them away with a single finger.

“Shh, my child…she will not have died in vain. We will avenge her death, I promise. I have found the ones responsible.”

He watches his daughter’s anguish turn to rage, watches the fire that burns in her eyes, and Lokar grips the mask in his hands and holds it over her face.

“But if you are to face them with your father…you need your full strength. That can only be achieved if this is on you at all times.” She clenches her jaw, nods once, and he smiles and fits the mask back over her face, her eyes closing as she breathes in, the black fog filling the air once more before she opens her eyes and looks to her father. 

“Who?” She growls.

He almost crows with victory.

He has her.

“They call themselves the Power Rangers.”

And not a single ounce of recognition flashes in her eyes as pure rage flames within her brown eyes.

“Where?” 

-

Diana wakes with a gasp, her chest heaving, her heart aching terribly as she tries her best to just breathe-

“Diana!” She feels arms wrap around her chest, and she tries to rip them off, can’t breathe-

“Diana!” Her vision is blurred, but she sees brown hair and a shape in front of her-

“Diana, it’s me, it’s Kimberly and Helena! What’s wrong!?” 

She blinks, her tears falling down her face as she does.

Kimberly’s face comes into view, her eyes sunken and bloodshot from lack of sleep as she looks at Diana with worry.

She hears Helena’s voice in her ear.

“Breathe, Diana…what’s wrong?” 

Diana tries her best to focus on breathing.

“I…Trini…something’s wrong.” She says hoarsely, her throat closing up as a sob rises in her chest. 

“What? What do you mean?” Kimberly asks anxiously, and Diana shakes her head.

“I-I don’t know, I-I can just f-feel it, something’s…something’s happened…my h-heart hurts s-so much, it’s like I can f-feel her…” Diana can’t stop herself, can’t stop herself from bursting into tears as Helena holds her close, tries to calm her down, but it won’t help.

She doesn’t know how.

Can’t begin to explain it.

But it feels like the worst grief she’s ever felt. Worse than losing Steve. Worse than thinking Trini was dead. 

Something’s happened to her daughter.

Kimberly suddenly groans, clutching her head, and Diana looks at her in shock as she straightens up and looks at Diana with wide eyes.

“Alpha 5…he says there’s an attack coming…” 

They all freeze.

Then Diana is jumping up and running down the stairs to the living room, Kimberly and Helena hot on her heels as Jason, Billy, Zack and Tommy all look to her in surprise.

“Alpha 5-.”

“He said there’s an attack-.”

“We’ve got about twenty minutes-.” 

“They’re heading for Krispy Kreme-.” They all talk over each other, and Diana raises her hands.

“Alright, alright! We’re wasting time, let’s go! Everyone gear up!” She yells, and the Justice League immediately set to work gearing up.

Hippolyta, Helena and Artemis also begin to put their armor on, undressing right in front of everyone, but everyone’s too preoccupied to even notice.

Well, almost everyone.

“Uh…” Barry blinks as he watches Helena undress, and Diana looks at him with a glare.

“Right, sorry! Trini!” He spins around and immediately begins putting his armor on, and Diana rushes back up the stairs to get her own armor.

She’s so frantic, she gets dressed in less than two minutes, grabbing her shield, her sword, and her Aunt Antiope’s headband as she jumps over the banister and lands in the main foyer with a thud. 

The Rangers are already in their suits, all of them with their visors up.

Everyone is dressed and ready.

“Bruce, get Barbara on the line, let her know what’s happening. Let’s go.” 

“Shouldn’t we plan some kind of attack?” Jason says with worry. Diana frowns and Bruce looks around to everyone.

“Let the Rangers step into line first. Amazons and the League will stay hidden, make it seem as if you’re the only ones there. It gives us the element of surprise and hopefully ensures this Lord Zedd guy lets his guard down a little.” 

“And Trini? If we see her?” Kimberly asks, her voice cracking a little. Clark is the one to speak up this time.

“You don’t let your guard down. I know this is all about saving Trini, but the Crystal is also important. Kimberly..." Clark steps forward and reaches out to grip Kimberly’s shoulder.

“I know you love her more than anything…but your objective is keeping that Crystal safe. Let the League handle saving Trini. I promise we’ll do everything we can to bring her home.” Tears well in Kimberly’s eyes, but she nods, and she looks to Diana, who nods.

“I’ll bring her home.” She whispers. Kimberly lets out a shuddering breath as Bruce suddenly pulls out a plastic bag filled with what looks like earplugs. 

“An earpiece for everyone. It’ll keep us in contact during the fight.” He hands them to the Rangers, who remove their helmets to put them in place before putting them back on, hands them to the League, who pop them on like they have a million times before, then hands them to the Amazons.

Who look down at them in confusion.

Diana sighs.

“Here, just…like this.” She places the earpieces into Helena, Artemis and Hippolyta’s ears, and they touch them with frowns on their faces as she smiles and touches her own earpiece. 

“Can you hear me?” She asks. Helena’s eyes widen, and Hippolyta gasps.

“I can hear you in my ear.” She breathes.

“That’s the point. If you have to say anything, just speak, and we can hear you.” The Amazons nod, and Diana looks to everyone’s determined faces before she nods.

“Alright. Let’s move out!” 

Barry grabs Arthur, Clark grabs Bruce, and all of them speed straight for the Krispy Kreme, arriving in less than three minutes to find the entire place blocked off by police.

All of whom look up at them in shock.

“Oh come on, not again!” One officer yells.

“Dude, is that the Justice League?” One guy whispers way too loudly in excitement.

“Everyone needs to clear the premises, now! We’re expecting another attack!” Jason yells through his visor, his voice echoing out and sounding slightly robotic. The Sheriff takes off his hat and steps forward, reaching out to shake Jason’s hand.

“I figured as much. You’re missing one.” He says, looking to the Rangers, and Diana can practically feel their hearts breaking as Jason clears his throat.

“We brought back up to make up for their absence.”

“I can see that…” The Sheriff chuckles, looking at the Justice League in step with the Power Rangers as Clark sighs and steps forward.

“Keep everyone away from here. This attack is going to be big.” The Sheriff frowns, but nods once.

“I’ll set up a perimeter, keep everyone away from the town. Try not to cause too much damage.”

“Can’t promise anything.” Bruce says gruffly, and he raises his forearm, looks down at it and presses the buttons hidden with it before talking.

“Oracle. We’re expecting an attack. We need an overhead view of what’s coming.”

“On it.” Diana hears Barbara’s voice come through. 

The Sheriff walks away, telling his officers what to do as Oracle’s voice comes through again.

“I’ve got something incoming from fifty miles north, and they’re moving fast. Batman…there’s hundreds of them.”

“The Spiders.” Tommy and Zack say at the same time. 

“We should move out, hide while we can. You guys focus on the Spiders, we’ll keep an eye out for Lord Zedd.” Clark says.

“If you see anything, tell us.” Kimberly says. Diana nods.

“I promise.” She looks to each of the Rangers, worry pounding through her as they all nod. 

“We’ve got this, we’ve got this, we’ve got this…” Billy mutters.

Diana sighs.

She’s worried about them as well. They may not be her children, but they’re family now, almost as much as Trini is her daughter, these kids feel like her own.

But they’re all willing to do this for Trini.

They love her just as much as Diana does.

Diana remembers that feeling of dread that woke her up, and she shakes her head, tries to will away the sinking feeling in her heart as she follows the Amazons to one side of the town, the League going in another. 

“Can everyone hear me?” Barbara’s voice comes through the earpiece.

“Yes.” Everyone says, the Amazons look to Diana in shock, and she smiles.

“It’s Barbara. She’s far away, in another town…”

“And she can speak to us through this?” Hippolyta asks.

In any other situation, Diana would’ve found this cute, but right now, she simply sighs.

“I don’t have time to explain-.” Hippolyta nods.

“I know. I will accept it…and you will explain when we get Trini back and fix this.” She says simply, and Diana smiles appreciatively. 

“Rangers, you’ve got incoming. Twenty miles and closing in…” Barbara says.

“Read you loud and clear, Oracle. Kim, Zack, take the left, Tommy, Billy, take the right. I’ve got the middle…” Jason says, and the Rangers all nod.

“On it.” 

Diana feels the ground rumble slightly beneath her, and she peeks around the corner, sees the mass of silver that’s heading straight for the Rangers.

She feels a pang of guilt soar through her, and she has half a mind to step in and help-

“I know what you’re thinking, Diana. Don’t worry. We’ve got this.” Jason says, and Diana rolls her eyes.

These kids know her too damn well.

The spiders come closer and closer, and Helena grasps Diana’s hand tightly as the first one attacks Kimberly, who grabs it and rips it apart in less than five seconds with a growl, a week of pent up aggression and anguish finally being blown off.

“Damn…these kids can fight.” Arthur says with a chuckle. Diana smiles proudly.

“Yes, they can…” Hippolyta watches them with a frown, and she looks up at Diana and shakes her head.

“There’s more coming. They’ll be overwhelmed soon.” She says. Diana frowns.

“Bruce?” She says simply. He sighs.

“We’ve got it. You guys are the surprise element. Stay back, come in when I tell you. Let’s go!” The League jump out from their hiding spot, Clark’s heat vision lighting up six spiders at once as Barry disappears in a flash of red lightning, spiders flying up on the air from the velocity as the League joins the fight.

Diana grits her teeth, looks up to the sky for something, anything-

“Where are they, come on!” Diana growls.

“GUYS! HELP OVER HERE!” Zack is yelling through the earpiece. Diana’s attention falls down to Zack and Kimberly, who are getting overrun by Spiders, and Barry runs straight for them to help them out-

It’s chaos.

All Diana can see is flashes of green, black, blue, red, pink and silver, but all she wants to see is-

A flash of bright red lights.

Diana’s running before anyone can call her back.

She raises her shield, knocks anything that comes between her and the man who took her daughter.

He’s walking forward slowly, the spiders moving out of his way as he comes to a stop in the center of the town, all ten feet of him, his maroon armor glistening in the setting sun-

“Diana, wait!” Bruce yells through the earpiece, but she ignores him, a guttural growl ripping through her as she comes within feet of him-

Something crash lands in front of him, and Diana is thrown in the air and lands on the ground on her back several feet away from him, groaning as pain explodes up her back.

She looks down with a wince.

A small figure is stood in front of Lord Zedd, black armor covering every inch of its skin, silver metal encasing the ribs and chest, and a black material that looks almost like a bulletproof vest over the top except it’s all sheer, except for the cloaked part that is over the head, dark and thick in material-

But most sinister of all.

It looks almost like a gas mask, the ones used in Germany during the war, when Diana first arrived on Earth, except it’s completely black, and the goggles over the eyes are bright red, flashing in the setting sunlight that beats down on them. It covers the face completely from view.

Diana doesn’t have time to speculate, because Zedd is leaning forward and gripping the figure’s shoulders.

“She defends them. Attack.” The figure rushes forward, and Diana jumps up and barely raises her sword as a metallic arm formed in a fist swings straight for her head-

It collides with the sword in a sea of sparks, and Diana’s eyes widen at the power of this thing as it barely flinches before spinning around and attacking again-

“Diana!”

“I’ve got this! Help the Rangers!” She yells to Helena over the earpiece. 

“I’ve got Zedd!” Clark is zooming past her, and he barrels right into Zedd, who grabs him and throws him over his head and down to the ground back first, the ground trembling and cracking as Clark groans before kicking a leg up to smack Zedd in the face-

Diana’s attention is completely taken over by this figure, and she growls and shoves the figure back as it stumbles slightly-

“Where’s my daughter?!” She screams, raising her sword just as the figure raises a metallic arm and grabs the sword before ripping it out of Diana’s hold and elbowing her straight in the face.

Blood fills her mouth, and she stumbles back before spitting it out and throwing a punch-

The figure dodges it, lands a kick to her sternum, and again she stumbles back. 

Another punch thrown-

Diana grabs the figure’s fist, pulls it forward and grabs their face-

They squirm out of her gasp, and in the process, the hood falls back.

Diana freezes.

Brown hair that extends to the jawline, messy and curly-

She knows that hair, she’s spent the last eighteen years brushing her fingers through it-

She collapses to her knees.

The figure watches her, the red eyes from the mask glinting in the setting sun, and Diana feels tears well in her eyes.

“T-Trini?” She breathes. 

The figure raises a fist, and Diana is too shocked to fight back-

Something pink flashes in her periphery, and the figure is thrown back before it begins grappling with Kimberly-

The figure dodges a punch, grabs Kimberly’s arm and twists it-

A loud sound like a gunshot sounds in the open air, and Kimberly’s screams echo in all of their earpieces-

They’re back to back as the figure keeps pulling on Kimberly’s arm, as if intending to rip it right out of the socket, and Kimberly grits her teeth and grabs the figure’s jaw, slamming it up and dragging the figure over her head and slamming it to the ground, where it rolls away-

The gas mask is on the ground.

The figure coughs, stands slowly and turns-

It’s Kimberly’s turn to sink to her knees now.

It’s her.

It’s her but it isn’t her.

Her hair is cut short, just past her jawline, a haphazard mess of curls, a bad cut job-

But her eyes.

Her eyes are filled with anger and rage as she steps forward and raises a fist to Kimberly’s face-

“Trini, STOP!” Diana screams. 

Trini doesn’t stop, and then Kimberly is raising her hands in surrender as the visor fades away, tears falling down her face, mingling with the blood from the cuts on her face from the battle-

“Trini…baby, please…it’s me…” She whispers. 

Everyone is still fighting, only Kimberly, Diana and Trini stood in a triangle of despair, and Trini pauses for a brief moment, her eyes wide with rage and anger as she bares her teeth and raises her fist again-

“You murdered my mother.” She growls, and then she’s punching Kimberly straight in the face, and Diana is running forward and throwing herself in front of Kimberly before Trini can attack her again-

“TRINI, IT’S ME! I’M YOUR MOTHER! I’M ALIVE! STOP!” Diana holds her hands up to stop Trini, tries to talk through her sobs as Trini glares down at her with bared teeth.

“Move.” She hisses.

“Trini…it’s me…it’s Diana, it’s your mother…”

Trini raises her fist.

“You’re not my mother.” 

Her fist connects with Diana’s face.

Her words hurt more than the punch does.

Diana falls back against Kimberly, who is groaning and crying as she clutches her nose, blood pooling down her face and Diana knows her nose is broken-

“Trini, stop, it’s us!” Kimberly screams through the blood, and Trini raises a boot to Diana’s face-

She welcomes it.

It connects with her face, and Diana feels her mouth get cut open, feels the blood immediately pool in her mouth as Kimberly growls and jumps up to grab her leg.

“STOP! IT’S ME!” Trini’s swings her other leg up and connects with the back of Kimberly’s head, and she falls to the ground with a groan as Diana spits out blood and pushes herself up with shaking hands.

Trini’s leg kicks out and connects with her ribs, and she lands on her back with a groan.

This isn’t happening, this can’t be real, it can’t be-

“Trini…Trini please stop-.”

Trini doesn’t listen.

She isn’t Trini anymore.

Another kick straight to the ribs, and Diana can’t bring it in her to stop her, to harm her, to defend herself-

“What…what did they do to you, little one?” She breathes with a wince.

And Trini pauses halfway between raising her boot to Diana’s face again.

She pauses.

And Diana sees it in her eyes.

Her foot falls.

“L…Little one?” She breathes. 

Diana feels something she hasn’t felt in almost three weeks.

Hope.

She sits up slowly, on her knees as she groans in pain and nods.

“Little one! It’s what I call you, ever since I first got you! Trini, fight it! I don’t know what they’ve done to you but you have to keep fighting, little one! Please! Fight it, fight it with everything you have! It’s me, little one, it’s your mother-.” 

Trini winces in pain, grips her head and shakes it before suddenly reaching behind her back and pulling out a knife-

She grabs the back of Diana’s neck and holds the knife to her throat, her teeth bared.

“You’re lying.” She growls.

“Trini! FIGHT IT!” Kimberly screams, clutching the back of her head as she sits up slowly, and Trini turns to look at her with wide eyes filled with fear and confusion-

A flash of bright red lights.

A growl of words Diana cannot hear.

Arms wrap around Trini from behind, pulling her away from Diana and Trini grips the arm, tries to pry it off before the mask is pulled back over her face, black fog emitting from it-

“NO!” Diana stands, reaches out-

A flash of bright red lights again.

They’re gone.

Diana sees a flash of green come to a stop, sees Tommy look around wildly for Trini.

“What?” She exclaims.

The spiders are fleeing, turning and scampering back north before they disappear in almost mid air, as everyone looks on in shock.

“What’s happening?” Zack yells.

Diana looks around wildly, everything blurry, the tears that fall down her face unstoppable.

She screams.

Screams until her voice box tears and blood bubbles to the surface of her mouth as she falls to her knees, and the ground trembles before her as she feels arms wrap around her from behind-

“Diana, stop! STOP!” Helena yells in her ear, and Diana falls back into her, doesn’t have the energy to fight anymore, to even breathe anymore. 

It’s over.

It’s all over.

She’s gone.


	11. take away the freedoms I wanted, I understand (please, don't take your love away from me, don't take your love away from me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Don't Take Your Love Away From Me" by The Vast. 
> 
> i'll be pumping out updates every 2-4 days now, because I'm way ahead in terms of writing. I had a whole week on a plane essentially, it's a long story lol.
> 
> anyway, scream at me in the comments or you can message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

He tears everything apart.

Lokar cowers in the corner as he throws everything within reach straight into the wall, denting it over and over again as he screams in rage and anger.

“YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS READY!”

“I-I-I-I thought s-she was-.”

“THEY ALMOST HAD HER!”

“M-M-My L-L-Lord, I t-told you the m-mask has to s-stay on at a-all t-times-.”

“SHE HESITATED! THAT GIVES THEM HOPE! THEY’LL STOP AT NOTHING NOW TO GET HER BACK!” He screams, and Lokar squeals in terror as he makes his way to his slave, gripping him by the neck and raising him, choking the life out of him slowly-

“M-My Lord, p-please-.” Lokar chokes out, gripping his Master’s wrist desperately.

“You fix this! I want her ready for another attack in two days!” 

“I will t-try everything, m-my L-Lord, b-but memories are a d-delicate thing, I c-could kill her-.” 

“You kill her, and you will beg for me to end your life quickly.” He hisses. Lokar nods desperately as his grip on his neck tightens.

“Of c-c-course-I-I-I’ll do everything I-I c-can-.” He chokes. He hisses, drops Lokar to the ground as he bows to his knees, and kisses the feet of his Master.

“Thank you, thank you-.” He grovels, and he moves his foot out from Lokar’s disgusting lips with a snarl.

“Get to work. Two days, Lokar. Don’t sleep, don’t eat, don’t even think of leaving this room until you erase every memory in her mind! Your mistake almost cost us the Crystal…don’t do it again. Or your life will be wiped from existence. Is that understood?” Lokar nods furiously.

“Y-Yes, my Lord.” He sets to work, mixing together his chemicals and pouring them into the oxygen mask pumping the fog through her body. He bends down, brushes his daughter’s hair back from her face as she squirms against the table, her eyelids fluttering, the black fog emitting from the mask covering half her face…

“Don’t worry, my child. We got close today…one idiotic mistake almost cost us everything, but we got close.” He says, glaring up at Lokar, who bows his head in guilt. 

He leans forward, presses a kiss to his daughter’s brow.

“We’ll try again when you’re ready. And this time, you’ll destroy them.” 

-

“Diana…”

Those eyes…those weren’t her daughter’s eyes…

“Diana, I know you’re grieving, but please…I just need a sign that you can hear me.” 

Her hair, her beautiful hair, destroyed and cut to ruin-

“She’s not responding, I don’t know what to do…”

Those eyes...her daughter was nowhere in there-

“Diana.” 

Firm hands grip her own, and she blinks, finally focuses her attention on what’s in front of her.

Kimberly Hart, her face bruised and battered, stained with blood, her arm in a sling as she looks at Diana with nothing but determination in her eyes.

“We haven’t lost her. Don’t you dare give up on me.” 

Diana blinks away her tears.

“She…she attacked us both-.”

“She hesitated. You called her ‘little one’ and she hesitated. Trini is still in there somewhere, so you can’t give up hope. She needs us to fight for her.” 

She can still feel the steel from that knife being held to her throat…by her own daughter-

“DIANA!” Kimberly growls through bared teeth, and she startles slightly, eyes wide as she looks at Kimberly, who clenches her jaw and nods.

“She hesitated. She’s in there.” 

Diana doesn’t have the heart to tell her that hesitation was brief…barely a few seconds-

“We don’t know when they’re going to attack again, we need to be vigilant at all times. I want one Ranger awake at all times in case any messages from…uh…”

“Alpha 5.” Jason says gruffly, and Diana turns to see Bruce nod once.

“Right…any messages from Alpha 5 get through. Barbara’s gonna be looking into the satellite imagery over the town to let us know if she sees anything. Right now we need to rest up as much as we possibly can, nurse our injuries, and make sure we’re ready for the next wave. God only know when it’ll happen.” 

“We need to go to the ship and talk to Zordon.” Jason says, looking to the other Rangers firmly. They all exchange looks.

“Why? He’s made it pretty obvious he’s not gonna help us, Jason.” Zack says, and Jason glares at him.

“Trini attacked us like she didn’t even know who the fuck we were. If Zedd has some kind of magical memory erasure powers, Zordon’s gonna tell me about it. I’m sick of his fucking games. We’re getting her back, and the only way to do that is to know everything about Zedd. You with me or not?” The others exchange another glance, but Kimberly stands without hesitation.

“Let’s go. If Zedd does have the power to erase Trini’s memories, Zordon will know a way to reverse it.” She’s walking out of the living room to the front door before anyone can stop her, and Jason sighs and stands, the other Rangers following behind him somewhat helplessly. 

“Diana…” Helena’s voice fills her ears again, and she shakes her head without even looking at her.

“I can’t, not now, I don’t want to talk, or think, or even breathe, I just…let me grieve, please.” She whispers hoarsely. Helena sighs, squeezes her shoulder before standing and making her way to Hippolyta and Artemis, who are both watching Diana with worry.

They all have hope.

None of them saw the look in Trini’s eyes.

She’s gone.

And no amount of hesitation is going to bring her back.

Diana squeezes her eyes shut, tries her best to breathe, but all that comes out is a whimper. 

_My little girl…I’ve failed her._

-

“Trini’s memories have been erased. Does Zedd have the power to do that?” 

Jason gets straight to it, is still walking into the main space of the ship where Zordon’s face blinks into existence when he yells his words, and Zordon looks down at all of them before shaking his head.

“No…not that I know of.”

“Then clearly he’s gotten some more powers since you saw him last because Trini has no idea who we are. She attacked us, broke Kimberly’s nose and arm like we were the enemy.” Tommy hisses. Zordon looks to Kimberly, who grits her teeth and steps forward.

“She hesitated. Diana spoke to her, and she hesitated. Whatever power he’s using, it’s flawed. We can still bring her back, but we need your help. If you don’t, she’ll kill us all.” Kimberly feels her stomach turn at that, but she swallows down the bile in the back of her throat and continues glaring at Zordon, who stares back at her for a long time before sighing and nodding.

“Very well. I’ll tell you what I know…”

Kimberly lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as Zordon looks between all of them and bows his head.

“Zedd is powerful, yes, but even he cannot manifest powers he does not have. But memory erasure…this sounds like the work of someone else.” 

“Who?”

“His name was Lokar, a mad scientist who had an incredible amount of power when it came to messing with minds. He was known for constantly coming up with new and terrifying ways to torture his enemies…he’d make them see things that weren’t there, feel things that weren’t real…and some say he’d even tamper with memories, threaten to erase whole memories in order to get co-operation from those who’s help he needed.” Alpha 5 says. 

Kimberly’s heart pounds against her chest as she nods.

“This is good then, right? If he had the power to tamper with memories, that means he’s gotta know a way to restore them.” 

“I only know what I heard from others. Those who were his experiments…they never came back alive, and if they did…they were never the same again.” Kimberly clenches her jaw, and Zordon sighs.

“He was a recluse, kept to himself…if Zedd has enlisted his help, then this will be the hardest battle you have ever fought.”

“It already is! Did you not hear the part where Trini, one of our own, attacked us?” Billy exclaims, and Zordon sighs. 

“Trini is the least of your problems. If Zedd gets his hands on that Crystal, the world will fall under his rule. He’ll likely take you all hostage.” 

“That won’t happen. We’ve got the League and Amazons from Themyscira on our side-.”

“And he has Trini, someone you’re all not willing to stop, no matter the cost. I understand your love for her, and it hurts me to say this-.”

“Then shut your mouth and don’t say it.” Kimberly hisses. Zordon looks to her in shock, and she doesn’t back down.

“Taking Trini out is not an option. Period. I don’t know why he chose her-.”

“I do.” Tommy suddenly says. They all turn to look at her, and Tommy sighs and looks up at Zordon.

“You said Rita and Zedd were together…they loved each other, right?” Zordon nods slowly.

“Yes.” Tommy nods, looks to Kimberly.

“When Trini had that knife at Diana’s throat, I was gunning straight for her. Then Zedd popped up behind her, and I heard him say something, I didn’t catch all of it, but…it sounded like he said ‘she’s mine’.” 

Kimberly feels her heart stop, an ice cold shiver run up her spine, and Tommy frowns as if she’s thinking hard, mulling things over in her mind…

Kimberly flashes back to the fight, closes her eyes and frowns as she remembers Trini’s face as she punched her with no hesitation, no recognition-

“She said ‘you killed my mother’ to me. Trini, before she punched me…” Kimberly says hoarsely, and Tommy blinks in surprise.

“Wait, what…’you killed my mother’, what does that mean?” She says in confusion, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“I don’t know, but when Diana tried to show her she was still alive, she looked at her like she was a stranger.” Tommy’s frown grows deeper, deep in thought, and she begins speaking out loud again.

“Zedd…when he said that…I couldn’t see his eyes, but he was facing Diana when he said it. Then he grabbed Trini and disappeared, but he said ‘she’s mine’ to Diana. Diana, who’s Trini’s mother. What if…for some twisted, and fucked up reason…because Rita chose Trini to torture and torment…and Zedd was with Rita-.”

It’s like she’s solving it as she’s talking, and Zack frowns at her and waves his hand nonchalantly.

“You’re confusing us, TomGirl. What’s the conclusion here?” Tommy sighs in frustration, as if she’s wracking her brain for some kind of solution until she finally purses her lips before nodding.

“You guys told me that when Rita was torturing Trini, she treated her like a pet, but she still refused to kill her. You also said that Trini told you guys that Rita was saying she wanted to take over the world with Trini by her side. Now Zedd’s doing the same thing, it’s like they’re torturing her into submission, into helping them.” They’re all silent, all looking at her in confusion and she throws her hands up.

“How is this not clicking for you guys!?” She says in exasperation, looking at their confused faces in shock.

And Billy suddenly gasps, his eyes wide as he looks at Tommy in shock.

“They wanted Trini to be part of their family.” He whispers. Tommy claps her hands and points at him.

“Bingo! Rita tried to recruit Trini, and we smoked her, and now Zedd is doing the same thing! He could’ve killed her, just like Rita, and it makes sense that he'd want to! The last Yellow Ranger blasted him to Space, and he's been rotting there for sixty five million years, but instead, he’s going through all this trouble of erasing her memories! Why? Because Rita took a liking to Trini! You said Trini told you guys that Rita tried to get her to co-operate with her, Trini said Rita kept calling Trini 'hers', and now Zedd...why would he do this, go through all this trouble unless-.”

“He thinks of her as his own.” Jason concludes breathlessly, and Tommy nods. 

“So when he was saying ‘she’s mine’ to Diana-.”

“He was essentially saying ‘she’s my daughter, not yours’.” Zack growls, clenching his jaw, and Tommy sighs and nods.

“And if this Lokar guy has the power to create illusions-.”

“He’s making Trini think Rita and Zedd are her parents, holy shit.” Jason grips his hair in amazement, and Tommy scoffs in disbelief.

“Yeah, ‘holy shit’ seems about right…”

“Tommy, fuck, you’re a genius.” Kimberly whispers, and she smiles and shrugs.

“I try not to brag about it.” 

“So what can we do, though? What’s the solution here?” Billy says anxiously, looking to Zordon, who looks at them all.

“I can’t stop you from saving Trini, but all I can tell you is that keeping the Crystal safe is the number one priority. If Zedd gets his hands on it, we’re all doomed. You must protect the world, Rangers.”

“We will, Zordon. But we’ll save Trini, too.” Zordon watches Jason before he sighs and nods.

“Very well. I’m not sure how to help, but Alpha and I will work together to try and come up with a plan.”

“I’ll look further into Lokar’s history, see if there’s anything else we can find on him.” Alpha 5 says. 

“Good…we’ll head back to the others, tell them what we know now, thanks to Tommy.” Jason says, smiling at Tommy, who smiles back appreciatively. 

Kimberly closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath.

There’s still hope.

They can still save her.

-

“That’s great! At least we know Trini’s still alive.” Barbara says, letting out an exhale of relief as Clark purses his lips and nods on the screen in front of her.

“Yeah…still. She attacked Diana and Kimberly, the two people she cares about more than anything…I don’t know if Trini is still in there anymore.” He says, his voice low as he looks behind him to see if Diana is around. Barbara shakes her head.

“We’ve dealt with memories being erased before. They always come back. Especially if you have the connection that Diana and Trini have. There’s gotta be a way we can bring her back.”

“I know…it’s just that right now, Diana looks like all hope is lost. She’s…inconsolable.” 

“It’s not hard to see why, Clark…she’s almost lost Trini four times already, and just in this year!” Barbara says, and Clark nods with a sigh.

“Yeah, but it looks like this time, it might be permanent…” Barbara frowns.

“I never took you for the pessimist, Clark.” He hesitates, looks behind him again to check their alone before looking to Barbara with an expression full of worry.

“I went one on one with this Zedd guy, and it hurt, Barb. A lot more than it was supposed to. Whoever this guy is, he has the power to kill me if he wants to. It’ll take him a lot of effort, but he can do it. I’m still nursing injuries and I usually heal within a few hours. If he can hurt me like that, what’s to say he can’t hurt Diana like that, or the Rangers, or any of us for that matter? This guy is dangerous…this might be the biggest battle we’ve ever faced.” 

“Should I send Oliver and Laurel?” Barbara says with worry.

“No, I-wait…Laurel?” Clark says with a frown. Barbara hesitates before she lets out a long sigh.

“Laurel’s kinda…taken it upon herself to pick up the mantle of Black Canary.” 

“Wait, what?! Barbara-.”

“Don’t worry! Oliver’s training her as best he can without throwing up everywhere, and it’s also helping him stay sober…giving him a purpose. Clark, she’s born for this. She’s picking up everything so easily, and even if she doesn’t have Dinah’s powers, she has these devices that let off the same frequency Dinah’s powers did, piercing to the eardrums and completely incapacitating. She can do this. Plus…apparently Dinah’s been seeing her behind our back for years, has been teaching her how to fight since she was sixteen, she’s not completely lost on how to be a hero…” 

“Except for the fact that she was stealing money from people just last week.” Clark says sternly. Barbara sighs.

“It wasn’t without cause…” 

Clark is still frowning, and he seems to be thinking it over before he shakes his head.

“No. She’s not a member of the League until all of us discuss it. I can’t stop her from training with Oliver, but I can stop you from sending them. Oliver still needs to recover and she will need far more training for a battle like this…” Barbara watches him for a long time before nodding once.

“Understood.”

There’s the sound of a door opening on Clark’s end, and he looks behind him before shaking his head.

“I’ve gotta go. The Rangers are back. Keep an eye on Oliver and Laurel, don’t tell them what’s happened. It’ll just make Oliver act rationally, you know him.”

“Got it. Tell Diana to hang in there.”

“I will. Bye, Barbara.” 

“Bye.” Barbara ends the call with a long sigh before she pulls away from the computer and makes her way toward the training room next door, her wheels squeaking against the ground until she comes to a stop to see Laurel and Oliver training intensely, both of them covered in sweat as Laurel grabs Oliver’s arm and launches him over her body and onto the ground. 

She grabs his arm before dropping to the ground and locking his arm between her thighs, pulling it out as Oliver groans in pain and quickly taps his hand onto her shin. She lets him go immediately, a wide grin on her face.

“Good! Good work! You’re coming along nicely!” Oliver says, a proud smile on his face, and he stands before his eyes land on Barbara, an immediate frown taking over his features.

“What? What is it? Is it Trini?” He asks immediately, stepping forward, and Barbara hesitates before she sighs and shakes her head.

“No, nothing yet. Keep training…they could call us for help at any moment.” Oliver sighs, runs his fingers through his hair in frustration before nodding and turning to face Laurel once more. 

“Alright, from the top…”

“Wait…something’s wrong.” Laurel says, looking at Barbara with a frown.

Barbara sighs.

Clark is going to kill her…

-

“I can’t believe it…I knew Rita was trying to get Trini to be on her side, but who the hell treats their daughter like Rita treated Trini? How could she think treating Trini like a slave would work?” Jason growls.

“It didn’t, clearly. So Zedd is trying something else that’s clearly working this time around.” Tommy mutters. 

Diana is pacing up and down, her eyes wild as she twists her interlaced fingers over and over again.

“So…so you’re saying that this Lord Zedd…he’s poisoned my own daughter against me and made her believe that he’s her father?”

“Yeah, and that Rita’s her mother. That’s why she said to Kimberly ‘you killed my mother’.” Tommy says.

“But Diana’s the one who killed Rita, if he wanted Trini to hate us, why not just tell her, well…the truth?” Jason says with a frown.

Diana stops pacing.

Looks at all of them.

“Because I’m not his target. You are.” She says, looking between the Rangers with worry, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“Diana-.”

“No, this makes perfect sense! He knows you guys would never hurt one of your own, so he’s made Trini believe you’re all the enemy! He doesn’t care about me or the League…he wants you all dead.” 

“If that’s true, we’ll handle it! Diana-.” Kimberly starts, but she shakes her head and raises a hand to silence her.

“No, this…this is too dangerous! Trini will destroy you-.” 

“Hey, whoa! Trini’s not gonna hurt us, she loves us, alright? She’s still in there, Diana. I believe that.” Kimberly says softly, and Diana purses her lips, tears falling down her face as she shakes her head.

“You didn’t see the look in her eyes, Kimberly. It wasn’t Trini, it’s…it’s not Trini anymore, she’s gone! And she will kill you if we put you guys in danger, we…it has to be us, just us defending the Crystal-.” 

“Absolutely not! It’s OUR duty to protect the Crystal, not yours.” Jason says firmly, and Diana glares at him.

“Don’t you understand?! You’re all at risk!” She exclaims, and Jason nods.

“And I get it! But-.”

“I can’t lose you too!” Diana cries, looking between all of them with a trembling bottom lip, and Kimberly feels her heart break even more than it already has. 

“I can’t…” Diana trails off, her voice breaking with emotion, and Tommy’s the first to stand up and dash straight to Diana, wrapping her arms around the Goddess tightly as Diana cries against her. 

“You’re not gonna lose us, alright? And we’re gonna get Trini back…” Tommy murmurs. 

Jason’s the next to stand, followed by Billy and Zack, and Kimberly blinks back her tears and eventually joins the group hug, the warmth from the five people wrapped in her embrace making her feel something she hasn’t felt in almost three weeks.

Happy.

God, if only Trini was here…

-

“Your name?”

“I have none.”

“Your purpose?”

“To serve.”

“Who?”

“You and you alone.” 

He watches his daughter with pride, sees the determination in her eyes as she stares ahead, and he looks to Lokar, who smiles proudly as he watches his creation cling to his Master’s words. 

“Who do you avenge?” 

He watches a flicker of anger form behind her eyes, but it’s quickly gone as she raises her head.

“Rita.”

“Who?”

“Mother.” She says, her jaw clenching, and he smiles and looks to Lokar, leaning closer to speak to him in a low voice so she doesn’t hear.

“Using the chemicals to dampen her emotions was a brilliant choice, Lokar. I said I wanted this done in two days, but...this is good.” He says with an excited chuckle.

“T-Thank you, my Lord! It’s not a perfect fix, I need to tinker with my chemicals a bit more, an experiment that failed years ago that I never got a chance to perfect, but I figured…her emotions are what stopped her the first time, caused her to hesitate, but this time…this time she will attack with one purpose only: to destroy those you tell her to. You are her father after all.” Lokar says, and he raises his chin with pride, watches as his daughter’s face relaxes, becoming passive once more.

“And you’ve wiped everything of her past?”

“Everything, my Lord! All she knows now is what she remembers: Rita, a loving mother who was murdered by the Power Rangers and you, her father, who has trained her to avenge her death.” 

“The truth, then.” He says, and Lokar bows his head.

“O-Of course, yes, the truth…” 

“Good…” He steps forward, watches his daughter’s eyes land on him and follow him as he comes closer, and he reaches up, touches her cheek tenderly.

“Your mother will not have died in vain. You will avenge her death.”

“I will.” She says, raising her head high, and he chuckles and leans in, pressing a kiss to her brow.

“Good. I’ve taught you well.” He grips her shoulders and looks her in the eyes, watches her expression soften slightly before the tenderness disappears, replaced once again with the warrior.

“Now…let’s give this another try.” 

-

“They’re gonna attack soon, I can feel it…” Kimberly whispers, pacing back and forth as Jason watches her with a sigh.

“It’s been four days, Kim, it might be weeks-.”

“No, no, Jason, I can feel it…something’s coming. They’re coming. We need…fuck, we need to figure out how we’re gonna stop Trini, make her remember-.”

“Kim…” She stops short, looks to Jason to see him watching her sympathetically as he looks down at his phone before sighing.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“What?” Kimberly says sheepishly. Jason sighs and holds up his phone.

“It’s July 24th.” 

“So?” She sighs, knows she’s busted, and Jason’s expression turns soft.

“It’s your birthday.” He says gently. 

“I know, I’ve gotten five happy birthday texts from my family, and mom and dad tried to face time me from Uganda, but I sent them an email saying the camera on my phone is broken.” She grumbles. 

“Kim-.”

“Look, I don’t wanna celebrate my birthday right now without Trini being here. We can celebrate when we get her back.” She says firmly. Jason sighs, but nods and stands before making his way over to her and enveloping her in a hug.

“Regardless…happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” She mutters, burying her head into his chest and holding him close. They stay like this for a while, Jason’s hold growing a little tighter, and Kimberly is so appreciative of him in this moment-

“GUYS!” Kimberly’s heart stops, and she looks up at Jason in shock before she rips herself out of his hold and dashes into the dining room.

Bruce is holding his phone in his hands and everyone is crowded around him.

“We got incoming again! Same thing-.”

“The Spiders. It’s Zedd.” Kimberly says, looking to Jason with wide eyes, and Jason swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

“Good intuition, Kim. Let’s go Rangers!” 

They’re all morphing in less than ten seconds, visors clicking on as the League also gets armored up, the warriors of Themyscira and their Queen simply grabbing their weapons, still in their armor from four days ago.

“An attack may happen out of nowhere, we don’t have time to worry about changing.” Hippolyta had told them.

She’d been right. 

They’re all rushing straight toward the Krispy Kreme, where the town is now abandoned completely thanks to Jason’s orders to the Sheriff, who had told them they’d keep the town completely empty until the threat was over.

There’s a few cop cars who see their approach, and one officer gets out of his car and looks to the Rangers.

Jason raises a hand.

“GO! We got it!”

The officer gives him a thumbs up and gets in his car before speeding off, his sirens wailing as Jason turns back to face north, and Barbara’s voice echoes in their ears.

“A hundred miles and incoming.” 

“Please be with them, please be with them…” Kimberly whispers under her breath, looking up at the night sky in desperation. She looks to Diana, who looks almost green as she grips her sword tighter and swallows the lump in her throat. 

“Breathe, breathe, breathe…” She’s repeating under her breath.

There’s a flash of silver less than a minute later before the ground rumbles, and Kimberly bares her teeth.

“Diana-.”

“I’ve got my eye out, focus on the Spiders!” She tells her over the earpiece, but Kimberly shakes her head.

“No way, if Trini’s coming, I’m not gonna be preoccupied with stupid Spiders-.”

“THERE!”

Kimberly spins her head around so quick, she hisses at the whiplash that goes up her neck as she looks to Diana, who is pointing ahead-

A flash of bright lights.

Diana and Kimberly are both running at top speed as the spiders reach the others, who immediately go into battle. 

Diana heads straight for Zedd, but before she can get to him, Trini jumps in front, covered in that same armor, that same gas mask and hoodie-

Kimberly skids to a halt, gravel flying everywhere as the heels of her armor dig into the ground-

“TRINI!” 

Trini doesn’t stop, throws a fist out and connects straight with Diana’s throat, and Diana collapses to the ground, choking as she clutches her throat in pain, and Kimberly runs forward-

She’s frozen.

One foot just about to hit the ground, the other planted to the asphalt, and she can’t move a single muscle, her arms are frozen, legs frozen, face, neck, shoulders-

Trini stops, looks to her before she begins walking forward with purpose, raises her hand and clenches it into a fist, and Kimberly’s heart is pounding-

She can still talk.

“TRINI, STOP! HE’S LYING TO YOU, IT’S ALL A LIE!” She screams, pulls her visor up, looks Trini straight in the face as she inches closer and closer-

“TRINI, HE’S NOT YOUR FATHER-.”

Trini pulls back her fist-

A flash of red and blue, and Trini goes flying, slamming into a pole, which dents before she slams into the asphalt with a grunt. 

Clark glares at Zedd, rushes at him, and suddenly, Kimberly can move again, her foot hitting the asphalt as she stumbles slightly-

Clark and Zedd are battling, and Kimberly runs straight for Trini, who’s pushing herself up off the ground as she adjusted her gas mask-

“Trini! Hey, it’s okay-.” Kimberly grips her elbow, helps her up off the ground-

Trini growls and shoves her away, and Kimberly stumbles back as black fog surrounds her mask. Kimberly sees her chest heaving, knows she’s breathing in deeply as she stands straight and begins walking straight for Kimberly again-

Kimberly removes her helmet, holds her hands up in surrender as she drops her helmet to the ground-

“Look! I’m not fighting you! Why would I not be fighting you if you were my enemy, Trini?! Please, you don’t understand, he’s done this to you! He’s poisoned you against us-.”

Trini pulls back her fist again-

This time, a golden circle flies around Trini’s shoulders and tightens, and Trini struggles against the bond-

Kimberly turns to see Diana holding her in position, the lasso of Truth in her arms, glowing golden as she tightens the hold around Trini, who falls to her knees and struggles against it with a guttural growl-

Diana moves behind Trini, pulls her hoodie back, and Kimberly’s eyes fall on her hair, her beautiful hair that’s been cut in jagged edges, curls a mess, her hair falling just short of her shoulders…

“The mask, Diana…” Kimberly says hoarsely, and Diana grips the bottom of the mask and pulls it up, the black fog emitting from it as Trini screams and tries to pull out of Diana’s grasp-

“Wait, you’re hurting her!” Kimberly cries, but Diana rips it off, throws it the ground.

And Trini glares up at them, struggles against the lasso again with a growl. 

“Trini, listen to me, you have to try and remember who we are!” Kimberly says, collapsing to her knees in front of Trini.

The spiders are approaching them, but Barry suddenly begins running a circle around them to keep the spiders away, a flash of red and lighting is all they see as Diana turns to sit on her knees next to Kimberly, looking into Trini’s eyes in desperation to find her daughter.

“Trini, little one, please…I’m your mother, you have to remember-.”

“I remember nothing. I have no name.” She hisses. 

Kimberly winces.

The lasso of Truth is glowing golden. She’s telling her truth.

“Trini, you’re in there somewhere, I know you are. Tell the truth, you’re in there-.”

“I am no one. I have no name. No past. Only one mission: to kill you for what you did to my mother!” She growls. 

“Rita is not your mother, she never was! This woman is! Her name is Diana Prince, she’s from the island of Themyscira, she’s been protecting the world as Wonder Woman for over a hundred years, and she adopted you! Trini, you…” Kimberly trails off, looks beside her at Diana, who’s head is bowed down in anguish.

“Diana…” Kimberly can feel her tears forming, and Diana looks at Trini in complete and utter defeat.

“I’m your mother…” She whispers.

“YOU LIE!” Trini screams. 

“Trini, the lasso around you, it’s the lasso of Truth! Look!” Kimberly grabs it, feels it’s power take hold of her as she breathes in and looks into Trini’s eyes.

“I’m compelled to tell you the truth, and the truth is you’re Diana’s daughter. Your name is Trini Prince, you’re the Yellow Power Ranger and I love you. I love you so much, and I miss you, I need you to come back, I’m dying without you, Trini…” Kimberly is crying, pouring her goddamn heart and soul, trying to get this message across to the woman she misses more than anything, and Trini blinks, looks at Kimberly with a deadpan expression before she bares her teeth-

“You lie.” She hisses. 

“No…”

And before they can do anything, Trini screams in pain as she bends back, grabs the gas mask off the ground and shoves it back onto her face-

Black fog surrounds the mask, and Diana is so in shock, she lets go of the lasso-

It stops glowing, and Trini manages to pull it off herself as she stands and throws her leg out-

It catches Kimberly right in the face, and she collapses to the ground, the world spinning as she hears Diana fall down beside her-

Barry rushes straight for Trini, who sidesteps him and pushes him-

He goes barreling straight into the side of the building beside them.

Trini walks forward, and Tommy runs straight for her-

She grabs Tommy by the throat and choke slams her straight to the ground, her armor flexing as she squeezes her fingers and crack forms on Tommy’s helmet-

Billy tackles Trini off Tommy, and she pushes him away before roundhouse kicking him in the face.

Billy falls to the ground, and Jason growls and runs straight for Trini-

She grabs him with ease, throws him over her head like he weighs nothing-

“TRINI, STOP!” Zack stops in front of Trini, and she walks straight for him, Zack stumbling back and falling to the ground-

She kicks her foot out, connects with his head, and Zack’s helmet cracks, his face showing, and Kimberly can see he’s unconscious from the force of the kick-

“TRINI, NO!” Kimberly screams.

A flash of red and blue.

Clark slams through the Krispy Kreme, and it crumbles around and on top of him, the whole building collapsing from the force.

Kimberly jumps back in shock, watches the building collapse before she turns-

Zedd is walking forward, and he kneels before Kimberly, who can’t move again, her body frozen as she cries out-

“I was going to make her kill you…but perhaps I’ll wait until after I’ve taken over the world…let you see how you’ve failed before I let you fall at the hands of your love…” He says softly. Kimberly bares her teeth, and Diana stands and tries to grab Zedd-

He grabs her by the throat easily, squeezing the life out of her as Diana chokes and grips his wrist to try and alleviate the pressure.

“I told you. She’s my daughter now. You fight for nothing. For no one.” 

“I…fight…for love-.” Diana gasps out. Zedd laughs in her face.

“A useless reason to fight. Only power prevails, Diana. That you will witness now.” Zedd looks up, and the spiders suddenly crowd Bruce, Arthur, the Amazons and Barry, hundreds and hundreds of them descending upon them as Diana looks on in despair.

Tommy is struggling on the ground, so is Jason and Billy, Zack still out cold, and Kimberly looks up at Zedd, knows he’s controlling Jason, Billy and Tommy as well-

“Let her send a message to your leader.” Zedd whispers. Then he looks to Trini, who is slamming her fist into the ground repeatedly, cracking the asphalt-

She’s trying to get to the Crystal.

“NO!” Kimberly screams. 

“Daughter. Enough. I’ll handle the rest. Show them what you’re made of. The Red one.” Zedd says quietly.

Trini freezes with her fist above the asphalt.

She stands, and Kimberly can see the blood falling from her bruised knuckles, staining her armor, dripping onto the asphalt, and her expression is blank as she makes her way to Jason before she straddles him-

“Trini, stop-.” Jason begs.

It’s no use.

She’s punching him with everything she has, grunting with the effort as Jason’s visor cracks, and she lifts the helmet up with a roar, throws it to the ground and continues pummeling into his face-

“JASON!” Tommy screams, and Kimberly closes her eyes, doesn’t want to look as Zedd laughs and finally, mercifully, lets go of Diana, who gasps for air and clutches her throat-

Zedd makes his way past Trini, who’s still pummeling into Jason, and he rests his hand on Trini’s shoulder.

“Remove the mask. Let him see who’s hurting him.” Trini pauses, reaches for the mask with shaking hands and removes it as the black fog surrounds her again, and there’s no remorse, no recognition in her eyes as she begins punching Jason again-

And Jason can’t defend himself, can only watch in horror as the girl he considered a sister beats him within an inch of his life. 

Zedd reaches the crack in the asphalt, raises his fist and it about to pummel it into the ground-

The sound of a whistling arrow.

An explosion, bright green with fire, and Zedd stumbles back, roars in pain as he clutches his chest and pulls the explosive arrow from it-

Trini stops hitting Jason, looks up in shock, and Kimberly regains motion in her limbs-

She’s running forward, heading straight for Trini, who grabs her mask off the ground and shoves it back on before running straight for Zedd, who grabs her-

“NO!” 

A flash of bright red lights, and Kimberly’s touching thin air.

She looks around wildly, but it’s no use.

They’re gone.

“FUCK!” She screams, collapsing to her knees in anguish, and she buries her head in her hands.

They were so close, they were so fucking close-

“Diana!” Kimberly looks up just as two figures drop to the ground.

The Green Arrow and The Black Canary.

But…Dinah died…

“What…”

Kimberly looks behind her at Diana, who comes to a stop in front of Oliver Queen, who looks at her with an expression filled with sorrow.

“We got here as soon as we could-.”

Diana throws her arms around him, crying into his shoulder, and Oliver sighs and hugs her tightly, burying his head into her shoulder.

“We’re gonna get her back, Diana. I promise.” 

Kimberly closes her eyes, lets her pain wash over her.

Two times now.

Two times she’s slipped out of her reach.

Maybe it’s time she faced facts.

The love of her life is gone.

Happy fucking birthday…


	12. i'd go hungry, i'd go black and blue (no, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele. 
> 
> A GLIMMER OF HOPE.
> 
> scream at me in the comments or at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“My Lord, stand still!”

He growls in pain, pushes Lokar back angrily and tries to quash the pain erupting from his chest with his hand-

“Stop. You’re pushing the arrow head further in.” His daughter steps forward, face expressionless as she grabs the small pinchers beside him and grips his shoulder.

“Stay still.” She says firmly. He watches her, grits his teeth and nods as she digs the pinchers into his chest, and he howls in pain, digs his hands into the table to steady himself as she pulls-

The arrowhead is between the pinchers, held by his daughter’s still hand as she places it down on the table and glares down at it, eyes filled with rage.

“A man who shot arrows. I didn’t see him properly. He wasn’t a threat during this fight-.”

“Because he wasn’t present during it! Not until the last moments.” He hisses. 

“They’re a big group. And a big threat. You told me it was minimal. Easy to contain.” His daughter deadpans. He glares at her.

“Clearly they’re more advanced than I thought.” He growls. She smirks slightly, her eyebrows raising before she stands straight and crosses her arms over her chest.

“What happens now?” His daughter asks. He breathes in deeply and nods.

“I should heal in a few hours. We’ll attack again as soon as I do. Give them no chance to recuperate.” He says firmly. She nods once.

“Good idea. We attack as soon as your injuries heal.” 

“Until then, you should recuperate as well. The table…” Lokar says, extending a hand to the table, and she hesitates before she sighs and makes her way to the table, sitting down at it as Lokar grabs the mask and pulls it over her face.

“Breathe, my child…it will relax you…” Her eyes flutter closed as she breathes deeply, the black fog immediately hissing out of the mask as it fills her with strength…

“You were right, Lokar. She’s completely wiped.” He whispers. Lokar bows his head.

“You asked me to erase it all. I did. The chemicals I use now only give her strength. There’s no need to keep memories that no longer exist at bay.” 

“So they are truly gone?”

“Truly, my Lord. The only way to return them is through me…and I won’t do so unless you order me to.” 

“You must never return them, Lokar. Under any circumstances. That…that is an order.” Lokar bows his head.

“As you wish.” 

“Good. You’ll be rewarded soon. Once I have the Crystal, you will be my right hand.” Lokar’s eyes widen, and tears are in his eyes as he bows his head.

A highest honor has been bestowed upon him and he knows it.

“T-Thank you, my Lord.” He breathes in deeply, feels himself already beginning to heal as he grins.

“Prepare the spiders once more. We attack at midnight. And…” He frowns, watching his daughter breathe in the fumes as Lokar watches him.

“Yes, my Lord?” He sighs. Twice now they’ve gotten close…too close, to taking her from him…

“We need to do something else before the attack…just in case…” 

-

Diana watches Clark and Bruce evaluate Jason with nothing but guilt and anguish pouring through her.

Oliver grips her shoulder tightly, and Diana rests her hand on top of his and squeezes it tightly.

“Thank you. For showing up when you did.” She says hoarsely. Oliver nods.

“Of course.”

“Are you okay?” She asks him softly. Oliver’s jaw clenches, but he nods.

“I’m getting through it. It’s a lot easier than it was a week ago. Besides…training Laurel has been keeping my mind off it.” Diana’s eyes land on Laurel behind Oliver, who smiles sympathetically at her.

Diana tries her best to smile.

“You look like Dinah.” She whispers. Laurel suddenly stiffens before she stands tall and proud.

“Good. The Black Canary lives on then. But I have to admit…this is itchy.” She takes off the eye mask before reaching up and hooking her fingers underneath her hair, pulling away the blonde wig to reveal brown hair underneath.

Diana blinks.

“Didn’t see that coming, huh?” Oliver mutters. Diana sighs.

“The thing Oliver was helping you with-.”

“All done. It’s a long story, but…it’s done. So now I’m paying him back.” Laurel says, looking at Oliver with a thankful smile, and Oliver grips her shoulder.

“You did well out there.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Laurel says in confusion.

“Still. You were confident. That’s half the job.” Laurel smiles and nods once before she nods to Jason.

“You think he’ll be okay?” 

“I hope so.” Diana whispers. Laurel sighs before she makes her way to Barry and Arthur, Barry eyeing Laurel with a raised eyebrow as she extends a hand to introduce herself.

Oliver sighs.

“She was stealing the money for her younger brother. He got into some shit with the Falcone family…I paid Falcone off. It’s probably gonna bite me in the ass, but we got her brother back to Starling City safely, far away from Falcone, so…” 

Diana tries her best to process his words, only understands a few of them as she nods.

“Good.” She says simply. Oliver seems to realize she doesn’t want to talk, and clears his throat before nodding.

“I’ll go…introduce her to the team.” He mumbles, and he makes his way to Laurel, Arthur and Barry just as Clark and Bruce make their way toward her.

“Jason’s out, even with his powers…it’s going to take him a long time to heal.” Clark sighs, and Diana’s eyes fall in Jason, lying on the couch, bruised and battered completely beyond recognition, the Rangers all around him watching him in grief.

“Trini did this to him…” Diana whispers. Bruce shakes his head.

“She’s not Trini, Diana. Not anymore.” Diana closes her eyes, lets her tears fall.

“We can’t save her.” She says hoarsely. 

Clark and Bruce don’t say anything.

It only confirms Diana’s fears. 

Zack makes his way over to them, his jaw clenching and nothing but anger shining in his eyes as he looks at Diana.

“He’s destroyed her. Look at what she did to Jason.” He hisses. Diana purses her lips.

“I know…” She whispers.

“Diana…I’m sorry. You know it kills me to say this, but…maybe…maybe we have to consider…” Clark can’t bring himself to say it, tears in his eyes as he swallows the lump in his throat before nodding.

“We need to do something about Trini.” Bruce says gruffly. 

Diana doesn’t say anything, just closes her eyes and lets Bruce’s words wash over. 

“I can’t do this…” She whispers.

“If it comes down to it…you won’t have to. We’ll…we’ll do what’s necessary.” Bruce says softly. 

Diana can’t believe they’re even discussing this-

Killing Trini-

“We can’t kill her…” Zack croaks out.

“The League has always had the rule that if one of us was no longer ourselves, we’d do what was necessary to keep the team and the world safe. We failed to do that last time, and Dinah ended up dying by my hand. I won’t let that happen again.” Bruce says, his jaw clenching tightly. Diana’s heart aches and she shakes her head.

She can’t do this…

“I can’t…” She heads straight for the stairs, ignores Clark calling her name as she runs straight into Trini’s room.

She freezes.

Looks around the room with tears in her eyes.

Subconsciously makes her way toward Trini’s bed, buries her face into Trini’s pillow-

The second Trini’s scent hits her, she’s crying.

Sobbing as she clutches the pillow to her chest, and all these memories flood her mind.

Trini growing up, running after her mother, her laughter filling the air-

Her smile, bright and beautiful, lighting up the whole room around her-

That’s her little girl, her little girl, she’s gone, and she’s been destroyed, ruined forever…

“Diana…”

She doesn’t even hear the door open, doesn’t hear Hippolyta and Helena come into the room, and Diana can’t bring herself to talk, to even look at them as she buries her face into Trini’s pillow.

“Come…” Hippolyta pulls Diana into her lap, and Diana can’t even find the energy to resist her, clutches her mother tightly as Hippolyta brushes her fingers through Diana’s hair.

“I cannot begin to understand what you are going through, my child…to lose your daughter in this way is the cruelest pain…” 

Diana cries harder, buries her head into Hippolyta’s lap as Helena runs her hand down Diana’s back.

“Diana, I want to tell you not to lose hope, but-.”

“You s-saw h-her s-she’s g-gone-.” Diana chokes out. Helena sighs, tears falling down her face. 

“She has no control…” She whispers. 

“S-She’s n-not in t-there a-anymore!” Diana cries. 

“Perhaps-.”

But Helena’s words are interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

Diana jumps up.

“Trini…” She rushes down the stairs with Helena and Hippolyta hot on her heels, and as soon as they reach the living room, Bruce looks up at her.

“There’s another attack incoming!” Bruce says. 

“Already!? Jason can’t fight, man!” Billy says, looking down at Jason, who is still unconscious on the couch, with a frown. 

“Billy, stay with him, we’ll go.” Tommy says, standing straight and looking at the other Rangers. Kimberly looks up at her helplessly from where she’s on her knees on the ground, her whole body sagging in defeat.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” She whispers. Tommy’s expression softens, and she bends down and tucks a finger under Kimberly’s chin.

“You can. You’re a Power Ranger, Kimberly. And you’re the strongest person I know. We have to stop Zedd from getting that Crystal, or the whole world is in danger. Trini…the real Trini would want us to keep fighting.” Tommy looks up at Diana, her expression filled with determination, and the words send a bolt of electricity through Diana’s body.

And for a moment, just a moment…Tommy is gone.

And Trini stands where she stood.

And she smiles, tears in her eyes as she nods once.

_“She’s right…”_

“She’s right.” Diana echoes, and when she blinks, Trini is gone, and Tommy is standing there, a small, sad smile on her face as she nods.

“Then let’s do this. For her.” She says. She holds her hand out, and Kimberly hesitates before she grabs it and let’s herself get helped up off the ground by Tommy, who looks to Zack and nods.

“Let’s go. Billy, we’ll stay in contact with you through the earpiece. Let us know if Jason wakes up. We ready?” She asks, looking to the League, who look at her in surprise.

She’s taken over leadership well.

“We’re ready. Barbara’s on the line. Laurel…” Laurel looks up at Bruce as he says her name, and he pauses.

Diana’s heart stops.

_Oh no…_

Oliver glares at Bruce, clenching his jaw, and Laurel looks at Oliver and Bruce in confusion.

“What?” She asks.

They can’t do this right now…

“Bruce…” Clark says simply, and Bruce bows his head and hands the earpiece to Oliver before averting his gaze away from Laurel, who looks beyond confused as Oliver glares at Bruce’s retreating figure before handing Laurel the earpiece.

“So you can stay in contact with us during the fight.” He says firmly. Laurel blinks, looks back at Bruce before clearing her throat.

“Okay…” Bruce sighs, looks up at Diana, who pleads with him with her eyes. He nods once, but makes his way over to her regardless.

“Not tonight…but some day…I will have to tell her what happened.”

“But not tonight. Please…there’s been enough heartbreak…” Diana whispers. He clenches his jaw and nods.

“I know…” He says softly. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Clark calls out.

They’re at the now completely demolished Krispy Kreme in no time, the police still not there after Tommy had called them and told them to steer clear of the area indefinitely. Tommy steps forward over the crack in the center of the road that Trini had formed, looks back at Kimberly and Zack, who nod and step forward to stand with her.

Diana steps forward too, and they turn to look at her.

“Consider me an honorary Ranger. To replace the ones we’ve lost.” She says, her voice cracking on the last word, and Tommy smiles.

“You’ve been an honorary Ranger this whole time, Diana.” She says softly. Diana smiles, and there’s the sound of thunder cracking above them. She looks up at the black clouds mingling with the orange sky as the sun sets, and it isn’t long before rain begins to pour down all over them. 

Diana turns her attention back to the road as the ground begins to grumble.

“This is a fun way to spend the last few minutes of my birthday…” Kimberly grumbles. Diana turns to look at her in shock.

“Wait, it’s your birthday-?”

“NOT NOW! INCOMING!” Tommy yells, pointing ahead, where there’s a mass of silver heading straight for them-

Diana’s only looking for one thing.

Red lights, red lights, red lights-

She sees red in her periphery-

Something slams straight into her back and she goes flying forward.

She stops herself, landing on her hands and pushing herself back up as the rain pounds against her, and she turns just as Trini throws a punch in her direction-

There’s the sound of something small hitting the ground, and before Diana can react-

A loud screeching sound echoes around the air. 

Trini screams through the gas mask, collapses to her knees and suddenly pulls her hoodie back and grips her ears-

Diana’s eyes widen in shock, and she looks up to see Laurel kicking down a Spider with ease, water flying everywhere as the rain pounds harder, and Diana could kiss her right now because they’ve found a weakness.

Holy shit, they’ve found a weakness.

They’ve all been so hesitant to attack Trini, but this, this could work-

Trini’s recovering, shaking on the ground as she stands, and Zedd bends down to grab her-

“CLARK, GET HIM!” Diana screams.

A blur of red and blue-

Zedd is thrown far away from Trini, and he growls and throws Clark down to the ground-

Diana doesn’t have time to think, just yells the first thing that comes to her head.

“LAUREL! THROW A DEVICE!”

Laurel spins around, looks at Diana before throwing another device at her feet, and she grits her teeth against the pain as screeching fills the air again, and Trini screams in pain, the black mask from the fog clouding her-

Diana pushes through the pain, reaches forward and rips the mask from her face. 

The black fog disappears, and Trini gasps for air, her eyes wide as her ears begin to bleed, the rain hitting her face-

“THROW ANOTHER!” Diana screams.

“DIANA!” She turns at the sound of her name, sees Barry run straight for Zedd, watches Zedd throw him to the ground with ease, watches Arthur grab him and watches Arthur get blasted back with ease-

He’s too strong.

Bruce runs forward-

“OLIVER! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!” Diana screams.

The sound of a whistling arrow.

Zedd catches it before it hits him-

A second arrow catches him in the leg and explodes in a fury of bright green-

Zedd roars in pain, and Bruce grab the arrow he dropped, shoves it into his chest-

Another explosion-

“NO!” Trini is on the ground, reaching out for Zedd with a shaking hand, and there’s a clatter as another Canary scream device lands right beside her-

The screeching is deafening, and Diana can only hear ringing, as she falls to her knees in pain, gripping her ears as she looks to Trini, who is screaming at the top of her lungs now as she shoves her fingers into her ears to alleviate the pain.

“STOP!” Trini screams.

Another arrow in Zedd, another explosion-

“BARRY, GET TRINI OUT OF HERE!” Diana shouts, gritting her teeth and standing tall as she runs straight for Zedd.

There’s a flash of red lightning, and when Diana looks back, Trini is no longer on the ground. 

She’s gone.

Barry got her.

They got her.

“NO!” Zedd screams.

Diana runs straight for him, gets a punch in, and god, her knuckles hitting metal has never felt so good as he falls to the ground-

“I’LL KILL YOU!” She raises her fist-

A flash of bright red lights.

Diana’s hand sinks into the asphalt, cracking it. 

She looks around wildly, Oliver and Laurel running up to her as the Spiders scatter, running away from their enemies in a flurry to follow their master-

Bruce jumps on top of one, hitting it before it shakes him off and keeps running and he collapses to the ground with a grunt.

“Where’d he go!?” Oliver growls.

“Diana! I’ve got Trini! I’ve got her!” Barry says into their earpieces. 

Diana almost jumps with joy. 

“Take her back to the house! GO, QUICKLY!” 

Diana looks at the Justice League in front of her, turns to look at the Amazons who run up to her, then to Kimberly, Zack and Tommy, all of them breathless.

They did it.

They got Trini back.

“I put a GPS device on one of the spiders, I can’t guarantee we’ll find his hiding spot, but we can at least pinpoint where they disappear.” Bruce says breathlessly. Clark looks to Diana with a frown.

“Good, but still, we need to hide, Diana, he can come back at any moment-.”

“We need to get Trini somewhere hidden, somewhere he can’t find her-.”

“Themyscira!” Helena says, looking to Hippolyta, but Tommy shakes her head.

“No, we can’t go that far away from the Crystal, that’s what he’s after-.”

“We need to stay close in case he comes back on the attack. If only there was a way to cloak the house-.”

“There is.” Hippolyta says breathlessly. Diana looks at her in shock.

“What?” Hippolyta bites her lip in hesitation before she sighs.

“My band, Diana. It contains the power to cast protection.” 

Diana blinks.

“What?” She exclaims. Hippolyta shakes her head.

“I don’t have time to explain, but…the shield cast around Themyscira was cast by Zeus. It’s powerful, too powerful. Only another God, like Ares, could break its walls down, and only a God, like you, could build them back up. My band could never hold that much power, but Zeus told me that the band itself has the power to protect me from life threatening wounds, so that I could focus on the Amazons during battle instead of worrying about myself. A gift, for taking you in. But if you use your bracelets to amplify its power, it can protect the house like Themyscira is protected…keep us hidden from Lord Zedd’s eyes.” 

Diana hesitates as she puts the pieces together in her mind.

“But…once the protection is out of the band, mother-.”

“Trini is my granddaughter, I give this gift willingly. We have to bring her back, this is our only chance!” Hippolyta says hurriedly. Diana exchanges a look with the others, and they all shrug as if to say ‘this is your choice’.

Diana sighs.

“Okay. Let’s go. Quickly.” 

-

“Ready?”

Hippolyta nods, lifts the band from her forehead and holds it in her hands, caressing it before looking to Diana with a smile.

“Ready, my daughter.”

“NOW!”

Hippolyta throws it into the air, and Diana slams the bracelets together.

The force from it blows her back, and it hits the band. 

An explosion of orange hits the sky, and Diana focuses her power on letting the protection fall over the house-

“It’s working!” She hears Helena breathe.

Diana sees the orange shine falling over the house like a dome, fading as it falls over it and eventually casts only a slight shimmering sheen over the whole house, similar to the sheen that covers Themyscira from the sight of humans.

“It’s done.” Diana whispers. 

Hippolyta stumbles slightly, and Diana rushes forward, worry all over her face, but Hippolyta shakes her head.

“I’m fine…a side effect, I think, to losing the protection.” She says softly.

“Mother-.”

“Diana, I won’t hear it. We have Trini! Safe and sound in this house! We can bring her back…there’s hope, my child. We can’t lose it now.” She says, touching Diana’s cheek softly with a smile. Diana grips her wrist.

“I love you.” She whispers.

“And I love you. Now let’s go save my granddaughter.” Diana nods, and Hippolyta stands straight, Diana leading the Amazons back inside the house.

Tommy is standing in the foyer, a frown on her face, but as soon as she sees Diana, she sighs.

“Garage. She’s still tied up with the lasso…and unconscious.” Diana nods.

“Jason?” She asks.

“Also, still unconscious.” Tommy says with a frown. Diana sighs.

“Okay…if he wakes, let me know. I’m not letting Trini out of my sight.” 

“Something tells me this isn’t going to be easy.” Tommy mutters.

“Well, we’re safe now. We have the power of two Gods protecting this home, Zedd won’t be able to penetrate it no matter how hard he tries.” Helena says reassuringly.

Tommy nods once, looks to the Garage and nods toward it.

“Bruce, Clark Laurel, Oliver and Kimberly are in there. The rest of us are in the living room.”

“We’ll join them. If you need us…” Hippolyta says, and Diana nods.

“I’ll call.” She makes her way toward the garage, smiles as Helena touches her arm and Hippolyta presses a kiss to her temple. 

She opens the door slowly and walks in cautiously.

Trini’s bound in a chair, the golden lasso around her body bound tightly and being held in Clark’s hands. Clark and Laurel are on either side of her, Laurel with one hand on her devices, at the ready, and Clark with his eyes firmly on the back of Trini’s head. 

Bruce sighs and steps forward.

“This is going to be tough. I can feel it.”

“Whatever it takes.” Diana whispers. Oliver has his eyes on Laurel, a frown on his face, and Diana smiles at her.

“The device…it keeps her subdued. She could barely fight out there…I should’ve known, should’ve remembered from the first day we met. She was almost out cold from that thing.” She says, nodding at the device in Laurel’s hand. She grins.

“Should let the guy who makes them know his work is appreciated by Wonder Woman. He’d probably cry.” Diana smiles, turns to look at Kimberly, who only has eyes for Trini.

“She still hasn’t woken up-.”

Just as those words leave her mouth, there’s the sound of a chair squeaking, and they all turn to see Trini twitching, her head swinging until she coughs and groans in pain.

“My ears…” She rasps. Laurel winces, but tightens her hold on the device at her waist. 

“Trini…Trini, can you hear me?” 

Trini groans again, and Diana watches the blood that trickles from her ears into her still wet hair from the rain, watches as Trini blinks before looking up and around at all of them with a blank expression.

Then she bares her teeth and strains against the lasso with a growl.

“Let me go.” She hisses. Diana kneels down in front of her to look her in the eyes.

“Trini…I know you’re in there somewhere-.”

Trini’s head snaps forward, connects with Diana’s cheek, and she stumbles back with a grunt, pain exploding up her face as she blinks in surprise.

“Hey!” Clark pulls on the lasso, tightening the hold, and she struggles again, growling under her breath as Diana shakes away the cobwebs and kneels in front of Trini again.

“Trini-.”

“My name is not Trini!” She growls. Diana winces, but nods.

“Then what is it?” Diana asks softly. Trini glares at her.

“I don’t have one. I have only one purpose. Destroy the Power Rangers for killing mother.” She says, swiftly, as if it’s been rehearsed.

Diana bites on her lip. 

“That’s what Zedd has forced you into believing, Trini. He took you from us two weeks ago, and he wiped all of your memories. He made you into his own personal warrior to destroy the Power Rangers so he could get his hands on the Crystal and take over the world. Trini, you were one of them. The Yellow Power Ranger.”

“Shut up. You’re lying.” Trini says, her teeth slightly bared as she shakes her head, water droplets flying off her hair, and Diana reaches out and grips her knee.

Trini flinches slightly, and Diana feels tears well in her eyes as she shakes her head.

“I’m not going to hurt you, little one. You’re my daughter-.”

“I AM NOT YOU’RE DAUGHTER!” Trini screams, struggling against the lasso again, and Diana ignores the pain in her heart and shakes her head.

“You are, Trini! Kimberly, your phone! You have photos, don’t you!?” Diana turns to Kimberly, who pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens it, flicking through her photos before handing it back to Diana.

“Here, show her these ones.” Diana loads the first photo in the folder and holds it out to Trini.

“Look! That’s you and me at your birthday party almost three weeks ago, Trini. If you don’t believe me, here look at the date! Twenty-ninth of June! Your birthday! And look!” Diana swipes the photo to show one of her and Kimberly, Trini’s lips pressed against Kimberly’s cheek.

“Look…that’s you and her! The Pink Ranger! Kimberly…you love her, Trini. More than anything in the world.” Trini looks down at the photos, her face expressionless until she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“You’re trying to trick me, it won’t work.” She growls, clenching her jaw. 

“Why would the photos lie, Trini!?” Kimberly cries, stepping forward and kneeling beside Diana. Trini looks down at her with a glare.

“You lie! You’re a Power Ranger, you’re the one who murdered my mother!” She hisses. Kimberly purses her lips, tears falling down her face as she shakes her head.

“That’s not true! Trini, the lasso around your body right now, it’s the lasso of Truth! You can feel it, it’s compelling you to tell the truth, isn’t it? It’s compelling you to feel how you truly feel!” Diana watches as Trini’s neck strains, her lips quivering as she tries to resists the lasso’s powers, but it’s no use.

Not even Diana can resist its power.

“Yes.” Trini hisses.

“And?”

“The truth is you murdered my mother!” She shouts, her neck straining from the effort to bust out of the lasso.

“I don’t understand, shouldn’t the lasso be showing her the real truth?” Kimberly asks desperately. Diana sighs.

“The truth of what’s in her mind. The lasso has the power to break spells, but you said this Lokar is a scientist. If he’s used science to erase her memories…the lasso can’t break that.” 

“It’s breaking something, though.” Bruce says gruffly. Diana looks up at him, and he nods at Trini.

“She’s more emotional when the lasso’s around her.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When she attacked Jason, she barely flinched, it’s like it meant nothing to her, beating another person within an inch of their life. But when you had the lasso around her before that, she was screaming at you about lying and trying to trick her. She’s doing the same thing now. They must have done something to stop her from feeling emotions, and the lasso is breaking that hold. Whatever he’s done to erase her memories…it must be stronger than the lasso can handle. Science in its truest form. He must have access to chemicals this universe has never seen before.” Diana frowns at that, and Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles before she grabs a piece of the lasso, takes a deep breath in and looks Trini in the eyes.

“I’m touching it now. Which means I’m being compelled to tell the truth. And the truth is that you are the Yellow Power Ranger, Trini. The truth is that Zedd kidnapped you and erased your memories! The truth…the truth is that I love you, Trini. God, I love you so much, I asked you to marry me. Look…” Kimberly holds up her hand, exposing the yellow band around her ring finger on her left hand, and Kimberly reaches out and pulls off the glove hiding Trini’s hand from view. 

The pink band is still on her left ring finger.

Kimberly’s eyes light up with hope, and she looks up at Trini.

“Look. It’s identical, Trini, because we gave them to each other! A promise that we’d get married one day…” 

Trini blinks down at the ring on her hand, and Diana sees her trying to process everything, her eyes filled with confusion before she frowns and shakes her head.

“No, this can’t be…”

“Rita isn’t your mother, little one. I am…and Kimberly is your girlfriend. These people around you, they’re your friends…and you’re a Power Ranger. Zedd took everything from you, don’t let him win by succumbing to what he’s done to you…you can remember, I know you can.” 

Trini is still shaking her head, her growls turning to whimpers as she tries to escape the lasso’s bounds, and Diana sighs and sits back, hugging her knees with her arms as she watches her daughter struggle.

“I won’t leave. I’ll stay right here by your side, Trini. However long it takes for whatever poison has filled your mind to leave. I’ll be here.” Trini is panting from the effort now, and she looks up at Diana with wide eyes filled with something Diana can’t put her finger on.

Anger? Despair? Sadness?

Perhaps all of them?

“My mask…I need it.” She rasps. Diana frowns, looks at the ground beside her where the mask Zedd put on Trini is sitting.

She picks it up and turns it over in her hands.

It’s heavy. She never noticed before, too caught up in battle, and there’s something attacked to the mouth piece of it.

It looks like some kind of inhaler.

“This must be where the fog comes from…” Kimberly murmurs beside her, pointing at it, and Diana nods and looks up at Trini.

“What is it?” She breathes. 

“I need it.” Trini says hoarsely. 

“But what does it do?” Kimberly asks. Trini’s straining against the lasso again, her neck muscles bulging, and Diana’s seen this a million times before.

She’s struggling not to talk and tell her truth.

“Trini…what does it do?” Diana asks again. Trini groans in pain, shakes her head and looks up at them pleadingly.

“It…it gives me power, the strength, it…I don’t…I don’t…” She pants, struggling against the lasso, and Diana frowns.

“You don’t know what it does?” She whispers. Trini whimpers, her eyes filled with confusion before she shakes her head.

“N-No…” She breathes, and then she’s crying, straining against the ropes again. Diana looks up at Clark, who sits up and nods. 

His eyes turn red, and he’s about to destroy it when Kimberly shouts out.

“WAIT! We don’t know if this thing keeps her alive! We…we should keep it until we know what it does!” She cries, grabbing the mask off Diana, who blinks once before frowning.

“What if that’s what’s keeping her under Zedd’s control?” She says firmly. Kimberly hesitates.

“Shit…”

“She’s right, though. We don’t know what that mask or that black fog that comes out of it does…it could be something that keeps Trini alive, Diana, we don’t know what Zedd did to her…” Bruce says, and Diana frowns before sighing and nodding at Kimberly.

“Hide it somewhere in the house, far away from her. If it turns out she needs it, we’ll give it back to her…but I don’t like the sound of it being what gives her power. Clearly that’s what made her able to defeat all of us without flinching…” Kimberly nods once, and she hesitates, not wanting to leave before Oliver sighs and moves forward.

“I got it, kid.” He takes it off her with a smile before walking out of the garage, and Trini’s whimpers grow louder as she watches him go with the mask.

“No! Please! Please, I need it! I need it!” Trini screams loudly, and once she starts, she doesn’t stop, screaming at the top of her lungs and struggling against the ropes as Diana stands and grips her shoulders.

“Trini, STOP! Please, we’re trying to help you!”

“She doesn’t care about that…all she cares about is serving Zedd.” Kimberly whispers. Trini glares up at her.

“He’s my father!” She cries. Kimberly growls in frustration.

“He’s not, Trini! God, how are we supposed to get her memories back?” Kimberly demands. Bruce frowns before he suddenly steps around to look Trini in the eyes. 

“What did they do to you, Trini? What can you remember? You spent time with them wherever they are, so tell us…what did they do to you? Did they tell you anything?” Trini looks up at him, her breaths short as she strains and whimpers against the lasso.

“I don’t…I don’t know…I can’t remember…can’t remember…” She breathes. Bruce looks up at Diana. 

“The mask…the longer its off her face the more frantic she’s becoming, which means the mask was probably what was erasing her memories and keeping her emotions down.” They all look at Trini, who is almost weeping as she strains against the lasso again. 

“Does that mean without the mask she’ll eventually get her memories back?” Diana asks hopefully. Bruce sighs.

“I don’t know…” 

“Jeez, they really did a number on her, didn’t they? That Zedd guy’s a complete psycho…” Laurel mutters.

Trini growls under her breath, turns her head to look at her.

“Shut your mouth!” She growls. Diana sighs.

“Trini, this is Laurel, you knew her mother, Dinah. Aunty Dinah, do you remember her?” Trini squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head.

“Lies, all lies, you’re trying to plant false memories in my mind-.” She rants under her breath.

“With what? How could we be doing that, Trini?” Kimberly says softly. Trini glares down at the golden rope around her body.

“This thing! You’ll use it to fill my mind with false truths! You’re using it to make me feel!” She hisses through bared teeth. Diana sighs, looks up Clark, who frowns.

“If that mask was giving her powers, and Zedd destroyed her Power Coin and made her human, that means right now, she’s helpless. We don’t need something as strong as the lasso.” Clark says.

“But the lasso is helping her feel emotions, helping her become human again…” Kimberly says.

“We have to prove to her we’re not trying to harm her or fill her mind with ‘false truths’. We have to gain her trust…”

“How are we supposed to do that when we’ve got her tied up?” Laurel says with a frown. Trini scoffs.

“She says something smart for once.” She growls. Diana frowns.

“We have to keep it on her. I’m sorry, Trini.” Trini bares her teeth and then she’s kicking out at Diana with her legs.

“JUST LET ME GO, PLEASE!” She cries, and Diana ignores the hurt in her heart at hearing her daughter cry out this way as she bends down and grips her knees again. 

“I’m sorry, little one.” She whispers. Trini looks her in the eyes.

“Diana…” Trini whispers. Diana’s heart stops, and she looks up into her daughter’s eyes, her brown eyes pleading as tears fall down them.

“Let me go…please…” She whispers. Diana blinks back tears, and Bruce suddenly steps forward and tightens the lasso as Trini glares up at him.

“Don’t be weak, Diana. She’s not your daughter. Not yet.” He says gruffly. Diana closes her eyes, nods once and steps back, and Trini whimpers, her head sinking down as she closes her eyes with a wince. 

“I’m sorry, Trini.” Diana whispers. Trini glares up at her, and before Diana can react, she’s spitting in her face.

Diana feels it land on her cheek, and she wipes it away, her heart breaking in half as she grits her teeth and tries to remind herself that this isn’t Trini.

But it will be soon.

Bruce frowns and looks up at Diana.

“Someone should watch her at all times, we don’t know how long it’ll take for her to get her memories back, or if she even will.” Bruce says. Diana nods.

“Two people in here at all times watching her.” Everyone nods, and Diana bends down and looks Trini in the eye.

“I’m sorry we have to do this to you, little one. But we’ll get you back. Whatever it takes.” Trini’s glare grows stronger.

“When I get out of here, I’m going to kill you.” She hisses. Diana swallows the lump in her throat.

“When you get out of here, we’ll both kill the people responsible for this.” She whispers softly. 

Trini whines and struggles against lasso uselessly again, and Kimberly grips Diana’s shoulder.

“I’ll take first watch.”

“Me too. The Canary cry stops her from attacking.” Laurel says. Diana nods once, but remains seated beside Trini, and Kimberly frowns at her.

“Diana-.”

“I told her I’d stay, so I’m staying.” 

Kimberly sighs, but nods once. 

“Okay.” She says simply. Diana sighs, rubs her temples as they throb with pain as Bruce and Clark slowly file out of the room. 

“Even if she gets her memories back, Diana…how is she going to cope with this? She was already suffering from PTSD with Rita, this…this is going to kill her.” Kimberly whispers. Diana looks up at her and grips her hand.

“She’s strong. Stronger than any of us. She’ll be okay, we have to believe that.” Kimberly bites her lip, but nods and looks at Trini, who is still muttering under her breath and straining against the ropes binding her to the chair. 

Diana repeats the words to herself, as if attempting to make them real.

“She’ll be okay…”


	13. I don't know where I should begin, all this time that I'm putting in (build me up just to bring me down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Church" by Alison Wonderland. 
> 
> this is a long one, I think the next chapter is probably gonna be a long one, too. I hope you guys like this chapter, I know this story has been heartbreaking and incredibly intense, and I promise the intense shit is only gonna last a little bit longer...what's waiting at the end of it...I can't say, sorry! Keep reading to find out!
> 
> as always, please leave comments, or scream at me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

Three days pass.

Trini’s memories don’t return. 

She continues to struggle against the lasso, not letting up for even a moment. She doesn’t even fall asleep, the bags under her eyes only growing deeper and deeper, and they try to feed her, try to give her water, to show her that they care for her, that this whole thing is to help her, but she snaps at them and kicks out every time they get even remotely close.

“Trini, please, you need to at least drink water!” Diana cries every time, worry gnawing at the pit of her stomach. 

“I WANT MY FATHER!” Trini screams back every time, and Diana can’t bear the pain that stabs through her heart every time she hears those words.

How could this happen?

How could Trini forget the life they had together?

How could her little girl forget her mother? 

On the third day since the attack and since they captured Trini, Diana, who had only received a glare filled with nothing but hatred and despise from her own daughter the second she had stepped into the garage, is sunken down to the ground in despair outside the garage, her back against the door, and she can hear Trini’s whimpers through the door, hears Barry quietly tell her to stop struggling so much, that it’s no use…

The sound of footsteps echo, and she looks up with blurred vision, tears still falling down her cheeks as Bruce approaches her with a deep frown, the bags under his own eyes flourishing under the lights.

None of them have slept properly in days. Weeks, even…

They can’t keep going like this. 

Bruce bends down in front of his fellow Justice League member, and his expression tells Diana something is wrong.

“Diana…I think we need to bring in some help.” He says softly, his eyes filled with hesitation and worry. 

“What help?” Diana croaks out, running a hand through her hair. Bruce sighs, and he purses his lips.

“Let it be known that I hate this idea, but Barbara gave it to me yesterday and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it-.”

“What?” Diana cries out, too tired to care about banter as Bruce lets out a deep breath and nods.

“I think we should bring Harley Quinn in to see her.” 

Diana blinks.

Blinks again.

And before she can stop herself, she’s standing up and glaring at Bruce.

“Have you lost your mind?!” She growls. Bruce sighs.

“I told you I hate the idea, but Barbara had a point! Quinn was at Joker’s mercy for years, he treated her like a damn slave and tortured her! If anyone understands what Trini’s going through, it’s her!”

“Trini doesn’t think she’s been tormented and tortured, Bruce! She still thinks the world of Zedd and thinks we’re the monsters! And Quinn is a criminal, or are you forgetting that?!” Bruce’s expression turns stony.

“I’m the last person you need to remind of Harley Quinn’s extracurricular activities, Diana.” He deadpans.

“Oh really? Then why the hell are you suggesting we bring a criminal into this house to talk to my currently amnesic daughter!?” She hisses. Bruce shakes his head.

“Because she was a psychiatrist before Joker turned her into a goddamn lunatic! And besides, she helped us bring the Joker in, permanently! And she agreed to lead the Suicide Squad! She’s…on a path to redemption!” Bruce says hesitantly, and Diana glares at him.

“You’re insane, Bruce-.”

“Almost the entire League is here, so are three Amazonian warriors from Themyscira and five Power Rangers. Even Harley Quinn knows better than to go up against that much power, Diana. You’re forgetting she’s only human. One human against two meta humans, an alien, a goddess, three warriors and five super powered kids? She doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Diana frowns.

It’s too dangerous, Bruce…”

“I know, but Diana…she might be able to get through to Trini. She got through to Poison Ivy, stopped her from covering the entire city of Gotham in plants and vines…she might be able to save Trini.” Diana hesitates.

He has a point…

But Harley Quinn, of all goddamn people?

_Maybe Quinn’s the kind of therapist she needs right now..._

“You must really care about her if you’re seriously considering letting out a criminal who’s one of your worst enemies to help her.” She says hoarsely. Bruce sighs.

“You know I love Trini like a daughter. Besides, we’re not letting her out…we’ll just put this toward taking time off her twenty seven consecutive life sentences.” Bruce says with a shrug, and Diana chuckles before she sighs.

God, this is such a bad idea…

But she needs to do whatever it takes to save Trini. Even if that means asking for help from one of the most dangerous criminals she’s ever faced.

“Fine. Waller isn’t going to like this though.”

Bruce scoffs.

“Amanda Waller owes me a hundred favors. The amount of times I’ve rounded up escapees from Belle Reeve…”

-

“No deal.” 

Amanda Waller’s face is as stoic as ever, and Bruce clenches his jaw and glares at the holographic screen emitting from the vambrace on his forearm.

“You owe me.”

“I don’t owe you anything.” She says simply, giving him a look of disdain, and Bruce scoffs.

“Who brought back Floyd Lawton when he escaped two years ago? What about Poison Ivy, and the time she almost destroyed Gotham? You were the one who let her slip through your fingers, and I spent an entire week trying to stop her.”

“Which you couldn’t even do. Quinn was the one who stopped her.” Amanda deadpans.

“Right after Quinn was the one who convinced her they should escape together! Which they did, under your watch!” Bruce growls. Amanda’s jaw clenches. 

“You only see them when they’re outside these walls, Bruce, you don’t spend time with them inside them. It drives them mad. Mad enough to escape under whatever circumstances possible.” 

“That has nothing to do with me. I handle the outside world, you handle Belle Reeve, remember? And every single time, I’ve been the one to bring the people who escape your grasp back in. What about the Australian Thief? Duchess? Doctor Light-.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your damn point.” Amanda says sharply. She turns her back on him, and she’s silent for a very long time as she considers this deal.

“Amanda…you’re not doing this for me. You’re doing this for the young girl who needs Quinn’s help. She doesn’t deserve what’s happening to her…” Bruce says softly, a lump forming in his throat which he quickly swallows down, refusing to let himself show any emotion in front of one of the most lethal women he’s ever met.

She finally turns and stares at him with a frown before she nods slowly.

“You’ll bring her to and from Belle Reeve. I want the entire damn Justice League escorting her.”

“I have a better idea. The Flash is here. He can have her out of Belle Reeve in less than five seconds and here in less than three. Same deal going back. She won’t have time to come up with some grand scheme to escape.” Bruce says quickly, trying to capitalize on Amanda’s agreement with the deal. She purses her lips before she nods.

“We’ll have her GPS tracker active, make sure nothing goes awry. I still want Superman to come with him.” 

“Fine. Deal.” Bruce says, running a hand through his hair. Amanda observes him for a long time.

“You must have some serious shit going on down your end.” Bruce sighs.

“It’s…complicated.”

“Like I said, I don’t care about the details. I’m guessing it has something to do with the attacks happening in Angel Grove. These Power Rangers…god, it just gets worse and worse. The more superhero teams there are, the more enemies creep out of the shadows.” 

“Like you said, you don’t care about details.” Bruce says simply. Amanda, surprisingly, cracks a smile, and Bruce nods at her.

“I’ll send them both out in five minutes. Have her ready for escort.” Amanda nods before she stares at him sternly.

“Anything happens and I swear to God, Bruce…it’ll be your head on a platter.” 

“If something happens, I won’t rest until I catch her again. But nothing will. She’s outmanned here. We just need her to try and get through to the girl…” Bruce frowns, and Amanda sighs.

“Very well. This better be worth it, Bruce.” 

“I hope it is, Waller…” Amanda ends the call abruptly, and Bruce stares at the empty space that’s now in front of his eyes as the holographic fades.

“I hope it is…” 

-

“You’re bringing in a criminal to talk to Trini?” 

Kimberly stares incredulously back and forth between Diana and Bruce, who exchange looks before Bruce sighs.

“Harley Quinn is complicated-.”

“No she’s not! I’ve seen the news reports about her, she’s deranged! What the hell are you thinking?” Tommy growls, standing up from the couch she’s sitting on and standing beside Kimberly. Diana nods.

“Yes, she’s crazy, but you guys have never dealt with her like the League has, like Bruce has! She’s…she’s been through something very similar to what Trini’s been through: some psychopath coming along and destroying her life, tormenting her into making her his slave. If she can open Trini’s eyes to what Zedd has been doing, it might help open her up to remembering her true memories!” Kimberly scoffs in disbelief.

They’ve all officially gone crazy.

“Diana, you know I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get our Trini back, but this sounds insane!” 

“It is insane.” Jason grumbles. They all turn to look at him as he sits up slowly from the second couch in the living room, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as Billy rushes around the back of the couch where he’s sitting with Zack to help him sit up.

He’s still healing, the extent of his injuries so severe that he’s still suffering despite the fact that three days have passed and their Ranger healing usually only takes a few hours. His left eye is still swollen shut, cuts and bruises covering almost every inch of his face as he struggles to stand up. He glares up at Bruce and Diana.

“If Trini’s not remembering it means whatever they’ve done to her is permanent.” 

“Jason-.” Zack starts, but he holds up a finger to silence him.

“That doesn’t mean it’s hopeless. Maybe we should take her to Zordon, see if he can find a way to restore her memories, use the ship to fix her. If it could fix Tommy when she almost died facing Ares, it should be able to help heal Trini’s brain and bring back her memories.” 

“We can’t move her, Jason, it’s too dangerous. If we take her away from this house, Zedd can see her, he can take her back in an instant. She’s safe here, under the protection Diana cast over the house.” Tommy says softly. Jason wraps an arm around Billy’s shoulders with a hiss, clenching his jaw wincing in pain as Billy helps his stand properly.

“I got you, man…” Billy murmurs. Jason gives him a soft smile before turning back to the others. 

“Look, I know it’s been a few days, and we’re all getting a little frantic, but letting some criminal talk to her isn’t going to work. And we’re wasting time sitting here trying to make her remember, it’s been three days and she’s still the same! Nothing we do is going to fix her. She needs help beyond what we can do. I’m telling you, Zordon is the only one who can save her.” 

“Zordon has lied to us a million times and refused to help us help Trini in the first place. No offence, but I think if Trini steps through those doors onto the ship, he’ll be the first one to suggest we kill her.” Kimberly growls.

“We won’t do that! Kimberly, we can’t stay here forever, Zedd could attack at any moment, we need Trini back before he does!”

“I’m not putting her at risk by taking her away from the one place Zedd can’t find her, Jason!”

“Kim-.”

“Enough! Arguing amongst each other isn’t going to help! Let’s just…try Harley Quinn and move on from there. If she can’t help us, then…we’ll think of something else.” Diana concludes with a frown, and Jason glares up at her before he eventually succumbs to his injuries and sinks back against the couch with a light whimper of pain.

“Jason…” Billy starts, bending down to help him, but Jason holds up a hand.

“Don’t. I’m fine.” He hisses through clenched teeth, and Diana frowns before there’s the sound of a dull thud outside.

She turns in shock just as the front door opens, her instincts kicking in-

Clark steps through, decked out in his Superman gear, his cape flowing behind him as he looks around before he makes his way into the living room.

“Anyone who is not coming into that garage with us, stay in the living room. I don’t want Quinn knowing anyone’s true identities.” He says, his expression filled with worry.

Diana turns to face the others.

“We’ll need at least one Ranger in there.”

“I’m coming.” Kimberly says immediately. Diana nods and turns to the Amazons. 

“Mother, stay here with the others. You two as well.” Diana says, nodding to Helena and Artemis, who both nod and settle into the living room with Hippolyta. Tommy sighs and sits down beside Jason.

“Good luck, guys.” She says, and Kimberly sighs and nods once before morphing into her suit, her visor moving over her eyes before she turns to Diana and nods.

“Ready.”

Diana quickly rushes up the stairs and puts her armor back on, sighing as she slides the band back over her forehead to push her hair back.

When she gets back down the stairs, Bruce, Arthur and Kimberly are already waiting for her in the main foyer with Clark, Bruce putting on his mask as he looks up at her.

“Laurel and Oliver are watching over Trini, they’re disguised, we made sure.” He says gruffly. 

Arthur grips Diana’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Can’t believe we’re doing this…” He murmurs. Diana grips his shoulder back.

“For Trini.” She whispers. Arthur sighs again, but nods once.

“For Trini.” He says softly. He makes his way into the living room, and Diana watches him go before she turns to the others, and Clark gives her a curt nod.

“Bring her in, Flash!” He yells, turning his head slightly to look outside the front door.

There’s a flash of red lightning, and they all stumble back as the Flash appears-

And Harley Quinn is being held tightly by the arm, wincing slightly as she rights herself before grinning widely.

“What a rush, huh?!” She exclaims, a slight giggle escaping her before she looks around the place in awe. Diana heart immediately begins pounding erratically out of worry and fear, and she looks Harley up and down. She’s still in her Belle Reeve uniform, orange pants and an orange buttoned up shirt that’s completely unbuttoned, a white tank top on underneath it, her face as pale as ever, that love heart tattoo shining in the light underneath her eye as she reaches up and tightens each of her blonde ponytails in excitement, the tips dyed blue on one side and dyed pink on the other.

“Whoa! Who’s decked out hall is this? Is it yours, Batsy?” She says, cackling as she leans forward and makes kissy faces at Bruce, who simply glares at her through his cowl.

“Did Waller tell you what we need from you?” He says in a deep voice. Harley shrugs. 

“Waller never tells me anythin’. Only what to do and where to go, and I obey, like a good lil’ pup!” She sing songs, and she turns suddenly and snaps her teeth at Kimberly, who recoils slightly more out of shock than fear. Harley laughs maniacally before reaching out and tapping Kimberly’s helmet.

“You’re one of them Rangers I keep hearin’ about, huh? You’re a lot shorter than I thought you’d be!” She exclaims, and she suddenly looks down at Kimberly’s chest, gazing at the armor around it before she grins wickedly.

“Is that a little lady underneath all that armor?” She teases, her eyes glinting with excitement, and Diana growls and steps forward.

“Enough, Quinn! You’re here for a reason. We need your help. You do what you’re told, and we’ll tell Waller to take time off your sentence.” It’s Harley’s turn to roll her eyes as she nods.

“Fine, fine, just havin’ a bit of fun before you send me back to my hellhole. And you act like gettin’ time off my sentence means somethin’. I’m servin’ twenty seven life sentences, Wondy.” She says with a pout, and Diana scowls.

“You deserve a hundred more.” She hisses. Harley gasps in fake shock.

“Hey! I thought I was a guest here! You should think about being a bit nicer to me if you want my help!” She huffs. 

“You don’t help, I run you straight back to Belle Reeve with no time off your sentence. It’s no hair off our back, Harley.” Barry says, tightening his hold on her arm, and she genuinely glares at him in anger before ripping herself out of his grasp.

“Fine! What the hell do you want?” She growls, looking back at Diana, who sighs.

“There’s a girl in the garage, a girl who needs your help. She’s eighteen years old, and currently has no memories of her past life. A man kidnapped her, erased her mind and forced her into believing she’s meant to serve him. Sound familiar?” Harley winces slightly as she shifts uncomfortably, scuffing her feet against the ground. 

“If you’re talking about Mister J, I’ll have you know, I already put him in jail for you...” She grumbles, and Diana sighs.

“Yes, you did. And in doing so, you overcame everything he put you through and finally opened your eyes to the truth: that he was using you, manipulating you and torturing you into doing his bidding.” Harley bows her head, and Diana sighs.

“He destroyed you, Quinn. You know that, right?” 

Harley is still looking down at the ground, and she raises a hand to her lips and begins chewing on her nails as she nods anxiously.

“Y-Yeah…Yeah, I know.” She whispers. Diana reaches out and grips her shoulder, and she winces slightly, moves away from her in fear before she realizes Diana means her no harm and looks up at her in surprise. 

“All I’m asking is that you help this girl realize the same thing about her abuser…before it’s too late like it was almost too late for you.” Diana whispers gently.

Harley’s eyes soften, and she chuckles sadly before shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes as she smiles.

“Already too late for me, Wonder Lady. I’m as cuckoo as it gets, right?” She says breathlessly.

“But you weren’t always like this…you were a doctor once, a brilliant doctor who just wanted to help people. I know that Harley Quinn still exists somewhere inside you. Why else would you have done everything you could to convince Ivy not to destroy Gotham? Why else would you help us bring Joker down?” Bruce says firmly. Harley purses her lips.

“I only stopped Ivy ‘cause I knew they’d send her to Belle Reeve, and I’d finally have someone I cared about with me. I never cared about Gotham, Bats. Don’t be so naïve.” She says with a roll of her eyes, and Bruce sighs.

“And Joker?”

This time, Harley is silent, and she lets out a long deep sigh before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll try and help your girl, but I can’t guarantee it’s gonna work. If she’s in as deep as I was…she’s a lost cause.” She says, and Diana tries not to cry as she swallows the lump in her throat and nods.

“Thank you.” She nods. Harley brushes her hair back and sniffs, all emotion removed from her face as she smiles and winks at Diana.

“Also ‘cause you’re a hot piece, double ‘W’.” She teases, and she turns to look to Bruce before she nods.

“Lead the way, Batsy! You’re on a clock! Waller wants me back in paradise within the hour.” Bruce looks to Diana with a sigh.

“Got it.” 

He makes his way to the garage, everyone pretty much forming a circle around Harley, and she looks at each of them with a grin as she follows Bruce into the garage.

As soon as he opens the door, Diana steps through first with him, her eyes immediately falling on her daughter, who is still in her chair, her head sagging against her chest, and she looks up at the sound of their entrance with a clenches jaw.

She looks so weak…

Oliver and Laurel are inside, both of them on either side of Trini and both of them wearing their disguises as they look up at Diana’s entrance.

“We’ve got company.” Bruce says. Oliver tenses up as soon as his eyes land on Harley, and he looks at Diana sternly.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He says simply. Diana nods once.

“We need her help.” She says. Harley looks at Oliver with a grin as she claps her hands.

“Arrow boy! Hiya! And hey!” Her eyes fall on Laurel.

“That’s a surprise! Heard you were dead, Big Bird!” She exclaims. Laurel winces.

“You heard wrong.” She says firmly, and Harley hums as she sways back and forth.

“Mm, I dunno! Heard you were toast! Heard Batsy’s the one that did it! Somethin’ about bein’ under some kind of spell…it’s been hot gossip at Belle Reeve for months now! Think it means you belong with us back there, Batsy!” She grins widely, turning to Bruce with a continuous cheeky grin, and Laurel turns to look at Bruce in shock.

“W-What?” She splutters out.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit-

Oliver is so tense, it looks like he’s five seconds away from snapping in half, and Diana’s heart sinks as Bruce glares at Harley.

“You have one job, Quinn! Shut your mouth and do it!” He barks, and Harley raises her hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright, keep your bat ears on!” 

“What is she talking about?” Laurel demands, moving from around Trini toward Bruce and Oliver growls under his breath and grabs her arm to stop her.

“Not now.” He hisses, and Laurel pushes him away with a scoff.

“You said you weren’t gonna keep shit from me!”

“I…not here!” Oliver exclaims.

“FINE! Outside!” She growls, and she grabs Oliver’s arm instead before reaching out and grabbing Bruce’s as well, dragging them both outside the room as she does. The second the door closes behind them, silence falls around the room, and Harley looks up at Diana, a wicked glint in her eyes as she pouts.

“Jeez, I haven’t broken the League up now, have I?” She says mischievously, and Diana clenches her jaw and turns to Barry.

“Flash-.”

“On it. I’ll get Aquaman, too.” He dashes out of the room, and Diana looks at Clark who purses his lips and looks at Harley before grabbing a chair and planting it in front of Trini.

“Sit.” He says simply. Harley plants herself into the chair, looking at each of them smugly before her eyes fall on Trini in front of her. 

“And who do we have here?” Harley singsongs, leaning forward slightly. Trini glares up at her, and when she sees it’s someone new, her expression turns soft, her eyes pleading as she strains against the lasso weakly.

“Please…they won’t let me go…” She says hoarsely. Harley scoffs.

“Yeah, no shit, kid. You’re not going nowhere with that thing ‘round ya. I’ve been a victim of it, too, it’s tighter than Wondy’s abs. I mean that in a good way…” She says, turning to wink at Diana, who rolls her eyes as Harley turns back to Trini with a frown.

“But usually…if they ain’t lettin’ you go, it means you’re doin’ somethin’ bad. So…what did you do?” Trini shakes her head.

“They kidnapped me from my father…” She groans, and Harley frowns.

“Her Mister J forced her into believing he’s her pops?” She says, looking up at Diana, who nods once. 

“He’s completely poisoned her mind.” 

Harley’s frown deepens.

“I know you guys are the good ones, but…how do I know she ain’t telling the truth?” She says airily. Diana growls.

“Harley-.”

“Alright! Fine!” She says, raising her hands again. She leans forward and looks at Trini in wonder.

“What’s your name, kid?” She asks.

“I don’t have one.” Trini says firmly through clenched teeth. Harley chuckles.

“Everyone’s got a name! Mine’s Harley! Nice to meet ya!” She holds her hand out, as if to shake Trini’s hand, and then she looks down at Trini bound to the chair and she laughs.

“Whoops, forgot!” She says with a grin. Trini glares at her.

“I…have…no…name.” Trini growls. Harley rolls her eyes.

“Did your pops tell you that?” Trini nods, and Harley scoffs.

“Your dad sounds like my Mister J. You know he made me do things I didn’t wanna do…made me think things that weren’t true…like I was dumb, like I wasn’t worth nothin’, that I was useless unless I served him…” Harley’s eyes fade, becoming distant as she looks behind Trini at something that no one else can see, and Trini watches her with wonder before she shakes her head with a sigh and shrugs.

“Sounds like your Mister J’s manipulatin’ you like mine did.” 

“Wrong…they’re liars!” Trini snarls, glaring up at Diana, who sighs and leans forward just as a shout is heard from outside.

“YOU MURDERED HER?!” Diana groans, and Clark clears his throat.

“Uh…”

“Go.” Diana says, waving him off, and Clark dashes out of the room as Diana sighs and forces herself to focus on the task at hand as she leans forward closer to Trini.

“We’re not lying, little one…” She whispers. Harley looks between Diana and Trini before her eyes suddenly widen and she grins.

“Well, well, well...Wonder Girl has a daughter!” She whoops, and Diana looks down at her in shock.

“What-.”

“Oh come on, you think I’m stupid?! No wonder you’re goin’ through so much trouble to save her!” 

“I…” Diana hesitates, and Harley cackles before she claps her hands.

“Aww…ain’t this a moment? One of your worst enemies meetin’ your daughter!” 

“I’M NOT HER DAUGHTER!” Trini screams, and Harley jumps back in surprise before she laughs loudly and raises her hands.

“Jeez, calm down, little Wonder! Whoever this guy is, he could put Mister J out of a job! He’s done a number on your girl, hasn’t he, Wondy?!” She says, grinning up at Diana, who glares down at her with frustrated tears building in her eyes. 

“Quinn, please-.”

“When I get out of here, I’m going to kill you!” Trini hisses, her attention turning to Kimberly, whose face can’t be seen beneath the visor, but Harley must read something in her body language, because she leans forward and looks at Kimberly straight in her covered face.

“You alright there, Pinky and the Brain?” She asks, and Kimberly looks up at Diana, her eyes covered from Diana’s view, and she shakes her head infinitesimally.

Harley already knows too much. Kimberly bows her head.

“I’m fine.” She croaks out. Harley looks at Diana suspiciously.

“Hmm, there’s more than meets the eye here-.”

“Even if there is, it’s none of your business! We brought you here for one job! Do it!” Diana snaps. Harley rolls her eyes.

“Well I can’t help if I don’t know the details! All I’ve managed to deduce is that she’s your daughter, Wondy! And her memories are gone…and somehow, the Power Rangers are involved.” 

“That’s all you need to know!” Kimberly growls.

“They killed my mother!” Trini snaps, glaring up at Kimberly, and Harley blinks in shock.

“What, Pinky and her rainbow crew?”

“Yes.” Trini hisses, and Harley frowns again.

“And who is mother if it ain’t Wonder Girl here?” She asks, nodding at Diana.

“Rita.” Trini whispers, her eyes filling with sadness as she sinks back against her chair, and Diana shakes her head, her tears falling before she can stop them.

“No! Rita is the one who tortured you for days! She made you turn your back on your friends! Made you her slave! And now your supposed ‘father’ is doing the same thing!” 

“YOU’RE A LIAR!” Trini screams at Diana, who flinches, and Harley is looking only at Trini, observing her for a few moments as if she’s trying to find something in her eyes…

“Oh, kid, your brain is so fried…” Harley whispers, and there’s genuine sadness in her eyes for a brief moment before she tuts and shakes her head. She leans back against the chair, and Diana glares at her.

“What does that mean?” She growls. Harley looks up at her with a shrug.

“I can’t help you. Sorry, Wondy. Your daughter’s a goner.” 

Diana’s heart sinks.

No, this was their only chance-

“No-.”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Diana’s attention snaps to outside the room, where the sound of yelling, and what is definitely fighting, echoes out. Harley looks to the source with a wicked grin, and Diana hesitates before she looks at Kimberly.

“You make sure she does not move!” She hisses, pointing at Harley, and Kimberly nods as Diana runs out of the room and heads into the main foyer to find Oliver holding back Laurel as she lunges at Bruce, who is being covered by Clark and Arthur.

“YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!” Laurel screams, reaching for a device, at her belt and Diana runs forward and pushes both Oliver and Laurel out toward the sliding door that leads to the backyard.

“GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW!” Diana screams, and Clark lets go off Bruce and immediately grabs Laurel, who struggles against him uselessly as Oliver watches them go helplessly. 

“Laurel, calm down!”

“GET OFF ME!” Clark slams the sliding door shut behind them, and they can still hear Laurel screaming as Diana glares at Oliver.

“You get out too.” She says, her voice shaking with anger, and Oliver sighs as he nods once, but instead of going to the backyard, he heads to the living room, his shoulders sagged in defeat. Diana turns to glare at Bruce now, who sighs.

“Diana-.”

“Shut up. Go upstairs, lock yourself in my room for all I care. I am trying to save my daughter’s life, I don’t need this right now!” She hisses, stepping forward, and Arthur whistles and steps between them.

“No, no, you need to calm down too, Diana. Bruce…go on.” Bruce goes to argue, thinks better of it and sighs, retreats to the stairs and makes his way up them as he takes his cowl off.

Barry and Arthur both let out a long sigh, and they turn to look at Diana.

“That went well.” Arthur says gruffly. Diana rubs her temples, her head throbbing with pain as she takes a deep breath in and lets it out as she closes her eyes.

This whole thing was useless. It’s only made everything worse.

She knew this was a bad fucking idea…

“I need you to take Quinn back to Belle Reeve.” She says calmly, looking to Barry, who frowns.

“Already?” Arthur says in shock. Diana purses her lips.

“She can’t help. Tell Waller…she tried. Tell her to cut a year off her sentence.” Barry hesitates, but nods once.

“Alright, I’ll let her know.” He makes his way into the garage, and Diana hesitates before she follows him.

Kimberly is still watching over Trini and Harley when she walks in, and Harley is stretching in her seat before she looks up at Diana with a grin.

“Sounds like you got a big problem on your hands!”

Diana feels her blood boil, but she does her best to ignore it as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“This was a waste of time.” Diana deadpans. Harley shrugs.

“Not a complete waste of time.” She grins wickedly, and Diana grits her teeth.

God, she knows how to get under someone’s skin…

“You’re going back home. A year’s been taken off your sentence. Tell Waller if she has a problem with it, she can talk to me.” Harley claps her hands gleefully and stands, and she hesitates before she suddenly reaches out and grips Diana’s shoulder.

Barry steps forward, and Diana stiffens, but Harley does nothing but squeeze her shoulder, and Diana’s surprised to see genuine sadness in her eyes. 

“Sorry I couldn’t save your daughter. She’s a lost cause, Wonder Girl…” And just like that, any emotion is gone as she grins widely.

“But good luck! And if it all goes to shit, you can always swing by Belle Reeve…I can help you forget you ever even had a daughter.” She gives Diana a wink, the sadness replaced with wickedness, and Barry sighs and grabs her.

“Stop it, Quinn. Let’s go.”

“After you, tornado boy!” Barry sighs, and he looks up at Diana.

“I’ll be back.” He says simply. Harley cackles.

“Later Wondy! And don’t worry, Pinky, you’ll get your girl back…maybe. If not…gimmie a call. I think Ivy would like ya!” She says, turning to Kimberly, who stiffens as she looks at Harley, her expression unreadable underneath the visor. Harley simply winks at her before she and Barry disappear in a flash of red lightning. 

The second they’re gone, Kimberly pulls her visor up.

“I didn’t even speak to her while you were gone! How did she know-?”

“She’s Harley Quinn…she was one of the top psychiatrists in Gotham before Joker turned her into…that. She can read everything about you from a single bodily movement.” Diana says with a sigh. Kimberly frowns and looks down at Trini, who isn’t even paying attention to them, is muttering under her breath as she continues to struggle against the ropes.

“It’s been three days, and she hasn’t eaten or had any water, I’m worried, Diana. She’s gonna kill herself if she keeps this up.” She whispers. Diana sighs and turns to Trini, who glares up at her, and Diana takes in how pale she looks.

She looks deathly sick.

That’s it.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Diana grabs the bottle of water resting on the table and kneels down in front of Trini.

“I get it. You hate me. You hate her. You hate every single one of us and you want us all dead, and you refuse to believe the truth: that I’m your mother. That’s fine. But I am your mother, and I am not going to sit by and watch you kill yourself! So either you drink this water, or I force it down your throat!” Diana hisses. 

She’s surprised by her own ferocity, but between everything that’s happened these last few weeks and Harley and the situation with Laurel and Oliver and Bruce…

She’s tired and angry and confused and a million other things and she just needs one goddamn moment of clarity.

Trini clenches her jaw, glares at Diana for the longest time before she raises her head and gives her a small nod.

Diana holds the bottle to her lips, and she hesitates, but as soon as the first drop of liquid hits her lips, she closes her lips around the bottle and drinks from it greedily, water spilling down her chin as she groans happily.

“Good, there you go…” Diana says softly, and after almost draining the bottle completely, she finally pulls away with a gasp, water spilling onto the armor she’s wearing that Zedd gave her as she licks her lips. 

“Good…” Diana sits the bottle down beside Trini, who licks her lips and leans back against the chair in fatigue.

Diana watches her for a few moments, and she sighs as she reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear.

She flinches and leans away from her touch, and Diana sighs.

“He butchered your hair…” She whispers. Trini doesn’t say anything, simply bows her head. 

“It’s better if it’s short. No one can grab it during battle.” She murmurs. Diana smiles sadly.

“I know. You said that to me a while back, when you first became a Power Ranger. And I told you that you could cut it if you wanted…but you said you loved your hair too much. So I told you that you should keep it long, but just learn to stop people from using it against you.” Trini’s bottom lip trembles, and there’s sadness in her eyes, and Diana feels hope spark in her.

“Do you remember that?” She asks desperately. Trini watches her for a long time, but then she shakes her head.

“I remember nothing, and when I get out of here, I’m going to kill you.” Diana sags, blinks back her tears before she sniffs and nods once.

“I have to go see what’s happening outside.” She says simply, still looking at Trini, whose head is still down, avoiding Diana’s gaze.

“I’ve got her. Send Arthur in.” Kimberly says softly. Diana sighs, looks at Trini one last time before she stands and steps out of the room.

“Arthur?” She calls out, stepping into the living room. He moves away from the wall he’s leaning against and makes his way over to her.

“What’s happening?” She asks. 

“Clark’s outside with Laurel, she’s…upset. Oliver’s in the living room, I’m trying to keep him calm…”

“Good. Help Kimberly keep an eye on Trini. I’ll send another Ranger in to replace her, she’s been watching over her for almost a full day now.” Arthur nods once, and he grips Diana’s shoulder.

“Stay strong.” 

“I’m trying.” She whispers. 

“I know.” He sighs, but makes his way to the garage as Diana heads to the living room. 

The Rangers are all sitting on one couch, the Amazons on another, and Oliver has taken a seat from the dining room and is sitting on it with his head in his hands, his legs shaking as Diana walks past him to the others.

The Rangers all look up at her approach, and Hippolyta stands.

“What happened? Is Trini okay?” She asks. Diana shakes her head. 

“Quinn couldn’t help Trini…we’re back to square one.” Diana says, and the Rangers all sag in defeat as Jason nods and looks to the other Rangers.

“Zordon. He’s our only hope left.” Diana frowns.

Maybe Jason is right.

She’s willing to try anything at this point, even ask for help from the man who ruined her daughter’s life by bringing her into this situation in the first place

Helena makes her way to Diana and reaches out, brushing her fingers through Diana’s hair before tucking it behind her ear affectionately.

“Are you okay?” She whispers, her eyes roaming all over Diana’s face. 

“I’m exhausted.” Diana whispers back, allowing herself a moment of weakness as tears fall down her face. Helena leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead, and Diana melts into her touch.

“You need to rest, Diana.” Helena says softly, resting her forehead against Diana’s.

“I can’t sleep knowing my daughter is suffering.” Diana says, shaking her head against Helena, and Hippolyta and Artemis step forward as they pull away from each other.

“Diana…I know things seem dire, but you cannot lose hope.” Artemis says. Hippolyta smiles and reaches out, cradling Diana’s face in her hands.

“She’ll come around. Trini loves you, Diana. I saw it in her eyes the first day I met her.” Diana blinks back tears and nods once, gripping Artemis and Hippolyta’s arms.

“Thank you. I don’t know how I would have survived all this without you.” She whispers. She turns to Helena, who smiles softly, and she leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“What happens now, my daughter?” Hippolyta asks. Diana sighs.

“I don’t know…” She turns to face the Rangers, and she looks to the Amazons.

“I’ll be back.” They nod, and Diana makes her way to the Rangers, who all look up at her.

“So…Quinn couldn’t help.” Zack says in defeat. Diana looks at him with a frown before she kneels down in front of Jason and grips his knees. 

“I know you’re upset about what Trini did to you, but I need you to keep fighting for her. She’s in there somewhere, Jason. I know she is. Please don’t give up on her…” Jason’s jaw clenches, and tears form in his eyes as he shakes his head.

“Every time I close my eyes, I see her face when she was punching me…that wasn’t Trini, Diana. That was someone else…something else.” Tommy suddenly reaches out and grips his hand, and Zack’s the one to speak up.

“It was Zedd, Jason. He’s completely taken over her mind, completely poisoned her against us.” Zack says behind them, resting his arms on the couch as he sinks his head down onto it. Diana bites her lip, looks at Tommy and Zack, who both look beyond stressed out.

“You guys should be at the Hospital with your families, not dealing with all of this…” Diana whispers. Zack sighs.

“We’re Power Rangers…this is a Power Ranger problem. A big Power Ranger problem…we’ll be alright.” 

“Besides, Trini needs us. The Crystal needs us…and we need to stop Zedd.” Tommy says firmly. Diana runs a hand through her hair and nods.

“Someone needs to go relieve Kimberly, she’s been watching over Trini for a whole day now-.”

“I’ll go.” Helena says suddenly behind her, and Diana turns to see her smiling as she steps forward.

“Thank you.” Diana whispers. Helena grips her shoulder as she leaves the room, and Diana turns back to the Rangers, smiling at each of them.

“I need you guys to stay strong. Without you, I can’t do this.” 

“We’ve got you, Diana. For Trini.” Billy says firmly. She grips each of their hands, pressing a kiss to the backs of them before she stands and makes her way over to Oliver.

She grabs a chair, setting it down beside him before sitting in it, and he doesn’t look up at her, just continues shaking his head in his hands.

“I didn’t want her to find out that way-.”

“She was going to find out eventually.” Diana says softly. Oliver whines.

“Not like that…she should’ve heard it from me. I kept it from her like an idiot-.”

“Oliver, you can’t spiral. Not now. I need you. And so does Laurel.” Diana whispers, reaching out and gripping his wrists. Oliver takes a deep breath in and finally looks up at her, his eyes bloodshot as he sniffs deeply and nods.

“I know…I know…” He says hoarsely. 

“She’ll come around-.”

“He killed her mother, Diana. And she loved Dinah…I know it didn’t seem like she did at first, but she did…they actually had a relationship and Bruce-.”

“It wasn’t Bruce. Just like it’s not Trini right now, it wasn’t Bruce! It was Ares.” Diana hisses, and Oliver purses his lips and nods.

“I know that, Diana. I’m seeing what Zedd has done to Trini and it’s becoming more and more clear that the same thing happened with Bruce. He wasn’t in control, he was manipulated…but how am I supposed to help Laurel see that when she didn’t get the time I had with Dinah? I had a life with her, but Laurel…all she had was snippets, small moments here and there…they could’ve had a proper relationship and it was stolen from her…” 

Diana sighs.

“God, none of this is fair…”

“Life isn’t fair, Diana.” He says hoarsely, and then he stands slowly, hesitating before he begins making his way toward the backyard.

“Oliver?” Diana stands, and he turns back to her and smiles.

“I’ve got Laurel…go help Bruce. He’s probably beating himself up about all of this.” 

Diana watches him go before she looks to the stairs. She begins making her way toward them, dragging her feet as she does.

God, she’s so tired…

She barely makes it up the full flight of stairs before there’s the sound of a booming voice that has her freezing with her hand on the banister.

“POWER RANGERS!”

Diana freezes, blinks in shock.

“What the hell?” She races back down the stairs, running into the living room, but she doesn’t make it, the Rangers beating her to the main foyer.

Tommy and Billy are holding Jason up, all of them looking up at Diana as she jumps the last step.

“That sounded like it came from outside.” Kimberly says, her eyes wide with fear.

“Trini…” Diana turns and runs straight into the garage, the sounds of eleven pairs of footsteps echoing behind her as she bursts through the door.

Arthur and Helena are looking around for the source of the voice, Helena’s sword in her hand and Arthur’s blue eyes wide with caution as he looks around intently.

“What’s going on?” Arthur asks, turning to Diana.

“What was that voice?” Helena asks.

Before Diana can answer, the others burst through the door. Clark, Bruce, Oliver, Laurel, Hippolyta and Artemis dash into the room, the Rangers right behind them, dragging Jason along with them.

“You heard that?” Bruce asks. Laurel glares at him.

“We all did.” She spits out.

“POWER RANGERS!” 

The voice booms out again, and Diana hears it this time.

It is coming from outside. 

“It’s Zedd.” Jason says through clenched teeth.

“How do you know?” Tommy asks. Jason nods down.

“Look at her.” They all turn to face Trini, who is really doing everything she can to break out of her restraints now, the lasso glowing golden, and she’s grunting loudly from the effort as she growls under her breath.

“LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!” She roars. Diana frowns, and she’s about to say something when there’s a flash of red lightning and Barry appears in the garage, chest heaving as he pants.

“Quinn’s-back-in Belle Reeve-we’ve got-bigger problems!” He says breathlessly, and before they can ask him what he means, he dashes over to the garage door opener and slams the button down.

“What the hell are you doing?” Oliver growls as the door begins lifting.

“It’s okay, Zedd can’t see us.” Diana says, her eyes on the door as it slowly rises up and reveals the outside world to them. 

It’s night time, the stars blinking above them and the full moon shining brightly against the clouds. 

But it’s beauty is marred by something much more sinister than Diana could have anticipated.

Lord Zedd’s face lighting up the sky on what appears to be some kind of holographic screen, the clouds still moving against his transparent face as they light up from whatever is being used to display his helmet covered face for the world to see.

“What the hell?” Zack whispers.

“It’s one of those Spider things, it’s projecting it into the sky! I passed it on my way here!” Barry says. 

“Did Barbara pinpoint a location on that spider you put a GPS on?” Diana asks Bruce. He shakes his head.

“It keeps bouncing all over the place, she’s been trying for three days now.”

“Tell her to keep trying.” Diana says, not taking her eyes of the image of Lord Zedd in the sky.

“POWER RANGERS! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!” Zedd shouts. 

“The whole town can see this…” Billy whispers. Diana’s heart sinks.

This isn’t good…

“Jason, call the Sheriff, tell him to keep everyone calm and away from the town center no matter what.” Tommy says, her voice shaking slightly, and Jason nods once, reaches into his pocket to grab his phone. Diana looks down at Trini, who is looking up at Zedd in desperation.

“I’M HERE!” She shouts, and Diana clenches her fist.

“He can’t hear you.” She says through gritted teeth. Trini sobs, strains against the lasso as Zedd’s voice shouts out again.

“YOU HAVE STOLEN SOMETHING OF MINE! I WANT IT BACK!” He roars. 

Kimberly suddenly bends down in front of Trini in a last ditch attempt to get her memories to somehow jog into existence. 

“Trini, snap the fuck out of it! He’s not your father! He’s a son of a bitch who kidnapped you and stole your fucking memories!” Kimberly cries out. Trini spits at her.

“He’s my father!” She hisses. Diana grips her hair in frustration.

“This is pointless!” She can feel herself starting to crack, she’s not sure how long she can keep fucking doing this-

“Guys, something tells me he’s waiting for a reply…” Barry says anxiously.

“He’s not getting one.” Clark says gruffly. 

This isn’t good, this isn’t good-

“VERY WELL. IF YOU WON’T ANSWER ME…THEN I’LL TAKE WHAT YOU LOVE MOST.” 

Diana’s heart stops.

She looks around in a panic, her focus zoning in on the Rangers-

“What-.”

There’s a loud gasp, and Diana’s eyes fall on Trini.

Trini who’s convulsing in her chair, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as blood begins to drip from her nose.

“TRINI!” Diana runs forward, grips her daughter to try and get her to stay still, but it’s like a seizure, her limbs shaking terribly, and Kimberly grabs the lasso, pulls it off her with a terrible cry of grief as Diana brings Trini to the ground, holds her close and tries not to break down as Trini shakes in her grasp-

“What’s happening?!” Tommy shouts.

And before anyone can answer, Trini suddenly stops moving.

Her head lolls to the side, blood still dripping from her nose and onto the concrete floor, and Diana is breathing heavily, looking down at her limp daughter, her chest heaving as she blinks sweat out of her eyes.

“Trini?” She whispers. She looks up at the others before she reaches down with two fingers grasping at Trini’s wrist-

“No, no, no, no, no…” 

A slight thrumming against her fingers.

Diana lets out a whimper of relief and sags down, her head spinning as she does.

“She’s alive…” She whispers.

She’s gonna pass out-

“WHAT YOU’VE JUST WITNESSED IS YOUR DEAREST FRIEND FALLING INTO DARKNESS. I WARNED YOU, SHE BELONGS TO ME NOW. THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HER IS TO RETURN HER TO ME, AND BOW BEFORE ME. IF YOU DO NOT DO SO WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR, SHE WILL DIE. THE CHOICE IS YOURS, RANGERS.” 

The image disappears.

Everyone is silent.

Diana can’t breathe.

Tommy’s the one to voice what they’re all thinking.

“Well…we’re well and truly fucked, aren’t we?”


	14. cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table (no one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands, and breathe...just breathe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "2AM" by Anna Nalick. 
> 
> another long one!
> 
> comments are appreciated, keep it nice, i know i'm a monster, but sometimes words hurt, and if you don't wanna comment you can also scream at me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“I just got off the phone with the Sheriff, he said they’re patrolling around the suburbs and telling people to stay in their homes. They’ve also blocked off the entire town square.” Jason says, and Diana nods.

“Good, that will keep civilians from getting harmed when we take Trini to him-.” She starts, laying Trini gently on the ground as she sniffs away her tears and stands, but Bruce steps forward and grabs her arm.

“Diana, we do not give in to the demands of the enemy, that is not the League’s code!” Bruce hisses. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure killing another member isn’t part of the League’s code, either, but you did that, didn’t you?” Laurel growls, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping forward until she’s in Bruce’s line of sight.

“Laurel-.” Oliver starts behind her, but Laurel raises a finger to silence him, still not taking her eyes of Bruce.

“Don’t you dare, you sat there and pretended to be my friend, my mentor, and then you stabbed me in the back!” She yells, the fire in her eyes burning, and Diana looks between the both of them before looking down at Bruce’s fingers still digging into her arm. He bares his teeth and relinquishes his hold, but he doesn’t move from in front of her.

“Get out of my way.” Diana says calmly, despite the rage building inside her. 

She’ll kill him. She doesn’t care.

Bruce goes to argue, but Barry suddenly speaks up.

“Guys, not now! We need to focus, and right now we have a very bad situation-.” 

“There is no situation, we have to give Trini to him or else she’s gonna die.” Kimberly says hoarsely, and the defeat in her eyes is so evident, so filled with grief, that Diana feels the anger building inside her dissipate slightly. 

Her heart isn’t the only one breaking right now…

“We’re not doing that.” Jason says simply. Diana and Kimberly both look at him in surprise, Kimberly blinking in shock as she stands up from her position on the ground next to Trini’s body.

“I’m sorry, what?” She whispers, turning to face him properly. Jason stands tall despite his injuries, his chest puffed out as he shakes his head.

“He’s not getting Trini, end of story.” Kimberly clenches her jaw, and Diana can see her fists clenching, nails digging into her palm as she glares at him.

“Did you not hear the part where Trini will die if he doesn’t get her back?” She hisses. Jason bares his teeth.

“Did you not hear the part where he wants us to bow before him as well? If we do that, it’s over! He gets the Crystal and the entire world falls under him!” 

Everyone is silent, and Jason looks down at Trini’s prone body before he lets out a deep sigh.

“Trini…Trini would understand what needs to be done…” He says softly. Diana feels the anger build inside her again.

Who the hell does he think he is?

“You are not deciding whether my daughter lives or dies.” Diana hisses stepping forward until she’s beside Kimberly, an indication that she’ll be by her side no matter what, and as she glares at Jason, he looks at her with slight hesitation before he raises his chin up high again.

“No, I’m deciding what the Power Rangers do as their leader. And as their leader, I say they’re not going. That’s final.” 

“No offence, but you were out cold for two days, and Tommy stepped up as leader. So right now, I’d rather follow her orders instead.” Kimberly snaps, and she turns to Tommy, who looks between Jason and Kimberly hesitantly before her shoulders sag in defeat and she lets out a huge groan.

“Please don’t do that. Don’t put that pressure on me, Kim.” Tears build in Kimberly’s eyes, and she looks to Jason pleadingly, all anger gone as she bites down on her bottom lip to stop her voice from shaking. 

“Trini is gonna die if we don’t give her to Zedd, Jason-.” She starts, but Jason growls under his breath.

“Zedd is going to use us to get his hands on the Crystal! One life is nothing compared to millions of others! I can’t risk the entire world for one person, Kimberly!” Jason barks.

“You sound just like Zordon!” Kimberly growls through gritted teeth, and Jason’s expression turns murderous.

She’s struck a nerve.

“Maybe Zordon was right from the beginning.” He says in a low voice.

Diana’s blood boils.

How is this the same boy that refused to follow Zordon’s orders when Trini was being attacked by Rita?

How had he given up on her so easily?

It all clicks within a matter of moments, and Diana looks at him in disbelief as she steps forward. 

“Is this because she hit you? Because she wasn’t in control? Because that man has poisoned her mind and made her helpless against her own body?” When Jason remains silent, Diana bares her teeth.

“How dare you sit there and act like you ever cared about her if you’re so happy to throw her to the wolves now?!” She snarls, her voice dripping with venom, and Jason is so astounded, he stumbles back, wincing in pain over his injuries before he looks to Billy and Zack on either side of him.

“T-Trini is like a sister to me, to all of us! This is the hardest decision I’ll ever have to make, Diana, but I have to put the safety of the world first! Just like the Justice League would! You’re part of that, Diana! You can’t turn your back on the League’s code now!”

“SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!” Diana screams, and before she knows it, she’s lunging forward, hell bent on pounding Jason’s face into the ground when Helena runs forward and grips her shoulders, pushing her back to stop her in her tracks.

“STOP! STOP IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS!” Helena cries, cradling Diana’s face in her hands to get her to look at her instead of Jason.

The second Diana’s eyes meet Helena’s, bright green and filled with worry and grief, she forces herself to take a deep breath in.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers. Hippolyta steps forward, grips Diana’s shoulder before she looks around at everyone in the room. 

“We need to spend this time coming up with a plan!” Hippolyta says, her voice calm and clear, the Queen who has faced a hundred battles more than any of them will ever face coming out in full force.

Diana looks behind Helena at Jason, who, to her surprise, bows his head and grips Billy’s shoulder for support as he limps backward.

“Whatever plan you come up with…I can’t be part of it. I’m…I’m not well enough to fight…and I won’t jeopardize the fight or my team.” He says softly. Diana sighs, her anger dissipating immediately.

Of course…that’s what this is about.

He feels incompetent. A leader without the ability to fight with his team.

And Trini’s the reason for that.

“Jason…” Diana starts, but he shakes his head and gives her a small smile.

“It’s fine. Tommy…you did well while I was out. You take leadership again.” He says, turning to face the young woman, whose brown eyes light up before she lets out a heavy sigh and looks around to the other Rangers.

“Alright, I think-.”

“Wait, guys…where’s Trini?!” Zack says, his eyes on the ground before they roam the garage wildly.

Diana spins around, looking behind her, fear and anxiety gripping her tightly.

Trini’s no longer on the ground.

She’s gone.

“Kim’s gone, too!” Billy yells out. Diana looks around the garage wildly, her heart pounding against her chest before her gaze finally falls to outside the garage door.

To where Kimberly is running down the driveway, seconds away from leaving the protection of the house, Trini hanging limp and unconscious in their arms. 

She’s decided for them.

“KIMBERLY, NO!”

-

“I’m gonna get you out of this, baby, I promise…”

Kimberly holds her close to her chest, and she’s lifeless in her arms, her head lolling back as Kimberly grunts from the effort of carrying her, her back aching from days of battle and lack of sleep, her body bruised and battered…

God, she just wants this to be over…

She adjusts her hold, her footsteps echoing in the night sky around her as she enters the town square, which is empty except for the barricades put up at every entrance.

A town square that was once bustling with activity is now a ghost town.

She makes her way to the center of the town, reaches the crack in the ground where the Crystal is surely, surely right beneath them, and she looks down at her, the mask on her face glinting in the moonlight as Kimberly lets out a shaky breath.

She needs this to work.

It has to work.

She kneels down right where the crack in the road is, kneels down and lays her down at her knees before she bows her head, and she can hear the thunder that cracks above her, the smell of rain that hasn’t quite yet begun to fall filling her nostrils as she takes another deep breath in and shouts as loud as she can. 

“She’s here! I brought her to you!” She yells, her voice aching with the effort of trying to make her voice heard over the sound of thunder rolling in.

Rain slowly begins to fall, small droplets hitting her tan skin and bouncing off it, leaving the smallest of drops on her arms, and she takes a deep breath in, looks down at the body at her feet and adjusts the hood.

This has to work…

She feels the ground begin to rumble.

She looks up.

Bright red lights in the distance.

Her heart stops, picks back up in speed, double time.

This is it. 

The spiders surround her in no time, hundreds, perhaps thousands of them, and Kimberly can feel the sweat building on her forehead as they come to a standstill all around her, metal pinchers clicking as she looks to them nervously.

_This has to work…it has to work…_

When Zedd materializes fully, the bright red lights fading about fifty feet away from her, Kimberly’s whole body tenses before she immediately goes stiff, unable to move a single muscle, and she grits her teeth, glares at him with as much anger and venom as she can as he makes his way toward her.

She can’t look away, can only watch as Zedd inches closer and closer until he’s standing right in front of her.

He bends down, looks her in the eyes, maroon irises glowing beneath his mask as he tilts his head in wonder.

“You’re alone.” He says softly. Kimberly feels her jaw loosen up, and she breathes in deeply and simply nods once. 

“They were arguing over what to do…I knew it was a waste of time.” He hums, and her eyes move down to the figure at her feet before she looks back up at him pleadingly.

“Please…just save her. That’s all I want. You can have me, you can use me to do whatever you want just…save her life.” Kimberly whispers hoarsely, tears falling down her face. Zedd scoffs.

“Hmm…a brave offer…you care for her, don’t you? My daughter…” He looks down at the figure, reaches out and grips her shoulder, and Kimberly’s heart skips a beat, but he does nothing else, simply breathes in deeply before reaching out and gripping Kimberly’s chin suddenly, digging his clawed nails into her face as she cries out in pain.

“I said…you care for her…don’t you?” He growls, and Kimberly whimpers and nods.

“Yes…I love her.” She whispers brokenly. 

She’s pretty sure if she had any control over her body right now, she’d be shaking like a leaf.

Zedd laughs in her face, finally relinquishes his hold on her face before he breathes in deeply. 

“You humans are weak…and pathetic.” He hisses.

Kimberly doesn’t respond.

She doesn’t have anything to rebut with. He’s right…

She is weak, and pathetic. But she needs to save Trini. 

No matter what.

He watches her for a few moments before his gaze moves down to the figure at her feet, and then he raises his hand and simply waves it.

Bright red lights appear behind him, and they slowly dissipate to reveal another man that materializes right beside his shoulder.

And Kimberly blinks in shock.

He looks human. 

Kimberly is so taken aback by this, it isn’t until the red lights that summoned him completely fade that she notices the differences.

Slits for nostrils, his skin a light pale pink, no hair whatsoever on his body-

She has no idea what species he is, she’s never seen anything like him before…

“Remove the chip from her mind, Lokar. Once again, you’ve proven yourself useful.” Zedd says in a low voice. Lokar bows his head, and the name echoes in Kimberly’s mind. 

_“His name was Lokar, a mad scientist who had an incredible amount of power when it came to messing with minds…”_

Her eyes stay on Lokar, excitement pounding through her as he bends down beside his Master and looks to him with worry.

“She’ll remain unconscious for some time after I remove the chip, my Lord. Her mind will need time to reboot.” 

“No matter. She’s played her part. Perhaps it best she doesn’t seem me murder the people she used to love…” Zedd says, and then he cackles, grips Lokar’s shoulder and uses it to help himself up as Lokar grunts from the weight, and Kimberly feels sweat begin to build on her brow as Lokar grabs something from the belt around his waist.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Kimberly whispers, her eyes moving down to the figure at her feet, still motionless on the ground. 

“So sure of what?” Zedd hisses above her, and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in.

_This has to work…_

“Of you murdering us.” Kimberly feels the sweat trickle down the back of her neck. Zedd bends down once again, and he grips Kimberly’s face again, nails digging into her jaw as Lokar watches them anxiously.

“And why is that?” Zedd sneers.

Kimberly glares at him with as much anger and disgust as she can.

“Because you just got played.” She chokes out. 

The figure on the ground jumps up, rips off the mask and pulls back the hood-

“Surprise.” Tommy grins, and Zedd and Lokar are frozen in shock, completely taken aback as Tommy takes the opportunity, morphs into her armor in less than a second before she’s kicking Lokar across the town square, and he slams into something invisible and collapses to the ground with a cry of pain as Zedd growls and grabs Tommy-

A blur of red and blue moves above them just as the thunder cracks again, the rain begins pounding heavily onto them as Zedd flies back at the impact of Clark crashing into him, slamming onto the asphalt with a dull thud.

Clark lands beside Kimberly, who feels the life return to her limbs now that Zedd’s influence on her is over, and she breathes in and morphs into her armor, the visor clicking over her face as Clark glares at Zedd.

Zedd coughs, heaving in air as he roars with anger and looks to the Spiders around them. 

“ATTACK YOU FOOLS!” He screams.

The Spiders do nothing, their pinchers still clicking together, and Kimberly almost lets out a groan of relief as she pulls her helmet off and instead, looks right at Zedd makes sure he can see her face and then-

Kimberly grins.

“We popped a little GPS device that doubles as a remote control access onto one of your Spiders in the last battle. They work for us now. Right, Barbara?” She says into her earpiece.

“Got them all, Kimberly. They won’t move unless I tell them to.” Barbara’s voice echoes in her ear, and Kimberly lets out a sigh of relief as Zedd slowly pushes himself up.

“So I guess that leaves everyone free to kick your ass.” 

And just as she says those words, the entire League, the other Rangers, and the Amazons all rush straight for Zedd from behind Clark, Tommy and Kimberly, and Zedd roars and stands up just as Diana reaches him and punches him straight in the face, sending him flying across the town before she bares her teeth and runs for him again.

The plan worked.

Kimberly watches as Clark and Tommy rush to join the others, and she looks around wildly, finally notices Jason running toward her about twenty feet away when she sees a flash of red armor, and he doesn’t have his helmet on as he bares his teeth, the real Trini draped over his shoulder. He grunts in pain, his face contorted as sweat drips down his face, mixing with the rain that pounds around them.

Kimberly runs toward him, but he shakes his head.

“Get Lokar! Go, go…” He pushes his feet to move faster, and he’s reached her in no time as she turns and locks eyes on Lokar, who is slowly pushing himself onto his feet on shaking arms.

Jason and Kimberly run straight for him, and he stumbles to his feet, makes his way to Zedd and the current battle sounding off around them wildly, but he doesn’t get a few steps in before Kimberly’s reaching out and grabbing him by the throat.

The second her fingers close around his neck, she lifts him off the ground with no effort, and he looks down at her in surprise as he chokes, gripping her wrist in an attempt to alleviate the pressure.

“I’m gonna go ahead and guess that you’re the one who took away Trini’s memories?” Kimberly hisses. Lokar’s eyes are wide as he gasps for breath, and he blinks rapidly as the rain that falls hits his eyes as he hesitates to answer.

“I-I-I-.”

“SPIT IT OUT!” She screams, her hold tightening, and he cries out before he gasps for air and nods once.

“Y-Y-Yes!” He gasps. Kimberly’s hold tightens.

“Can you restore them?” Kimberly asks, trying her best to stay calm as she loosens her hold a little to allow him to at least talk, and Jason adjusts his hold on Trini, moving her until he’s carrying her in his arms, and her head lolls onto his armor plated chest, the rain soaking her body as Lokar looks down at Trini in hesitation.

“P-P-Please, I-.”

“Answer the question!” Kimberly growls, and he whimpers and nods again.

“Y-Y-Yes, I c-c-can, b-b-but-.” 

“Good. Then that’s exactly what you’re gonna do.” Kimberly growls, and she drops him down to the ground, but doesn’t relinquish her hold, and Lokar looks out to the battle again, an internal battle in his eyes as he shakes his head.

“I-I-I c-can’t! H-He’ll k-kill me-.”

“I’LL KILL YOU! DO IT!” Jason roars, stepping forward in anger, and Lokar tries to move away, but Kimberly tightens her hold on his throat again.

“O-O-Okay! B-B-But I want p-p-protection f-from h-him!” Lokar gasps, pointing out to Zedd, who is roaring in anger as he faces the League, Amazons and Rangers all at once, bright lights flashing everywhere and loud bangs echoing, and Kimberly tries to block it all out.

She has one job.

Jason looks to Kimberly, who nods.

“We’ll consider it. Now do what we want.” He hisses, and Lokar nods as Kimberly lets go of him and instead grips his shoulder tightly as he looks behind him.

“I n-n-need my t-tools-.” He gasps out, massaging his throat with a wince of pain.

“Where are they?” Lokar is shaking like a leaf as he looks behind him again and points.

“O-O-On the ship!” He says, and Kimberly frowns in confusion.

“What ship?” Jason hisses. Lokar reaches into his pocket, and Kimberly growls and grabs him again as he raises his hands in surrender with a cowardly cry.

“I-I-I’m grabbing something t-that makes the s-ship v-visible! T-That’s a-all!” He cries, and Kimberly looks down at his hand to see a vial filled with some kind of blue liquid in it. She glares up at him.

“If this is a trick-.”

“It’s n-not! I s-swear!” Kimberly relinquishes her hold on him, throwing him back, and he collides with something invisible with a grunt before he steps back a little, looks down at the vial in his hand and bounces it before he throws it out. 

It crashes against something invisible-

And as if the liquid pouring from the vial is making it visible, which it probably is, a black ship slowly begins to materialize.

Kimberly stares at it in awe.

It looks almost like a jet plane, but the black metal is made of something so much smoother than Kimberly’s ever seen on this planet, the rain falling off it without even marking it with water droplets as it just slides off it, and Kimberly looks to Jason, who lets out a deep breath and looks to her with a scoff.

“It’s been here the whole fucking time…” He says under his breath, looking up at it in disbelief. Kimberly gasps. 

“That’s why the Spiders kept disappearing randomly…” She whispers. Lokar nods once, his eyes on the both of them.

“Y-Yes…”

“Well, its visible now. Is your lab or whatever in there? The tools you need to give Trini her memories back?” Kimberly asks, and Lokar nods.

“Yes!”

“Good. Take us to it then. You’re gonna fix our friend. Or I’m gonna fix your face.” Jason hisses, and Lokar whimpers and suddenly holds his hands up.

“P-Please…d-don’t ask m-me to d-do this, Lord Zedd w-will d-destroy m-me if I d-do this...” 

Kimberly scoffs in disbelief.

“For an evil genius, you’re one cowardly son of a bitch.” She growls. He glares at her, but one look at Jason, who growls and steps forward, has him raising his hands in surrender again.

“O-O-Okay, okay…” He looks up at the ship, swallows the lump in his throat before making his way to what Kimberly’s assumes is the entrance. 

She reaches out and brushes Trini’s hair back from her face, and Jason sighs before holding her out.

“Take her…I have to keep an eye on this asshole…” He grunts, glaring at the back of Lokar, who stops a few feet ahead of them to the left of the ship. 

Kimberly lifts Trini effortlessly out of his arms, and her head falls back, limp as anything as Kimberly chokes back tears and adjusts her arm until it’s cradled under Trini’s head protectively, and she leans down and presses a kiss to Trini’s forehead.

“Almost there, baby...” Kimberly whispers, and Jason leads the way to where Lokar is still standing in front of the ship. Kimberly follows closely behind him, but both of them turn to glance back at the battle. 

Billy and Zack are on the ground, Tommy and Diana are grappling with Zedd, who blows them both back before grabbing Laurel’s throat and throwing her to the ground just as she flings out a device from her belt, which goes off, the sound of Canaries echoing around them loudly as Zedd roars in pain and clutches his ears, and there’s a flash of red lightning as Zedd is knocked off his feet, Barry skidding to a halt before running straight for him again, and Zedd, who dodges a sword aiming straight at his heart from Hippolyta, throws out some kind of energy force field, which connects with Barry’s chest and sends him flying back. 

“We’ve gotta move.” Kimberly says hurriedly. She knows they’re all attacking him with everything he has, that he’s completely overwhelmed, but still…

Jason watches the fight with a frown of worry and nods once.

They only has one job, and they need to remember it, no matter how much the sounds of their friends getting hurt upsets them.

She repeats Diana’s words in her mind, the memory of Diana running toward her before she’d even gotten past the driveway flooding her mind.

_“KIMBERLY, NO! WAIT, I HAVE AN IDEA!”_

_“Make him think you’re coming alone! That’s how we trick him! We disguise Tommy as Trini…give her Trini’s hood and mask, and then we attack when he least expects it. Your only job after we attack him is to get Trini to that scientist to restore her memories. Jason isn’t fit for battle, he’ll bring her to you…don’t worry about us, Kimberly. Everything is riding on you.”_

A small ramp slowly begins to lower from the head of the ship, and Kimberly’s brought back to the present as she shakes her head and subconsciously tightens her hold on Trini, her heart racing as she watches the small ramp expose the ship above them. 

She looks to Jason, who nods.

“We can do this.” He says firmly. Lokar walks forward onto the ship, and Kimberly and Jason exchange another glance before they follow him.

As soon as they step inside, Kimberly notices only one thing. 

It’s all white hallways, so completely different from the ship she’s used to.

It’s insane. Not a splash of color, and the brightness of it all is burning her eyes as she winces and blinks rapidly.

All white hallways, white walls, white lights, and she finds herself looking to Jason for some relieve, his red armor shining in stark contrast with the white walls around him. Lokar leads them down the hallways and into a doorway to the right, which she barely even sees.

It’s just as white as the rest of the walls.

He pauses with his hand on the door, and he turns to face them. 

“P-Perhaps w-we can d-discuss an a-alternative-.”

“The only alternative is I bash your face into the ground! OPEN THE DOOR!” Jason barks. Lokar jumps and whimpers before he throws the door open. Kimberly steps through, Jason right behind her, and she finds herself in what can only be described as a mad scientist’s room.

The walls are white as well, the same brightness lighting this room as the hallways, but there’s also test tubes and beakers everywhere, tables filled with different chemicals, some of them smoking, some of them changing color rapidly, and Kimberly’s never seen anything like it. 

“Holy shit…” She whispers.

“Kim…” She looks to Jason, who nods ahead of them, and she looks to where he’s looking.

Anger floods through her.

A table. 

A table with straps on it where the arms, legs and chest is.

Fury explodes through her, and she glares at Lokar.

“Is this where you kept her while you experimented on her like she was a lab rat?” She hisses, stepping forward, and Lokar flinches and stumbles back.

“I-I-I-I only f-followed o-orders!”

“Then follow ours! Fix her!” Lokar nods furiously and points at the table.

“P-Put her on the t-table! I’ll n-need to fix a f-few things-.”

“If you even think about doing something you shouldn’t, I’ll have you know, there’s a very pissed off Goddess whose daughter I’m holding in my arms out there beating the crap out of your boss right now. You screw her over, she won’t hesitate to do the same to you.” Kimberly warns, and Lokar nods again.

“Of c-course!” 

Kimberly looks to Jason, who nods and stays right behind her as she steps forward, and she hesitates before she gently lays Trini down onto the table. She reaches out, brushes Trini’s hair back from her forehead as she looks down at her softly.

“Whatever happens…I love you, Trini. Forever and always.” She leans forward, presses a kiss to the corner of Trini’s mouth as tears fall down her face, and the lack of response she gets back causes a sob to rise in her chest.

_It’s gonna be okay soon…it has to be…_

There’s a whirring sound, and Kimberly looks up in shock at the sound to see Lokar holding a power drill.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason growls, and Lokar raises his hands in surrender, the drill still in his left hand.

 

“I-I inserted a chip into her brain that c-caused her to fall into this s-state of unconsciousness. I n-need to remove it.” He stutters out. Jason reaches out, grips the gray jacket he’s wearing and pulls him close to his face as Lokar cries out.

“P-Please-.”

“If this is a trick-.” Jason starts, and Lokar whimpers and shakes his head.

“N-No t-tricks!” Lokar cries, and Jason glares at him before looking at Kimberly, who nods.

Jason lets him go, shoving him back as he does, and Lokar lets out a sigh of relief before he looks down at Trini and hesitates.

“If you hesitate one more time, I’m gonna snap your neck. Do it.” Kimberly growls, and Lokar clenches his jaw and nods before he bends down over Trini’s body. 

Kimberly looks away, unable to watch as the sound of the power drill coming to life echoes around the lab. Jason grips her hand, his eyes wide as he watches whatever Lokar is doing to Trini with a look of horror.

The whirring sound stops after a full minute, and Jason’s grip on her hand relaxes.

“You can look.” He says hoarsely, tears falling down his face, and Kimberly turns.

Lokar is holding the power drill up, and between what looks like the pinchers of the drill, is what looks like a bright green microchip covered in blood between it.

“All done.” He breathes, turning to look at them. Jason nods.

“Good. Now fix her memories.” Lokar frowns.

“It’s a-a process, it w-w-will take some t-time-.”

“I don’t care, do it!” Kimberly growls, and Lokar whimpers and cowers before he nods.

“O-Okay!” He moves over to his test tubes, begins grabbing and mixing chemicals together, and Jason and Kimberly both watch him like hawks, looking for a single wrong movement despite not knowing anything that he’s doing.

Lokar bends down and retrieves another mask identical to the one Zedd forced Trini to wear, except there’s nothing covering the eyes, and attaching what looks like IV lines to it, and it’s all so human, Kimberly finds herself blinking rapidly.

“This is crazy…” She whispers. Jason grips her hand again.

“It’s what needs to happen to get Trini back.” He whispers back. Kimberly nods, and Lokar finishes attaching the IV lines to what looks like a gigantic chemical vat before he looks up at them and lifts the mask in his hand.

“I h-have to p-put this on her.” He says breathlessly, sweat dripping down his pale pink face, and Kimberly nods stiffly.

“No funny business.” She warns.

“N-None, I swear!” She nods again, and he steps forward, making sure that the IV lines don’t tangle with each other as he slips the mask over Trini’s face. He makes his way over to the chemical vat, which has smoke coming out of it, the edges of it covered in ice.

“S-She may move in distress, it won’t be painless-.”

Kimberly glares at him.

She knows exactly what he’s doing.

“You keep stalling and you’ll be the one experiencing something that isn’t painless!” She yells, and Lokar jumps and stumbles back before nodding.

“O-Okay!” He looks up at the sky, mumbles something under his breath, and then he’s grabbing the medium sized beaker he’s poured all the chemicals into and pour that into the chemical vat slowly, a light and steady stream pouring from the head of it.

The vat hisses, produces more icy smoke as it connects to the IV lines that lead to Trini’s mask, and Kimberly watches the lime green chemical move through the IV and up to the mask-

And then, white smoke is hissing out of the mask, and Trini’s whole body tenses as she gasps in the smoke, her eyes wide in shock before they close in pain, a groan of anguish escaping her as her back arches off the table and her fists clench tightly-

“Strap her down! S-She may hurt herself!” Lokar cries out, and Jason and Kimberly rush over to either side of her and hold her down themselves, Kimberly’s arms wrapped around her body as Jason holds down her legs, and she’s strong, fighting them with everything she has, tears falling down both their faces as she continues to moan and cry in pain.

“I warned you!” Lokar growls, and Kimberly glares up at him.

“SHUT UP AND KEEP WORKING!” Kimberly screams through her tears. Lokar shakes his head, but continues to pour the liquid into the vat.

There’s the unmistakable sound of battle outside the ship, loud bangs, the Canary cry echoing out, screams and shouts of pain, and Jason looks at her with wide eyes as he continues holding Trini down to the table.

“I can’t tell if it’s good or bad.”

“I can’t either.” Kimberly says breathlessly.

Trini is really straining against them now, her brow furrowed in pain as the white smoke cascades around them, and it smells horrible, Kimberly coughing from the sheer amount of smoke that’s almost filling up the entire room as Trini suddenly grips the back of her arm and digs her nails into it as she screams in pain.

“I’m here! I’m here, Trini, it’s me! It’s Kim! Just a little longer, baby!” Kimberly cries out, tears falling down her face freely now.

There’s the sound of a door slamming open-

Jason and Kimberly turn at the sound, and both their hearts drop.

Zedd is standing at the doorway, his arm gone, bright purple blood falling from the wounds all of over his body-

And his helmet is gone.

For the first time, they’re seeing what’s underneath.

Scars twisting every inch of his skin, red eyes filled with hatred and anger-

Kimberly’s never seen anything so terrifying.

“NO!” He runs forward, good arm reaching for Trini, and Kimberly flinches back-

He stops short, roars in anger before he’s suddenly thrown backwards into the white wall outside the door, and he falls to the ground with a roar of pain as Diana and Oliver suddenly pop up around the corner, and Diana looks at Jason and Kimberly in worry.

Kimberly’s so relieved, but so, so worried-

“We don’t have much time, we’re the only ones left standing!” She yells, and Kimberly’s heart drops.

What does she mean, they’re the only ones left standing?

“Diana-.”

Diana ignores her, runs out into the hallway and grabs Zedd, lifting her fist with a cry to punch him, and he growls, grips her fist and punches her straight in the stomach as she grunts and collapses to her knees-

Oliver runs forward, and Zedd kicks him squarely in the chest as Oliver goes flying into the air and falls to the ground a few feet away from Kimberly, who looks down at his unconscious body in shock. 

Jason looks at Kimberly before he’s baring his teeth and letting go of Trini’s legs, his helmet forming over his body and visor falling down as he runs straight for Zedd, and Kimberly screams.

“JASON, NO!” 

He’s too hurt, too beat up-

He slams into Zedd, who hits the wall again as Jason raises his fist and begins slamming it into the side of Zedd’s face.

Zedd growls, reaches his only arm up and easily grabs Jason by the throat.

He lifts him off the ground, glares at him wickedly before he slams him into the ground, and he goes to slam his fist right where Jason’s head is before Diana kicks him clean in the face, and he falls back as Diana hovers above him, but he throws his foot out, connects with her knee, which bends back as Diana screams in pain, and Zedd grabs Diana by the throat-

“HOW MUCH LONGER?” Kimberly screams, looking to Lokar, who is looking out to Zedd in complete and utter fear, his hands frozen above the vat, the chemicals no longer pouring into it. Kimberly looks down at Trini.

The smoke is no longer filling the mask. She glares up at Lokar.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“I-I-.”

“I SAID HOW MUCH LONGER!? DON’T WORRY ABOUT HIM!” Kimberly screams. Lokar hesitates, shakes his head and hesitates before he continues pouring the liquid into the vat. 

“We’re-We’re almost there!” He shouts. The smoke builds up again around the mask as Trini groans in pain, and Kimberly looks desperately at Diana, whose eyes are bulging as she grips Zedd’s wrist, gasping for air desperately.

She needs to help her-

“It’s over, you foolish girl!” Zedd growls, tightening his hold on Diana, and Kimberly looks around the room desperately for something, anything she can throw-

Her eyes land on Oliver, on his bow and the arrow nocked into it right next to his body.

Kimberly doesn’t have time to wonder, doesn’t have time to doubt as she lets go of Trini, who begins flailing on the table as she groans in pain. She jumps over Oliver’s body, grabs the bow and arrow and pulls it back, taking aim for Zedd-

She lets it go, the arrow whistling in the arrow before it embeds itself into Zedd’s ribcage before it explodes, fire and metal from his armor flying all over the place as he screams in pain and relinquish his hold on Diana, who grabs her sword from behind her back and sinks it down into Zedd’s shoulder with ease.

He gasps in pain, his whole body contorting and almost twisting backward, and Diana swings her sword in her hand-

“I am Diana of Themyscira, mother of the Yellow Power Ranger, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, and in the name of all that is good…your wrath upon my daughter and this world is over.” 

She cries out, and sinks the sword straight through Zedd’s heart. 

He looks down at the sword sticking through his chest, and Kimberly slowly lowers the bow, throws it the ground before she returns to Trini, who is whimpering now as he body jerks slightly beneath Kimberly’s hands.

“Shh, I’m here, it’s almost done, baby…” Kimberly whispers, looking up at Lokar, who is looking out to the battle in the hallway in complete and utter shock, and Kimberly growls.

He’s not pouring the chemicals again-

“KEEP WORKING!” She screams, and Lokar looks at her in shock before he shakes his head and continues pouring the chemicals into the vat.

Kimberly looks out to the hallway.

Zedd looks up at Diana, and Kimberly is surprised to see a tear roll down his face as Diana pulls the sword from his chest, watches him collapse to the ground with nothing but fury shining in her eyes.

Purple blood begins to ooze from his body.

He’s dead.

It’s over.

Not yet.

Trini suddenly gasps wildly beneath her, and she begins straining against her hold, gasping for air and crying out in pain, and Kimberly cries out, holds her down as Diana looks up, her eyes wide.

“Trini!” She runs into the room just as Jason manages to sit up slowly with a groan of pain, clutching his head before he pushes himself off the ground, and Diana runs back to him, quickly helps him up and pretty much drags him into the room with her, holding him up as he pulls his visor back and looks up at Kimberly with a weak smile.

“We did it.” He cheers.

“Diana did it. Again.” Kimberly says breathlessly, looking to Diana, who slowly lets Jason go and moves forward as she looks down at Trini in worry.

“Is it working?” She whispers, looking up at Kimberly desperately.

“We won’t know till it’s over.” Kimberly breathes, and she turns to look at Lokar, who is almost done emptying the chemicals into the vat, sweat dripping down his face and his brow furrowed in concentration before he looks up at them.

“I want protection!” He shouts suddenly.

“I said we’ll consider it!” Kimberly snaps. He glares up at her-

And he stops pouring the chemical into the vat.

Diana growls and steps forward, and Lokar lifts the beaker above his head.

“I’ll destroy the rest of it! I want protection!”

“From what?! Your master is dead!” Kimberly yells.

“From you! I want protection from all of you!” He screams, and Kimberly looks to Diana, who clenches her jaw.

“Fine! Just finish the job!” She shouts, and Lokar looks to each of them before he nods once and goes to pour the rest of the chemicals into the vat-

“Good, I-.”

But what he was going to say, they’ll never know.

He suddenly gasps, his eyes wide and his whole body going stiff, and Kimberly feels her heart stop.

“Lokar?”

His whole body trembles, his hands shaking before they loosen, and the beaker in his hand falls to the ground, the bright green contents crashing to the ground in a mixture of glass and liquid, and before any of them can step forward, there’s a sickening cracking sound-

Lokar’s neck snaps to the side suddenly, and he falls to the ground, limp and lifeless, like a puppet whose strings have just been cut off.

Kimberly cries out in shock, looks around wildly-

Zedd is standing in the doorway, clutching the wound in his chest, which bleeds thick, dark purple blood, oozing out of his body and down his maroon armor, the same purple blood falling from his mouth like hot liquid as he looks up at them with bright red eyes-

And smirks.

“You’ll…never…have her…again…” He wheezes, and Diana raises her sword and runs straight for him, but before she can even attack, he’s falling to his knees and looking up at her with a wide smile.

“Never…” His smile fades, his arms go limp, and he’s falling face first to the ground, his last breath escaping him loudly as his armor slowly begins to fade from his body, and then his body begins to turn to ash, disintegrating before their very eyes as if he was being burned with no flame present.

Diana, Jason and Kimberly all look at each other, and Kimberly can feel her anxiety and her fear bubbling in her chest as she looks out to Lokar’s body, the contents of the beaker he was holding in splotches on the ground.

“He didn’t pour it all in.” Jason whispers. 

Before they can say anything, the mask suddenly stops hissing, the white smoke fades, dissipating into the air around them, and Trini goes limp on the table. 

Kimberly looks down at her, sweat dripping down her face as Oliver groans behind them and slowly sits up.

“Wussgonon?” He slurs, and Jason helps him up off the ground as Diana barely even glances at him, her eyes only on her daughter.

“It’s over, Zedd’s dead. Go check on the others.” Oliver frowns, steps forward.

“But Trini-.”

“Go, Oliver! Please!” Diana begs, and Oliver sighs before he makes his way out of the ship, picking up his bow as he does. 

Kimberly watches Trini intently, sees her furrowed brow deepen, and she looks to Diana, who hesitates before she slides her hand under Trini’s neck and lifts her up off the table and into her arms. 

“Little one?” She whispers, brushing Trini’s hair back from her forehead.

Trini is completely still.

And then-

She gasps, lurching forward out of Diana’s arms, looking around wildly, and Diana shouts out and grips her shoulders, tries to calm her down as she pushes Diana away in fear and confusion-

Diana cries out and moves into her point of view.

“It’s me! Trini, it’s me! It’s your mother, little one!” Trini’s eyes are wide, filled with fear before they finally fall on Diana-

And within milliseconds, she relaxes, her eyes roaming all over Diana’s face, drinking her in. 

“M-Mom?” She gasps out, her voice muffled by the mask.

Kimberly almost collapses to her knees.

Diana cries out in relief, sobs immediately building in her chest and escaping her as tears fall down her face. Trini reaches up with shaking hands to get the mask off, and Diana helps her remove it, lifting it up off her face as Trini looks at Diana in confusion.

“Mom, what’s…what’s going on, where are we?” She whispers, looking around the room with a mixture of confusion and worry, and Diana doesn’t say anything.

Kimberly’s pretty sure she’s incapable of speech right now.

Her bottom lip just trembles as she pulls Trini into her arms and hugs her tightly to her chest.

Mother and daughter, finally reunited after almost a month apart…

“It worked…it worked, it worked, it worked…” She whispers over and over again, and Trini hugs her back despite not knowing what the hell is going on, buries her face into Diana’s shoulder as she moves closer to her mother out of fear before she suddenly reaches up, touching her hair before she whimpers in panic.

"My...my hair, it's short, what-." 

"Shh, it's okay, little one, you're safe, shh..." 

Kimberly wipes away her tears of relief, looks at Jason, who is also crying as he looks at Kimberly triumphantly.

“We did it.” He whispers. 

Kimberly whimpers in relief, and she steps forward on shaking legs as Diana looks over Trini’s shoulder at her and smiles through her tears.

“Trini, Kim’s here, too.” She says softly, pulling away and wiping her tears before pointing behind them. Trini pulls away from her and looks at Diana.

And her brow is furrowed in confusion.

“Who?” She asks. Diana points behind her.

“There, little one…”

Trini turns.

And when her eyes land on Kimberly, her frown only deepens.

“I…” She trails off, and Kimberly’s heart stops.

There’s not a single ounce of recognition in her eyes. 

_No…no, no, no, no, no…_

Kimberly can feel panic beginning to rise, her chest heaving and falling, and the armor around her body fades automatically, out of fear, out of sadness, grief, anxiety, she isn’t sure.

She’s feeling a million things right now, none of them good.

She steps forward anxiously.

“It’s…it’s me, Trin, it’s me…It’s your Kimberly.” She whispers, and god, her voice is cracking from fear, her throat closing as the panic gets the better of her, and as she gets closer, Trini inches away from her, and closer to Diana, her hands gripping her mother’s in confusion. 

“I…I don’t know…Mom…” Trini sounds so, so confused, and it breaks Kimberly’s heart to see her look to Diana for support.

Diana is frozen, just as confused as they are as she looks up at Kimberly before looking at Trini in disbelief. 

“Trini, she…you don’t remember her?” Diana asks softly, reaching up and cradling Trini’s cheek with a hand. Trini’s bottom lip trembles as she shakes her head.

“N-No, I…what’s going on? I don’t know her.” Trini whispers in a panic.

Kimberly’s heart stops altogether.

This time she does collapse to her knees.

_No, no, please…not after all this…no…_

Diana points at Jason now, her expression frantic as she holds Trini close, refusing to believe her daughter has forgotten her family.

“W-What about him!? That’s Jason, little one!” Jason steps forward with a smile, and Kimberly watches as his armor slowly begins to fade, too.

“Trini, hey…you remember me, don’t you?” He says gently. Trini inches impossibly closer to Diana given the complete lack of space between them, and she’s gripping onto Diana as if its life and death as she shakes her head.

“Mom, who are these people, what’s happening?!” Trini says frantically, looking to Diana in complete and utter fear, and Diana coos softly, brushing Trini’s hair back from her face. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, little one, you’re safe, I promise!” Trini throws her arms around Diana, burying her head into Diana’s neck.

“I wanna go home!” She cries. Diana rubs her back, looks at Kimberly and Jason with nothing but heartbreak shining in her eyes.

“Okay, okay, we’ll go home, shh…” Diana says, her voice shaking.

Kimberly can’t move, can barely breathe, and Diana purses her lips and shakes her head.

“Trini, what’s the last thing you remember?” Diana asks softly, pulling Trini off her and cradling her face in her hands. Tears are falling down Trini’s face as she sniffs and shakes her head.

God, she looks so afraid…

“I…we were getting ready to leave Gotham, to l-live in Angel Grove!” 

Kimberly’s eyes close at those words, and she bows her head in defeat.

A whole year and a half…

She doesn’t remember anything about Angel Grove. About finding the Power Coins…about the Power Rangers…

She doesn’t remember her.

Oh god, Trini doesn’t remember her…

Doesn’t remember the campfire, the day she came out to them…doesn’t remember their first battle together as a team, or the way her mother had come to their rescue at the last moment…

Doesn’t remember anything about their relationship, their first kiss at that party, the first time Kimberly said ‘I love you’, the promise they made to one day get married…

But it also means…it also means she doesn’t remember Rita…those weeks of torture at Rita’s hands…doesn’t remember the last three weeks of her life, and what Zedd has done to her…

“Maybe if we put the mask back on her, let it keep refreshing her memories-.” Jason starts.

“No.” Kimberly chokes out, interrupting him immediately.

Jason looks at her in shock before he bends down beside her and grips her shoulder.

“Kimberly, she’s missing the last year and a half of her life, everything about the Power Rangers, about us, about you-.”

“We don’t know how to work those chemicals without Lokar, we could do more harm than good.” She croaks out in a whisper.

God, she feels so fucking empty right now…

Jason goes to argue, but Diana speaks up, her arms still wrapped tightly around her daughter.

“She’s right. We can’t risk her losing her memories again.” She says in a soft whisper. 

“Mom…” Trini whimpers, and Diana coos softly.

“Shh, I’m here little one, I’m here…” 

Kimberly eyes are on Trini’s back, and she’s turning over a million things in her mind before she finally lets out a deep breath and nods, blinks back her tears and looks to Diana.

She has to be strong right now.

“Take her home, Diana. She’s scared…we’ll handle this mess. Zordon will know what to do about the ship and the Spiders and…and Lokar.” Kimberly says hoarsely. Diana’s hold on Trini tightens.

“He might have a solution, a way to get the rest of her memories back…”

Kimberly scoffs.

She highly doubts that.

But Jason nods furiously.

“We’ll ask him. But Kim’s right, just…get her home. Let her rest.” Diana sighs, but she nods and lifts Trini into her arms before she looks at Jason and Kimberly sympathetically.

“Come on, little one…let’s get you home.” 

Kimberly listens to their footsteps as they echo, getting less and less louder with each step Diana takes off the ship, and Jason’s grip on Kimberly’s shoulder tightens.

“Come on, Kim…” He whispers, and she nods numbly, can barely move as Jason sighs and helps her up off the ground, and only one thing is clear in Kimberly’s mind.

They won the fight. 

But they lost the war.


	15. this is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber (assembling their philosophies, from pieces of broken memories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "This Is Gospel" by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> r.i.p, i've been so busy the last few days I haven't had time to write the next few chapters, so the next chapter might take a little longer to come out, i'm so sorry, especially when it's ending like it is, WHOOPS.
> 
> don't hurt me, i love you all.
> 
> as usual, please scream at me in the comments, it warms my cold heart (kidding, it's not that cold despite this mean writing), or you can send me an ask at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

They deliver Lokar’s body to Zordon, who immediately burns the body on sight, ashes floating around the main hub of the ship as the Rangers look on in shock, the embers of their foe falling to the ground in fire, and Zordon doesn’t even blink, just turns and looks to Alpha 5 with a somber look on his pixelated face.

“The ship, and the Spiders. Destroy them before the humans find it. I don’t want any part of Lokar’s research reaching anyone.” 

“Of course.” Alpha 5 bows his head, and then he’s walking away from them all to what Kimberly guesses is the control room as Zordon looks at each of the Rangers.

He looks proud.

“You did well. Zedd is defeated, and the Crystal is safe once more. You’ve proven once more that I made no mistake in putting my faith on all of you.”

“Yeah, well…we definitely got our asses whooped in the process.” Tommy groans, cupping the back of her neck with her hand and massaging it with a groan.

“Wear those marks with pride, Rangers. You’ve defeated a great evil today.” Zordon says softly.

“We didn’t do it alone. Without the Amazons and the Justice League, we would’ve gotten destroyed. We owe them our lives.” Billy says, wincing as he stands straight, and Zordon nods.

“Yes…it would appear they’ve been great allies in all of this. It’s good to know you’re not alone in the defense of the Crystal. You have no idea the ramifications this world will face if someone were to get their hands on it. You must protect it at all costs.” 

“We know.” Zack says with a sigh.

Silence hangs in the air, and it isn’t long before Zordon sighs long and loud.

“Perhaps it isn’t best to ignore the elephant in the room much longer…” He says simply, and Jason looks up at him with a nod.

“Yeah. We need to talk about Trini...” Jason says in a low voice. Zordon looks to him for a moment before he bows his head.

“Jason, I can’t help restore the last of her memories. Whatever science Lokar used is beyond my comprehension. He was a genius beyond anything this world has ever seen. A coward…but a genius, nonetheless.” 

All of them are silent, and Kimberly can feel their collective heartbreak through the bond.

It’s the worst feeling she’s ever felt in her entire life. Grief, despair, heartbreak, sadness, loss…all hitting her at once. 

“But…she doesn’t remember us. She doesn’t remember being a Power Ranger...” Billy whispers, looking up at Zordon in desperation. 

“No, she does not. And as much as it hurts, Rangers, you have to think of the positives.”

“The positives? What positives?! We’ve lost our Yellow Ranger! And more than that, we’ve lost our best friend!” Zack growls through gritted teeth, hissing in pain as he limps on his hurt right leg to get closer to the wall where Zordon’s face is staring down at them in anguish.

 

“But she doesn’t remember Rita, either. Or Zedd…or anything that’s happened to her in the last year and a half.” Kimberly speaks up, her voice hoarse, rasping against her voice box from lack of use, and weeks upon weeks of crying…

She’s pretty sure she’s forgotten what happiness now…

The others look at her in surprise, and Zordon bows his head in a nod.

“My point exactly. The trauma Trini has suffered is something no one should have to go through. Rita and Zedd have destroyed her life, and now she has a chance to start over, to live her life free of the pain of what they’ve done. We shouldn’t be the ones to rob her of an opportunity to be happy…to be free.” 

“But we can’t let them win like this either! This is what they wanted! For her to forget us, for her to be their soldier!” Tommy cries, and Kimberly shakes her head.

“Whatever happens, they’ve lost. They’re both dead and Trini at least remembers Diana. She remembers her mother, and she’s the same Trini we know-.”

“She’s not, Kimberly. When she came to Angel Grove, she was a fly on the wall, she didn’t talk to anyone at school, and she was insecure about Diana, about her place in the world. Being a Power Ranger, being part of this group, it gave her purpose. She was happy before all of this.” Jason says softly. 

“You weren’t there, Jason. You didn’t see what happened before Zedd kidnapped her. You didn’t sleep beside her every night and watch her struggle with nightmares. She started drinking to deal with the pain, Jase. Who the hell are we to bring back the memories that caused her to fall that far? And even if we wanted to, how would we? Lokar’s dead, Zordon can’t heal her…what will we do? Torture her to get the memories back?”

 

“But…Trini’s family, we can’t just let go of family like that!” Zack says, his voice cracking with emotion as he looks at Kimberly in surprise. 

She’s the last person he expected to agree to just letting Trini go.

“And we’re one Ranger short. How are we supposed to protect the Crystal when we’re one Ranger short?” Tommy asks, looking up at Zordon, who sighs again.

“The Power Rangers were five before you came along, Tommy, and they did just fine without you. Besides, the Yellow Power Coin will need time to restore itself, and once it does, it will find a new person worthy of being a Power Ranger.”

“But it won’t be Trini!” Zack hisses.

“No, it won’t…you’ll need to open your hearts and accept them like you did for Tommy.” 

“Tommy wasn’t replacing someone we already considered family…” Billy murmurs. Kimberly bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting into tears as she looks up at Zordon, who has eyes only for her, and for a brief moment, it feels like he’s staring into her soul before he finally pulls his gaze away from Kimberly and moves it to the others.

“I believe…that Trini deserves a life free of the memories of what Rita and Zedd have done to her. It’s the least we owe her…after everything she’s been through because of them…to keep the Crystal safe.” 

It’s silent for a few moments before Jason suddenly scoffs.

“An honorary discharge.” He says with a sigh. Zack shakes his head.

“This is bullshit! Being a Power Ranger was Trini’s life-.”

“It wasn’t her life before she came here. Zack, I get that you’re upset, but think about Trini, please. Think about the torture she’s been through with Rita and Zedd. Think of the mental ramifications it’s had on her, the constant nightmares, the PTSD, the anxiety…if you could eliminate your mother’s illness, wouldn’t you do it?” Kimberly says hoarsely. Zack clenches his jaw.

“That’s different and you know it.” 

“Is it?” Jason murmurs. Zack blinks in shock and turns to look at him before he groans. 

“Not you too, Jase.” He whispers. Jason runs a hand through his hair, and Kimberly can see the tears in his eyes as he swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

“Zordon and Kim are right. We have no right, and not only that, but we have no way of bringing Trini’s memories back.”

“We can tell her!” Zack exclaims. Kimberly shakes her head.

“Tell her what? That she’s missing a year of her life and we’re really her best friends and teammates, and she’s part of a secret group that’s protecting a Crystal beneath the town? Do you know how crazy that sounds?” 

“Her mother is Wonder Woman! It’s not the craziest thing in the world!” Zack says loudly, and Kimberly clenches her fist in frustration.

He doesn’t get it.

“Zack, I understand. Trust me I do, I understand more than fucking anyone. It’s breaking my heart to say this, but I’m doing what I know is best for Trini because I’m putting her above myself. You think I'm okay with this? You think I’m okay with losing the love of my life? I can’t…” Kimberly trails off, her emotions getting the better of her as she bows her head, her tears falling down and echoing lightly as they hit the metal floor of the ship. 

“We can’t do this…” Zack whispers. 

It’s silent for a moment before Tommy’s the one to speak up.

“We should talk to Diana about it. If anyone should have a say in this, it’s her.” 

Kimberly rubs her temples tiredly, her heart pounding from crying and fighting and just everything that’s happened.

God she’s so tired…

“You’re right. We should discuss this with her. It’s not fair to make a choice without her, it affects her just as much as it affects us. Are we done here?” Kimberly says, looking up at Zordon, who bows his head in a nod. 

“As we speak, Alpha 5 is not only fixing the crack in the road leading to the Crystal, but he’s also destroying the ship and the Spiders that came with Zedd. Are the ones you call the ‘Police’ keeping the city contained?”

“Yeah, we told them not to stop blocking the area off until the threat is over. We can wait till after Alpha finished cleaning everything up to tell them to open the town again. Not much got destroyed, we avoided the buildings…the only thing that got destroyed was the Krispy Kreme, for the eighteen hundredth time in a row.” Jason says, grumbling at the last part. Zordon bows his head again.

“I’ll have Alpha inform one of you telekinetically when he’s finished. After that, do what you have to do. Other than that…the fight is over. You’ve won…but not without casualties.” 

They all bow their heads, and Zordon sighs.

“Take time to heal, Rangers. However long it takes. I’m sure you’re all beyond exhausted. These last few weeks have not been easy.” 

“They’ve pretty much been the worst of our lives.” Jason says with a sigh.

“Go home. Whatever you decide…I’m proud of all of you.” 

They all nod, and Zordon looks to Kimberly with sadness as clear as day evident on his face.

“Stay strong, Kimberly. This will be the hardest on you.” She scoffs.

“Yeah. I know.” 

-

 

As soon as the Rangers enter the house they’ve come to see as their safe haven, the atmosphere in the house changes.

The second they step through to the living room, everyone inside it goes silent and turns to look at them.

The Amazons look crestfallen, all of them sitting on a couch together as Artemis and Helena grip Hippolyta’s shoulders.

Hippolyta looks sad, but when she sees the Rangers, a small smile lights up her face. 

“You’re back.” She says softly. Jason sighs, looks up as Bruce and Clark step forward, Arthur, Oliver, Barry and Laurel lining up behind them. 

“Where’s Diana? We have to talk with her.” Jason asks. Bruce purses his lips and nods past them to the staircase.

“Diana is with her upstairs. She’s freaking out, obviously…Diana’s trying to calm her down and explain to her what’s happened.”

“What’s she saying?” Kimberly asks firmly. Clark sighs.

“We don’t know…she said something about trying to at least convince her that she’s safe now. She said she didn’t want to discuss what to tell her until she talked to you guys.” 

“Is it true? She doesn’t remember you guys?” Barry asks, and Tommy sighs before nodding once. 

“She looked at Kimberly and Jason like they were complete strangers.” 

“I don’t understand. What went wrong?” 

“Zedd killed Lokar before he could finish restoring all her memories. The last year and a half is still gone, completely erased.” Jason says. Clark shakes his head. 

“Is there anything we can do? What about this Zordon guy?” 

“He can’t help us. There’s no way to restore Trini’s memories.” Kimberly says hollowly. Arthur speaks up behind Clark and Bruce.

“Then we can at least tell her, I’m sure-.” But he’s interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the staircase, and all the Rangers turn sharply to see Diana coming down them and walking across the main foyer to the living room.

She looks incredibly exhausted-

But happy.

She smiles for the first time in weeks, and Kimberly feels her heart swell with joy, despite the heartache currently plaguing it.

Diana deserves the goddamn world, and if there’s one good thing to come out of all of this…it’s that Trini remembers her.

Trini remembers her mother.

“She’s okay…very confused and very upset, but she knows she’s safe now. She’s sleeping, but for how long, I don’t know. She doesn’t understand what’s going on, but I told her I’d tell her everything once she got some rest. Really, I wanted to talk with you five before I tell her anything.” Diana looks to the Rangers, her smile fading as Clark clears his throat behind them.

“What does she remember?” He asks. Diana sighs, reaches up and takes the band holding her hair back off her forehead, holding it in her hands before she walks into the living room properly and sits down on the couch. 

“She remembers me. And the rest of the League. Except you, Laurel…but she said the last thing she remembers is packing up the car to come here. Nothing else.” Diana’s smile fades as she frowns, and Laurel suddenly clenches her jaw and glares at the back of Bruce’s head.

“Which means she probably doesn’t remember that he murdered my mother.” She growls, nodding at him, and Bruce bows his head with a sigh as Oliver rubs his eyes tiredly.

“Laurel, one issue at a time, please.” Laurel scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest with a roll of her eyes.

“Whatever.” She grumbles. Diana purses her lips, but turns her attention to the Amazons, who all stand and make their way to her as she pushes herself up off the couch with a wince.

“You’re injured?” Helena asks anxiously, and Diana shakes her head, a hand moving up to clutch her ribs beneath her armor.

“Nothing I can’t handle…you all fought valiantly. Thank you, for fighting by my side.” Artemis bows her head.

“Of course, Princess. We’re only glad we managed to save Trini.” She says. Diana smiles, but she turns to Hippolyta, her expression sad for a brief moment before she reaches out and cradles her mother’s cheek with a hand. 

“She doesn’t remember any of you…” Hippolyta bows her head, but Diana shakes her head and tucks a finger under her chin with a smile.

“But I told her that Amazons from Themyscira came to help us, including my mother…and she almost ran down here to meet you, but I told her she needed to rest first. She’s very excited to meet you…” Hippolyta smiles widely, and Helena grips Diana’s shoulder.

“You…you want us to pretend we are meeting her for the first time again?” She asks. Diana bites down on her lip. 

“I…I don’t know.” Diana turn now, letting out her biggest sigh yet as she finally turns to face the Power Rangers.

“Did Zordon-.” Jason shakes his head before she can finish her sentence.

“He can’t help us.” Diana’s head drops in anguish with a sigh for a full two minutes before she looks up at them with nothing but sadness in her eyes. 

“She doesn’t remember anything about you. I found her phone on the ground, tried to show her a photo of all of you, but she just got upset…said she didn’t know who you were, even asked me whose phone I was holding…I told her I’d talk to her about it after she rested.” 

Kimberly’s heart pounds against her chest, and she feels her legs shake as she forces herself to sit down on the couch, Diana collapsing down beside her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry this has happened-.”

“No…no don’t be. She remembers you, she remembers her old life, at least it’s something…at least it’s not her telling us she’s going to kill us anymore. She’s back…” Kimberly whispers, looking up at Diana with a sad smile as tears fall down her face, and Diana’s bottom lip trembles as she looks up at the Rangers standing behind Kimberly. 

“We…we can tell her! We can tell her everything she’s missed, she knows a year is missing from her life, she saw the date on the phone when I tried to show her the photo…it took almost an hour to calm her down after that…but we can tell her!” Diana breathes, and Kimberly laughs weakly.

“Tell her what? That along with being a Power Ranger, she was also tortured by Rita for weeks and was kidnapped by Zedd, who wiped her mind and made her his slave? Not to mention the number of times she’s almost died…the last year and a half has been nothing but terrifying for her. I…” Kimberly shakes her head as she trails off.

Kimberly’s heart is hurting to say these words, but deep down, she knows this is right.

She needs to lose Trini in order to save her.

She thought that bullshit only existed in movies and books, and now she’s fucking living it…

Everyone told Trini to never let her go, that she was someone Trini had to keep a hold off.

No one ever thought about Kimberly being the one to have to let her go...she doesn’t even have a choice.

There’s no way to bring her Trini back.

“This is Trini’s chance for a fresh start, free of all the trauma that’s happened to her.” She finishes weakly, her voice cracking as she swallows the lump in her throat. 

Diana is crying as she reaches out, cradling Kimberly’s face gently.

“You all love her so much, I…” Diana shakes her head, and Kimberly smiles through her tears with a nod.

“I know…but she was suffering before Zedd did this to her…she turned to alcohol to cope, Diana. That’s not the Trini we know. She has a chance here…we can’t take that from her.” Oliver bows his head guiltily at Kimberly’s words, and Diana looks up at the others behind Kimberly. 

“You all agree?” She whispers. Jason looks to the others, and Kimberly sees Zack clench his fist and bow his head as tears fall down his face, sees Tommy wipe her tears falling down her own cheeks as Billy purses his lips and grips Zack’s shoulder.

“We know there’s nothing else we can do…Zordon can’t help us. And Kimberly’s right, no matter how much we hate it. This is Trini’s chance to be free of what Rita and Zedd did to her. Who the hell are we to take that from her?” 

“If we don’t restore the rest of her memories, you’ll lose her forever.” Diana whispers.

Kimberly whimpers, sags in defeat.

God…she’s so fucking tired…she’s so fucking tired…

Jason grips her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“We know. It’s a sacrifice we’re willing to make…so that she can have a happy life free from everything she’s endured…” He says softly. 

Kimberly looks up at Diana, who has tears falling down her face as she looks down at Kimberly’s lap before reaching out and gripping Kimberly’s hands in her own.

“Kimberly…this is too much…you forget that she also fell in love the last year and a half, found a second family in all of you. I can’t take that from her, I can’t. I can’t erase a year and a half of happiness, even if it was plagued with anguish.” 

Kimberly falls back into the couch, breathing in deeply before exhaling loudly, and she’s silent for a long moment before she squeezes Diana’s hands with a shake of her head.

“You weren’t here, Diana. You knew about the nightmares, you were there for most of them, but you weren’t there when it got beyond anything we could imagine. She…she started hearing things, Rita in her head, in her mind, like a fucking cancer. She was waking up, every night in a sweat, shuddering and crying because she was dreaming about Rita. And when you were in Gotham, it got even worse. I didn’t even recognize her anymore. It’s like she gave up completely. I can’t…we can’t bring those memories back. We just can’t.”

“But you love her. And she loves you. And what about you? How are you supposed to move on from this? Where do we go from here if we don’t tell her? I can’t keep the happiness she had with you from her.” Diana says softly. Kimberly closes her eyes again, lets the tears still clinging to her eyelashes fall.

She just wants this to end…

“You have to. This is her chance to be free of what Rita and Zedd have done to her.” She says, her voice firm, and there’s such a tone of finality, that Diana doesn’t say anything for a long moment before she looks up at the other Rangers.

“What do I do? If you don’t want her to remember, how are you supposed to be okay with seeing her in town, walking around like she knows nothing about any of you? I can’t do that to you, I won’t.” Kimberly lets out a shaky breath.

“You can leave. Take her far away from Angel Grove. Zordon told us…told us the Yellow Power Coin will find someone else to pick up the mantle. She doesn’t have to be a Power Ranger anymore.” Diana’s eyes widen, and Kimberly nods with a smile.

“This is what you wanted, Diana, Trini won’t be in danger anymore. You know this is perfect. You wanted her out, and now you have that chance to get her out for good. Don’t let it go.” Kimberly whispers. Diana shakes her head, leans forward defiantly.

“Not at this expense…” She says hoarsely. Kimberly smiles. 

Like she said…Diana deserves the goddamn world.

“We’ll m-miss her. More than a-anything. But I-I’m willing to let her go…to keep her safe and to keep her h-happy.” Kimberly can’t hold back her tears anymore, the sobs wracking her chest, and Diana’s bottom lip trembles as she pulls Kimberly into her arms, hugging her to her chest tightly and pressing constant kisses to her hair. 

“You make her happy.” She whispers. 

Kimberly’s heart breaks even further, and all she can do is clutch Diana tightly, Diana rubbing small circles into her back as she looks up at the other Rangers.

“I…I don’t know what to say.” 

“Neither do we, to be honest.” Jason says with a weak laugh.

“This is fucked up…” Zack whispers. Kimberly cries louder, her chest heaving as she looks up at Zack without letting go of Diana. Tommy bends down in front of her, reaches out and grips the back of Kimberly’s neck before giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Told you…you’re the strongest fucking person I know, Hart.” She whispers. Kimberly purses her lips, fresh tears falling down her face as she nods.

Jason sighs, bends down next to Tommy, and Billy and Zack stand behind the both of them as they all look at Diana.

“I…I don’t want to do this, but…it’s not my choice to make. Diana?” Jason says, looking to the Amazonian goddess, who grips Kimberly tighter and lets out a shaky breath. 

“Don’t let me make this choice, Jason…please.” She begs. Jason sighs, and Kimberly shakes her head and finally pulls away from Diana, sitting up and wiping away her tears.

Enough.

She needs to take charge now.

“You don’t have to. The choice is already made. Get her out of Angel Grove. Take her somewhere where she’s safe. Let her live her life free of all this shit. No more despair.” Diana’s eyes soften, and she cradles Kimberly’s face in her hands.

“What about all of you?” She whispers.

“We’re gonna be okay. We’re still a team…and like Kim said, Zordon told us the Yellow Power Coin will restore itself and choose someone else one day. It’ll be painful but…we’ll get through it.” Jason says hoarsely, reaching out and gripping Diana’s knee. Diana rests her hand on top of Jason’s, reaches out and touches his face before looking back at Kimberly. 

“She should’ve left this life with you by her side.” She whispers. 

“I wanted nothing more. But she deserves this…a mind free of everything she’s faced. Take her, Diana. Go back to Gotham, find somewhere new to live…keep her out of harm’s way. That’s all I can ask of you. I know you don’t want to do this, but do this for us. For me.” Diana’s bottom lip trembles, and she looks at all of them.

“I’ll miss you all so much.” She says hoarsely. Zack, Tommy and Billy all fall to their knees next to the couch, but Diana jumps off it and falls to her knees beside them as Tommy’s bottom lip trembles.

“We’ll miss you too.” Diana cries and pulls them all into her embrace, and Kimberly is pulled down by Diana to join the hug, a whimper escaping her as she buries her head into Diana’s shoulder.

“Kimberly, I…I don’t know what to say…” Diana whispers.

“Don’t say anything. Just promise me you’ll keep her safe.” Kimberly croaks out. Diana nods against her.

“No matter what. Always.” She whispers.

It’s a long time before they all pull away, and Diana’s eyes are bloodshot as she sniffs and looks between each of the Rangers. 

“I’ll stay in contact. I’ll come visit whenever I can. And I’ll keep paying the hospital bills for your mother, Zack, and your sister, Tommy. It’s…it’s the least I can do…” Zack and Tommy both nod once, both of them crying openly, and Diana looks at Kimberly.

“I wish there was another way…” She whispers. Kimberly smiles sadly.

“There isn’t. She’s safe now. No more Ranger duties…” Diana swallows loudly before she blinks and wipes the tears staining her cheeks away. She stands, the Rangers standing with her, and she looks around the house with a sad smile. 

“I’ll miss this house…” She whispers.

“Will you sell it?” Jason asks softly. Diana smiles before looking down at him and shaking her head.

“No. It’s yours.” 

Jason blinks in shock.

“What?” 

“I’m not selling it…let it remain what it’s always been…a place for all of you to get away from your lives at home, and your Ranger duties and just…be. The protection is still around it…it’ll stay forever, just like the protection around Themyscira. No one can find you here. A safe haven. Your own fortress of solitude.”

Clark grins at that behind them, and Zack shakes his head.

“Diana, we…we can’t-.”

“Please. Let it be my parting gift. Let it be something to keep you connected to Trini.” Kimberly winces, and Jason is still lost for words as Diana reaches out and runs her fingers through Tommy’s hair affectionately just as Bruce walks up to them with a sigh.

“Diana…what do you want to do?” He asks gently. Diana purses her lips, looks at the Rangers before nodding. 

“We should get Trini back to Gotham…back to somewhere she knows so she feels safer. This place is a mystery to her, even her own room and her own bed wasn’t enough to calm her fear. We should get her to Watchtower as soon as possible.” 

“Take her while she’s asleep…” Kimberly croaks out, and Diana reaches out and grips her hand, interlacing their fingers before she turns to look at Barry. 

“Barry…can you pack our things for us as quick as you can?” Barry nods once, gives Diana a salute with two fingers.

“On it.” 

A flash of red lightning, a strong gust of wind almost blowing everyone off their feet, and within a matter of minutes, there’s suitcases resting at the front door, Barry laying down the last of the six suitcases before he dusts his hands off and looks to Diana with a grin.

“Thank you.” She says softly. He winks, and Bruce taps the earpiece in his right ear.

“Barbara…the Batwing. Is it still in Angel Grove?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got it in a secret location. Do you want me to send it?” 

“Yes, please. Send it to Diana’s place.” 

“Is that where you are? God, that protection around the house is no joke, Diana.” 

“Good…keep it on stealth mode until it reaches the house, no one will be able to see it.” Diana says hoarsely. Bruce nods.

“I can take everyone with me.” He says, looking behind at the Amazons.

“I’m not riding anywhere with you.” Laurel hisses suddenly, pushing herself up off the wall she’s resting on. Bruce clenches his jaw, and Laurel steps toward Barry.

“Mind giving me a ride?” Barry frowns, but bows his head all the same.

“M’lady.” He extends a hand, and Laurel rolls her eyes as she takes it. Barry looks up at the Power Rangers.

“You guys are one hell of a team. I know you’ve lost a member, but…don’t lose sight of that. You work well together. Till next time, yeah?” They all smile, and Laurel lets out a deep sigh and gives them a simple nod.

“Thanks for making my first mission a bit easier for me. Ten out of ten, would fight again with you guys.” She gives them a thumbs up, and there’s a flash of lightning, a strong gust of wind almost blowing them off their feet again, and when it settles, Barry and Laurel are gone. Clark sighs and looks at Bruce, who shakes his head.

“I deserve it.”

“You don’t.” Oliver says simply, walking forward and reaching out to grip Bruce’s shoulder. 

“After what’s happened with Trini…Ares was a lot more powerful than Zedd, and…I’m sure you did everything you could to try and break his hold, but it was too strong. I get it, Bruce…it wasn’t your fault.” He says gruffly. Bruce bows his head, grips Oliver’s shoulder back.

“Thanks…I appreciate it.” Oliver nods once, and there’s a low rumbling sound outside. They all turn at the sound, and Bruce purses his lips and nods.

“That’s the Batwing.” 

“Let’s get going then.” Arthur says, standing up from the couch he’s sitting on and walking forward. He looks to the Rangers and gives them a smile before clapping Jason’s shoulder. 

“You ever find yourselves in trouble and in need of help, let the League know…or you could always yell my name underwater, I’m sure I’ll hear you.” 

Zack stares.

“Are you serious?” He asks. Arthur grins, doesn’t answer as he moves forward and touches Diana’s shoulder. 

“See you in Gotham.” He makes his way outside, and Clark smiles and makes his way to the Rangers, standing in front of them tall and proud before he bends down slightly to he’s eye level with all of them. 

“Seriously though…the League are your allies now, as you are ours. If you’re ever in a bind, let us know. We’ll be there in a heartbeat.” Jason shakes Clark’s hand, and he looks to each of the Rangers with a soft smile.

“I know this is going to be hard on all of you…but don’t despair over losing Trini…be happy for the moments you got with her.” Kimberly swallows the lump in her throat, and Clark surprises her by leaning in, cradling her face in his large but soft hands, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Stay strong, Kim.” He whispers. She nods against him, and he smiles and looks to Diana, giving her a nod before he heads outside, opening the sliding door and looking up to the sky before he bends down and takes off, a blur of red and blue against the window.

Bruce and Oliver move forward, and Bruce looks to each of the Rangers before he taps his ear.

“Keep the earpieces. All you’ve gotta do is tap the side of them, and you’ll be put through to Barbara straight away. She’s already got codenames for you in the system.” Billy grins.

“Really? Does this mean we’re officially superheroes?” He says, clapping his hands excitedly and looking at the others, and Bruce shrugs.

“It’s just your color followed by ‘Ranger’. Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, Red Ranger, Black Ranger…” He says, and Billy’s expression falls.

“Oh…”

“It still makes you superheroes.” Diana says, glaring at Bruce, and he looks at her with a frown before nodding.

“Names don’t make you a superhero. Your actions do. And I’d have to say…your actions over the last six months have proven by a long shot that you’re all superheroes.” 

“Definitely.” Oliver says with a smile. 

“Thanks, guys. It won’t mean much, but if you guys ever need extra help, give us a call, too. We’ll send as many Rangers as we can without compromising the safety of the Crystal.” Bruce extends his hand, and Jason shakes it.

“Thanks, kid.” Oliver looks to Kimberly, and she’s surprised to see guilt in his eyes as he bows his head.

“Her drinking…it was because of me-.”

“No. It was because of Rita. You’re not to blame at all, Oliver.” Kimberly says firmly, and Oliver looks up at her with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry this happened.” She swallows the lump in her throat and nods.

“So am I.” She says softly. Bruce claps Oliver’s shoulder, and he looks to the Rangers with a grim expression before they both head to the sliding door and walk onto the black Batwing that is now parked in the backyard, looking incredibly large in such a tight fitting setting.

Diana turns to look at the Amazons, who all look at the Batwing with looks of confusion.

“It’s a…plane, of sorts. It will take you back to Gotham. Do you mind waiting there for me until I arrive? I’ll have to bring the car, it might take a few days…” 

“We’ll wait however long you need us to, Diana. I won’t leave without saying goodbye to my granddaughter.” 

“You’ve been gone from Themyscira from a long time…” Diana says with a frown, and Hippolyta smiles.

“Themyscira is in very safe hands with Menalippe in charge.” Diana smiles.

“It is.” She agrees. She looks outside to the Batwing.

“Don’t be startled by how fast it goes. Stick by Clark, he’ll look after all of you.” Artemis bows her head.

“The alien is the only one I like.” She says gruffly. Kimberly laughs, and Artemis looks to her with a smile before looking at all of the Rangers. 

 

“You are brave to do this, Power Rangers. Losing one of your own is never easy, but to have her within your reach is even worse. Stay strong. Warriors always do.” Artemis says, and the Rangers nod.

“Thank you.” Helena steps forward now, and she smiles at each of them.

“You’ve taught me more about bravery and respect for your fellow soldiers than I ever could have imagined knowing. Thank you, all of you.”

“Thank you for helping us get Trini back. Even if Diana’s the only one who really got her back…it’s still enough for us.” Tommy says, smiling sadly. Helena looks to Diana, and she reaches out and touches Diana’s cheek.

“We’ll see you there.” 

“Of course.” Diana whispers. Helena smiles, leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Diana’s mouth before she steps aside with Artemis, and Hippolyta steps forward now, reaching out to hug all of the Rangers. 

“You are all welcome to Themyscira at any time. You are honorary warriors of Themyscira, now.” She hugs each of them tightly, pressing a kiss to each of their brows, and when she reaches Kimberly, she smiles sadly and cradles Kimberly’s face in her hands.

“Never forget your love for her, Kimberly. No matter how much it hurts…know that it will always be the purest thing you will ever feel. Embrace it despite the pain it causes.” She whispers. Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, but she nods, and Hippolyta smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Stay strong.” She says softly. She pulls away and looks to Diana.

“Return to us safely, my daughter.”

“I will, I promise.” Diana smiles. 

The Amazons all nod, and Helena’s the one to lead them all outside, and Diana chuckles as they pause, looking up at the Batwing apprehensively before they step onto it. As soon as they do, the plane rises, the sound echoing around them as it slowly begins to fade from their sight, stealth mode being turned back on before the sound eventually echoes off into the distance, signaling its departure. 

It’s silent for a few minutes before Diana finally lets out a long sigh. 

“I can never thank you enough for giving me this gift…keeping Trini safe has been my only goal from the moment I held her in my arms…these last few months, failing her over and over again…” Diana’s voice shakes, and Kimberly grips her hand again, squeezing it tightly. Diana looks at her, and she shakes her head.  
“I…I’m so sorry this happened, I’m so sorry-.” Diana is crying, and Kimberly surges forward and hugs her tightly.

It hasn’t hit her yet.

It hasn’t hit her that this is the end.

She’s never going to see Trini again after this day…

_Stay strong, Kim. You know this is the only way…_

“I’m sorry, too.” She whispers. Diana hugs her tightly, and she pulls away and looks to the others. Jason smiles sadly, steps forward and hugs Diana tightly.

“Visit often, yeah?” Jason says hoarsely. Diana smiles and rubs his back.

“I promise.” She pulls away, presses a kiss to his brow.

“Stay strong, Jason. I know your family expects the world of you, but do what’s best for you and no one else.” He nods, and Diana smiles and turns to Zack.

“Your mother will be looked after, I promise. No matter what part of the world I go to.” He nods, and she cradles his cheek before kissing his brow as well.

“Stay strong, Zack.” He purses his lips, and Diana turns to Tommy, who cries out and throws her arms around Diana as tears fall down her face.

“Thank you…for everything.” Tommy whispers. Diana runs her fingers through Tommy’s hair, tears falling down her face as she presses a kiss to her temple.

“Thank you for being so strong. Through everything. You’re a wonder, Tommy Oliver.” Tommy smiles at that, and Diana pulls away, turns to look at Billy, who can barely look at her as his whole body shakes with grief. 

“Chin up, Billy. This isn’t the end…it’s a new beginning.” Diana whispers. Billy looks up at her, and to everyone’s surprise, he hugs her tightly, refusing to let her go for a long time as she hugs him back just as warmly.

“Never forget how special you are, Billy.” She whispers. 

“I won’t. I promise.” He whispers back. She pulls away, pressing a kiss to his forehead before she finally turns to Kimberly. 

When Diana hugs her, Kimberly can’t stop crying. 

She’s sobbing against her, but Diana holds her up, runs her fingers through her hair and coos softly before pulling away and kissing the middle of her forehead, right where the scar from their last battle with Rita is. 

“I’ll pray every day that one day…one day we can make this work again.” Diana whispers. Kimberly smiles sadly. 

“What hope is there of that happening, Diana?” She says sadly. Diana tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“There is always hope, Kimberly. Remember…it’s about what you believe, and I believe in-.”

“Love.” Kimberly finishes with a nod, and Diana smiles. 

“Yes…and I always will. That belief brought Trini back to me…and I believe it will bring her back to you one day, too.” 

Kimberly doesn’t have it in her to argue, simply nods as Diana looks to the suitcases with a sigh. 

“We’ll help.” Jason says, nodding to the other Rangers, and Tommy rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, because we’re not sporting a dozen injuries…” She grumbles. Diana chuckles and shakes her head.

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.” She makes her way to the suitcases, lifts two of them in each hand with ease and carries them out to the car in the driveway. 

Kimberly opens the boot for her, and she packs them in, walking back to the front door to grab the last two. 

As soon as everything’s packed in the car, she sighs and looks back at the house. 

“I’ll have to wake her up-.”

“Don’t. Please…” Kimberly whispers hoarsely, gripping Diana’s forearm tightly.

She can’t do it, can’t stomach that look in Trini’s eyes, the complete lack of recognition, she can’t do that to herself, this is painful enough-

Diana blinks back her tears, reaches down and touches the back of Kimberly’s hand lightly.

“Okay...” She whispers simply. She looks down at Trini's phone in her hands.

"All the photos and messages..." She says, and Kimberly reaches out, grabs the phone from Diana and looks down at it. 

The first thing she sees is Trini's lockscreen. A photo of her and Kimberly kissing. She inhales sharply, and Tommy sighs and takes the phone off her. 

"I got it. I'll get rid of everything to do with us...photos...messages..." She murmurs. Kimberly nods silently, and Diana shakes her head. 

"Kim..."

"It's okay. Go..." Kimberly says, smiling as best she can, and she lets Diana go with a soft sigh, Diana disappearing into the house as Tommy begins deleting everything.

Zack wraps her arm around Kimberly gently. 

“Stay strong, Kimmy…” She whispers. Kimberly nods, grips the hand on her shoulder tightly, and it isn’t long before Diana’s exiting the house again.

And Trini is fast asleep in her arms, her head curled against Diana’s chest as she sleeps soundlessly, the exhaustion of the last few weeks knocking her into a mini coma, but Diana is careful not to wake her, her steps lithe and soft.

Kimberly can’t help herself, whimpers as tears fall down her face the closer Diana gets, and Jason sighs and opens the door to the backseat. Diana looks to him sadly, and Jason’s eyes are only on Trini as Diana goes to lay her down in the backseat-

“Wait…” Jason whispers. Diana stops short, turns to face him, and Jason hesitates before he walks forward and brushes Trini’s hair back from her face as gently as possible.

“Jason, don’t wake her…” Kimberly begs, and he looks back at her.

“I won’t I just…” He turns back to Trini with a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I ever even thought about leaving you behind, Trini, I…fuck, this sucks…” Jason’s whole body heaves with a sob, and Zack grips his shoulder as he steps back. Zack leans forward now, and touches Trini’s hand gently.

“We’ll miss you, crazy girl…” He whispers. They both move back slowly, being as quiet as possible, and Tommy gives Kimberly’s hand a squeeze before her and Billy step forward in their place as she hands Diana Trini's phone.

"All gone..." She says softly. Diana nods, and Tommy looks down at Trini with a smile. 

“You were the first person who even bothered to talk to me at Angel Grove High…apart from Sasha, the bitch…but thanks, Trini. For looking out for me even though you didn’t know who I was…I’ll never forget it. It led me here.” Tommy smiles, runs a finger down Trini’s forearm and Billy grips Trini’s hand, being careful not to wake her as he does. 

“Thanks for always being there for me, Trini…stay safe. Both of you.” He looks up at Diana, who nods once.

“We will. I promise.” 

They both step back.

Everyone’s looking at her.

She’s not sure if she can do this…

She hesitates, but one look at Trini’s face, and she’s stepping forward before she can stop herself. 

A million memories flood her, memories that Trini no longer has…

Their first kiss on that bench at Amanda’s house during that party…Trini’s body heating up as her fingers had skated under Kimberly’s shirt, her lips soft but hungry…

The way her eyes had lit up with passion and desire the first time they’d had sex…

The day Kimberly had told her she loved her…the look of love in her eyes before Rita had taken over…

_That’s why you’re doing this, Kim…she’ll never know what Rita and Zedd did…_

She looks up at Diana, her bottom lip trembling, and Diana smiles softly.

“I know…” She whispers. Kimberly whimpers, lets out a shaky exhale before looking down at Trini. 

“I…fuck, I don’t even know where to begin…I love you so much…I always will, Trini. But this is for the best…I know you’ll be happier far away from all of this…” She reaches out to touch Trini’s hand, but her eyes fall on something else.

Trini’s left hand.

She smiles and leans forward, slowly and gently slipping the ring off Trini’s finger before she holds it up and stares at it.

A future that will never happen now…

Only a memory.

“I’ll hold onto it…so I never forget. I’ll remember for both of us. I promise.” She hesitates, throws caution to the wind anyway and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Trini’s temple, and Trini shifts slightly in Diana’s arms, but doesn’t wake as Kimberly pulls back, her fingers brushing against Trini’s forearm. 

“Goodbye, Trini.” She breathes. She steps back, looks to Diana and nods, and Diana sighs, as she moves forward and slowly, ever so gently, lays Trini down in the backseat before closing the door softly.

Trini’s still fast asleep, and Kimberly smiles as she watches her through the window.

“I’ll let you know when I reach Gotham…it’ll be a few days…” Diana says softly. Kimberly nods and turns to look at her, takes in the bags under her eyes with a sigh.

“Try and get some sleep, too, Diana. You’re just as exhausted as the rest of us.” She smiles and nods once before looking at each of them.

“You too. Shower, get some rest…”

They nod, and she tears well in her eyes.

“I love you all so much.” She whispers. 

“We love you, too.” They echo. Diana reaches out and grips Kimberly’s hand.

“Please call me if you need me for anything, Kimberly. Promise me you won’t let this sadness and despair hurt you like it hurt Oliver…I won’t be able to bear it.” Kimberly smiles.

“She’s not dead…she’s alive and happy. That’s all I’ll ever want. But I promise. If it gets bad, I’ll let you know.” Diana nods, and she looks to each of them again.

“Goodbye…” 

“Bye, Diana…” They chorus. She jumps into the car, closing the door gently before she shoves the key into the ignition to start the car up, and the sight is so strange, Wonder Woman, decked out in her armor, driving a car…

Kimberly laughs weakly, delirium getting to her, and Diana smiles at them before she pulls out of the driveway, slowing disappearing from their view.

Kimberly watches as the car turns, feels the tiny fissures in her heart form as the car takes off down the street. 

Kimberly lets out a deep shaky breath.

It’s over now.

It’s over.

Trini’s gone from her life forever.

Trini-

Her knees buckle.

The Rangers lift her back up before she even has time to hit the ground, a whimper escaping her as Tommy whispers in her ear.

“We’ve got you, Kimmy…we’ve got you…”


	16. loving you forever can't be wrong, even though you're not here, won't move on (and there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head, your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, but I wish I was dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Dark Paradise" By Lana Del Rey. 
> 
> sorry for this stupidly long wait! 
> 
> Also, I kinda went back to the other chapters and revised them, added some new things to them, nothing of the plot has changed, i promised, there's just a bit more extra stuff that I felt needed to be added, because I rushed so quickly to get the chapters out after being gone for two months that I didn't add some stuff that I should've added before and...yeah.
> 
> Anyway, you can give them a read if you want! Nothing major was added, so it's not necessary, but a re-read is something you can do if you want!
> 
> Also, also, the next few chapters are gonna be a bit longer than the last ones, I'm aiming for that 10-15K chapter radius again with these chapters because I'm ending this story at 20 chapters, just like the last one! So it means you might need to wait longer for new chapters, but it also means they're going to be a lot longer, so it's a good thing! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, scream at me in the comments or you can message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

**Twelve Years Ago**

“Trini…” 

She looks up at the sound of her mother’s voice, and the second she takes a look at Diana’s face, her heart skips a beat.

She looks like she’s on the verge of a breakdown. 

“Whoa, hey…mom, what’s up?” She asks, standing up from her seat and abandoning her cereal to kneel down in front of her mother as she collapses onto the dining room chair with a shaky breath.

Trini’s never seen her mother this anxious or nervous before. She’s kind of scared for her to keep talking, but this is their relationship. They don’t shy away from things that need to be discussed.

So she reaches out and grips Diana’s hands, trying to give her all the support she possibly can through this simple, but loving gesture.

And Diana whimpers and reaches a hand up to cradle her cheek, a watery smile lifting her lips as tears fall down her face. 

“Mom, you’re scaring me…just tell me…I can handle it, I’m seven now, you can trust me with anything.” Trini whispers softly, giving her mother the most heartwarming smile she can muster despite the worry pounding through her at what feels like a million miles an hour. 

Diana pulls away, begins twisting her fingers in her lap as she chews down on her lower lip.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” She breathes out. Trini raises an eyebrow, swallows the lump in her throat and nods once.

“Okay.” She says simply. 

It’s something big, clearly…

It’s okay.

Everything’s okay.

Diana still doesn’t say anything. Trini knows she’s not gonna say a word unless Trini calms her down enough to say it. 

“Mom. Calm down. Whatever it is, we’ll handle it together. We’re family, okay? We always will be.” Trini says softly, and Diana lets out a breathless laugh before she swallows loudly and nods once. 

“I…Trini, I-you’re-you’re adopted.” She finally blurts out, the words coming out in an explosive breath as she cries and buries her face into her hands, sobs escaping her loudly before she can help herself.

Trini’s frozen in shock.

Her heart is pounding against her chest wildly. 

Diana…Diana isn’t her real mother? 

But…

Trini bites down on her lower lip. 

Deep down…deep down she’s always known this. Diana is Wonder Woman, an Amazon of Themyscira, it…it seemed impossible from day one that Diana was her real mother…

But Trini never questioned it, was too scared to ask her mother in fear of insulting her…and because of that, there’d always been hope...hope that maybe Trini was being paranoid, that Diana was really her mother and she was half Amazonian, somehow…

_Don’t be stupid, Trini. You don’t have half the strength mom has. Physically or emotionally. She’s amazing and you’re…useless. You should’ve known from the start…now suck it up and be there for her._

Diana is still crying, a secret she’s been keeping for so many years finally out, finally revealed to the one person who needed to know it more than anyone.

But…did it matter?

Did it matter if Diana was her biological mother?

And the answer enters her mind without hesitation.

_Of course not. I don’t give a damn if she gave birth to me or if she found me in a basket floating down a river. She’s my mother!_

“Mom…” Trini whispers softly. Diana shakes her head, and Trini chuckles and reaches up, gripping her wrists and pulling them from her face gently, and when Diana looks up at her with bloodshot eyes, she smiles and shrugs. 

“So? You’re still my mom. Nothing’s gonna change that. Ever. I promise. I don’t care what anyone says, deep down, I know. Right here…I know you’re my mother.” Trini says, gripping Diana’s hand and laying it over her heart. 

Diana chokes on a sob, and she’s smiling and enveloping Trini in a bone crushing hug before Trini can stop her, and she gasps desperately for air as she pats her mother’s back supportively. 

“O-Okay-.” 

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Diana yells, crying loudly into her ear, and Trini manages to suck in a deep breath as she nods against her.

“Y-Yeah, I love you too! Can’t breathe though, woman!” Diana loosens her hold, but doesn’t let her go, and Trini gasps for air for a few moments before she smiles and melts into her mother’s embrace.

Her mother.

Diana Prince is her mother.

And nothing is ever going to change that. 

-

**Twelve Years Later**

“Kim?” 

She groans, grabs the pillow underneath her head and pulls it out and over her until she’s basically sandwiching her head between the feather filled pillow, refusing to acknowledge the voice at the door, or the knock that follows. 

“Kim, come on…” She hears a snore beside her, and Kimberly Hart freezes as her eyes immediately open in surprise.

Beside her.

Beside-oh shit-

Tommy is going to fucking kill her-

She throws the pillow off her head and looks beside her to see a young man with brown hair and a…well, quite the muscular body, laying on her bed right beside her, and she sees his bare arms, looks down at his bare chest, and sighs, looks down at her own naked body before rubbing her eyes with a groan.

She…does not remember his name.

“Shit…” Kimberly runs a hand through her hair before she sniffs and slaps a hand across the guy’s chest.

“Hey! Wake up!” He groans and tries to roll away from her, and she bares her teeth and slaps him again.

“Hey…whatever your name is, get out! If my roommate sees this, she’s gonna flip! The window!” Kimberly says, waving nonchalantly to the window, and the guy is still half asleep when the door bursts open-

And Tommy Oliver walks in. 

She looks at the scene before her with narrowed eyes before her expression turns cold and she crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at Kimberly, who smiles at her sheepishly before her eyes turn to the guy beside Kimberly.

“If you’re not out of here in the next five seconds, I’m throwing you out.” She hisses. The guy ruffles the back of his head as he yawns and sits up slowly, and looks at Kimberly with wide eyes. When she shrugs, he laughs loudly.

“Who the fuck are you?” He says, looking to Tommy as he reaches down and grabs his boxers off the ground, putting them on underneath the covers before he clambers out of the bed and bends down to pick his shirt up off the floor. 

“I’m her fucking roommate. This is my apartment, too. So again, if you’re not out in five seconds, I’m throwing you out.” Tommy says, her voice quiet, but filled with venom, and the guy’s smile falters before he looks at Kimberly and laughs shakily as he puts his pants back on.

“Is…is she for real?” He asks incredulously, and Kimberly sighs.

“I’d probably run out of here.” She says, throwing herself back down onto her bed, and the guy looks between them again, sees Tommy crack her knuckles-

He’s running out faster than Barry Allen, grabbing the rest of his stuff and bolting before slamming the door shut behind him, and Tommy finally relaxes with a sigh before she turns to face Kimberly.

“And what was that one’s name?” She asks coldly. Kimberly frowns, stretches underneath the covers before reaching down over the bed and grabbing her own undergarments to shove back on under the covers.

“Uh…Ben? No! Glen! No…” Kimberly tries her hardest to remember as she clips her bra back on, and Tommy scoffs in disbelief and shakes her head.

“You’re unbelievable.” She grumbles.

“Give me a break, Tommy, fuck…” Kimberly groans, shoving her face back into her pillow, and Tommy sighs in frustration and walks to her side of the bed, throws the covers off her body and sits down at her feet before punching her clean in the thigh.

“FUCK! OW!” Kimberly shouts, sitting up with a gasp of pain and slapping Tommy’s hand away from her leg, tears of pain immediately welling in her eyes.

“I’ve given you a break for almost a year now, Kim! I get it, okay?! Fuck, you don’t think we all miss her?! But this-.”

“Don’t.” Kimberly hisses, and the tears in her eyes spill over, the pain not the cause of her tears now as Tommy looks at her sympathetically before she reaches out and grips Kimberly’s hand.

“Kim, you’re struggling more and more every day, and you promised Diana you were gonna tell her when it got bad. This is as bad as it gets.” Kimberly scoffs.

“You’re delusional, Tommy. Look around you! We live in a fancy fucking apartment-.”

“That we can barely afford! We’re barely scraping by thanks to your parents, and god knows how long they’re going to keep giving you money for! Look, I said I’d support you as long as it was reasonable, but this is going too far, Kimberly! We can’t keep spreading ourselves out like this! I’ve told you a million times, we should just go and live at the safe haven with Billy, Zack and Jason-.”

“Get fucked. I’m not going back there.” Kimberly spits, kicking her foot out to push Tommy off the bed, but Tommy stands her ground and grips her foot, pinning it to the bed as she glares at Kimberly angrily.

“Kimberly, you’re barely surviving. You’re sleeping with every Tom, Dick and Harry you can find who trespasses in Angel Grove, you go out almost every night to god knows where and you don’t come home until four in the morning, or sometimes at all! You haven’t spoken to your parents in almost a year, they’re worried-.”

“That’s bullshit, I called them last week!” Kimberly yells, and Tommy scoffs again.

“For what? Five seconds? ‘Hey mom, dad, I’m fine, bye!’ That’s not a phone call, Kim! Do you know how badly Zack would give anything to talk to his mom again? Do-.”

Tommy doesn’t get to finish her sentence.

Kimberly lets out a guttural growl and tackles her off the bed, pinning her to the wood floor beneath them and wrapping a hand around Tommy’s throat, applying only the smallest amount of pressure as she raises her fist.

“Don’t you use that fucking card against me! Don’t you fucking dare!” Kimberly snarls, and Tommy glares up at her before she easily grabs Kimberly by the neck, overpowering her with barely any effort as she throws her down to the ground and pins her down by her shoulders.

“LET GO OF ME!” Kimberly screams, struggling against her with everything she has, and Tommy doesn’t even have to try, simply grunts as she holds Kimberly down before shaking her head in disbelief.

“And on top of that, the energy from your Coin is draining because you keep it off all the fucking time! You’re becoming less and less of a Power Ranger every day, and if you’re not careful, the Coin is going to leave you!” Tommy exclaims breathlessly.

“THEN MAYBE IT SHOULD!” Kimberly roars, pushing Tommy off her with enough force that Tommy falls back onto her backside and blinks at her in shock. 

“K-Kim-.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be a fucking Power Ranger anymore.” Kimberly says shakily, her whole body trembling as Tommy’s expression turns from shock, to complete and utter defeat, her whole body sagging as her head drops before she shakes it in disbelief.

She…she can’t be serious…

“Kim…we need you. We already lost Trini-.”

“Get out.” Kimberly whispers. Tommy looks up at her.

“Kim-.”

“GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Kimberly screams, jumping up with her heart pounding against her chest as she grips Tommy’s arm and drags her up, shoving her toward the door angrily.

She’s done.

No more Jason, no more Zack, no more Billy, no more Tommy, no more fucking Power Rangers-

No more pain-

Tommy staggers, comes to a standstill before she turns to look at Kimberly with tears falling down her face as she nods.

“Okay…” She says simply.

She makes her way to the door, and Kimberly is as still a statue, doesn’t move an inch despite the fact that her body is shaking beyond her control, and Tommy pauses at the doorway before she turns again, but she doesn’t make eye contact with Kimberly, keeps her head down as she nods once.

“By the way…Happy Birthday.” She mutters, and Kimberly snarls and bends down, grabbing a shoe off the ground and throwing it at Tommy’s head, but it only connects with the door as she closes it behind her with a bang.

-

She stares at the raised flesh on her neck, fingertips reaching up and moving over the white bumps marking her otherwise tan flesh, and she frowns before she curls her fingers underneath her shirt and pulls it up slowly, revealing another scar about three inches big just above her bellybutton before her hands move over to her back, where the same scar is mirrored. 

_“You were in a car accident, Trini…you lost a few of your memories…”_

Diana had told her this a year ago, but it still seems so…off.

Why can’t she remember getting in the accident? 

Why was she missing the year and a half of her life before the accident?

And these scars…the ones on her neck look like claw marks, and the one on her stomach…like she got impaled by something-

“Trini?” A soft knock at her door has her jumping up and turning, her hands dropping from her stomach as the door opens and her mother walks in, a small smile on her face as she crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow.

“Every time I come in here, you’re looking in the mirror. What is it, little one?” Diana asks gently, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Trini does her best to smile as she shakes her head.

She doesn’t have it in her to question what her mother told her.

She’s Diana. Her mother. She wouldn’t do or say anything that would harm her.

“Nothing. Just…wondering…”

“About?” Diana prods, sitting down on her bed and patting the spot beside her. Trini hesitates before she sighs and makes her way over to Diana, sitting down beside her as she bites her lip.

“I don’t know, I just…I feel sad. And I don’t know why. I just…I feel like I’m missing something. Or forgetting it, maybe…which I probably am.” Trini says with a sigh, and she notices Diana wince before she lets out a shaky breath.

“Maybe it’s the aftermath of the birthday fun.” She says with a smile, and Trini smiles. 

“My birthday was almost a month ago, but…yeah. Maybe…or maybe I’m just sad that I can remember my seventeenth birthday…and my nineteenth…but when I try and remember my eighteenth…there’s nothing. A year and a half is gone, mom, and I can’t understand why I can’t remember it.” Trini says, and Diana nods once, grips her hand and squeezes it gently.

“I know it’s hard, little one…I tried to fill in as much of the blanks as I could-.”

“I know, I…you did a good job. Living in Angel Grove, graduating High School, living a normal life, it’s…it’s what we always wanted. I guess I’m just sad I can’t remember it. I mean, there’s so much I missed out on…or didn’t miss out on…” Trini says, frowning as she tries to understand, and Diana shakes her head.

“Not really…” Trini sighs.

“Aunty Dinah died, and I can’t remember it.” She deadpans.

“I told you, it was during a mission the League was on-.”

“I know what you told me, mom, but…I can’t remember it. And I can’t remember meeting the Amazons, or your mother…the fact that they had to introduce themselves to me again, it just sucks. A year and a half just…gone.” Trini mutters, twisting her fingers in her lap, and Diana wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“I know, little one. You don’t know how much it pains me every day that you can’t remember it, either.” She whispers. Trini lets out a deep breath.

“I tried everything the therapist told me to do…meditation, lucid dreaming…nothing’s coming back. I guess…I guess we just have to live with it, huh?” Diana hesitates, and Trini frowns before the hesitation is erased and she smiles. 

“What matters is that we’re both here, together. That we both survived.” Trini chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, well, there was no doubt you were going to survive, you’re immortal, mom. And I’m…me.” Trini says with a sigh, and Diana frowns.

“You’re my daughter. The most amazing daughter a mother could ask for.” Diana says firmly, and Trini smiles.

“Thanks, mom. But I meant more along the lines of ‘you’re an immortal goddess with superpowers and I’m a complete and utter failure compared to you’.” 

Diana blinks.

“Trini-.”

“It’s okay, mom, I…I kinda came to terms with all of that a long time ago, you know.” Trini says with a chuckle. Diana frowns. 

“You shouldn’t feel like this though, Trini. I keep telling you that. You have nothing to be insecure about at all, you’re an amazing young woman-.”

“Who couldn’t get through a car accident without losing a year and a half of memories, yeah…totally amazing.” Trini mutters. Diana reaches out and tucks a finger under her chin to lift her head, and she looks at her sternly.

“Stop saying that. You know I hate it when you say that.” She says sadly. Trini sighs.

“I know you do, but it’s the truth, isn’t it? I’m just a stupid, normal human who gets stupid, normal human injuries. I’m never gonna be anything compared to you, mom.” 

“And you also know I hate it when you feel like this-.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t exactly erase how I feel.” Trini grumbles, and Diana shakes her head.

“Trini-.”

“You know what, it’s late, can…can we just go to bed? Please?” Trini says softly, rubbing her temples as her head throbs in pain, and Diana purses her lips before she nods once and stands, pressing a kiss to Trini’s hair before cradling her face in her hands.

“Alright. Goodnight, little one.”

“Goodnight…” Diana makes her way out the room, but pauses at the door, turns to look back as Trini clambers under her covers and turns to her side, facing away from the door.

Diana feels her heart break as she closes the door softly and leans against it with a heavy sigh.

She knows exactly why her daughter is sad, and perhaps it does have something to do with her missing memories, but Diana knows it’s because deep down, she knows.

She knows today is Kimberly’s birthday.

God, this year has been torture. Diana was so happy, so happy to have Trini back, but she misses those kids more than anything.

And she knows, deep down, Trini misses them, too. She may not remember them, but the way she talks about a piece of her missing…

Why, why did that last bit of chemicals fall to the ground, why couldn’t she have gotten all her memories back?

Seeing her like this…it almost hurts more than Trini not remembering anything at all. 

Diana looks down at her phone, and she hesitates as she stares down at it.

She hasn’t visited them in over two months now, too busy with missions with the League to stop by Angel Grove for a visit.

She has no idea how they’re doing.

She unlocks her phone and scrolls down to Jason’s number, and as soon as she lifts the phone to her ear, he’s answering on the third ring.

“Diana?”

“Jason…hi.”

“Is everything okay? Did something happen to Trini? Did she remember?” Jason asks immediately, and Diana smiles sadly.

Every call, without fail, he asks…

And every call, without fail, she has to disappoint him…

“No, Jason, she…she hasn’t remembered. But she’s fine, she’s…coping. I’m just calling to check on you and the others. Is…how’s Zack doing?” She asks gently. Jason lets out a long sigh.

“He’s okay, trying his best to move forward…it’s only been a few months since his mom died, but he’s pulling through better than he was a month ago. We’re here for him as much as we can be.” 

“Good…good, I’m glad. And Tommy’s sister?”

“Doing better every day. Her last scans came back negative for any cancer cells. They said it looks good!” Jason says happily, and Diana smiles.

“Good, good…and you? How are you holding up?” 

“We’re all good, Diana. Our parents think we’re in L.A going to college, which isn’t a complete lie, I mean, Billy and I are doing online courses…but we’re hiding out in the Safe Haven, now that it’s hidden from view. Well…Zack, Billy and I are living here. Kimberly and Tommy still live in an apartment on their own.”

Diana sighs, rubs her forehead absentmindedly.

Kim…what is she going to do about Kim…

“It’s hard for her, Jason…for Kimberly…being there.” Diana says gently, and Jason sighs.

“Uh, yeah…about that-.”

“Is that Diana? Give me the phone!” Diana hears Tommy say, and Jason sighs before there’s the sound of the phone being passed over.

“Diana? Is that you?” Tommy’s voice rings clear, and Diana smiles.

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you?”

“I’m fine, just…listen, Diana, Kim’s not doing so great.” 

Diana’s heart drops.

“What?”

“If she’s been telling you she’s doing just fine, she’s fucking lying, alright?” 

“She…she said she’s been doing fine, t-that she’s doing online college courses as well-.” Diana splutters, and Tommy laughs shrilly. 

“Online college courses? College my ass, she’s feeding you the same lie she’s feeding her parents! She’s…she stays in the apartment all day and then goes out at night with Amanda fucking Clarke and gets wasted, brings whatever guy she can find home, fucks him and then does the same thing over and over and over every day! I…I can’t watch her keep doing this, Diana. I…I love her too much. She needs help.” 

Diana is breathing heavily, unable to stop herself from panicking as she swallows the lump in her throat and nods.

“I…okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can, I just need to get Trini to Gotham…to the Watchtower so Bruce and the others can watch over her, okay? I’ll be there within a day, just…stay strong, please, Tommy? Just for a little bit longer, I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

Tommy lets out a shaky sigh of relief.

“Thank you. By the way…we miss you.” Diana smiles fondly.

“I miss you, too. But I’ll be there soon. Stay safe until I get there.” Diana ends the call, holds the phone to her heart.

Kimberly…god, what is she doing?

_I have to help her. I got Trini back, but she didn’t and…I need to help her._

-

“WOO! Go, Kimmy!” 

The alcohol falls straight down her throat, burning deeply as she gags and screws her face up in disgust, and Amanda laughs and claps her back with a raucous cheer as the others around the table do the same.

“Damn, Hart! Knew you were wild!” Alex Roberts, a kid she remembers from Angel Grove says, and there’s a glint in his eyes, a wicked glint that has Kimberly looking him up and down.

She stands, grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him in for a kiss, and he responds enthusiastically, hands immediately gripping her hips and pulling her in close before she pulls away and hisses into his ear.

“Angel Grove High School is dead, Alex. Stop wearing the fucking letterman jacket and I’ll consider fucking you.” She says, and she pulls away, watches as Alex’s eyes widen before he’s ripping the jacket from his body like a five year old kid who’s discovered a new toy. 

Krispy Kreme, or really, the now vacant lot that exists where Krispy Kreme used to, is loud, the fire pit in the middle of the abandoned lot glowing as everyone around them cheers and downs their drinks, and Kimberly can see the place is started to get more and more crowded as she grabs another shot of tequila on the table and downs it.

She should get out of here before the cops come.

She looks down at Amanda with a smirk.

“I found my pet, I’m going home.” 

“Oh come on! We’re having so much fun!” Amanda whines, reaching out and gripping her hand, and Kimberly laughs and shakes her head.

“You’re having fun! I’m ready to go home! Same time tomorrow?” She yells over the music, and Amanda grins.

“See you there, Kimmy!” Kimberly grabs Alex’s hand and drags him away, feels his hand cup her ass as she grits her teeth and slams him against the crumbling wall of the now destroyed Krispy Kreme.

“Whoa-.”

“Touch my ass again, and you’ll be masturbating with your feet for the rest of your life, got it?” She hisses, and Alex laughs and raises his hands in surrender.

“Damn, alright…got it.” She grabs his hand again before hailing a taxi, and it comes to a stop in front of her as she yells out the address and pulls Alex into the backseat with her.

His lips are rough, stubble rubbing against her mouth, and it’s so different from-

She hisses, presses into him harder as her fingers grip his hair as her kiss turns almost violent.

She doesn’t stop kissing him the entire way home, and when the cab driver tells her she’s arrived at her destination, she throws him a ten dollar bill and exits the cab, dragging Alex out as the cab driver yells at her that he needs more than that.

“Go pick up some other drunk asshole to cover my bill!” She yells, and then she’s dragging Alex up the flight of stairs to her apartment, shoving the key in and throwing the door open, and he grabs her and lifts her into his arms.

“Bedroom?” He breathes.

“Right here.” She whispers, and he groans and almost drops her to the ground, falling on top of her and desperately moving to unbutton his jeans and push them off his body as she hikes her dress up above her hips.

He pulls a condom out of his wallet, rips it open with his teeth and shoves it on quickly as Kimberly keeps kissing him, desperately needing him to do what every guy before him has done.

Helped her pain.

The second he thrusts into her, she’s thrown into a different memory, a groan of pleasure escaping her, and she hears her voice in her head-

_“I love you so much, Kim-.”_

“Harder.” She hisses, and he laughs breathlessly, pushes into her harder, deeper, and she welcomes the pain, welcomes the tears that fall down her face as her nails scratch down his back and Trini’s voice fades into the back of her mind.

-

Diana looks up at her former home fondly, smiles as she takes a deep breath in as she steps out of the cab and hands the driver a fifty.

“Keep the change.”

“Wow…thanks lady! Although I gotta ask…why are you asking me to bring you to an empty lot?” He says, chuckling and looking up at her home in confusion, and Diana smiles. 

“Sight-seeing.” She grabs her bag and taps the top of the car as she shuts the door, and he shakes his head with a laugh and drives away.

Diana smiles and steps over the barrier protecting the house, and as soon as she does, there’s a ripple effect, almost like stepping through a wall of gas as the house comes into view. 

She makes her way toward the front door before she extends a hand and knocks, and she hears cries of happiness before there’s pounding footsteps and the front door swings open.

Jason Scott is the first to appear, his blue eyes blazing with excitement, Billy Cranston to his left and Zack Taylor to his right, and all three of them immediately move forward and hug her tightly, Diana chuckling and wrapping her arms around all three of them as she sighs.

“I missed you guys, too.” She whispers. Jason rubs her back before he pulls away with a grin.

“It’s good to see you. How’s Trini?” 

“She’s good! She’s…struggling still…with the missing memories, but she’s safe. That’s what matters.” Diana says with a frown. Jason purses his lips, and Zack smiles and ruffles his hair.

“Don’t worry about crazy girl, she’s got Diana. We gotta talk about Kim.” Zack says, and Diana looks at him sadly.

He looks tired, like he’s aged twenty years since his mother’s death five months ago, and Diana sighs and cradles his cheek.

“Before we do…how are you?” She asks. Zack smiles and grips her wrist.

“I’m alright. I came to terms with her dying a long time ago, Diana. I’m just happy she’s not in pain anymore.” Diana sighs, and Zack looks to the living room-

“Tommy’s in there. Let’s go.” Diana nods and makes her way to the living room, looking around the house fondly as Tommy stands from the couch and runs to her.

“Hey!” Tommy hugs her, practically jumping into her arms, and Diana chuckles and runs her fingers through Tommy’s hair.

“Hey, you…are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m…I’m worried about Kim.” Tommy says, her eyes filled with concern as she pulls away, and Diana sighs.

“What happened after I left last time? She said she was okay, she looked okay-.”

“She was okay. For maybe a month or two after you guys left the first time. I mean, as okay as she could get, she cried a lot, but she smiled sometimes, she was kind of happy…” Jason mutters, and Tommy rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“She wasn’t okay from day one, Jason. She’s refused to step foot in this house since the last time she was in it. When you and Trini left. She barely ate, barely slept…I was there for her through all of it. She lied to you guys, too.” Tommy says firmly to Jason and Zack and Billy, who all blink in surprise.

“But-.”

“The second you left, Diana, she fell apart. She told me she wanted to move out of home, so I left with her. We got an apartment in town, and I tried to convince her over and over that we should just live here, but she refused. And then she ran into Amanda Clarke one night, and Amanda was drunk, she’d…she’d lost her father and Kimberly felt bad, so she went drinking with her, and that was it. Every night, Kimberly goes out drinking with her, brings some random guy home, rinses and repeats. She won’t talk to me, some days she’ll barely look at me. She’s…she’s not okay. I thought maybe if I just gave her some time…” Tommy trails off, tears falling down her face, and Diana looks at the others, who all look shocked as Jason shakes his head.

“I didn’t think it was this bad-.”

“It is this bad! Jason, she hasn’t shown up for training in months-.”

“I figured it was her feeling like shit about Zack’s mom! That on top of losing Trini…I just thought she needed space!” Jason runs a hand through his hair, and Tommy shakes her head.

“I’ve been giving her space for a year, Jason, I can’t do it anymore. She needs help. Diana…Diana, she needs Trini.” 

Diana blinks once.

“You…you want me to bring Trini back to Angel Grove?” She asks in a low voice. Tommy whimpers.

“It’s her only chance-.”

“She doesn’t remember any of you! That’s only going to hurt Kimberly more! You think her seeing the love of her life stare at her with no recognition whatsoever is going to help her? Tommy, think rationally here-.”

“I don’t know how to think rationally anymore, Diana! Kimberly’s my best friend, she’s like a sister to me! I can’t watch her keep doing this to herself!” Tommy cries, gripping her hair as tears fall down her face, and Diana grips her hand and pulls her into her, hugging her gently as she coos softly.

“Okay, okay, shh…just…just breathe…” Tommy grips her tightly, cries into her chest as Zack and Billy look to Jason, who clenches his jaw and nods once. 

“We can’t bring Trini back…but maybe seeing you will help her.” Jason says, nodding at Diana, who purses her lips before she nods.

“Of course. I’ll do whatever needs to be done.” Jason smiles, and Tommy pulls away and looks up at her.

“Not straight away though, if…if we bombard her with Diana, she’ll freak out. We just need to get her in a good mood or something-.” She suddenly groans, and before Diana can ask her what’s wrong, the other four are hissing in pain and clutching their heads, and Diana looks at them in shock.

“What? What is it?” She asks frantically, and Jason shakes his head.

“I…sorry, it’s…it’s just Alpha 5. We’re needed at the ship.” 

“Is it an attack?” Diana says with worry, and Jason sighs.

“No, he didn’t sound that frantic, but we should still go see what’s wrong.” 

“Oh…do you want me to come with you?” Diana asks, and Jason hesitates before he shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay. Just…wait here?” He asks sheepishly, and Diana frowns, but sighs and nods.

“Alright. I agree with Tommy, I shouldn’t just come in and see her out of nowhere, but I do need to get back to Trini eventually. I don’t like staying away from her for longer than a few days, even if she has the whole League protecting her…”

“I know. I…we’ll sort it out when we come back, alright?” Diana smiles and touches Jason’s shoulder.

“Alright. Go…fulfil your duties.” Jason smiles and nods to the others. 

“Alright, team. Let’s go.” 

-

“Cheater!” 

Trini’s tongue pokes out as she smashes her fingers on the buttons, ignores Laurel cackling beside her as her character grabs Trini’s and slams her head to the ground.

“Give it up, Prince! I’m totally winning!”

“Over my dead body, Lance!” She hisses, and Laurel grins, hits a combination of buttons-

Her character performs a move, and the letters ‘K.O’ light up on the screen.

“DAMN IT!” Trini sighs, and Laurel cheers wildly. 

“Third game in a row, Trin! Someone needs to practice!” She says, ruffling Trini’s hair, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…” Her phone begins buzzing in her pocket, and Trini sighs and pulls it out, sees Diana’s face on the screen and smiles as she holds it up to her ear.

“Hey.” She answers.

“Hi, little one. This, uh…this pottery deal might take a little longer than I thought. I’ll try and get back in a few days, alright?” Trini frowns, but nods anyway.

“Yeah, it’s fine, mom. I’m at Watchtower, remember? No cars to get into an accident.” She says with a roll of her eyes, and Laurel winces before she grabs the bowl of chips on the table and begins snacking on them hastily.

“I know, I just…I don’t like being away from you for too long.”

“I know. But I’m with Laurel and Barbara and Clark and Lois, mom. I think I’m safe.” Trini says with a chuckle. Diana sighs.

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Good luck with the deal.” Trini ends the call and looks to Laurel, who grins nervously.

“Clay, you know? Such a, uh, big thing to make a deal about-excuse me…” She jumps up suddenly, and Trini frowns.

“Ran out of chips.” Laurel mumbles, and she runs out of the room to the kitchen, Trini watching her go in disbelief.

Man, she’s weird sometimes…

-

“The Yellow Coin has fully restored itself, which means it will find another person soon, Rangers. The ranks will be restored once more.” Zordon says, his voice echoing throughout the ship.

The room is silent.

There’s a heavy, thick tension in the air, and Jason bows his head, lets out a deep exhale before he nods.

“Alright.” He says simply.

“We’ll, uh…we’ll welcome them with open arms.” Tommy says, running a hand through her hair and nodding.

They hear a scoff, and Jason turns to see Kimberly looking up at Zordon with a look of pure, unadulterated anger on her face. 

“That’s it? Someone new comes in, takes her place…that’s it?” She says, her voice stiff as if she’s trying to contain her anger, and Zordon sighs.

“Kimberly-.” 

“Just answer the question! Is this it? She’s gone forever? There’s literally nothing we can do? That’s it?” She says, her voice shaking now with her anger, and Zordon can’t even look at her as he nods.

“Yes. That’s it. There’s nothing I can do for Trini. Her memories are gone. She’s gone, Kimberly....”

It’s silent in the ship once again, and Jason’s heart is pounding as he watches tears fall down Kimberly’s face rapidly, watches her bottom lip tremble as she looks at each of her fellow Rangers in disbelief.

“That’s…that’s it for you guys, too?” She whispers brokenly. Jason feels his heart break, and he sighs as he bows his head.

“There’s…there’s nothing we can do.” He says, his voice breaking with emotion as he tries his best to stop the tears already welling in his eyes from falling, and when he looks up, Kimberly is looking at them all in disgust.

“You’re abandoning her.” She hisses, clenching her fist, and Jason shakes his head.

“We’re not! We…what can we do, Kim?” He cries, and when he steps forward, she steps back, shaking her head as she glares up at Zordon.

“Fuck you. Fuck you, and fuck this.” She growls, digging into her pocket and pulling out her Power Coin, and she throws it to the ground, the others watching it bounce off the steel floor, the pink light in the center blowing brightly as she turns, making her way out of the ship without even looking back at them. 

The others are so frozen in shock, it takes a few seconds before Tommy’s legs start working and she runs toward the entrance after her.

“Kim!”

“Don’t.” Zordon’s voice echoes out, and Tommy stops short, her whole body trembling as she turns to face Zordon, who bows his head. 

“Give her time…welcoming another Yellow Ranger is not going to be easy for her, Tommy. For any of you.” He says, looking to the others, and Jason purses his lips.

“I…Zordon, I don’t know if we should do this. Can’t we delay it? I…Kimberly’s distraught. Trini meant everything to her, she was the love of Kimberly’s life, and now…she’s not even dead, that’s the worst of it. She’s still alive, she’s just on the other side of the country with no idea of who we are. It hurts all of us, but it hurts Kim more. She’s struggling…and bringing a new Yellow Ranger to the fold is only going to make things worse.” 

Zordon watches him for a few moments before he nods his head.

“I understand, Jason. But the team has been weak without the Yellow Ranger, and Trini can’t come back. She’s gone, Jason. I can’t delay the inevitable forever. The Yellow Coin is restored and it’s desperate to find a new person to match its energy with. Whoever it ends up being…whenever it ends up being…I expect you to welcome this new Ranger to the team as best you can. Regardless of who came before them. Just like you did with Tommy.” 

Jason looks to the others, all of whom bow their heads, and he purses his lips before he nods.

They have no choice, and Zordon is right.

Trini’s gone.

But Kimberly’s right, too.

Welcoming another Yellow Ranger…it’s like Trini never existed, and they can’t do that…they can’t erase their memories like she did…

But whoever the new Ranger is, they’re going to be scared, just like Tommy was…just like they were.

Trini’s gone…and this new Yellow Ranger is going to need them.

Jason takes a deep breath in and nods.

“Alright. We’ll do our best.” 

-

Kimberly downs another shot, grabs the next one beside it and downs that too, and she hears the others cheering behind her as she grins and moves to the third shot.

“Damn, Hart! Slow it down! You’ll get acid reflux!”

Kimberly throws out her middle finger behind her.

“Fuck you and your acid reflux!” She yells, and the others laugh loudly as she downs the third shot, feels the world spin wildly before she looks up at them with a grin.

“No vomit!” She cheers, and the others cheer as well, all of them reaching out to high five her as she laughs and claps her hand against the people reaching for her.

“Girl, you are crazy!” Amanda grips her hand, and Kimberly smiles at her drunkenly and leans in closer to her.

“No…I…am drunk!” She whispers, and Amanda laughs loudly and shakes her head.

“Drunk is better than the alternative, Kimmy! You’re getting over an ex, I’m getting over a dead dad…drunk is better than the alternative!” She says, her eyes filling with tears as she reaches down and grabs another shot, and Kimberly closes her eyes, tries her best just to breathe as a voice slowly echoes in her mind.

_“Kim, please…”_

She grabs another shot, clinks the glass against Amanda’s and downs it, feels bile rise in the back of her throat, which she easily swallows down as Amanda cheers.

“There you go! Fuck your ex!” She cheers, and the crowd starts chanting…

“FUCK YOUR EX! FUCK YOUR EX!” 

She laughs deliriously, hears the voice slowly fade as she goes for a fifth shot-

“Yo! GUYS!” Everyone’s eyes turn, the chanting fading as young Richard Mason, who’s running onto the crumbling lot in a frantic panic breathlessly, begins pointing behind him as sweat drips down his face.

“Five-o! We gotta run!” He pants.

It’s still for half a second before everyone immediately runs in different directions, Amanda all but abandoning her as she runs off with Andrew and Layton, and the world spins around Kimberly as she grits her teeth and shakes her head.

“Guess it’s good I can run, huh?” She mutters to herself with a chuckle, and then she’s running, stopping every five seconds as she barrels into brick walls and lamp posts, the world spinning way too much as police sirens echo around her.

She hits into a building, hears the brick crumble as she makes impact, and she falls to the ground, her elbow flaring with pain as she grits her teeth and walks the rest of the block toward her apartment. 

She’s out of the danger zone at least.

She reaches her apartment in no time, a grin on her face as she walks to the door and grabs her keys out of her bag, and when she looks down at her elbow, she sees it’s bleeding.

She doesn’t mind.

The others probably got caught.

Her? She’ll never get caught.

Perks of being a Power Ranger.

The only perk, really. Super speed, super strength…

She wishes she had the power to not feel pain…wishes she had the power to erase her own goddamn memories-

_“Kim…please.”_

She stops short, breathes in deeply, feels fingers trailing down the back of her arm, and she shuts her eyes and grits her teeth as tears immediately fall down her face, her heart pounding with pain.

“Go away…go away, you’re not real. You’re gone.” She whispers, and when she opens her eyes, the voice is gone and the feeling of fingers on the back of her arm fades away.

She wipes her tears, sniffs and slowly enters the building, walking up the stairs as best she can without tripping over them. 

As soon as she reaches her apartment, she shoves her key into the door and throws her whole body against the door to open it.

She falls through the door, landing flat on her face and she groans in pain, feels her knees burning from the impact as she slowly turns over so she’s lying on her face.

She laughs breathlessly, looks up at the ceiling and how it spins around her as she tries her best to just…breathe.

It’s fine.

She’s fine.

She’s-

“Kim…” Tommy’s face slowly comes into view above her, her expression filled with concern as Kimberly looks up at her with a drunken smile.

“Look! No boy this time!” She says with a grin, and Tommy sighs and grips her hand, helping her off the ground and sitting her down on the couch with a grunt.

“Yeah, I heard the sirens, you’re lucky you didn’t get caught. God, Kim, you...you can’t keep doing this.” She whispers. Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. We’ve got a new Yellow Ranger coming! I was celebrating!” She says through clenched teeth, raising her hands in a cheer before she kicks her heels off a little more forcefully than she intended. They fly across the room and dent into the wall, and she frowns as Tommy rubs her forehead and shakes her head before she scoffs.

“I…I can’t keep doing this.” Tommy says slowly, and Kimberly turns to look at her with a scoff.

“Can’t keep doing what?” She says with a roll of her eyes, and Tommy looks at her with a sad smile as tears form in her eyes.

“Watching you fall. You’re in pain, and you won’t acknowledge it, and I can’t…I can’t keep watching you fall, Kimberly. It hurts me too much.” Tommy wipes away the tears that fall down her face.

And Kimberly just glares at her.

“It hurts you too much?” She hisses. Tommy purses her lips as more tears fall.

“I want to help but you won’t let me-.” 

“It hurts you too much? I’m…well, I’m so sorry that losing the love of MY life hurts you so much, Tommy!” She growls sarcastically, and Tommy blinks in shock and shakes her head.

“No, I…Kim-.”

“You want me to stop hurting? You want me to stop being in pain? You want me to be the old Kimberly who thought that love was the only thing worth fighting for? You want me to get over her, get over what happened? Fine! FINE!” Kimberly grabs Tommy by the collar of her buttoned up shirt and pulls her close until their faces are almost inches apart, rests her forehead against Tommy’s and snakes a hand around the back of her neck to hold her there as she tries to squirm away. 

She wants to understand? She’ll make her understand-

“Then fuck me. Fuck the pain right out of me, because that’s the only thing that works, Tommy. You want me to be okay? To get over it? Then fuck me.” She hisses, digging her nails into Tommy’s scalp and pulling her hair slightly on the last two words, and Tommy whimpers and shakes her head, looks at her with tear filled eyes, and before she can do anything, Kimberly’s reaching out, grabbing Tommy’s hand and placing it over her right breast as her breath hitches slightly.

“Fuck the pain right out of me, Tommy.” She breathes, and her voice is filled with anger, but there’s desperation in her tone, too, and it breaks Tommy’s heart clean in two when she looks up into her eyes to see nothing but grief and despair shining in them as she leans in closer to Tommy, who shakes her head before moving her hand away from Kimberly’s chest and up to cradle Kimberly’s cheek gently.

“Kimberly, this isn’t you…” She whispers. Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, and Tommy doesn’t move away, gives her this moment of intimacy as she holds her face in her hands and presses their foreheads together.

“Kim, think about what you just said, please…this isn’t you…” She whispers again. 

It seems to settle deep into her…what she just said to her best friend…to the woman who’s like a sister to her…

And she’s not exactly sure what to do, or say, can only sit there, frozen in despair, with Tommy Oliver gripping her like a lifeline and telling her over and over again…

“This isn’t you, Kim…this isn’t you…”

And the only thing that comes to her mind, the only thing that registers…

“It is me now. And if you can’t handle it then get out. Leave…just like she did.” She says hollowly, tears falling down her face, and before Tommy can grab her, she’s standing and walking into her room, slamming the door shut behind her as Tommy whimpers and breaks down into tears.

-

Trini scratches her pencil against the paper absentmindedly, finds herself fidgeting with the sugar skull pendant on her neck that Barbara apparently gave to her for her eighteenth birthday as she frowns and looks up at the sound of the doors opening.

Bruce walks through, a smile on his face as his eyes land on Trini, and she smiles back.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Bruce.”

“And I’m out.” Laurel stands up from the couch she’s sitting on next to Trini, doesn’t even so much as look at Bruce as she leaves the main room of the Watchtower, and Bruce closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in before exhaling as Trini frowns.

“She’s still upset with you for not wanting her to be Black Canary?” She says with a sigh, and Bruce hesitates before he clears his throat.

“Uh, yeah…yeah, that’s what she’s upset about, kid…” He murmurs, and Trini’s frown only deepens as he makes his way over to Barbara, and Trini shrugs and goes back to drawing, finds that she seems to be subconsciously drawing what looks like…

Well, a lightning bolt.

She looks up again to Bruce, who looks upset as he talks with Barbara, and she sighs.

Something’s going on…she knows it has something to do with her missing year and a half, but she’s too afraid to ask.

Maybe something terrible happened that they’d rather she not know about…

Besides, things are good right now, and she doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it. 

“You okay, Trini?” She’s shaken out of her stupor at the sound of Barbara’s voice, and she looks up to see Bruce and Barbara watching her in concern. She smiles as best as she can and nods.

“Yeah, just…realizing that sometimes ignorance is bliss, you know?” She says, and before they can say anything, she stands and makes her way out of the room, clutching her drawing book in her hand as she does.

-

“Wait I…I don’t understand. You’re saying you don’t think Diana should see Kimberly anymore?”

Jason is looking at Tommy on the opposite end of the couch with a frown of complete confusion on his face, and Tommy looks up at him with a blank expression before she shakes her head.

“It’s not gonna help. Nothing’s gonna help, Jason. She’s gone. They’re both gone.” Tommy deadpans, and Jason crosses his arms over his chest with a huff.

“I’m not giving up on Kim, Tommy. She can get through this, we just need to be there for her-.”

“You weren’t there last night. You didn’t see…you didn’t see what she said…what she did, alright? She’s gone. We should just let her relinquish her hold on the Coin so it can choose someone else.” Tommy says simply, and Jason freezes.

“W-What?” He chokes out. 

What the hell is going on? Tommy would never suggest something like this…

“What…what happened last night?” He says softly, reaching out and touching Tommy’s hand, and Tommy sighs in frustration before scoffing and looking at him in disbelief as she rips her hand away from his.

“She’s gone, Jason! Kimberly is gone! Trini…Trini is gone! There is no goddamn point in fighting it anymore-.” 

“Hey, whoa, whoa!” They both turn as Diana enters the living room, looking between them both in shock as she walks over and kneels down beside them.

“What’s wrong, Tommy?” She asks, looking to her in concern, and Billy and Zack slowly file into the room to stand behind the couch as Tommy purses her lips, tears welling in her eyes.

She can’t tell them…can’t tell them what Kimberly said last night…how she grabbed her…pretty much tried to have sex with her…

She knows it wasn’t Kimberly, knows it’s the actions of a woman who’s suffering more pain than she could ever imagine, but it still cuts deep…

“She’s a lost cause, Diana. There’s no use fighting it anymore. Just…go home, be with Trini. She probably misses you-.”

“No.” Diana says firmly, standing straight and crossing her arms over her chest, and Tommy blinks up at her in shock before she shakes her head.

“There’s no point-.”

“I don’t care. I’m not abandoning Kimberly now, not when she needs me most. I want to meet with her. Today. I’ll go to that apartment myself if I have to, I’m not standing by anymore, it’s been two days already. She needs me, and I’m here.” 

“Diana, you don’t understand-.” 

“Tommy, you called me to help. I’m here to help.” Diana says softly, running her fingers through Tommy’s hair, and Tommy’s eyes close at her touch, a deep sigh escaping her.

God, she should be home with her sister celebrating her going into remission right now…

Tommy looks to the others. 

“If this fails…if not even Diana can fix this…” 

Jason contemplates it for a moment, a battle behind his eyes before he bites down on his lower lip and nods once.

“I’ll…I’ll talk with Zordon about getting a new Pink Ranger, too.” He says hollowly. Tommy swallows the bile rising in the back of her throat and looks up at Diana.

“Alright. Let’s go. Although I doubt she’ll even be home, it’s almost night time, she’s probably already with Amanda.”

“Then we’ll wait till she gets home. You boys stay here, we can’t all bombard her at once, it’s just going to drive her away even more.” 

“Are you sure?” Jason asks gently, and Diana smiles and touches his cheek.

“I’m sure. We’ll be back in no time.” 

-

Tommy lights up the screen of her phone, watches as the clock ticks from 1:59AM to 2:00AM with a sigh of frustration, and she looks to Diana, who looks at the time with a frown of worry.

“Is she always this late?”

“Even later.” Tommy says hoarsely, and Diana purses her lips and sinks back against the couch. 

They’ve been here since seven in the evening. 

This is pointless. After what happened, Kimberly’s…she’s gone. Tommy knows it. Tommy knows it because the real Kimberly would never do something like that to her.

Kimberly Hart is gone. She died the day Trini’s memories of them died, too. 

Diana reaches out and grips Tommy’s hand, pulling her out of her stupor as she gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Maybe we should go looking for her-.”

The sound of keys at the door and giggling on the other side of it has Tommy jumping up, and her heart is pounding against her chest as she turns to look at Diana in worry. Diana smiles and reaches out, gripping her hand tightly as the door opens-

Kimberly almost stumbles over, laughs as she grips the door for support, and there’s some blond guy behind her also laughing before his eyes fall on Tommy in the living room.

“Oh, you got visitors.” He says with a laugh, and Kimberly looks up with a shocked laugh.

“What-.”

The laughter on her face dies the second her eyes fall on Diana.

She goes pale…paler than Tommy has ever seen her, and she’s falling back against the door with a whimper, her eyes on Diana and Diana only as the guy looks between the both of them with a raised eyebrow.

“Is this like…your sister or something?” He laughs, and Tommy glares at him.

“Get out.” She hisses. The guy looks up at her before he scoffs in disbelief.

“What-.”

“Get out or I will throw you out. NOW!” Tommy yells, and the guy clenches his jaw, looks down at Kimberly, who’s still frozen against the door and looking at Diana with her eyes wide in shock before he growls and walks away, the sounds of his footsteps down the stairs echoing in the hallway. 

It’s quiet for a long time, the three of them looking at each other, or more, Tommy looks between Diana and Kimberly and Diana and Kimberly looking only at each other as Kimberly lets out a small whimper.

Diana steps forward slowly, the smile on her face faltering as she takes in Kimberly’s disheveled appearance. 

The straps of her dress falling down her shoulders, her hair, now down past her shoulder blades, haphazard and sticking up everywhere…

“Kimberly…it’s me, it’s Diana, young one…” She says softly, and Kimberly whimpers again, pushes herself even further against the door.

“You…you shouldn’t be here.” She whispers, tears falling down her wide eyes as she looks around the room wildly.

And it hits Tommy that she thinks Trini is here as well.

“Kim, she’s…it’s just Diana, I promise-.”

“Go…go away.” Kimberly breathes, shaking her head and closing her eyes, and Diana has tears falling down her face as she reaches out for Kimberly slowly.

“Kimberly, I want to help-.” 

“You…you can’t help me.” Kimberly hisses, and she opens her eyes, looks to Diana in despair. 

“I…I can try-.”

“You want to help? Erase her.” Kimberly whispers suddenly. Diana freezes, and Tommy blinks in shock.

“Kim-.”

“Erase her from my mind like she erased me. That’s how you can help.” Kimberly whimpers, and then her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes are filled with despair as she looks at Diana and whines.

“Please…please erase her from my mind…the pain…I can’t…” She begs in a whisper, her knees buckling, and Diana can’t even move, can only let the tears fall down her face, and when Diana attempts to get closer, to step forward, to reach out and touch her, Kimberly suddenly yells out and jumps away from her.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She screams, and Diana freezes, holds her hands up as she looks at Kimberly in shock.

“Kimberly, please-.”

“GET HER OUT OF MY MIND! GET HER OUT, GET HER OUT, GET OUT!” She screams, gripping her hair in frustration and slamming her fist against her temple with each word, and Tommy’s heart is pounding against her chest as she runs forward.

“Kimberly, stop!” She cries, her voice shaking in panic, and before Diana can say anything else, before Tommy can even reach her, Kimberly screams and pushes Tommy away as she runs into her room and slams the door shut behind her. 

Diana and Tommy are both frozen in fear, both of them unable to speak or think or breathe.

Tommy has no idea what to do right now.

This was her last chance, the last chance Kimberly had to-

“Tommy…” Diana’s voice breaks the silence, and Tommy turns to look at her, tears falling down both their faces as she shakes her head.

“We…we can’t g-give up on her-.” 

“We won’t.” Diana says thickly, her voice shaking slightly as she sniffs and wipes the tears from her cheeks, and Tommy can see the internal struggle in her eyes, can see her battle with something deeply as she winces in pain before she looks up at Tommy with a mixture of despair and horror written all over her face. 

“You…you were right…” Tommy’s breath catches in her throat, and Diana swallows the lump in her own throat as she nods.

“Trini…Trini’s the only one who can fix this.” 

Tommy’s heart stops.

Is…is she serious?

“D-Diana…” Tommy’s whole body is trembling, and Diana is looking off into the distant as she lets out a shaky breath and nods again.

“I have to bring Trini back to Angel Grove. I have…I have to bring her home.”


	17. Some sort of a window to your right, she goes left and you stay right (between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came, where did I go wrong? I lost a friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. 
> 
> okay...a couple of things.
> 
> 1) I said that the chapters were going to be longer so I could finish this story happily by chapter 20. I lied.  
> 2) I lied because I had a sudden burst of inspiration while writing this chapter and realized there's no way I can finish this in the next four chapters without it being a rushed mess.  
> 3) Because of that...I'm writing a THIRD AND FINAL story for this series.  
> 4) Don't kill me, I love youuuuuu.  
> 5) COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED, YOU CAN YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS OR AT MOVINGGFORTHSAKEOFMOTION.TUMBLR.COM

**Two Years Ago**

She taps her pencil against her book, frowns as she looks down at the diagram of a dissected frog before her.

A shiver runs up her spine at the thought that she’s going to have to actually do this for real in a week’s time, but she knows that dissecting frogs is pretty much a prerequisite of passing Biology. 

But she can’t for the goddamn life of her, remember what this last part of the frog is…

She looks up and around the room, notices the girl in front of her hunched over her paper, writing furiously in an attempt, she guesses, to impress Mr. Chung. 

Cindy Carlisle. Always the kiss ass. 

Kimberly rolls her eyes, looks back down at the one line of her paper that isn’t marked-

“It’s the common iliac artery.” 

She jumps slightly, looks up to the figure standing beside her desk, and she feels her heart begin to calm down as Trini Prince smiles down at her and points at her paper.

“Common iliac artery.” 

“I…thanks.” Kimberly quickly writes it down, looks back up at Trini as she simply raises her eyebrows and purses her lips in response before she makes her way to the front of the desk to hand Mr. Chung her own paper. 

Kimberly watches her go with a smile, and the bell rings above them as everyone begins shuffling to the front of the class to hand Mr. Chung their papers.

Trini leaves the classroom without a glance back, and Kimberly frowns until she feels hands grip her waist.

“You okay, babe?” Ty whispers in her ear, and she smiles and looks back at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as all thoughts of the new girl are wiped from her mind.

“Fine. Let’s go.” 

-

**Two Years Later**

“Earth to Kimmy!” 

A hand waving in front of her face pulls her out of her stupor, and she slowly takes her eyes away from the ceramic frog at the entrance of the café she’s sitting in and turns to look at Amanda, who laughs and sips her own coffee before wincing and clutching her head.

“God, whoever figured out that coffee cures a hangover deserves hot, rough sex for like…eternity.” She groans, and Kimberly clears her throat and shakes her head.

“I’m pretty sure it was discovered like, over a hundred years ago. They’re dead or geriatric at best.” 

“Doesn’t mean they can’t have hot old people sex. Or skeleton sex.” Amanda says, waggling her eyebrows, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“You’re disgusting.” She says with a laugh, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips and letting the hot liquid soothe her sore throat.

She feels her phone buzz in her pocket, clenches her teeth and ignores it for the tenth time today as Amanda pulls out her own phone and begins texting.

“So, there’s a party this Saturday. Pamela Olsen’s house. You down?” Kimberly nods absentmindedly, lets out a sigh of relief when her phone finally stops buzzing as Amanda grins and stands up to grip her shoulder.

“Great! I’ll see you tonight at the Den? I gotta go see how Robbie’s doing, he got caught the other night and his parents are super mad.” Amanda says with a laugh, and Kimberly frowns, but nods and smiles up at her as best she can.

“See you there. Tell Robbie he needs to run faster.” 

“I know, right? What a loser.” Amanda grabs her bag, still laughing as she leaves the café, and Kimberly leans back into her seat with a loud exhale, closing her eyes and hissing in anger as her phone begins buzzing once again in her pocket.

She ignores it again.

When she opens her eyes, it’s like they subconsciously drift to the ceramic frog at the entrance to the café. 

_“It’s the common iliac artery.”_

Tears well in her eyes, and she grabs her cup, drains the rest of the coffee with a wince before slamming down a five dollar note on the table and standing.

She fucking hates frogs.

-

“Mom!”

Trini dashes down the stairs of the Watchtower as soon as the door opens, and Diana walks through, her duffel bag over her shoulder, which she immediately drops as she opens her arms out with a wide smile.

Trini slams into her, and she grunts, stumbles slightly from the impact before laughing and hugging her daughter to her body tightly.

“I missed you, too…” She says softly, and Trini buries her head in her mother’s shoulder, takes in her scent as she smiles against her.

“How’d the deal go?” Trini asks, pulling away from her and looking up at her with a smile still etched on her face. 

Diana’s own smile falters slightly, and she clears her throat and shakes her head.

“Not…not well. It’s not what I anticipated it to be.” She says in a low voice, and Trini frowns.

“Was it a fake?” She asks. Diana sighs and smiles at her. 

“In a way…did you have fun while I was gone?” Trini shrugs.

“Laurel and I played video games, mostly. Bruce showed up, he’s here too. Clark and Lois had to go back to Metropolis.” 

“So it’s just Bruce, Laurel and Barbara?” Diana says, concern dripping from her tone as she looks up anxiously, and Trini sighs.

“More like Bruce and Barbara, and then Laurel’s like, across the Watchtower avoiding them both at all costs. Mom, I know she’s upset about Bruce not wanting her to take up Aunty Dinah’s position on the team, but…she’s been holding this grudge for almost a year now. Maybe you should talk to them?” 

Diana hesitates, but she reaches out and runs her fingers through Trini’s hair before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll try. Go find Laurel, play some games with her, I’ll talk to Bruce, alright?” 

“Okay. I’m glad you’re home.” Trini hugs her tightly again, and Diana sighs, but smiles as she rubs her back soothingly.

“I’m glad I’m home, too.” Trini pulls away, leans up and presses a kiss to her cheek before she runs back up the stairs, and Diana watches her go, a mixture of heartbreak and grief swirling inside her.

She doesn’t know what to do.

This is the most carefree and happy Trini’s been in a long time. For the last year, she hasn’t had to worry about being a Power Ranger, or the fate of the world on her shoulders. 

She’s finally gotten the chance to be a kid again. To enjoy her last two years of being a teenager without worrying about everything and everyone else.

But those kids…they’re falling apart without her. Kimberly especially. And…truly…

Diana misses the young woman Trini grew into after she became a Power Ranger.

That Trini was full of inspiration, of love and care, was confident and determined and didn’t have all these insecurities about her mother being Wonder Woman, about never living up to being Wonder Woman’s daughter…

But the old Trini is back now. The old Trini who didn’t have five other friends who taught her that she was amazing just the way she is, that she was the bravest, most selfless part of their team…

The old Trini who felt like she could never be worthy of being Diana Prince’s daughter. 

But what if she takes Trini back to Angel Grove and all her memories come back? 

Part of her wants that to happen, but part of her doesn’t.

Because part of her remembers the nightmares, remembers Trini waking up in a cold sweat every night, gasping for air and screaming for Rita to leave her alone…

And the way Kimberly had described her behavior while Diana had been here in Gotham…the drinking and hearing voices…

What kind of mother would she be to want to bring back the memories that traumatized her child into drinking to cope? 

But now Kimberly…Kimberly is doing the same thing. Drinking every night and having sex with random guys she doesn’t know in an attempt to forget her daughter ever existed. 

Diana can’t let her keep going on like this.

But there isn’t even a guarantee that bringing Trini back to Angel Grove is going to work. What if it makes things worse, what if Trini not remembering Kimberly up close, right to her face, just makes everything worse for her? 

She doesn’t know what to do.

“Diana?” She turns at the sound of her name, and smiles as Bruce walks toward her, a smile on his own face as he runs a hand through his now almost completely gray hair. 

“Thought I heard you come in.” 

“Did…” Diana doesn’t even finish her sentence, sees Bruce sigh as he shakes his head.

“No. Still no memories. But she said something…something about ignorance being bliss.” Bruce says with a frown, and Diana rubs her eyes tiredly and shakes her head.

“I don’t know what to do. Those kids are struggling, Bruce. Kimberly…she’s spiraling just like Oliver was. I can’t sit by and do nothing. I tried to help her, but the only thing that’s going to help her is that girl upstairs playing video games with no memory of her family back in Angel Grove.” 

Bruce sighs, reaches out and grips her shoulder.

“The only way to save Kimberly is to take Trini back.” He concludes, and Diana looks at him sadly with a nod.

“She’s so happy here. Granted, there’s moments where she gets upset that she’s lost a year and a half of her life, but…she’s peaceful. She doesn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders…if I take her back, and those memories come back…she’ll probably be upset with me because I’ve lied to her for almost a year about a car accident causing her amnesia…and I mean, sure, she’ll remember her friends, but she’ll also remember everything that happened to her and I can’t do that to her, Bruce. She’s happy here.” 

“She was happier with them, Diana.” Bruce says softly. Diana’s bottom lip trembles as she bows her head.

“I know…” She whispers, her tears falling before she can stop them. Bruce sighs and pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“You’ve been my friend for over twenty years, Diana. I’ve seen you struggle with things far worse than this. You know that taking Trini back home is the right thing to do. I still can’t understand why you took her away in the first place.” 

“They wanted me to, they wanted her to have a life free of being a Power Ranger, Bruce…they wanted to give her a chance to be free of her trauma.” Diana murmurs against him. 

“But now they’re suffering their own trauma because of it. They’re kids, they didn’t think it through properly…” Diana lets out a shaky breath and nods against him. 

“I know…” 

“If it doesn’t work out, we’ll be here. We’ll be here to help her. We always will be…maybe now more than before.” Bruce sighs. Diana frowns, pulls away from him and looks up to see him smiling sadly.

“Bruce…what’s wrong?” Diana whispers, her heart pounding against her chest. Bruce purses his lips before he bows his head.

“I’ve…I’ve decided to step down as Batman.” 

Diana freezes. 

No, that’s…that’s insane-

“What?” She breathes. Bruce chuckles and nods once.

“I know. It seems crazy even for me to say it, but…I’m getting old, Diana. I can’t move like I used to, and…Laurel’s a good asset to the team. She’s the next generation…and all I’m doing is getting in the way when she can’t even bear to be in the battlefield with me. I killed her mother in her eyes. She’ll always hate me for it. It’s…it’s for the best.” 

“But being Batman has been your life for forty years, Bruce…” Diana says, reaching up and cradling his cheek with her hand. He smiles, grips the wrist of the hand touching her face.

“I know…but the other night I was on patrol, and my knees locked up chasing a robber. He got away, Diana. I can forgive myself for letting a robber go, but what if somewhere down the line, we’re up against something big and my knees lock up again? I can’t keep going out there when my body’s starting to fail me, I can’t put the team in danger by letting a criminal get away. I’m pushing sixty two now. We can’t all be immortal like you and Clark. We get old…our bodies start to get old, too. I’ve conditioned it to last me this long, but…it’s time to hang up the boots.” 

She listens to him patiently, but Diana’s so in shock, she feels like she can’t breathe. She never thought in a million years that Bruce would retire as Batman. She was positive he’d die on a mission, refuse to give up until the very end…

“What…what will you do instead?” She asks softly. Bruce breathes in deeply.

“I’ve called a meeting with the League. They’ll be here tonight. I’ll tell them then. I’m…gonna be in Watchtower with Barbara, overseeing missions.” 

Diana is silent, and Bruce chuckles and tucks a finger under her chin to lift her head up.

“It’s not a bad thing, Diana. We knew this day would come. It’s okay…I’m at peace with it. We can also discuss with the League what to do about Trini.” Diana sighs, but smiles and nods.

“Alright. I’ll need all the help I can get to be honest. This is a big decision.” 

“I know. We’ll help you however we can.” Diana smiles, leans up and presses a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“Thank you.” 

-

“The usual, kid?” 

“Yeah, thanks Harold.” 

Trini hands Harold a ten dollar bill with a smile before she sits down at the nearest chair, her legs bouncing anxiously as she sighs and looks up at the clock on the wall.

Twelve o’clock on the dot, the door opens, the bell chimes-

And Hannah Serenato walks in, her long blonde hair still flying as a gust of wind outside manages to escape through the closing door behind her. She quickly flicks a hand to move the hair back into place, her brown eyes alight with joy as they fall on Trini sitting a few tables away.

“Hey!”

“Hey.” Trini stands, watches as Hannah bounces forward and comes to a stop in front of her.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay long, I have to cover a shift for Andy-.”

“Don’t stress, it’s okay.” Trini says, leaning in with a warm smile.

The second her lips make contact with Hannah’s, she feels her body spark with electricity. Hannah hums against her happily before she pulls away and turns to Harold, who watches them with a playful chuckle as he holds a hand up.

“Don’t worry, I got you, Hannah.”

“Thanks, Harold!” She grins, and Trini grips her hand as they both sit down at the table, Hannah watching Trini with a smile as Trini tries her best to reciprocate it.

But Hannah seems to know something’s up, her smile fading as it turns into a frown.

“Everything okay?” She asks softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Trini smiles and nods.

“Yeah, everything’s…okay.” She says slowly. Hannah arches an eyebrow, but stays quiet as Harold brings over her ice cream. 

“Thanks Harold…are you sure?” She asks, grabbing the spoon and the cup in front of her and scooping ice-cream out of it. 

“Yeah, I just…I know she’s hiding something from me, you know? My mom, I mean. I know something happened in that year and a half that I’m missing, but it’s like she’s afraid to tell me. She’s told me that I had good friends at Angel Grove, that I was happy, but something else other than the accident must have happened, you know? Why else would she take me away from there?” Trini frowns, takes a scoop of her own ice cream as Hannah sighs and shakes her head.

“I don’t know, Trini. You avoid talking about Angel Grove with your mother.” She says with a shrug. Trini sighs.

“I don’t avoid it, I just…there’s nothing more to discuss about it because I can’t remember it, you know? And she tells me she’s told me everything, but…I feel like she hasn’t.” Hannah purses her lips and nods.

“Well, there’s something more we have to discuss here. I still think you should tell her about us. You’re keeping secrets from each other, it’s not healthy, Trini.” Trini sags in defeat. 

Why does she always bring this up?

“I know, I just…she doesn’t know I’m gay, Hannah. And I know she’s not the type of mom to wig out about something like that, but I just…I can’t tell her.” Trini grips her hand again, giving it a sympathetic squeeze, and Hannah smiles softly and reaches over to cradle her cheek gently. 

“Well maybe if you’re honest with her, she’ll be honest with you. I’m not gonna pressure you into coming out to your mother, Trini…but if the both of you keep hiding stuff from each other, it’s just gonna build and build until it explodes. And I know how much you love her, the way you talk about her…I’m not even that close with my mom, and she’s my real mom, you know?” 

Trini winces at that.

“Diana’s my real mom.” She says, feeling somewhat insulted, and Hannah rolls her eyes.

“I mean she’s my biological mom. My point is, you two are close. You should be able to talk with her about anything. And she should be able to talk with you about anything. So…just talk to her.” Trini sighs, but nods once, and Hannah leans in, presses a kiss to her forehead before looking down at the time on her phone.

“Crap, I have to go. Think about it, okay? I’ll message you after work.”

“Okay.” She goes to leave, but Trini grips her wrist, pulls her in for a soft kiss, which she returns with a chuckle before she’s grabbing her bag and waving goodbye to Harold as she opens the door and leaves.

Trini watches her go, exhales loudly before she turns to look at Harold, who chuckles and winks at her.

“Hey, I told you I’d keep your secret, kid, but your girl’s got a point. You should tell your mother.” Trini grins.

“Oh shush, Harold.” She teases, and he chuckles, makes his way into the backroom as Trini’s smile fades and she sighs.

They’re right. She should tell Diana about Hannah.

It’s time they started being honest with each other.

And it’s time she got answers about her missing year and a half.

-

The silence is unbearable. 

All Kimberly can hear is the sound of things clinking together in the kitchen, and she sighs loudly and turns in her chair to look at Tommy, who’s at the stove, cooking herself something and refusing to make eye contact with her.

She’s probably afraid Kimberly’s gonna yell and scream again.

It’s not her fault.

Tommy shouldn’t have just sprung Diana on her like that.

Didn’t she get it? Didn’t she understand how much it hurt to see her? To see Diana right in front of her. 

Diana, who gets to spend every day with Trini in bliss because Trini fucking remembers her while she’s suffering every day, missing her like a part of her has been ripped out of her body? 

Kimberly grits her teeth, reaches down and grabs her bag, hauling it over her shoulder, and finally, Tommy looks up at her with concern.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, now you’re talking to me?” Kimberly scoffs. Tommy winces, and Kimberly glares at her before grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

“I’m going out.”

“When will you be home?”

“Late. Don’t wait up.” Kimberly gets to the door before Tommy can say anything, slamming it shut behind her as she makes her way down the stairs and out into the open street of Angel Grove. 

“Yo, Kimmy!” She turns, sees Alex Roberts making his way over to her, and she rolls her eyes and starts walking away.

“I’m not in the mood, Alex!”

“Hey, wait a sec!” He grips her wrist, and she sighs as he chuckles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

“Want one?” He asks, placing one between his teeth before reaching into his pocket again for a lighter. Kimberly eyes them for a second before she shrugs, takes one from the packet and leans in as Alex holds the flame from the lighter up to the cigarette.

The taste isn’t great, but Kimberly finds herself inhaling deeply, coughing slightly before she brings the cigarette to her lips and sucks on the butt once more. 

It’s almost refreshing, in some weird, ironic way.

“You going to Pamela’s party on Saturday?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Alex grins, nods once as he blows smoke from his mouth.

“Tight. I’ll see you there. Maybe we can, you know…go for round two?” Kimberly hisses, closes her eyes, tries to will away the memory that begins to creep into her mind at those words…

_“Round two, round three…whatever you want, I’m yours.”_

“Kim?” She exhales, glares at Alex before grabbing the packet of cigarettes out of his hand and turning her back on him.

“I’ll think about it!” She says, raising a hand nonchalantly.

“Okay, but…that’s a new pack, Kimmy! Kimmy!” She ignores him, places the cigarette between her teeth again and grins as she raises a hand.

“TAXI!”

-

“This…this is a massive decision, Bruce.” 

The table is somber, all of them taking in Bruce’s words deeply, and there’s mixed reactions all over. 

Barry looks shocked, his eyes wide in disbelief as he refuses to even look at Bruce. Arthur looks understanding, a sad smile still on his face as he looks at Bruce with a sigh. 

Oliver has his head bowed, his hands clenched tightly. Laurel is staring blankly ahead, her expression unreadable. 

Clark is standing right beside Bruce, gripping his shoulder tightly, and Bruce looks at each member of the League with a sad smile before he nods.

“I know. But it’s the right one. I can’t hold you back anymore. Besides, I’m the only member of this team apart from Laurel that’s human…we all knew this day was gonna come eventually. I’m an old man now, Clark. And Gotham is safe…Joker’s buried in a hole, every other possible threat is either detained in Arkham Asylum or Belle Reeve…it’s over. I can retire peacefully now.” 

“Still…you sure you can sit on the sidelines with Barbara?” Arthur teases, and Bruce chuckles.

“I’d rather sit on the sidelines and help you guys out from there than put you in jeopardy by going into the field. This is the best option. Besides…Laurel’s the start of a new generation for the League.” He smiles at her, and Laurel finally looks up at him-

And nods.

She stands slowly, makes her way over to him, and Bruce takes a deep breath in, watches her cautiously as she looks at him for a long time.

She’s still, observing him-

And then she raises a hand and slaps him.

Diana jumps up from her seat, but Bruce raises a hand to stop her, sighs as he turns back to face Laurel, and she raises her chin defiantly.

“That was for Dinah.” She says, her voice shaking slightly, and then she’s wrapping her arms around him and hugging him, and Bruce is shocked, frowning in confusion before he pats her back gently. 

“This is for having my back on missions even though I haven’t spoken to you in a year. Thank you.” She says softly. Bruce sighs, hugs her properly now, and she eventually lets him go, sitting back down beside Oliver and letting out a deep breath as she closes her eyes and lets her tears fall. 

It’s an emotionally charged energy that fills the room, and Diana finds a shiver running up her spine as she looks around at the others.

This is it.

Bruce is no longer Batman…

“So…that’s it, I guess.” Clark says with a loud exhale. Bruce chuckles.

“It’s not the end of the world. Batman is one man-.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Wayne. The League wouldn’t be here without you and you know it. Losing you is gonna be tough for us, but…at least we didn’t lose you on the battlefield.” Arthur says, clenching his jaw and glancing at Laurel and Oliver.

Oliver sinks impossibly lower into his chair, and Laurel’s bottom lip trembles as she exhales shakily and nods once in response. Clark runs a hand through his hair before clapping Bruce’s shoulder.

“For what it’s worth…you’ve been one hell of an asset to this team. And you’ll continue to be so.” Bruce smiles.

“Thanks, Clark. Uh, Diana…did you wanna discuss your thing now?” Barry looks up at him.

“Is…that’s it? We can’t convince you otherwise?” He asks softly. Bruce smiles at him in content.

“It’s for the best, Barry. Don’t worry…I’ll still be around.” Barry smiles at that, but there’s still a sadness in his eyes, and Bruce clears his throat and looks to Diana before nodding once. 

“Diana?” Diana clears her throat and stands as the others all turn to look at her patiently.

She takes a deep breath in and nods.

“I went and visited the Rangers a few days ago, and…they’re not doing too great. I’m considering taking Trini back to Angel Grove, but weighing my options…I’m not sure if it’s a good decision or not and I need help deciding.” She looks up at each of them, and it’s silent for a while before Laurel suddenly groans.

“God, yes, take her, Diana, please!” Diana looks at her in shock, and Laurel sighs and sits up straight in her seat. 

“Take her. Do you know much it is killing me to see this kid day in and day out and not be able to tell her that she’s got a girlfriend back home who loves her? She’s lonely here, Diana. I mean sure, she gets along with me, and we play video games, but she’s lonely! Kind of…maybe. Look, just take her!” Laurel says frantically. Diana raises an eyebrow at her.

“What do you mean ‘kind of’?” She says firmly. Laurel rubs her eyes tiredly.

“She’s…fuck, okay, she told me this in secrecy, so if you say anything, I will blast you with so many Canary Cry devices, you won’t be able to hear for the rest of your life.” She threatens with a clenched jaw, and Diana blinks at her in shock before she nods.

“Okay.” Laurel runs a hand through her hair.

“Okay, so…she’s kind of seeing someone.” Laurel says simply.

Diana’s heart stops.

“What? But-.” She splutters, but Laurel shakes her head.

“She hasn’t told you because she doesn’t remember coming out to you, Diana! She thinks she’s still in the closet and she’s too afraid to tell you about this girl.” Diana groans, collapses down into her seat.

God, she’s an idiot, she forgot…she completely forgot that Trini hadn’t come out to her until after they’d moved to Angel Grove…

“It’s not…it’s not serious, I don’t think, they’re taking it slow because Trini doesn’t want to hurt her, but what I think is really stopping her is Kimberly. Deep down she knows that girl isn’t someone she loves. She’s just having fun with her, and she told me she doesn’t feel much of a connection with her, and I know it’s because deep down she knows she’ll never feel a connection like the one she had with Kimberly with anyone else. I…you have to take her back to Angel Grove. Even if she doesn’t remember those kids, maybe seeing them will spark something in her.” Laurel says desperately.

Diana sighs, runs a hand through her hair.

“What if she can be happy here with this girl though?” 

“She’s not Kimberly, Diana. No one can be Kimberly. Trust me, we all saw it, the love they have for each other…I think they beat even me and Lois.” Clark says with a chuckle. 

“But she doesn’t remember it, Clark.” Diana says softly.

“Then let her rebuild it. Let her rebuild that life she had.” Bruce says. 

“What, become a Power Ranger again? I don’t even know if that’s possible! And even if it was, I can’t throw her back into danger like that! She almost died a handful of times during her time as a Power Ranger and for the last year, the only injury she’s gotten is a paper cut!” Diana exclaims. Barry shakes his head.

“You can’t keep her safe from everything, Diana. You’ve done amazing with her so far, absolutely amazing…hell, I wanted you to adopt me at some points because you were doing so well! But…you can’t protect her from everything. Take her home…I’m not saying she has to be a Power Ranger again, but just take her home. Take her home to her friends who love her and let her rebuild her life. Before you know it, that missing year and a half won’t mean anything anymore.” 

Diana swallows the lump in her throat, nods thickly before she sighs.

“I don’t know how Kimberly’s going to handle it…she’s not doing so great, I’m scared bringing Trini back will only make her worse.” 

“Or it might make her better.” Oliver says, speaking up for the first time. Diana looks at him, and Oliver finally drags his gaze up from his lap and looks at Diana with a sad smile.

“I’d give anything to have Dinah back. Kimberly can have Trini back. She might not remember, but they can make new memories. She has that chance…to have Trini back. We shouldn’t rob her of it.” He says, his voice cracking slightly with emotion, and Laurel is silent beside him, tears falling down her face as she purses her lips. 

Diana licks her lips.

They’re right. They’re all right.

God, those kids have turned her and her daughter’s life upside down…

But she’ll be damned if she isn’t excited about going back to them…

About taking Trini home.

That’s it. This IS it. She has to do this. Her daughter is suffering without her best friends, even if she can’t remember them, and Diana can’t keep going on like this.

She just needs to do better.

If Trini’s memories come back, she can’t let her sink into that depression again.

She has to be better. 

“Okay. I’ll take her back. I’ll take her home.” 

-

“Wait, you wanna go back to Angel Grove?” 

Trini watches her mother in shock, isn’t sure what exactly to say or do as Diana sighs and makes her way over to her, sitting down beside her as she reaches out and takes Trini’s hands in her own. 

“I see you struggle every day, little one. And so do the others. Your missing memories, they’re playing on you heavily. Maybe…maybe taking you back will help jog those memories into coming back. And even if it doesn’t, you had friends there…friends you can build relationships with again. You’re lonely here, Trini…” 

“I’m…I’m not lonely…” Trini mumbles, looking down at her lap sheepishly, but Diana knows she’s lying, reaches up and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but I just figured…it’d be a good idea. It’s up to you, Trini. I’ll never do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I just want you to be happy. And I know what your happiness looks like, I saw it at Angel Grove. It hurts me every day that you can’t remember it.” Trini frowns at that, looks up at her and stares into her mother’s eyes for a long time before she lets out a deep breath.

“I’m gay.” She says simply. Diana blinks once.

“Okay.” She blurts out. Trini raises an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” Diana hesitates before she sighs.

“Well, I…don’t get mad, but you kind of already told me, Trini.” Diana says, squeezing her hands, and Trini blinks in shock, her expression going from shocked to confused to angry as she grits her teeth and nods.

“I forgot it, didn’t I?” She hisses. Diana bites her lip.

“Trini-.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“Because I didn’t want to scare you! Trini, it’s…you know I would never judge you for your sexuality, and besides, you…you saw me kiss Helena goodbye when they went back to Themyscira.” Diana says softly. Trini bites her lip in hesitation.

“Well yeah, but I…I thought that was just Themysciran custom or something!” She exclaims. Diana bites on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

“It’s really not.” She manages to get out, and Trini sighs in frustration before she nods.

“I…god, I’m so sick of finding things out for the first time when they’ve already happened before! I…okay. Fine, yes, I…I wanna go to Angel Grove, I wanna do whatever I can to get these stupid memories back.” Diana exhales, grips Trini’s hands tighter as she nods.

“Okay, but…but I have to tell you something. And I don’t want you to be scared when I say this, alright? Because you have me…through thick and thin, I will be here for you, okay?” Trini frowns, and Diana runs her fingers through her daughter’s hair as she lets out another shaky breath.

“There’s…there’s some memories that you might not want to remember, and if we go back…if we go back and you remember them, they might hurt you more than you could ever imagine. I just want you to know because if they do come back…I want you to know what you’re getting yourself into.” Trini hesitates now, swallows thickly as she licks her lips and ponders her mother’s words.

“You mean…do you mean the accident?” She asks softly. Diana winces. 

“Among other things.” She says simply. Trini watches her for a long time.

So she was right. Diana didn’t tell her everything…

She should be mad, but the way Diana is looking at her right now…

She’s afraid. More afraid than Trini has ever seen her before.

Trini hesitates, but she doesn’t let go of Diana as she purses her lips before she takes a deep breath in.

“I…I still wanna go. Whatever bad memories that are gone…I’ll get through them. I just want to remember coming out to my mother and having a happy life in Angel Grove. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and it pisses me off that we had it and now it’s gone. I want it back…no matter the cost.” She says with a defiant nod, and Diana smiles and leans in to press a kiss to her temple.

“Okay, little one. Start packing, we’ll leave first thing in the morning-.”

“I…okay. But, and I know it’s late, but…can I go out? There’s just…I have to kind of do something.” Trini says sheepishly, and Diana tucks a finger under her chin and smiles.

“Okay. I’ll pack your things, but be back before nine, okay? You need a good night’s rest. It’s a three day drive.” 

“Okay. I’ll be here, I promise.” 

“Okay. I love you, Trini.” 

“I love you, too. Thank you…I know this year hasn’t been easy on you, and I’m trying…” Diana coos softly to silence her, pulls her in for a tight hug as she presses a kiss to her hair.

“Shh, don’t, little one. You know I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. And trust me, going back to Angel Grove…it’ll make you happy.” Trini smiles.

“It’s weird. I can’t remember it, but…I miss it.” She says with a chuckle. Diana smiles and cradles her face in her hands as she pulls away from her. 

“Not for much longer, little one. We’ll be home soon.” 

“You know I consider home wherever you are.” Trini mumbles, and Diana’s heart pounds against her chest wildly.

She said those exact words on their first day in Angel Grove…

Maybe all hope isn’t lost…

“The same goes for you, my darling…”


	18. I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me (it isn't over)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Someone Like You" by Adele. 
> 
> Ah! two more chapters to go!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this one, scream at me in the comments or you can also message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

**Sixteen Months Ago**

It’s intoxicating.

She’s never felt anything like this before…

The adrenaline rushing through her veins, the feeling of soft skin at her fingertips-

“Kim, I-.”

“I’m here, shh, let go.” She whispers softly, lips brushing across Trini’s warmly as she smiles, and Trini’s crying silently, pursing her lips as her tears fall and her nails dig into Kimberly’s back, a soft cry escaping her as her back arches off the bed-

“I’m right here…” She kisses her into silence, feels her moan against her lips as Trini’s fingers move up to tangle in her hair, her kiss becoming more and more heated the more Kimberly prolongs her climax with slender fingers thrusting in and out-

“I love you…god, I love you…” It’s whispered in desperation, Trini’s voice quavering as her body twitches underneath Kimberly, who’s effectively using her whole body to pin Trini down to the mattress, and a soft smile lights up her features as she wipes away Trini’s tears. 

“I know, baby…” She whispers back. Trini finally settles into the bed, her breathing becoming steadier by the second as Kimberly finally detaches her fingers from inside her, Trini whimpering slightly from the loss of contact before Kimberly props herself up to hover above her, hands on either side of Trini’s head as she leans in to kiss her gently.

It’s the first time they’ve had sex since the fight with Ares…the heartbreak over losing three of their own too devastating for either of them to really feel any level of intimacy in over a week. 

And Kimberly’s starting to think maybe it was a bad idea, that maybe it was too soon, because Trini’s crying, her whole body shaking with sobs as Kimberly hovers above her at a loss, unsure of how to comfort her.

She knows it has nothing to do with her, nothing to do with what’s just happened between them, knows it has everything to do with Trini losing Dinah, the woman she considered family, but she has no idea on how to help make her feel better…

She kind of thought the sex would work…

“Trini?” Kimberly whispers softly, reaching up with a hand to brush Trini’s hair away from her face, and Trini purses her lips, shakes her head and continues to let her tears fall before she looks at Kimberly in despair.

“Promise me…” She whispers. Kimberly frowns.

“What, baby? Promise you what?” She breathes, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Trini chokes on a sob and wraps her arms around Kimberly, nails digging into her back again before they move up to wrap around her neck.

“Promise m-me you’ll n-never l-leave me? I c-can’t lose you, too, Kim…I c-can’t…” She cuts herself off, her emotions getting the better of her as her bottom lip trembles and more tears fall, and Kimberly coos softly, lowers herself down until her naked body is pressed against Trini’s equally naked body, melded together in perfect synchronization as she kisses Trini’s lips with as much softness and love she can muster.

“Never. Through thick and thin, Trini, through better or worse, through absolutely everything, I will be here. I will never leave you. I promise.” Kimberly whispers, her own tears building and her own voice quivering with emotion as Trini smiles through her tears and leans up to kiss her, lips urgent as Kimberly responds just as enthusiastically, desire slamming through her once again as she groans against her.

“I promise, too.” Trini whispers against her lips when she pulls away, and Kimberly frowns, drunk with lust.

“Promise what?” 

“That I’ll never leave you. Ever.” Trini breathes. Kimberly’s frown turns to a smile as she chuckles and kisses her again.

“Good. Because if you ever do…I don’t think I’ll be able to live. You’re my everything, Trini. I love you so much…you can’t ever leave me, either.” 

And Trini smiles against her lips, her nails scratching the back of Kimberly’s neck softly as she presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I won’t. I promise.” 

-

**Sixteen Months Later**

She looks up at the ceiling, finds herself trying to identify the different patterns as she lifts the cigarette in her hand to her lips to take a drag, a sigh escaping her as the smoke billows out and fills the room with an almost ethereal glow as the sun filters in through the curtains.

God, she wants these memories erased…wants them gone…

The feeling of Trini’s skin…her breathy gasps that Kimberly pulled out of her with every stroke of her fingers-

She whines, buries her face into her pillow before curling up onto her side in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain in her heart, but it’s no use.

The memories keep hitting her at a million miles an hour, and god, she’d give anything to do what Trini did.

To just erase it all.

If she could bring Zedd and Lokar back, she’d put them through every kind of hell she could-

A soft knock at her door has her looking toward it in surprise, and it isn’t long before Tommy’s voice filters through. 

“Kim? I’m…I’m going shopping. Do you need anything?” 

Tommy’s voice is soft, almost like she’s scared to say anything that might upset Kimberly more, and for some sadistic reason, she’s glad.

Tommy’s getting on her last nerve.

They all are.

They gave up…they all gave up on her so easily, welcomed the idea of a new Ranger like Trini never fucking existed-

“No.” She says simply, and she hears Tommy sigh against the door.

“Alright…if you change your mind, text me.” 

Kimberly takes another drag from her cigarette, doesn’t respond, and it isn’t long before she hears the sound of the front door to their apartment closing.

And she goes right back to staring at the ceiling, trying to find patterns as she raises the cigarette to her lips once more.

Trini’s gone. She left. She promised she wouldn’t, and she broke that promise. And maybe it wasn’t intentional, but it doesn’t erase the fact that she’s not here anymore.

She’s gone. Forever.

And it’s all because of those stupid fucking Coins they found on the side of that fucking Cliff…

Fuck being a Power Ranger. 

Fuck Zordon.

Fuck Jason, Zack, Billy and Tommy.

Just…fuck it all.

-

“Are you serious?” 

Hannah doesn’t look happy. And Trini doesn’t blame her.

She blinks back tears and looks at Trini like she’s just shot her dog, and Trini sighs and shakes her head as she looks at her in desperation.

“This is my chance to get my memories back! I…I can’t let this opportunity go, Hannah. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but…we can’t-.”

“We can do long distance! I mean, I…we…” Hannah trails off, and Trini reaches out and grips her hand tightly. 

“Long distance never works out. And you deserve someone who’s going to be here, Hannah. What if I go back to Angel Grove and find the answer to what’s been missing this last year? God, this whole year I’ve felt like a part of me is just…gone. Like there’s something missing, and going back…I think I can find it again. This is my chance, I don’t want to lose it-.”

“Over some dumb blonde girl?” Hannah hisses. Trini winces.

“Over a relationship that doesn’t have a solid ground.” Trini says instead. Hannah scoffs.

“It could’ve had a solid ground if you would’ve told your mom about us earlier!” Trini sighs.

“We’ve only been dating for a month, Hannah-.”

“And what? That month meant nothing to you?!” She growls. Trini runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

“It didn’t mean nothing to me, but god, you’ve heard me talk about my missing memories for the last month, Hannah! This means a lot to me!” 

“Yeah, I have heard you talk about your missing memories, because that’s all you fucking talk about!” Hannah growls. Trini glares at her.

“It’s not exactly easy losing an entire year and a half of your life, Hannah.” She says stiffly. Hannah rolls her eyes, stands and grabs her bag as she shakes her head.

“Whatever. You know what? I think I dodged a bullet here. Go, live your shitty life in Angel Grove and don’t come crying to me when you realize just what exactly you missed out on!” And before Trini can get another word in, she turns on her heel and storms out, the bell above the door clanging loudly as she blinks in shock, unsure of what to even say or think right now.

What…what just happened?

Hannah-

“Jeez, kid…” Harold whistles sympathetically. Trini whimpers, isn’t sure if she should run after her when Harold speaks up again.

“You know, I always thought you were too good for her.” Trini turns to Harold now, who smiles sadly at her as she chuckles weakly and tries her best not to cry.

“Yeah well…she’s pretty much the only lesbian in Gotham. I don’t have a large pool to pick from…” Harold laughs and makes his way over to her, gripping her shoulder tightly.

“Nah, kid. Plenty of lesbians. But it doesn’t matter! You’re going back to Angel Grove now!” He says with excitement. Trini sighs and nods.

“Yeah…” 

“Hey. Chin up, kid. This is a good thing! Hopefully you can get those memories of yours back. But hey…don’t go forgetting little old me and your favorite ice-cream store, alright?” Trini smiles softly at the old man gripping her shoulder, and she jumps up and hugs him tightly as he chuckles and pats her back gently.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Harold.” 

-

“We ready to go, little one?” 

“Yeah, I’m all packed up and ready.” Trini smiles as Diana presses a kiss to her forehead, and Clark loads the car up with their suitcases, dusts his hands off as he closes the boot with a grunt and turns to face them.

“All done.” 

Trini sighs, looks at the others all standing before her.

Her family.

She doesn’t like the idea of leaving them, but she has a chance here…

A chance to get her memories back…

Lois is the first to step forward, a gentle smile on her face as Trini runs into her arms and hugs her tightly.

“Visit often, Trini. We’ll miss you.” She says softly. 

“I’ll miss you, too.” Trini whispers back. Clark wraps his arms around the both of them, then grips Trini’s wrist where her bracelet that she apparently got for her eighteenth birthday from him his hanging. 

“Remember…we’ll always be with you.” He says, and she smiles, touches the bracelet, fingers grazing over the House of El charm that represents Clark as she nods once.

“I know…” 

Clark smiles, and Trini turns to face Laurel now, who smiles sadly before holding her arms out for Trini.

“Who am I gonna fight in video games with now?” She asks softly, and Trini tries her best not to cry as she hugs Laurel tightly, burying her head into her shoulder. 

Out of everyone…she knows she’ll miss Laurel the most…

Laurel had been the one person she could confide in, the one person who hadn’t been with Trini since she was a baby, who listened to her talk like she was her friend rather than her family, and Trini was so thankful to her for it…

She doesn’t want to leave Laurel behind…

“I think Bruce is gonna have a lot more free time on his hands now that he isn’t Batman anymore. The question is, who’s gonna do my hair now? I can’t do it all by myself…” She sighs, and Laurel chuckles, runs her fingers through Trini’s hair with a smile. 

“We did a good job fixing that botched hair-cut, didn’t we? And black suits you…” Laurel says with a grin, and Trini nods with an even wider smile. 

“I guess I’ve just have to keep coming back to Gotham so you can do all the work, huh?” She teases, and Laurel rolls her eyes.

“As much as I love that idea, I don’t think getting a nine hour flight to and from Angel Grove just so I can dye your hair black and straighten it is cost effective, kid. Don’t you worry, Diana will help you out.” She says with a wink, and Trini chuckles, looks past Laurel to Diana, who is talking with Bruce before she suddenly looks down at her phone with a frown before walking away from him. Trini frowns, but doesn’t question it, instead looks up at Laurel with a smile. 

“I’m glad you sorted things out with Bruce.” She says softly, and Laurel rolls her eyes.

“He’s still an ass, but…I’m glad, too.” She says with a nod, and then she’s tucking a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear softly.

“I’ll miss you, Trin. We kinda bonded over the last year, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah…which is weird, considering I can’t even remember how we met.” Trini says with a frown. Laurel suddenly freezes, and she chuckles nervously, ruffling the back of her head and clearing her throat before shrugging.

“Yeah well, it was a shit first meeting anyway…but uh, just in case you do end up remembering it…don’t get mad at me?” She says sheepishly. Trini frowns.

“You said we met at the ice-cream store.” Laurel’s grin grows impossibly more sheepish.

“I…might’ve left out some details…”

“Laurel!” Trini punches her arm, and she cries out, clutching it and wincing in pain as she rubs the spot of impact.

“Ow! Look, I…it wasn’t a good first meeting, okay?! Just…shut up and come here.” She pulls Trini in for a hug again, and Trini reciprocates it with a roll of her eyes as Laurel presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re friends now, you can’t take it back.” She grumbles. Trini sighs, smiles despite herself as Laurel pulls away from her with a sniff as if she’s holding back tears. 

“Now go back to Angel Grove. And text me. Every day.” She grunts, tapping her backside and winking at her, and Trini sticks her tongue out at her.

“If I remember to.” She teases, and Laurel narrows her eyes.

“I’ll fly to Angel Grove and kick your butt-.”

“Laurel, play nice.” They both turn at the sound of Oliver’s voice, and he’s smiling as he walks up to Trini and immediately envelops her in a gentle hug. 

“Be safe, Trini. I hope you get your memories back, but…don’t shy away from your friends and your mother if the ones that aren’t good come back, too. Lean on them for support, alright?” Trini has no idea what he’s talking about, but her heart is pounding against her chest erratically as she pulls away and looks up at him in hesitation.

“Ollie…how bad are these memories that I don’t know about?” She whispers. Oliver sighs and cradles her face in his hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t want to be the one to tell you them, kid, but…there’s a reason Diana’s kept things from you. And I know deep down, you’re probably mad at her for it, but trust me, she’s protecting you the only way she knows how to in this situation. I know you’re scared, but trust her. She’ll never lead you astray.” Trini frowns, but nods.

“I know…I’m just scared…whatever these memories are-.”

“Don’t dwell on it. If they come back, you fight through the pain, and you lean on your friends, on Diana for support, okay? Promise me.” Trini hesitates, but closes her eyes and exhales deeply as she nods.

“Okay.” 

“Good…and you’ll always have a home here, too, okay? Any second you wanna come back, we’ll be here.” 

“Okay.” She whispers again. Bruce steps forward now, and Trini turns to face him, sighs and lets Bruce pull her in close with one arm, and Trini is grateful for it, knows he’s not really a man to show affection as he clears his throat and smiles down at her.

“You ever need anything, you call. Barbara and I are both manning the base of Watchtower now, so…”

“I will. I promise.” 

“Keep your mother safe, too, alright? Both of you mean a lot to us…you’re family.” Bruce says gruffly, and Trini smiles and nods.

“Okay.” It’s silent for a second, and Trini clears her throat.

She might as well say it…

“I’m proud of you.” She murmurs. Bruce frowns, and Trini smiles and grips his hand.

“For taking a step down. You’ve been doing this for so long…you deserve a break, Bruce.” He smiles sadly, but nods all the same.

“I know…my body just can’t do it anymore. Still…I think lasting till sixty two is pretty impressive.” He says with a chuckle, and Trini grins.

“I wouldn’t be able to do it. Not unless I was immortal, like Diana, which I’m definitely not, so…yeah. It’s definitely impressive.” He grins back at her, and Trini hears the sound of wheels on the concrete and turns as Barbara wheels forward, a sad smile on her face as Trini bends down to hug her. 

“Stay safe, Trini. We love you.” She murmurs into her ear.

“I know, I will. Thanks, Barbara.” Trini finally pulls away, and Barbara grips her hands tightly.

“Look after yourself.” Trini nods once, and finally pulls away from all of them, looks to these people she’s considered her family for so many years before she turns to face Diana, who is frowning as she finishes a phone call she’s having and turns to Trini with a smile, her frown completely erased.

“Ready?”

“Ready. Who was that on the phone?” 

“Hmm? No one, just sorting out living arrangements for when we get back. Let’s go, little one.” She waves Trini forward before looking to the others behind her.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Diana says to the others with a smile, who all raise a hand in goodbye as Trini jumps into the passenger seat. As soon as she clicks her seatbelt on and Diana is settled in the driver’s seat, she chuckles and reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear.

“I’m proud of you. I know you’re scared but I promise this will be worth it, little one. Even if you don’t get your memories back, your friends will be there…and I’m sure they’ll be happy to have you back, even if you don’t remember them.” Trini breathes in deeply, finds herself twisting her fingers in her lap as Diana starts the car and she looks out of the window, taking in Gotham City one last time as the realization of what’s about to happen hits her.

She’s going to Angel Grove. She might get her missing memories back.

This is really happening.

“I hope so.” 

-

“Tommy! Open up!” 

Jason pounds his fist against the door, looks to Billy and Zack with worry when there’s no answer for a full minute.

If they’re not here, they’re screwed.

“Move.” Zack says simply, raising a fist to the door again-

The door swings open, and Kimberly Hart glares at them, her teeth bared in pain as she clutches her head.

“Not so fucking loud, I’m still nursing a hangover.” She hisses. Jason glares at her.

“A hangover? Seriously?” He scoffs. Kimberly’s glare turns murderous.

“What do you want?” She spits out. The boys exchange glances before Zack clears his throat.

“Uh…we’re just visiting.” Zack says sheepishly. Kimberly raises an eyebrow.

“You guys never visit. You never leave the Safe Haven.” She says suspiciously. Jason rolls his eyes.

“Yeah well, now we have. Can we come in?” Kimberly stands her ground, leans against the door and crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

God, she’s stubborn.

“Tommy sent you guys, didn’t she? Is this some kind of stupid intervention or something?” Jason sighs.

“Kim, come on. Just let us in, would you?” She rolls her eyes, but finally steps aside and lets them in, and it’s then that Jason realizes she’s decked out, full outfit and make up on as she checks herself out in the mirror at the entrance and fluffs her hair as soon as they’re all inside.

“Where are you headed?” Billy asks with a smile, and she looks at him hesitantly before looking to Zack and Jason and finally shrugging.

“Out.” She says simply. She opens the front door again and pauses before leaving, turning back and shouting out.

“I’m leaving, Tommy!” 

“Kim, wait!” Tommy suddenly runs out from the hallway that Jason guesses leads to their bedrooms, and Kimberly sighs with one foot out of the door and turns back.

“What?” 

“Just…stay safe, okay?” Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“Whatever.” She grumbles, and Kimberly walks out, gives the boys a simple wave before slamming the door shut behind her, and Jason watches her leave with worry before turning to Tommy, who looks at each of them with a sigh.

“What’s going on?” She asks, and Jason takes a deep breath in.

He feels bad for keeping this from her and springing it last minute, but he hasn’t really had a choice.

If Kimberly overheard…

“Diana called three days ago. They’re coming back to Angel Grove, and they’re probably here already. We vacated the house this morning, we would’ve stayed, but Diana told us to give them some space, that we can’t bombard Trini from the get go, and she’s right. So…we need a place to crash.” 

Tommy blinks once.

She’s silent for a long time, and Jason’s not exactly sure if she’s okay when-

“ARE YOU INSANE?!” Tommy runs forward and pushes him back angrily, and Jason looks at her in shock.

“Tommy-.”

“YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?! JASON, KIMBERLY IS GOING TO FLIP OUT-.”

“Kimberly doesn’t need to know, Tommy! She’s not finding out until it’s absolutely necessary! Right now, we just need to make sure Trini gets to Angel Grove safely!” Tommy groans.

“Jason, how could you do this?! You should’ve told me this before, I could’ve given her warning!” Tommy cries out, gripping her hair in frustration, and Zack reaches out and grips her shoulder.

“Tommy, calm down, okay? It’s gonna be alright-.”

“You don’t understand, none of you live with her, you don’t see how she’s struggling! This…fuck, this is bad, this is so bad!” Tommy wrings her hands nervously, and Jason reaches out and grips her, stops her from pacing and cradles her face in his hands with a smile.

“Tommy, everything is gonna be okay! We’re getting Trini back! This is what we’ve wanted for almost a year now!” Jason breathes with excitement. Tommy blinks back tears, shaking her head as she grips Jason’s wrists and pries them from her face. 

“Jason, you should’ve told me…what if Kimberly sees her and flips out?” 

“Kimberly isn’t gonna see her, Tommy. Diana and Trini are probably gonna be at the house for the rest of the day, and tomorrow, we’re gonna keep Kimberly inside this apartment building no matter what. We’re gonna give Trini time, see if the town itself somehow manages to restore her memories. If not…we’ll introduce ourselves to her slowly.” 

Tommy is breathing heavily, panic pounding through her, and Jason sighs and grips her hand.

“We’re getting Trini back.” He whispers again. Tommy bites her lip in hesitation, but then she’s closing her eyes and exhaling shakily as she nods once.

“Okay…yeah, okay, just…just as long as Kimberly doesn’t get bombarded. We can’t have her doing something irrational, you know her, Jason. She’s impulsive.”

“I know, Tommy…she’ll be fine. We can make this work.” He smiles, and Tommy reciprocates it with a somewhat genuine smile before she clears her throat and looks at the others.

“So…your lease is up?” She says hastily, trying to change the subject, and Jason sighs and nods.

“Well, when Diana called and told us they were a three day drive away, we figured we could enjoy at least two more days there, but…now that they’re back…”

“It’s fine, you guys can camp out on the couches. But don’t be surprised if Kimberly comes back at three in the morning with a guy on her arm.” Tommy grumbles. Billy frowns at that, but Zack simply runs his hand through his hair and nods once.

“Alright. We’ll, uh…try not to act surprised.” 

“I think the only person who’s going to be surprised is Kimberly. She’s not expecting you guys to stay the night, I don’t think.” 

“When have we ever?” Billy says with a weak smile, and Tommy chuckles.

“Exactly. She’ll probably ask you guys what the fuck you’re doing here…god, this better not backfire, Jason. I’m still pissed at you for not telling me, but…if Trini is coming back, we have a chance of making the team whole again.” She whispers. Jason smiles.

“I know. That’s why we have to make this work. And the only way we can do that is to just let Trini get acclimated with Angel Grove again before we go barging into her house and introducing ourselves. Diana told us she told her that she had friends here, friends who cared about her…so she won’t be too shocked when she meets us, but she still won’t know who we are. We have to be careful with how we go about this whole thing.” Tommy sighs.

“Yeah…what else did Diana say?” She asks. Jason shrugs.

“Not much, just that this was Trini’s choice. Apparently she’s getting sick of finding out that she’s missing quite a lot of info from that missing year and a half, and she wants to try coming here to jog her memories.”

“Are we sure we want her to remember everything, Jason? The whole reason we told Diana to take her away was because we didn’t want her to remember what Rita and Zedd did to her…” Tommy says softly, and Jason runs a hand through his hair and nods. 

“I know. But this team is falling apart without Trini. Kim’s pretty much given up, we’re falling behind in training…we need to bring this team back together. If Trini remembers what Zedd and Rita did to her, we have to just make sure that we’re there for her. That we don’t repeat the same mistakes as last time.” 

“Right…” Tommy frowns, and Jason shakes his head.

“Look, I don’t know…at this point, it’s all experimental. We can’t anticipate what’s gonna happen, God knows if this will even work…we just have to try. That’s all we can do.” Jason sits down on the nearest couch, rubs his eyes tiredly, and Tommy watches him for a long time.

“This can’t backfire, Jason.” She says simply, and he exhales and looks up at her with a nod.

“I know. We’ll do everything we can to make sure it doesn’t.” 

-

“This…was our home, little one.” 

Diana pulls up to an empty lot on the street, the brakes of the car screeching as it comes to a stop, and Trini looks up at it with a frown before turning to face her mother with a raised eyebrow.

“Where’s the house?” She asks. Diana chuckles and nods back up to the empty lot before them.

“Hidden by a protective barrier, similar to the one around Themyscira.” Trini’s eyes widen in shock, and she looks back at the empty lot in surprise. 

But…there’s nothing there-

“Whoa…why’d you put a protective barrier around the house?” She asks, scanning the area for any sign of a shield around it. Diana clears her throat.

“I wanted to keep us safe…and I thought we would live here forever, so I figured why not?” Trini turns to face her with a frown.

“Is that the truth?” She asks. Diana sighs.

“Part of it is.” She mumbles. Trini purses her lips.

Okay. There needs to be rules here.

“Alright. We need to talk about this now.” Trini turns to face her mother, and Diana looks at her innocently.

“What-.”

“I’m not gonna ask you to tell me everything, because I’m kind of hoping that I’ll remember. That’s the whole point of coming back here. But if I don’t remember…if my memories don’t come back, I want the full story. One way or another. The whole truth, and nothing but it. I need you to promise me right now that if this doesn’t work…if my memories don’t come back, you’ll tell me what happened to make us leave this place. You’ll tell me absolutely everything that I missed, every tiny detail. And don’t tell me it was the car accident, because I know there’s more to it than that.” 

Diana observes her for a long time before she lets out a deep sigh.

“I…I’m not the only one who has to make that decision, Trini. There’s secrets you knew that don’t involve me. Things that you were a part of that have nothing to do with me…I can’t tell you without jeopardizing other people’s lives.” Trini blinks once, tries to process her words, and Diana reaches out and grips her hand.

“My point is, it’s complicated…but I promise, if I can, I will tell you absolutely everything. I promise, little one. But I have to ask…how long are you going to give yourself to remember?” Trini looks back up at the empty lot.

“At least a week…” She says softly, and Diana sighs and gives her hand a squeeze.

“Alright. A week. I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Trini whispers. Diana smiles, looks up at the empty lot and nods.

“You ready to see your home?” Trini exhales before finally she nods, and Diana turns the wheel to face the driveway, begins pulling into the house…

And it’s like a curtain being pulled back over a stage in theatre.

The house is glorious, two story and gigantic, white brick and black paint as Trini looks up at it in awe.

It’s almost like a mansion of some kind…

“Wow…you went full out with this house, didn’t you?” She whispers. Diana chuckles.

“Like I said…I thought we were going to live here forever. It was actually much smaller, I had to add some extra rooms recently, Clark got it done quite quickly…” She mutters, but Trini’s still looking up at the place in awe.

They own this house?

Wait, do they? 

“Is the house still even in our name?” Trini asks, and Diana smiles.

“Yes. Some people I trust have been living in it while we’ve been gone. They’re not here now, though…I told them we were coming.” Trini frowns at that, and turns to face her.

“You always knew we were coming back, didn’t you?” She asks, and Diana’s eyes almost twinkle as she smiles.

“I held onto hope that we would.” Trini chuckles, shakes her head in disbelief before looking back up at the house.

“This whole place, just…hidden. What if some person enters the barrier and finds it?” Trini asks with a frown, and Diana chuckles.

“No one can enter unless they know the house is there. To everyone else this is an empty lot, but to us…we know there’s a house here. So…we can enter. Anyone else who comes across it will just see an empty lot, even after they cross the barrier.” 

“Jeez…what kind of magic allows that?” Trini asks, and Diana shrugs.

“I did when I put up the barrier in the first place. I used my bracelets, and I created the shield how I wanted it to be. Very simple.” Trini blinks once, processing her mother’s words as she opens the door.

She’s never going to know the full extent of Diana’s powers…

“Shall we go in?” She asks, and Trini nods numbly, unclips her seatbelt and opens her own door with a frown.

This is home.

This is where an entire year and a half of her life took place.

God, this is going to be one hell of a journey…

-

“GO KIM, GO KIM, GO KIM!” 

She allows the chants around her to fuel her, takes her fifth shot and swallows down the bile in the back of her throat as the people cheer for her, and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and grins widely, cheering with them as the music pounds around her.

She needs to dance. Pamela Olsen’s house is big, and she needs to fucking dance in it.

She moves her hips to the beat of the song echoing around her, feels the bodies surrounding her get closer as they join her, and she loses herself in the music, allows herself to forget for just a moment before she hears a voice in her ear.

“Cigarette?” She turns in surprise, and immediately rolls her eyes as Alex holds up a cigarette to her lips.

“Are you stalking me?” She teases, taking the cigarette between her lips and moving toward the flame from the lighter that Alex holds up to her face. 

“Would you blame me if I was? You’re hot.” He says with a grin. She scoffs as she takes a drag from the cigarette.

“You’re just trying to get into my pants again.” 

“Again, can you blame me?” He shouts over the music, and Kimberly shrugs, turns her back to him and keeps on dancing.

“Maybe it was good for you, but I dunno…I didn’t feel a spark, Alex.” She says, and Alex’s breath is suddenly hot in her ear as his hands grip her waist tightly.

“Well, why not give me another chance?” He breathes. She winces, shoves him back and shakes her head.

“Not until I feel like it.” He rolls his eyes.

“What about what I feel?” Kimberly laughs at that and shrugs.

“Doesn’t matter what you feel! My body, my rules!” Alex scoffs, but looks her up and down eagerly before nodding.

“Okay. Fine. Your body, your rules. But when you’re craving it at the end of the night, I’ll be here, Kimmy. Don’t you worry.” 

And Kimberly laughs and dances away from him, waving her hand nonchalantly and puffing on her cigarette as she does.

“I’m not!” 

-

“Anything?”

Diana’s voice is soft, and Trini frowns, slowly blinks her eyes open and looks around the place that was apparently her room.

She does remember sleeping here that day Diana had taken her out of that strange facility that Bruce apparently kept her in while she’d been in a three week coma from the accident, but it’s vague. She’d been so scared, so panicked about everything, it’s all a blur…

But that’s all she remembers of this room. There’s no memories other than that one, like missing fragments in a data code…

She sighs and shakes her head, looks to Diana, who stands up from her bed and smiles.

“It’s okay. Maybe we need to give it time…” She grips Trini’s shoulders, tucks a finger under her chin to tilt her head up as Trini sighs.

“Maybe.” She pulls away, looks around the room slowly as if trying to take it in from a new perspective.

She knows it’s not going to happen overnight, that a whole year and half is going to take time to remember, but she just wanted something…just some hint of a memory when she saw this house…

But every room looks foreign. There’s nothing about this house that feels familiar.

Except…

“It’s strange. I’ve never seen this house before…never gone to these rooms…I mean, I have, but I can’t remember it, so it’s like it’s all new, you know? But…and I don’t know how…in my heart…I feel warmth. I look around this house, and I feel like it’s my home. Does that make sense?” Trini turns to look at Diana, who smiles and nods once.

“Home is where the heart is, little one.” Trini smiles.

“You think my heart is in the place?” 

“I think your heart is wherever you choose for it to be, Trini.” She frowns at that, but nods slowly and looks around the place again.

“It feels like home…but no memories. Maybe…maybe if we explore the town?” She says softly. Diana hesitates, panic evident in her eyes as she chews on her bottom lip.

“Um…okay, just…give me a second, I’m going to make a call, and then we’ll go, okay?” Trini rolls her eyes.

“You’re being vague again.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, little one, but-.”

“There’s other people involved. Secrets and what not. I got it. Doesn’t matter. I’ll remember eventually.” Trini says with determination, and Diana smiles and presses a kiss to her temple before leaving the room, grabbing her phone out of her pocket as she does.

Trini sighs, sits down at her bed and slowly settles down into it.

She purses her lips, grabs the pillow underneath her head and hesitates before holding it up to her face.

It smells like her.

Trini smiles, breathes in again, that familiar smell of strawberry shampoo that she always uses hitting her, and she nods to herself, letting out a deep exhale as she does.

She did live here. This is her home.

She grabs the other pillow, holds it up to her face-

Whoa.

Different scent.

A very different scent. 

Lavender. And…grape? 

She breathes it in, tries to identify it…

It’s definitely not Diana. Diana smells like sea water and floral shampoo, some weird mix of roses and wildflowers that was always rich to Trini’s senses…

This is…Lavender. And grape.

Who…

“Alright, little one. I’ll take you into town-Trini?” Trini looks up as Diana enters her room, looking at her laying on her bed with a frown.

“Are you okay?” She asks. Trini hesitates, but smiles and nods as she puts the pillow back into position.

“Yeah…I’m fine. Let’s go.” 

-

The world is definitely spinning way, way, way too much…

She needs to get home before something bad happens.

It’s the rational part of her brain telling her this, and usually she’s good at drowning it out, but right now, she has to admit…

It’s making a lot of sense.

She tries her best not to vomit as she looks around the room for Amanda, who is in the corner, chatting away drunkenly with Pierce Hendricks, and she stumbles her way over to her best friend and grips her forearm tightly.

“Heading home.” She manages to get out. Amanda frowns.

“Why? The party’s just getting started-.”

“Too drunk. Waaaaay too drunk.” Kimberly says, grinning widely, and Amanda rolls her eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Kimmy. I’ve told you a million times, manage your alcohol. Just…go home. No driving!” 

“No shit! I didn’t even drive here, I walked…it’s like five minutes away.” Kimberly grumbles, and Amanda laughs and ruffles her hair.

“Go on, then.” Kimberly grins lazily, leans in and presses a sloppy kiss to Amanda’s cheek, who laughs and pushes her away before she’s stumbling her way out of Pamela Olsen’s house. 

The cold air hits her, and she shivers, pulls her jacket over her body closer and looks up at the lights of the town square just ahead of her. 

Okay…this was a lot easier when she was sober…

She reaches down, takes her heels off and sighs before she begins her trek toward the town, desperate to get back to the apartment and into her warm bed. 

The world is hazy, everything spinning as she tries her best to just put one foot in front of the other.

Maybe she should call Tommy, or Jason…someone to just come help her walk-

“Kim! Wait up!” 

She groans at the sound of his voice, and doesn’t even bother turning around as the sound of pounding footsteps gets closer and closer.

“Go away, Alex!” She yells, waving him off, and rough hands grip her arm as she almost stumbles over her own feet.

“Hey, look, I know you think I’m an ass, but I’m not gonna let you walk home this drunk by yourself. Come on.” Alex grabs her arm, drapes it over his shoulder, and she looks up at him with a drunken grin.

“Look…he’s a gentleman after all!” She slurs. Alex rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…come on.” 

-

Trini steps out of the car, looks around the town square in front of her as she breathes in the air deeply, and Diana is right behind her, gripping her shoulders in support as she sighs.

Still nothing.

Nothing about this place feels familiar.

Not the air, not the street lamps, not the buildings…

“Nothing. Dammit…” 

“It’s okay, Trini, we can try another day-.”

“Wait, just…can we walk around, maybe?” Diana hesitates, contemplates it for a few moments before she lets out a sigh and nods.

“Okay. Lead the way…go wherever your feet tell you to, little one.” Trini frowns, but nods, looks around before she begins stepping forward gingerly.

It leads her to the right, across the street and onto the sidewalk, where a bunch of other people are walking.

She tries to look at the faces, too, tries to spot any familiar ones at all-

“Hot dogs, two dollars!” Trini stops dead, looks to the kiosk a few feet ahead of her, at the guy yelling as people form a small line, and Diana chuckles in her ear.

“We tried his hot dogs once. You hated it.” She says with a grin. Trini looks up at her eagerly.

“Really? We should get one! It might trigger something!” She says excitedly, and Diana’s eyes widen before she nods furiously.

“Okay! Good idea, little one!” She grips Trini’s hand, leads her over to the line and Trini smiles widely, feels nothing but a rush of gratitude in this moment.

Because she knows part of Diana doesn’t want her to remember because of the bad memories…

But she’s still trying her best to help Trini get them back.

God, she loves Diana Prince with all her heart.

-

“Alright, almost there, Kim…”

She groans, simply nods as her head lolls against Alex’s chest, and he chuckles, grips her tighter as he continues pretty much dragging her down the street.

A few people ask if they’re okay, and Alex tells them she’s drunk and he’s taking her home, Kimberly rolling her eyes every time some dumbass praises him for being such a gentleman…

“It’s like it’s something that should be praised…a guy taking a drunk girl home instead of raping her…” She grumbles. Alex looks down at her.

“What was that? Didn’t hear you.” He asks softly, and she contemplates repeating herself, but…

Too much effort.

“Never mind.” She mumbles instead. He chuckles, continues walking with her, and he leads them down the alleyway, a short cut across the building to her apartment. 

“Hey, so…once we get back to yours…I figured…you know…” Alex says, his voice low and wary, and Kimberly glares up at him.

“I’m drunk, Alex.” She hisses. He rolls his eyes and suddenly comes to a stop, still supporting her as he nods.

“I know you are, but like…I mean, you’re sober enough to know who I am-.” Kimberly growls and shoves him away with a shake of her head, stumbling backward and giving him the middle finger.

“Fuck you! Fuck off, seriously!” She shouts, and she attempts to make it down the alleyway on her own-

“Oh come on, Kim!” His hands grip her arm again, and she tries to shove him off, but she’s fucked and he’s way too strong-

“Kim, I’m just saying, we could still-.”

“LET ME GO!”

-

“God, this line is stupidly long for hot dogs that apparently don’t taste good.” Trini grumbles, rubbing her hands together for warmth as Diana chuckles.

“I don’t think it was the hot dog itself that you didn’t like, but the relish that he put on top. You can try asking for it without relish this time-.”

“No. I should have it exactly how I did the first time so it’ll hopefully trigger a memory.” Trini says firmly, and Diana purses her lips and nods before she smiles and runs her fingers through Trini’s hair, looking at it fondly.

“Laurel did such a good job. She could have a career as a hairdresser if being part of the League doesn’t work out.” 

“I think she’d rather die.” Trini says with a chuckle, and Diana rolls her eyes.

“She’s so dramatic. Still, the black looks good.” 

“I’ll need your help maintaining it and straightening it.” Trini teases, and Diana laughs and leans in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course, little one. Whatever makes you happy…although I do miss your curls…”

“Mom…” Trini whines with a roll of her eyes, and Diana chuckles and winks at her before turning her attention back to the line ahead again as Trini sighs and looks around the place again.

Come on, something, anything, just a small memory-

“LET ME GO!”

Trini freezes. 

What…what was that? 

“Mom…mom, did you hear that?” Trini asks, looking up at Diana, who looks down at her in confusion.

“Hear what, little one?” She asks, tucking a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear.

“I…” Trini trails off, looks around again with a frown.

She heard someone yelling-

“Nothing…” Trini mumbles. Diana smiles, turns her attention back to the line-

“GET OFF!” 

There!

Trini turns wildly.

It’s coming from nearby.

She takes off, leaves the line, finds her feet picking up speed as she hears another shout.

“STOP STRUGGLING!” 

A man’s voice.

The first two shouts were a woman’s voice, this was a man’s-

Trini growls under her breath, runs faster now as the sounds of a struggle get closer and closer-

She enters an alleyway.

And finds a guy gripping a young girl about her age, his face filled with rage as he throws her to the ground-

All she sees is red.

-

“STOP STRUGGLING! I’M NOT GONNA HURT YOU, STOP!”

Kimberly lashes out, digs her nails into Alex’s neck and rips.

She’ll tear him limb from limb if she has to-

“FUCK! Seriously?!” Alex grips his neck, and Kimberly goes to take the opportunity, to use her now free arm to punch him clean in the face-

Alex growls and shoves her back, and she’s stumbling, tripping over her drunken legs, and before she knows it, her back and head is slamming against the ground and all she sees is the stars above her, her body exploding with pain, and she sees Alex hovering above her, his face filled with concern-

”Shit! Kim! I’m sorry-.” 

“Get away from her!” 

The sound of a fight, of Alex crying out in pain and a punch being thrown, impact upon impact-

The whole world is spinning and Kimberly tries to push herself up, but she fails miserably, falls back to the ground as she tries her best to just breathe-

God, why did she drink so fucking much, her head is pounding-

“Hey, are you okay?” 

She freezes.

That voice…

No, no, no, no…

“You’re not real…you’re not real…” She breathes, closing her eyes, trying to will the voice away, because she doesn’t need to be hallucinating her right now, not right now…

“Hey, don’t worry, he’s gone, I…are you alright?” 

She opens her eyes.

A whimper escapes her.

It’s not real, it can’t be real…

Trini Prince’s chocolate brown eyes are filled with concern, and Kimberly shakes her head because it can’t be her, it can’t be, it’s a hallucination…

But she looks different. She doesn’t look like her Trini…

Her hair…it’s darker. Black, and dead straight, falling down to just below her collarbones until she leans down, causing her hair to fall around her face, framing it almost angelically as she bends down beside her, a frown of worry etched on her face, and Kimberly just stares.

Stares until her face begins to blur and the corners of her eyes begin to darken.

“Hey, stay with me!” 

“You’re not real…you’re not real…” 

-

“TRINI!” 

Diana’s feet hit the ground with a fury, her whole body alert and panicked as she hears her daughter shout out a few feet ahead of her.

“MOM! HERE!” 

She groans in relief, runs toward the voice and finds herself entering an alleyway.

Trini’s on the ground, her back turned to Diana for half a moment before she turns to look at her mother anxiously.

“Mom, we have to help her!” Diana runs forward-

And stops short when she sees who Trini’s holding her arms.

Her whole world spins, her heart dropping to somewhere below her waist as the breath is knocked right out of her.

Kimberly…Kimberly Hart, passed out, in Trini’s arms…

“Mom, come on!” Trini urges, looking at her mother desperately before looking down at the woman in her arms.

And it breaks Diana’s heart.

Because there isn’t an ounce of recognition in her eyes.

“Mom, what are you doing?! Help me!” Trini cries out, and Diana shakes the cobwebs, runs forward, but finds herself stopping short again when Trini reaches up and brushes a lock of hair away from Kimberly’s face, her expression filled with worry as she tucks it behind Kimberly’s ear.

“Trini…” Diana breathes. Trini looks up at her.

“I…this guy was attacking her, I fought him off, but she passed out…she smells like alcohol, I think she’s drunk, mom, but she fell too, she might have hit her head, we have to help her-.”

“Okay, okay, I…” Diana bends down beside Trini, who looks at her anxiously.

“Mom-.”

“Do you know her?” Diana asks softly, begs to every god she knows-

_Please, please, just something…_

There’s a moment of hesitation, Trini’s eyes filled with worry, and Diana’s heart skips a beat.

Maybe, just maybe-

“No, I…she passed out before I got her name! Mom, we have to help her, we can’t leave her here…”

“Shh, shh, I know…” Diana tries to hide her heartbreak, smiles and brushes Trini’s hair back from her face as she looks down at Kimberly in Trini’s arms.

The love of her life…in her arms, and she doesn’t know it…

Tears spring to her eyes, but she manages to keep them at bay as she grips Trini’s chin in her hand lightly with a nod.

“We’ll help her, little one. I promise.”


	19. and I know we're not supposed to talk, but I'm getting ahead of myself (I get scared when we're not, cause I'm scared you're with somebody else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "I Miss You ft. Julia Michaels" by Clean Bandit.
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER.
> 
> We're almost there guys! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one, you might notice I've put song lyrics as title for all the chapters, I've done it for this story and the previous one as well, just because music is such a heavy inspiration for my writing, I felt like it was empty without some fitting lyrics for each chapter!
> 
> please leave your comments, they really make my day, or you can message me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

**Fifteen Months Ago**

“Smile! Come on guys, get closer!” Diana motions with her hands for them to get closer, and Kimberly laughs as Trini rolls her eyes and scoots closer to her, one arm wrapped around Kimberly’s waist and the other wrapped around Jason’s.

“She’s way too excited about this…” Trini grumbles.

“It’s Graduation, Trin. Lighten up.” Jason teases. She flicks his ear teasingly with her middle finger, and he gasps in mock pain before chuckling and pulling her closer.

“Alright, here we go!’” Diana sing songs, holding her phone up high and gazing down at it in concentration as she says something in Mandarin.

They can hear Zack’s mother reply in Mandarin, Zack grinning widely as he waves at the phone.

“Hi Mom!” He shouts. 

“Hi, Miss Taylor!” The other five yell, waving cheerily as Diana grins at them. 

Zack’s mother couldn’t leave the Hospital, so Diana had decided to Facetime her instead. She wasn’t going to miss her son’s graduation.

Not on any of their watches.

“Say ‘Graduation’!” Candace Cranston yells beside Diana, a gigantic smile on her face as she holds her phone up to take photos.

“Graduation!” The six of them yell loudly, and Kimberly feels Trini’s hold on her waist tighten as Candace snaps at least eight photos of the six of them on her phone. Tommy’s mother is there too, smiling and clapping her hands, and Jason’s parents are behind her, both of them looking on proudly at Jason as he exhales deeply with a smile. 

Kimberly’s eyes fall on her parents, both of them smiling at her in pride, and she smiles back as best she can, reaches down and squeezes Trini’s hand for support.

Trini squeezes her hand back immediately. 

Diana cheers, the biggest grin Kimberly’s ever seen plastered on her face as she leans to the side to look at the photos Candace took.

“Look how cute they all are!” Candace cries, Tommy’s mother looking over her other shoulder as Diana laughs.

“Ah, you all look so good!” She says excitedly, looking at them all decked out in their caps and gowns, and Kimberly chuckles as Trini rolls her eyes.

“Mom, it’s just graduation-.”

“It’s important, Trinity Prince!” Diana scolds, looking up at her sternly, and Zack howls with laughter as they all disperse and walks toward their parents.

“Yeah, Trinity Prince!” He says playfully, reaching over and pinching her arm, and Zack’s mother says something in Mandarin to Diana, who blinks once before shrugging and reaching out to slap the back of Zack’s head lightly.

“Ow!” He exclaims, ruffling the back of his head with a wince, and Diana grins.

“Your mother said to do it.” Zack rolls his eyes, but reaches out to take the phone from Diana with a grin, holding it up to his face as he begins talking to his mother in Mandarin.

Billy embraces his mother warmly, Tommy doing the same with her mother, and Jason’s mother hugs him tightly as his father ruffles his hair.

“Good job, Jason. You had a few bumps, but…we’re proud of you.” He says with a chuckle. Jason grins up at them.

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Kimberly sighs and turns to her parents, who hold their arms open for her as she enters their embrace.

“We’re so proud of you, honey…” Her mother says quietly. Kimberly purses her lips and nods.

“Thanks…” Her mother pulls away from the hug, and Kimberly catches her looking over at Trini and Diana, who are hugging each other tightly as Diana presses kisses to Trini’s hair.

“Mom…” Kimberly starts, and her mother raises a finger and shakes her head.

“Not here, Kimmy. It’s Graduation day. Go be happy with your…friends.” She says stiffly, and Kimberly glares at her, looks up at her father, who sighs, then scoffs in disbelief and makes her way over to Trini and Diana.

She’d rather spend her time with them, anyway. 

“Congratulations, Kimberly!” Diana cheers, wrapping her arms around her and pretty much spinning her in a circle. Kimberly laughs loudly, but grins as Diana sets her down.

“Thank you!” She tries her best to smile, but Diana sees right through her, her smile faltering as she looks past Kimberly toward her parents.

“Hmm…I can talk to them-.”

“No, it’s fine. I…I just wanna spend Graduation day being happy with Trini.” Kimberly says softly, and Diana smiles and cradles her cheek before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Then that’s exactly what you should do. Now, where’s Zack with my phone?” She turns around and walks off, and Trini chuckles as Jason, Tommy and Billy sigh and make their way over to them.

“So that’s it! We’re officially free!” Jason says, looking up at Angel Grove High School with a huge grin on his face.

“No offence, but I’m so fucking glad to see the back of this place.” Tommy says, glaring up at the school just as Zack makes his way over to them.

“What did I miss?” He asks.

“Nothing. Tommy’s reminiscing about her crap this place is.” Trini teases.

“Yeah, you didn’t have a very good first day. You punched Sasha in the face, remember?” Billy says with a smile, and Tommy sighs.

“Yep. Thanks for reminding me, B.”

“You’re welcome, Tommy!” He says happily, and she chuckles and ruffles his hair before sighing and looking up at Angel Grove High once more.

“Fuck you Angel Grove High!” She yells suddenly, sticking her middle finger up in the air, and the other five Rangers look at each other before they grin and-

“FUCK YOU ANGEL GROVE HIGH!” They yell, all sticking their middle fingers up, and Diana groans and smashes her palm against her head as their parents yell at them to stop.

Kimberly grins, and Trini grips her hand, interlacing their fingers before looking at her with a wicked smile.

“Are you parents watching?” She asks. Kimberly laughs, looks out of the corner of her eye and sees her mother watching them disapprovingly.

“Yep.”

“Good.” Trini leans in and kisses Kimberly deeply, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her impossibly closer, and Kimberly groans against her, wrapping her arms around her waist and responding with vigor before Trini pulls away breathlessly and leans her forehead against Kimberly’s.

“We’re free.” She whispers against her lips, and Kimberly smiles, stares into her eyes and shakes her head.

“Every second I spend with you, I’m free.” She whispers back. 

And for a brief second, there’s a look of nothing but love and adoration in Trini’s eyes before she rolls them and shakes her head, shoving her back lightly.

“Corny…you’re so corny…”

-

**Fifteen Months Later**

“Kim? Kimberly, can you hear me?” 

Her head is pounding…the taste of alcohol stagnant in the back of her throat, and she tries her best to swallow it down, groans when it only causes her head to pound more with pain…

“Kim? It’s Tommy…can you hear me?” 

Her tongue feels thick, swollen in her mouth as she tries to lick her lips, but there’s no moisture in her mouth, and she whines, tries to move even a little bit, but her whole body hurts-

“Hey, Kim, don’t…don’t move, alright? You hit your head pretty badly…”

She slowly cracks open her eyes.

The room is blurry at first, and she isn’t sure why until she feels the tears that fall down her cheeks, her vision clearing up the second they do. She sees Tommy hovering above her, a small smile on her face as she reaches down and grips Kimberly’s hand with a sigh.

“Hey…” She says softly. Kimberly swallows again, looks around slowly to see Jason, Billy and Zack at the door-

The door?

Wait, where is she?

“Where…” She croaks out, attempting to lick her dry lips again, and Tommy nods.

“Home. You’re home, in your bed.” She reassures her. Kimberly frowns.

No…no, that’s not the last thing she remembers…

No, the last thing she remembers is-

No. That’s impossible. 

She was drunk, she was hallucinating-

“What happened?” Kimberly whispers as best she can. Tommy’s expression of concern only grows, and she looks behind her at Jason, Zack and Billy anxiously before she turns to look at Kimberly once more.

“We…we found you in an alleyway. You were passed out drunk, Kim. When I picked you up off the ground, you had a cut on the back of your head. I think you fell and knocked yourself out. Just take it easy…” 

Kimberly whines, reaches up with a shaking hand to touch the back of her head-

There’s a small cut, already healing over thanks to her powers, and she looks up as Tommy grabs a cup on her bedside table and holds it up to her.

“Come on, you need some water…” Kimberly winces as she attempts to sit up slowly, and Tommy smiles as Kimberly takes the cup from her hand and takes a sip from it.

The second the water goes down her throat, she groans and finds herself drinking from the cup greedily, some of it spilling down her chin as she takes down as much of it as she can.

God, her throat is killing her-

“I…in an alleyway?” Kimberly says hoarsely, and Tommy sighs, takes the cup from her hand and sets it back down on the bedside table with a nod.

“Yeah. I don’t know how much you had to drink, but it clearly was a lot more than your body could handle, even with Ranger healing. Kim-.”

“Don’t, okay? Just…give me a second.” Kimberly says through gritted teeth, closing her eyes and trying her best to breathe deeply.

Tommy found her.

Tommy.

But then why…

Why did she see Trini?

It was so real, but it couldn’t have been…right? Trini was in Gotham, or some other place, God only knows where Diana had taken her, so she couldn’t have been here…

It was a hallucination. That’s all.

“Kim, what do you remember?” Jason asks, stepping forward slowly, Billy and Zack staying at the door as they observe Kimberly with frowns of concern, and Kimberly looks up at him in hesitation, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she sighs.

“I was at Pamela Olsen’s house, she was having a party…I had a few drinks-.”

“Clearly…” Zack mutters. Kimberly glares at him, but ignores him and looks back to Jason.

“And when the world started spinning a bit more than it usually does when I drink, I decided I should probably head home. Alex Roberts followed me, helped me most of the way back…” Kimberly grits her teeth now, the memories hitting her like a tidal wave as she clenches her fist and looks up at Jason in rage.

“Then he wanted sex from me, and I told him no, and he got mad, and I got mad, so I tried kicking his ass, but I fell. Then…” Kimberly blinks back her tears, and she hesitates…

She should tell them…

But she can’t…

“Then nothing. After that, I passed out.” 

Jason’s jaw clenches, and he looks to Tommy, who sighs and squeezes Kimberly’s hand again.

“I found you. Alex was trying to attack you, I kicked his ass and he ran off. Don’t worry, he didn’t hurt you.” Tommy says reassuringly, and Kimberly looks to her with wide eyes.

Tommy found her…

God, it was a hallucination…Trini was never there…

She whimpers, tries to pass it off as a cough, clearing her throat and shaking her head before hissing at the pain it causes with a wince.

“I’m gonna kick his ass-.” Jason starts, but Kimberly shakes her head.

”I freaked out. I thought he was gonna try something but I remember him panicking when I fell. He wasn’t trying to do...that. I overreacted and so did he. I’ve known him for years, Jason. He’s not capable of rape.” 

“He still hurt you, so I’m still gonna kick his ass. You’re gonna stay here in bed and rest up for the next few days.” Jason says sternly. 

“Yeah right-.”

“No, Kim. This time, we’re putting our foot down. You need to take it easy for the next few days.” Tommy says firmly, and Kimberly glares at her.

“I’m fine.” She hisses.

“You’re not fine! You’re…Kim, you’re not fine. And if you think we’re gonna sit back and watch you keep self-destructing, you’re wrong. God, just…let us help you-.”

“I don’t need help! You don’t get it, none of you do-.” Kimberly tries to pull the covers off herself, and Tommy growls and grips her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the bed and shaking her head.

“Fine! You don’t need help! We don’t understand, we’re the worst friends on planet Earth and you hate us! We can live with that! But right now, you’re not going anywhere, Kim! You are injured, you are hurt, and you need to rest! So if you think for a second that you hating us is gonna make us abandon you, you’ve got another thing coming! Sit down, shut up, and stay in bed!” She yells angrily, her grip on Kimberly’s shoulders tightening with each word, and Kimberly blinks up at her, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

“I need-.”

“You don’t need shit! What you need is rest! Either you do it voluntarily, or I tie you down to this bed, your choice.” Tommy growls. Kimberly looks at her in shock, contemplates simply swinging a fist and knocking her out-

Ugh, her hand weighs too much right now to even think about swinging…

“Alright…fine…no need to get all kinky…talking about tying me up…” She mutters simply, raising her hands in surrender, and Tommy huffs as she stands up straight and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Good!” 

Jason, who has been watching this whole exchange awkwardly, clears his throat, ruffling the back of his head as he looks back at Billy and Zack.

“We’ll stay here too, keep an eye on you, help nurse you back to health.” He says with a smile. Kimberly rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“I don’t need babysitters, I’m not five.” She hisses through clenched teeth. Jason shrugs.

“It’s for your own good. Besides…we miss you, Kimmy.” He says, smiling fondly, and Kimberly looks up at him, sees the genuine look of sadness in his eyes…

_For fuck’s sake…_

“Ugh, fine. Whatever.” She settles back into her pillows with a huff, and Zack and Billy chuckle as Jason heads to the door.

“We’ll be in the living room!” He calls out. Kimberly flips him the bird behind his back, and Tommy sighs as Jason closes the door behind him.

“I’ll get you something to eat…and some pain meds.” Tommy says hoarsely, and Kimberly hesitates before she reaches out and grips Tommy’s hand to stop her.

She has to tell someone…

She has to make sure she’s not fucking losing her mind, and Tommy’s the only person she can trust-

“Look, I know you and I are a little rocky right now in terms of our friendship, but…I need to tell someone-.”

“What, what is it?” Tommy asks urgently, gripping Kimberly’s hand and sitting down beside her. Kimberly lets out a shaky breath before nodding once.

She has to tell someone…

“I…I saw her.” She breathes. Tommy’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Saw who?” She asks softly. Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, and Tommy’s face becomes blurry once more as her eyes fill with tears.

“Trini…I saw Trini, Tommy.” 

Tommy’s face goes pale, all the color draining out within a matter of moments, and Kimberly whines, grips Tommy’s hand tightly as she shakes her head.

“I saw her, I don’t know if it was real-.”

“It wasn’t.” Tommy interrupts bluntly. Kimberly whimpers, looks Tommy dead in the eyes as Tommy lets out a shaky breath and shakes her head.

“You were drunk, Kim. It wasn’t real, alright? Trini…Trini isn’t here. You need to focus on healing yourself.” Kimberly tries her best to soak the words in, tries her best to force herself to believe them as she closes her eyes and grips Tommy’s hands for support.

She’s right…she’s right, it was a hallucination-

“It wasn’t real, okay?” Tommy says softly. Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, and she tugs it between her teeth to stop it as she nods once.

“Okay…okay…” She breathes. 

“Okay…just rest, alright? I’ll be back.” Tommy leans in, presses a kiss to her forehead, and Kimberly sighs as she falls back against the pillows tiredly, Tommy gripping her hand with a smile before she makes her way to the door.

“Tommy?” Kimberly calls out, her eyes already beginning to droop as sleep starts to take over again, and she sees Tommy stop at the door and turn to her.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Kimberly grumbles, and Tommy chuckles.

“You’re welcome, Kim.” 

She closes the door behind her softly, runs a shaking hand through her hair as she tries her best just to breathe.

She just lied…straight to Kimberly’s face.

She walks into living room, tries to shake the feeling of guilt beginning to build deep within her body as Jason looks up at her with a sigh. 

“How is she?” 

“We just lied straight to her face. I…I just lied straight to her face. She remembers, Jason. She remembers seeing Trini. God, this isn’t going to end well-.” Jason jumps up, immediately grips Tommy’s shoulders as he shakes his head.

“Hey, no, everything’s gonna be okay, alright? We’re gonna get Kimberly back to health, and we’re gonna keep checking in with Diana to see how Trini’s doing, okay? We’ve got this.” He says determinedly, and Tommy looks at him in despair.

“Diana said Trini didn’t even recognize her, Jason. She said Trini held Kimberly in her arms, and…nothing. When are we gonna stop torturing ourselves and just admit that Trini’s gone? She’s not coming back…” She whispers. Jason swallows the lump in his throat thickly before cradling Tommy’s face in his hands with a gentle smile. 

“There’s always hope, Tommy. Always…your sister had stage four brain cancer and she survived. Zack’s mother was only supposed to live for one more year when she first got diagnosed, and she lasted almost two years. There’s always hope.” Jason brushes away her tears with his thumbs, and Tommy lets out a shaky breath before smiling and nodding.

“Okay…I’ll try and hold onto it.” 

-

The second she hears the front door open, she jumps up from the couch in the living room and dashes to the main foyer, her heart racing as Diana Prince steps through, looking extremely tired, but also extremely relieved as she takes her coat off and hangs it up on the coat hanger.

“Hey! What happened?” Trini asks immediately, and Diana sighs, smiles as best she can before pulling Trini in close for a hug.

“She’s a young girl you went to school with here, I remembered who her parents were…where they lived. I took her home, she’s safe, don’t worry, little one.” She says softly, pressing a kiss to Trini’s hair. 

Trini sighs with relief and smiles up at her softly.

“Good…I’m glad. You sure she’s alright, though?” She asks in concern, and Diana chuckles and cradles her face in her hands.

“She’s fine. A little sore and tired, but…fine. You might have saved her life, Trini.” 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have needed to if that guy didn’t attack her like that…if I see him again…” Trini growls, but Diana shakes her head.

“Shh, it’s out of your hands now. She’s safe, that’s what matters.” Diana mutters, and Trini frowns.

“I still don’t get why you wouldn’t let me come with you-.”

“Because I think you’ve had enough for one day. I don’t want to overwhelm you, Trini…this is a lot to take in. You’re pushing yourself too hard too fast, memories are a delicate thing. Just…take a break. Sleep it off, we’ll try again in the morning, alright?” Trini grumbles, but eventually admits defeat as she yawns tiredly with a nod.

“Fine. But I want to make sure that girl’s okay-.”

“I’ll keep tabs on her, don’t worry. Bed time, Trinity.” Diana says sternly, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Alright, alright…” Diana chuckles, leans in and kisses the skin between her eyes.

“Go, I’ll be there in a second…” Trini sighs, but makes her way up the stairs sluggishly.

She is exhausted…she didn’t sleep much during the car ride here, and the Hotels they stayed at were cheap ones with crappy beds…

Diana’s right, maybe she’s pushed herself a bit too much for the first day in Angel Grove, but she can’t help it.

She just wants her memories back…

There’s so much she’s missing, and she knows it. If they were just small memories that didn’t impact her life, Trini wouldn’t have minded not remembering, would’ve just continued to build her life with Diana regardless of it.

But she knows her missing year and a half held precious memories, knows it in how Diana has a certain sadness in her eyes every time she looks at her, knows it in how Laurel or Bruce or Clark would make a comment that Trini didn’t understand, followed by an awkward apology and a ‘it’s something you can’t remember’. 

And then there’s the other thing….these bad memories that Diana apparently doesn’t want her to remember…

It’s possible it has something to do with the car accident, the head trauma she suffered, but if it did, why didn’t Diana just tell her the truth? 

It has to be something else…something that has nothing to do with her injury, her amnesia, or the car accident.

But what it is, Trini doesn’t know for the life of her. Only knows that it’s something bad enough that Diana’s lied to her about it for the last year. 

Part of her is mad about it. Diana’s never lied to her a day in her life, and yet here she is, living one every single day with her.

But she knows, deep down, Diana would never do anything like this without good cause. Whatever those memories are…they’re bad enough that Diana feels the need to lie to continue living this lie despite it. But Trini can’t keep watching her live like this, she knows it’s taking a toll on her mother…the tired sighs and the sad smiles…it’s affecting them both. 

Neither of them can keep living like this.

_I have to remember…no matter what._

-

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Kimberly groans and stretches out in her bed, her joints cracking loudly as she finally collapses back onto the bed and looks up at Tommy, who looks down at her with a smile. 

“I’m fine. Are the boys still here?” Kimberly asks. Tommy chuckles.

“Yeah, they’re all passed out in the living room. Zack fell asleep on top of Jason, it’s pretty funny.” Kimberly rolls her eyes, tries to hide her smile as she sits up slowly. 

She has to admit, she’d had fun last night. The boys had been entertaining, the five of them sitting in the living room and playing video games and watching movies while Jason read funny stories on his phone from some website he’d found. 

It had been…nice. 

But it had also been torture.

Because every second that passed, all Kimberly could think about was the fact that Trini wasn’t there with them when she should have been. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? No pain?” Tommy asks softly, sitting down beside her, and Kimberly smiles as best she can and nods.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.” She says slowly. Tommy simply smiles, and she goes to stand up, but Kimberly reaches out and grips her hand. 

It’s been weighing on her since it happened, and as much as she’s still upset with all of the Rangers for tossing Trini aside so easily…she needs to apologize.

What she did wasn’t right.

“Tommy, about…about the other night…when I was drunk and I grabbed you-.”

“It’s okay, Kim, I know that wasn’t you.” Tommy says with a shake of her head, but Kimberly sighs in frustration and tightens her hold on Tommy’s hand.

“It was me, Tommy. I didn’t have anyone else to help me, so I turned to you when I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have put you in that situation, it was wrong. I’m sorry.” Tommy sighs loudly, but nods once and looks up at her. 

“I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry that I don’t understand why you need…that, in order to cope. I’m sorry that I don’t get why you seem to think that having sex all the time is gonna help you heal, Kim, because it’s not. It’s just gonna make you feel more alone.” Kimberly clenches her jaw, tries to contain the anger that floods her because of course…of course Tommy would take this moment when Kimberly’s trying to apologize and turn it into a lecture.

God, she shouldn’t have even bothered-

“Kim-.”

“It helps me forget. For just a little while, it helps me forget, Tommy. It helps me forget that the woman I love is living on the other side of the country with no memory of who I am. For just a little while…it helps me forget the pain that I’m in.” She breathes out, tears falling down her face, and Tommy reaches out, brushes them away with the back of her hand, and when Kimberly looks at her, Tommy is staring at her sadly. 

“I’ve thought about it.” She whispers. Kimberly blinks once.

“What?” She asks, confusion sweeping her, and Tommy chuckles. 

“I’ve thought about it. You and me. I thought about it when we first met, and when I saw you and Trini together, I never thought of it again…and then everything happened, and I saw the pain you were in and I said to myself, maybe I could do it. Maybe I could put aside that familial attachment I have to you…maybe I can stop seeing you as a sister and see you as a girlfriend…so I could help you move on.” 

Kimberly freezes against her. 

What-that’s-but-

She has no idea what to say, or what to think-

“But you want to know why it would never work, Kim? Do you wanna know why that thought left my mind the second it entered it?” Tommy whispers. Kimberly purses her lips, and Tommy chuckles and leans in, and Kimberly’s breath catches in her throat-

Tommy presses her lips to Kimberly’s cheek softly before resting her forehead against Kimberly’s lightly.

“Because we could never be what you two were. Because I love you, Kimberly Hart, but I don’t love you like that. And even if I did…I could never love you like Trini did. And I know you love me, too. But I know you don’t love me like that, and I know that even if you did…you could never love me like you love Trini. Because Trini is the love of your life, Kim. And God, I wish I could give you what you want, I wish I knew how to help you move on, how to help you move past this, but I’m so lost in all of this, too. We all are. You’re my best friend, my sister, Kimberly. It hurts me to see you like this. I want to help…but I can’t. I don’t know how.” 

It’s silent for a long time, Tommy finally pulling away after a few moments to look at Kimberly sadly, and Kimberly doesn’t even know why the words escape her, only knows that once they do, there’s no taking them back.

“Get out.” She whispers. Tommy takes a second to process her words, but then she’s smiling sadly, nodding as she stands up slowly, tears falling down her face, which she quickly wipes away with a sniff.

“I’ll make you some breakfast.” She says hoarsely. She makes her way to the door, looks back at Kimberly with a warm smile before closing the door behind her.

Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, Tommy’s words washing over her, her heart pounding against her chest, and she begins sobbing, unable to stop herself as she falls back against her bed and simply lets herself feel.

Because she’s tired, she’s so fucking tired…

Of everything and everyone.

She misses her. She misses Trini like she’d miss breathing if she didn’t have any lungs left to breathe with. 

It’s like she’s lost a limb, a part of her that she thought was going to be with her for the rest of her life. 

She curls up onto her side, digs her fists into her ribs and tries her best to simply breathe, but the pain is hitting her in tidal waves, and she doesn’t know how to get it to stop. 

Because Tommy is right. She could have sex with every guy in California, but at the end of the day, Tommy is fucking right.

She is alone.

And she’s never felt it more than this moment.

-

“Anything?” 

Trini sighs, looks up at the café in front of her before turning to Diana and shaking her head.

“No. Nothing.” She purses her lips, and Diana makes her way over to her with a shrug.

“I don’t remember you ever coming here, but…it’s not like you were by my side all the time. Maybe we should go in, hopefully that will trigger something.” Diana says, gripping her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. Trini nods with a sigh and makes her way into the café slowly, looking around the place and taking in as much as she can. 

Nothing looks familiar whatsoever, the brown wooden interior of the café making her feel a little uncomfortable as she looks around at the people who gawk at Diana as soon as she walks in. 

Trini glares back at them, watches as they all avert their gaze awkwardly, and she sighs and looks at Diana with a frown and a shake of her head. 

“We should just get out of here.” She says softly, and Diana sighs, but nods nonetheless, tucking a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear gently.

“Alright, little one. I’ll at least get us some coffee to go.” 

“Okay. I’ll be back. Bathroom.” Trini mutters, and Diana smiles and nods as Trini makes her way to the bathroom in the corner of the café.

She walks through the door labelled for women, opens the second door inside and ends up jumping at the sight of a young woman with long blonde hair at one of the sinks, her green eyes looking at herself in the mirror before they move up to look at Trini.

And the scowl that moves over her face has Trini’s heart dropping down to her feet.

The girl stands up straight, glaring at Trini up and down like she’s the most disgusting thing she’s ever seen before she crosses her arms over her chest with a scoff of disbelief.

“Well…look what the fucking cat dragged in, huh?” She growls. 

Trini blinks in shock.

“I…what-.” 

“What the fuck are you doing back here, Prince?” She hisses, stepping forward until she’s right in Trini’s face, and Trini feels a little intimidated, steps back slightly before it hits her that this girl just called her ‘Prince’. 

She knows her.

“I…you know who I am?” Trini breathes. The girl laughs loudly with no humor whatsoever, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder before glaring at Trini again.

“What, did you just choose to forget absolutely everyone when you packed your shit up and left without even saying goodbye? Fuck, you’re a bigger bitch than I thought, and you attacked me for no fucking reason. Don’t think I forgot, DeeDee.” The girl growls.

Trini’s mind is reeling, and she shakes her head, tries to inform this girl that she doesn’t remember, that her memories are missing, but she’s tripping over her words, her heart pounding against her chest-

“I-this-we-I don’t-.”

“Amanda Clarke. We went to High School together, for god’s sake! You know, if this is all an act you started just so you could leave and break someone’s heart, you’re doing a really good job of it! God, I told her she was too good for you…” This Amanda girl mutters under her breath, and Trini swallows the lump in her throat, feels the sweat beginning to build on her forehead as she shakes her head again.

“Please, I-.”

“You know what, Trini? Just go back to whatever fucking hellhole you disappeared to, alright? Just fuck off! All you’re gonna do is hurt her more, do more damage than you’ve already done! Fuck off, and don’t come back!” 

And before Trini can say anything, can even gather her thoughts for long enough to say something, Amanda shoves her back into the wall and opens the door, leaving without a backward glance as Trini tries her best to just breathe despite the world spinning around her.

What…what the fuck just happened? 

That girl…Amanda…

What did she say? Something about breaking her heart-

“Oh my god…oh my god…” Trini runs over to the sink, immediately turning it on and cupping water in her hands before splashing her face with it in an attempt to cool down.

That girl…was that…

No, it can’t have been, she would remember something like that-

_You can’t remember anything, Trini!_

But…she would’ve remembered…she would’ve remembered if she had a girlfriend here…

Right?

_Mom…mom will know-_

Trini dashes out of the bathroom, running straight to Diana as fast as she can, and she finds her almost at the front of the line, her expression turning from neutral, to shocked as Trini grabs her hand and drags her outside, throwing the door to the café open as she does.

“What on Earth-Trini! What’s-.”

“I need you to tell me the truth about this, okay? No matter what memories are attached, bad or good, I need to know the truth! You need to promise me right now!” Trini cries out breathlessly, her heart pounding as sweat falls down her brow, and Diana looks at her with wide eyes, hesitation clear in them as her teeth clamp down on her lower lip.

“I…Trini-.”

“Promise me!” Trini shouts, and Diana nods furiously.

“Okay, alright! Trini, what-.”

“Did I have a girlfriend named Amanda?” Trini whispers hoarsely, clutching her mother’s hands in her own tightly.

Diana’s whole body stiffens, and she blinks once, twice-

“What-.”

“I just ran into a girl in the bathroom named Amanda and she told me I should fuck off back to wherever I came from because I was just gonna break her heart! I…Mom, what-.”

“Trini, shh, slow down, I-.” Diana stops abruptly, her eyes going wide before she gasps loudly. 

“Oh god, Amanda…Amanda Clarke…” Diana whispers, closing her eyes as realization washes over, and Trini glares at her coldly.

“Well I’m glad you remember her, but I still don’t! Mom, was…was that girl my girlfriend? How…how could I just forget her, I…” Trini whispers, and guilt is pounding through her at the idea that she’s forgotten this poor girl-

“No…No, Amanda Clarke was not your girlfriend, Trini…” Diana whispers softly, opening her eyes and looking down at Trini sadly. 

Trini lets out a groan of relief, her whole body falling forward as she braces her hands onto her knees and tries her best to just breathe.

“Oh, thank god-.” 

“But you did have a girlfriend.” 

Trini’s heart stops.

She looks up slowly at Diana, who bends down, her eyes filled with grief and tears as she shakes her head slowly.

No, No, this can’t be, it can’t-

“Trini, Amanda Clarke was not your girlfriend, her best friend was. That’s why she said that, she didn’t mean herself, she meant her best friend…oh, Trini-.”

“I…I had a girlfriend here?” Trini breathes. Diana swallows thickly, nodding slowly as she grips Trini’s shoulders tightly. 

“No, no, no, no…” How could she forget, how could-

“Trini-.”

“You kept this from me. You…” Trini steps back, out of Diana’s touch, and Diana’s eyes widen, her expression turning to horror as she shakes her head.

“I…no! Trini, you need to let me explain-.”

“I had a girlfriend here and you kept it from me?! I broke someone’s heart, I hurt someone, and you what? You just ignored it?! Dragged me to the next town, didn’t even give me the chance to make things right?!”

“You don’t remember her, Trini!” Diana exclaims, tears falling down her face, and Trini’s crying too, her heart and head pounding as she shakes her head.

“That’s no excuse! That’s no…how…how could you do this?” 

“Trini, please-.” Diana reaches out to grip her again, but Trini steps back out of her touch and glares at her.

“Don’t touch me! Just leave me alone!” 

She’s running, her feet pounding against the ground as Diana screams.

“TRINI, DON’T!”

She ignores her, runs as fast as she possibly can, rounds every corner that shows up so Diana can’t follow her, and the sweat drips from her brow faster now, her whole body heating up, but she doesn’t stop.

She can’t stop.

Everything’s hitting her all at once.

She lost a year and a half of her life. 

She had a girlfriend here…a life here…and Diana kept it all from her-

Diana kept telling her she was happy here, that she had a good life, so why, why would she keep this all from her?

No bad memories are worth keeping this life she had from her. 

God, this girlfriend, whoever she is, Trini ruined her life, broke her heart, and then just left, how could she do that, what happened? 

What the fuck happened?

How could she do this? What the fuck happened to make her just run, to leave everything behind? Amanda was so pissed, so angry at her because she hurt her best friend! Trini…Trini hurt someone, fuck how can this be-

She has no idea where she’s running to, only knows it’s somewhere out of town when it’s been at least twenty minutes of running and everything becomes a whole lot greener, the setting sun shining on the horizon as she walks through the bushes and finds her feet hitting dusky dirt-

There’s a hill, but she’s running up it, panting for breath, unable to stop her shaking legs from pushing her up it because she needs to get away, she needs to run…

How could she forget the life she had here?

She needs to find this girl, she needs to make things right…

When she breaks through the trees, she’s on a cliff of some sort.

There’s a view of the entire town from here, and feels the wind hit her skin, the sweat drying and causing her to shiver as she takes everything in and just…breathes.

She had a life here. 

And she lost it. 

All because of a stupid head injury in a stupid car accident.

God, why can’t she be like Diana-

She hears a dull thud behind her, and she blinks her eyes open, grits her teeth and turns slowly, because that dull thud can only mean one thing-

“Mom, I don’t want to talk right-.” She stops short.

Her mother is nowhere to be seen.

She frowns, looks around for the source of that sound-

It was loud. It sounded like metal maybe?

Her eyes fall to the ground. 

There, on the floor…

She bends down slowly, fingers reaching for the small disc at her feet, and the second her fingers close around it, a warmth spreads throughout her body.

She gasps, looks at this disc in surprise.

It’s bright Yellow, shining in the setting sun, and she frowns. 

What is this thing? 

“TRINI!?” Trini jumps with a start, can hear Diana calling for her in the distance, and decides within a second.

She shoves the small disc into her pocket.

“I’m here!” She screams, exhaling loudly as she does.

“I’m…I’m here.”


	20. and I don't know where to look, my words just break and melt (please just save me from this darkness, please just save me from this darkness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol.
> 
> THIS IS IT. FINAL CHAPTER.
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me through this wild ride! We've hit some rough patches, and I'm so glad you guys came through it with me in the end. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you guys will stay with me for just one more little story that's left. *wink face*
> 
> The third and final installment of this series will be up soon! I'll let you guys know on my tumblr when it's up! I'll also be giving out little spoilers, so any questions you guys have, shoot them my way on there!
> 
> as always, comments are appreciated and loved, and you can also scream at me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

“Man, those couches are uncomfortable.” 

Zack massages the back of his neck with a groan, and Billy frowns with concern as they continue walking down the sidewalk toward the nearest fast food joint. 

“We can stay at my mom’s place…we have a spare room that you and Jason can use.” 

“As long as I get to be the big spoon.” Zack says, grinning widely at Jason, who rolls his eyes and reaches out to grip the back of Zack’s neck, grinning when he yells out in pain and inches away from him. 

“As much as I would love to be the little spoon to your big spoon, Zack, we need to stay with Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy can’t do this on her own, and we might finally be getting through to Kimberly.” He doesn’t miss the apprehensive glances that Billy and Zack exchange, and he sighs and shrugs.

“She’s been having fun with us the last two days, I don’t wanna lose that momentum.” 

“I don’t know, Jase…she’s sad, too. I can see it in her eyes. She misses Trini, we all do. You can’t tell me the last two days, it hasn’t felt like something is missing?” Billy says softly, and Jason looks to Zack, who simply bows his head in confirmation that he feels the same. Jason frowns, purses his lips before letting out a deep breath.

“I know, Billy. I felt it too…” Billy sighs, but then he’s looking at Jason with eager eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Maybe…maybe we can meet up with her, try and get her to remember us?” Jason smiles sadly with a small shake of his head.

“I want that more than anything, Billy. But we can’t rush her. Diana’s been messaging me the last two days that they’ve been here, apparently Trini keeps pushing herself to remember. She’s walking around town, going to different places, trying to get her memories back…she wants to remember. Maybe that means she’ll remember sooner rather than later, and we can go back to how things were.” Billy smiles widely at that, but Zack scoffs in disbelief and grips Jason’s shoulder. 

“Jason…things aren’t ever going to go back to how they were.” Zack says firmly. Jason’s steps falter slightly as Zack’s words crash over him.

He knows that.

He knows.

They can still try.

“We can try.” He says simply, echoing his thoughts. Zack frowns, but doesn’t argue. They keep walking in silence, all of them pondering the situation they’re currently in. 

Zack misses his best friend, misses Trini more than anything. She wasn’t here when his mother died, and he doesn’t blame her, not one bit, but not having Trini there…it hurt him. A lot. He needed her more than anything and she wasn’t there. And the fact that his mom had been asking for her in her last days…and Zack couldn’t tell her, couldn’t inform his own mother that he’d lost his best friend to some alien asshole-

God, if he could bring Zedd back to life, he’d kill him in the worst way possible.

Meanwhile, Billy just wants the team to go back to how they were, misses the little group sessions they had at the Safe Haven…he hates lying to his mother about doing online college courses, hates telling her that everything’s okay when it’s not…he loves his mother, and he knows she’d be able to help him through his pain over losing Trini, but he can’t tell her. She’d asked about her, of course, and Billy had told her that Trini had gone off to college, had hated telling her such a big lie…if Trini could just come back, the questions would stop, and he’d have his second family back…

And Jason…god, Jason doesn’t know where to start. He’s hurting. Trini was his sister, his sister who had been corrupted and brainwashed into beating him within an inch of his life, and now she’s gone…but he’s afraid. He’s afraid that part of him feels like if he sees her again, he might not be so forgiving. Because part of him hasn’t forgiven her for the days he spent after the battle sore and bruised, beaten and bloody at her hands.

But how can he think that? How can he begin to explain to her that the reason he’s upset with her is because she did something she can’t even remember?

“What did Tommy say to get again?” Zack asks, and Jason shakes the cobwebs and looks up to see they’re at the fast food restaurant.

“Um, I don’t…” Jason starts, but he trails off.

Because Jason’s eyes land on Alex Roberts exiting the fast food restaurant, limping slightly on an injured leg with scratch marks clearly evident on his neck as he throws the door open with a bag of food in his hands.

And Jason’s blood boils.

He hurt Kimberly.

“Yo, earth to Jason?” Zack waves a hand in front of his face, but Jason ignores him and pretty much power walks straight to Alex, his fists clenched, and Alex doesn’t even notice him until he’s only a few feet away, his eyes moving up to Jason in surprise before it’s replaced with a grin.

“Whoa, Jason Scott? What’s up, man?” He says with a chuckle, arms open wide for a hug-

CRACK.

Jason’s fist collides with Alex’s face, pain immediately flooding his hand, but he grins nonetheless at the sound of a crunch that echoes in the air around them as Alex roars in pain and clutches his nose as he falls back, blood spurting from his face onto his hands, and he doesn’t grip the door in time, ends up falling straight to the ground as he groans in pain.

“FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Whoa, Jason!” Billy grabs Jason, pulling him back, but Jason simply wrings his hand to eliminate the pain, which only causes it to throb more as he lightly grips Billy’s wrist and pulls it from his shoulder.

“I’m good, I’m good-.”

“Dude, did you use your powers?” Zack says under his breath with a grin, and Jason shrugs.

“Ten percent.” 

There’s others looking through the window of the fast food restaurant, all of them looking excited as they pull their phones out, and Jason glares up at them, sees them all begin to put their phones away nervously at the look on his face as he bends down and grips Alex by the collar, pulling him up until their face to face as he growls in Alex’s face. 

“You go near Kimberly Hart again and I swear to God, a broken nose isn’t the only injury you’ll have!” He hisses. 

Alex whimpers, tears of pain and hopefully fear streaming down his face as he nods once, and Jason throws him back to the ground, watches as he clutches his nose and rolls on the ground in pain, and Jason looks to Billy and Zack, who are both looking at him in shock, before straightening his jacket and looking up at the fast food restaurant building.

“Alright…ready to order?” 

-

“Trini?” 

A soft knock at her door, and Diana doesn’t even wait for an answer before she’s walking in, the door creaking as it opens, and Trini shoves the golden disc she’s holding under her covers out of view, her heart pounding as she looks up at Diana with a frown.

“You’re supposed to wait for an answer before barging in.” She deadpans. Diana frowns, but walks over to sit down at her bed, a soft sigh escaping her as she does.

They haven’t spoken to each other since they got home yesterday evening, Trini running straight into her room and slamming the door shut before Diana could even get a word in. 

Trini had barely slept, not only because of the current flood of emotions running through her, but also because she couldn’t stop herself from examining the yellow disc she found at the Cliffs. 

It hasn’t done anything, just continues to shine bright yellow, and every time Trini holds it in her hand, it glows slightly, a warmth spreading throughout the disc that she can’t begin to explain.

She should show Diana. After all, Diana specializes in strange and ancient artefacts, but Trini can’t bring it in herself to show it to her just yet.

She wants to know what it is first. There’s no point in getting Diana freaked out about something that could potentially be a McDonald’s Happy Meal toy. 

Besides, she’s still pissed off at her. 

A girlfriend. A fucking girlfriend and Diana kept her a secret-

“Trini, what you did last night…you can never do that to me again.” Diana says, her voice low and shaking slightly, and Trini raises an eyebrow at her, says nothing as Diana looks at her, waiting for a reply. 

When she doesn’t get one, her expression turns angry.

“Do you have any idea how panicked I was? I thought I lost you! Again!” 

“Again? Why again?” Trini asks firmly, sitting up straight and crossing her arms over her chest, and when Diana hesitates, she scoffs in disbelief.

“More secrets…” She mutters, and Diana sighs in frustration.  
“Trini, I’m trying to make you understand here! You can’t run off like that! What if something happened-?”

“Like what, I get hit by a car again and lose all my memories this time? Forget who you are? Mom, that will never happen!” Trini says in disbelief, and Diana winces visibly, tears building in her eyes, and she looks at Trini for a long time before replying.

“You just…you can’t do that, Trini! You can’t just run off, I can’t…you can’t run off where I can’t follow! I almost lost you, do you understand that?” Diana’s voice trembles as she reaches a hand out, and Trini hesitates before she sighs, tries her best to stay calm as she purses her lips and responds, gripping Diana’s hand tightly.

She is sorry for running off.

She’s still pissed, though.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to run off, I just…it’s a lot for me to process!” Trini exclaims, squeezing Diana’s hand tightly. 

“And I understand that, but I can’t lose you, Trini!” Diana says hoarsely. 

“Mom, I’m right here! I haven’t gone anywhere, I’m-I’m not going anywhere!” Trini says with a reassuring smile, and Diana shakes her head.

“You don’t get it-.”

“Why?! Why don’t I get it?” Trini explodes, and when Diana doesn’t respond, just looks at her in shock, Trini connects the dots and scoffs in anger.

“Because I don’t remember, right? Because you’re keeping something from me, something big! Because you’ve been keeping things from me for the last year!” Diana bites her lip in hesitation, and Trini glares at her.

“I am trying so hard to remember, but nothing’s coming back to me! So just tell me! What is so fucking bad that you feel the need to go through all of this to keep it from me?” Trini demands, and when Diana simply stares at her, eyes wide with fear and hesitation, she growls under her breath and grips the covers, moving them up over her body so she doesn’t have to even look at Diana anymore.

“Whatever.”

“Trini, wait!” 

She ignores her, grips the covers tightly, but Diana’s way too strong, grips the covers and rips them off her body easily, and Trini huffs, her hair that’s covering her face flying off as Diana looks down at her sternly.

“Will you stop for just a second and listen to me?” Diana says softly, bending down and gripping Trini’s shoulders.

“What was her name?” Trini blurts out. Diana looks at her in confusion.

“I…what?” Trini sighs and sits up slowly, pushing Diana off her gently before squaring her shoulders and looking at Diana expectantly.

“My girlfriend, the one whose heart I apparently broke but can’t remember! What was her name?” Trini says calmly despite the anger inside her causing her body to tremble slightly, and Diana’s expression softens, no words escaping her for a few moments as she runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head, collapsing down beside Trini once again.

“I…Trini, there’s some things I can’t tell you because it’s not my place to! I told you that before-.”

“What, you can’t even tell me her name?! Why not?!” Trini says in disbelief. Diana sighs. 

“I can’t tell you everything, but I can tell you this: the reason I can’t tell you her name, or tell you what happened is because it was her choice.” 

Trini blinks once in confusion.

“What? What do you mean?” She asks urgently, leaning forward intensely as Diana reaches out and grips her hands tightly.

“Listen to me carefully, Trini. When you got out of that…accident…and you couldn’t remember the bad memories, your girlfriend made a choice. She made a choice to let you live a happy life free from the pain of what happened to you. She didn’t want you to suffer anymore, so she gave you up. She told me to take you away from Angel Grove, to get you far away from here so you could be free to live a normal life again.” Diana says, her voice gentle and slow.

Trini processes her mother’s words, but nothing makes sense.

Didn’t want her to suffer? But what was so bad…if she was happy here, how was she suffering? If she had a girlfriend, friends who cared about her…why was she upset at all? 

“I don’t understand, I…were we happy?” Trini’s surprised when tears well in Diana’s eyes, and she smiles and nods.

“The happiest I’ve ever seen you…” She whispers. 

That’s just more confusing.

“I…did our relationship end badly or something? Is that what the bad memories are?” Trini breathes. Diana shakes her head furiously.

“No! No, I…it didn’t end at all, Trini. But the circumstances…she sacrificed your relationship, sacrificed the love she had for you so that you could be free from certain memories that…that weren’t very good, Trini.” 

“What memories?” Trini begs, but Diana shakes her head.

“Certain memories that caused you a lot of pain, a lot of hurt…she wanted you to be happy, and she knew you never would be as long as you had those memories in your head. But the accident happened and…and they were gone! You forgot what happened, those bad memories went away…but so did the ones of her. And she…she chose to let you go. So you could be free of the trauma…of the pain…” Diana trails off, her voice cracking with emotion, but Trini doesn’t even notice.

She doesn’t know what to say.

How bad could these memories be?

She doesn’t understand, she doesn’t get it…

“But…if I forgot those bad memories…why not just tell me who she was? Why not fight for me? Why let me go like that, why…” Trini trails off, and Diana squeezes her hands, a soft whimper escaping her as she cradles Trini’s cheek softly in an effort to get her to look up at her. 

“It’s…it’s more complicated than just a relationship, little one. But that part I can’t tell you. It’s not my place to tell you. All I can tell you is that she gave up so much…that letting you go was the hardest thing for her to ever do.” 

“Then why did she do it?” Trini whispers. Diana smiles through her tears, interlaces their fingers together as she nods once.

And her next words break Trini’s heart.

“Because she loved you, Trini. Still loves you…maybe even more than I do.” She whispers back.

Trini’s heart is pounding against her chest painfully, and subconsciously, she finds her eyes moving over to the pillow beside the one she sleeps on…

“Lavender and grape…” She murmurs.

“What?” Diana asks softly, but Trini shakes her head.

“I…if she loves me more than you do…then she loves me a lot, doesn’t she?” Trini says softly, her eyes not moving away from the pillow until Diana reaches out, grips her chin gently and turns her face to look at her with a chuckle. 

“I said maybe…” She says sheepishly, and Trini rolls her eyes, but Diana chuckles, grips her chin again and smiles sadly.

“But you have no idea, little one…no idea how much she loves you…” She whispers.

“I did, though…” Trini whispers back. Diana sighs, doesn’t say anything, just grips Trini’s hands as Trini inhales deeply. 

She’s silent for a long time, processing Diana’s words slowly and carefully.

This girl…whoever she was…she’d given up everything so Trini could stay with certain memories forgotten.

But they had a relationship. And a good one, too…for Diana to say that this girl loved her possibly even more than Diana does…

“Did I love her, too?” Trini asks softly. Diana’s bottom lip trembles, and Trini doesn’t even realize she’s crying until Diana reaches out to touch Trini’s face, brushing away a stray tear that falls down her cheek as she does. 

“Yes, little one. Maybe even more than you love me.” She whispers. Trini chokes on a whimper and shakes her head.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” She croaks out. Diana chuckles.

“Trust me, I didn’t either…but you two together…god, it was magical, Trini.” Diana says softly. 

There’s an unexplainable ache deep in her chest that she can’t explain, and she finds herself trying hard to stop herself from crying, the sob building in her chest slowly as she looks up at Diana.

And suddenly, the ache deepens.

Loneliness.

She’s been so alone the last year, and with this girl…the way Diana’s describing her…

She wasn’t alone.

And even though she can’t remember it, deep down, her body…it misses it.

Misses her.

God, whatever memories she forgot…for this girl to give up everything they had…

“The memories I lost…the bad memories…they were really bad, weren’t they? Like, really, really, really, really bad.” Trini says slowly. 

And her words are confirmed when Diana’s jaw clenches, and there’s an unmistakable grief and despair in her eyes that Trini’s never seen before. A look that she never wants to see cross Diana’s face again appears for a brief second before she clears her throat and simply nods.

“They were traumatizing, little one. Beyond what you can possibly imagine…you went through so much pain, it killed me every day to see you relive it all over and over again…” Diana’s voice is weak with exhaustion, like she’s reliving those days herself, and Trini grips her hand, tries to reassure her that she’s okay, she’s here…

Something happened. Something bad… 

Trini inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she goes through everything in her mind.

Her girlfriend, someone who she loved and who loved her back, gave her up to keep her safe from horrible, horrible memories that hurt her, traumatized her…

Diana, her best friend, her mother, the woman she trusts with absolutely everything in her life, had dragged her to Gotham to keep those memories away, to give her a good life, the best life she could give her that didn’t involve bad memories and trauma…

And Trini just came waltzing back to Angel Grove…to what? Try and remember something that was going to cause her pain? 

This girl, wherever she is, what if she finds out Trini’s back? What if she comes here, and Trini looks at her without any knowledge of who she is? Trini can’t put her through that pain…she doesn’t remember who this girl is, and Diana said this girl loved her…still loves her…

But it’s gone. All of it is gone. She can’t remember her…

That part of her life is over, even if it isn’t for this girl.

Trini can’t do that to her, she can’t…

“Coming back here was a mistake.” Trini whispers. 

Diana exhales deeply, her shoulders sagging, and there’s a look of despair in her eyes…

But there’s also relief.

This has been hard on her, Trini can see it…

“It’s okay, little one. This is about you. No matter what I want, it’s all about you and what you want. If you want to go back to Gotham, we can.” 

Trini contemplates her words, hesitates in telling her, but Diana is looking at her so softly…

She’s only ever wanted what was best for her, and it’s about time Trini returned the favor. No more running around, no more trying to remember something that would only cause her pain…

“I want to remember…but everyone gave up so much to make sure I didn’t remember. Who am I to come barging back here, trying to remember memories that someone sacrificed everything to make sure I didn’t? I…” Trini trails off with a shake of her head, but Diana reaches out and cradles her face in her hands, giving her nothing but love and affection in both her grip and the look in her eyes.

“Trini, I’ll ask you this once…whatever answer you give me, it doesn’t matter. We’ll act on it immediately. Do you want to go back to Gotham?” 

And the words leave Trini before she can really think about the impact of them.

“I do. I wanna go back to Gotham…I wanna go home.” 

-

“Alright, Zordon. There better be a good reason for the yelling in our heads.” Jason calls out, skipping his way down the steps to the main area of the ship.

Kimberly’s still rubbing her temples, Alpha 5’s voice still echoing in her head loudly.

He’d shouted for them less than ten minutes ago, telling them to get to the ship immediately, and Kimberly, who had been five seconds away from walking out of the door to meet up with Amanda, had glared at the others before they had all jumped up and run straight to the ship.

If it was up to Kimberly, she wouldn’t have come at all.

But she’s too afraid not to. What if it’s another attack?

Jason leads them to the wall where Zordon’s face is, past the pedestals that represent each of the Rangers, the colors shining brightly.

Pink, Green, Red, Black, Blue, Yellow-

Yellow?

Kimberly comes to a screeching halt, Zack barreling into her as he mumbles out an apology before he, too, notices it.

The sixth pedestal.

It’s bright yellow, shining with lights-

Activated.

The others all pause behind her, all of them looking at it in surprise, and Kimberly can’t feel her body.

Her fingers are numb, her toes are numb, her legs can’t move, her heart is pounding loudly in her ears-

“No, no, no, no…”

“What happened?” Jason demands, pushing past Kimberly lightly to look up at Zordon, who looks down at them, his face as passive as ever. 

“The Yellow Power Coin has reactivated and has found its new Ranger, Jason. You must find them and bring them to the ship…they’ll need immediate training in order to get anywhere close to where Trini was.” 

Silence.

It buries deep within each of the Rangers, each of them having a visceral inner reaction to Zordon’s words.

Zack feels his heart break clean in two, bows his head and avoid eye contact with the others completely as he tries his best not to cry. Billy looks to Jason desperately, as if seeking the answers from his best friend, and all Jason can do is look at Zordon in shock, the tears in his eyes evident. Tommy, meanwhile, looks distraught, tears falling down her cheeks openly before she looks up at Kimberly anxiously.

She feels like she’s in another plane of existence.

The words keep hitting her, over and over again…

Her heart keeps breaking, over and over again…

_No, this can’t be it, it can’t be it, not yet, I’m not ready-_

“I’m not ready…I’m not ready…” She breathes, her head shaking as the tears fall before she can stop them. 

“But…we-it’s…” Tommy tries to speak, fails,, and Jason looks at her desperately before looking back up at Zordon.

“We’re not ready for this, we just lost Trini-.”

“It’s been a year, Rangers. I’m sorry, I wish I could give you more time, but it’s not up to me…the Coin has chosen, we cannot ignore it’s decision.” Zordon says softly. 

She’s not ready…

“I’m not doing this…” Kimberly whispers. Her feet move back subconsciously, and she can feel the burn in her pocket.

It’s like her Coin knows what she’s about to do.

The others turn to look at her in shock.

“What? Kim-.”

“No…no, I’m not doing this, I’m-I’m not, I’m not doing this-.”

“Kim, hey, just breathe-.” Tommy starts, reaching out, but before her fingers even brush against her shoulder, Kimberly jumps out of her reach and digs into her pocket, pulling out her Power Coin and glaring down at it.

It’s shining brightly, burning in her hand, and she looks up at Zordon with tears falling down her face.

She’s done.

“I’m not doing this.” She repeats.

“Kimberly-.”

“I don’t want to be the Pink Power Ranger anymore. I relinquish my hold on the Coin. I’m done. I don’t want to do this anymore. Take it.” Kimberly steps forward, holds the Coin up to Zordon’s face on the wall, watches him visibly wince as Alpha 5 rushes forward.

“Kimberly, wait one moment-.”

“NO! No more waiting! Just take it…take it, I can’t-.” Kimberly is shaking, and the Coin is throbbing in her hands.

“Kimberly, think about this-.” Jason starts, but then Zack and Billy are talking over the top of him.

“Kim, we need you-.”

 

“Please, let us talk about this first-.” Kimberly steps away from all of them.

“Just leave me alone, let me do this!” The Coin burns even more, and she can feel the others through the bond.

They’re all freaking out.

“Kim, don’t do this, please!”

“Kimberly, you can’t-.”

“We need you-.” 

“STOP! JUST STOP!” Tommy screams suddenly, and the whole room goes silent, only the soft thrumming of the ship echoing around them as Tommy looks at Kimberly in desperation.

“She’s here.” She breathes. 

Jason, Zack and Billy look to Kimberly for her reaction.

Kimberly’s hand that’s holding the Coin drops to her side as Tommy looks at her breathlessly, her eyes wide and filled with fear as she inhales deeply and nods, and Kimberly doesn’t understand what she means-

“She’s here…Kimberly, she’s here. We lied, I…I lied. Trini’s here, she’s in town, you…God, you didn’t imagine her that night you were drunk. Trini saved you from Alex, it was her. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, I should have told you the truth…” Tommy cries, sobbing as tears fall down her face.

And once again, the silence that washes over the ship is unbearable.

Kimberly is frozen, unable to move, and Tommy is watching her anxiously, not sure how she’s going to react, a little afraid that she might get a punch in the face any second now-

“Trini is here?” Zordon says softly. The others look up at him in surprise, as if they’ve forgotten he was there.

Kimberly. Can’t. Move.

“Y-Yeah, she…she wanted to try and get her memories back, so Diana brought her. Wait, Zordon, is…is it possible the Coin went back to her?” Jason asks suddenly, stepping forward. 

“I…I don’t think so, Jason-.”

“Where?” They all turn at the sound of her voice, hoarse and broken, and Kimberly looks to each of them with wide eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she stumbles forward.

She needs to know, they need to tell her right now-

“Where is she?” She breathes, and she clenches her fist, feels the Coin thrumming against her palm as she steps forward, and her eyes fall on the one person she knows will give her answers. 

“Tommy…where is she?” Kimberly breathes. Tommy hesitates, but she answers with a breathy sigh.

“I…at the Safe Haven with Diana-.” 

Kimberly’s running before they can call her back, a blur that they can barely and the wind feels good against her skin, drying the tears that fall down her cheeks as she shoves her Coin back into her pocket.

She can hear the others running right behind her, but she doesn’t care.

She needs to get to the house, she needs to-

She’s here, she’s here, Trini’s here…

God, just to touch her again-

She breaks through the barrier that hides the house from public eyes, the empty lot disappearing to reveal the house that causes Kimberly to skid to a halt as she looks up at it in shock.

It’s been a year, but it’s still the same…

There’s extra rooms though, more to the house than there was before-

“There’s…there’s no car in the driveway!” She shouts anxiously, her eyes roaming over the empty driveway, and before the others can say anything, she’s running to the front door and barging through it, the door splintering slightly as Kimberly runs up the stairs with Tommy and Jason hot on her tail.

“Kim, slow down!” Jason pants, but Kimberly bursts through the door that leads to Trini’s room, not even caring that Trini won’t remember her, that this is a bad idea-

“Trini?!” She shouts, looking around desperately.

The room is empty.

It’s empty, but she can smell her perfume-

_Oh my god, that perfume, she was here, she’s here-_

“They were here. They were here, I can smell her perfume-.” Kimberly breathes, looking around the room wildly-

And she gasps when her eyes land on the dressing table.

No.

No, it can’t be, this can’t be-

“Oh my god…Jason…” She whispers, lifting a shaking finger to point to the dresser, and her feet move subconsciously forward, the others crowding around her and following her forward toward the dresser.

Kimberly reaches out and grips the Yellow Power Coin on top of the dresser, a soft gasp escaping her as she closes her eyes and whimpers.

She can feel her.

It’s Trini, it’s her energy, the Coin-

It shines in her palm, and she feels the Coin in her own pocket burn again, this time with excitement, as if it knows it’s being reunited with the one that made it whole-

“It went back to her.” Tommy whispers behind her. 

“Does…does this mean she’s-.”

But before Jason can finish his sentence, the Coin suddenly burns bright white in Kimberly’s hand, the light blinding all of them as Kimberly hisses pain, tries her best to keep a hold on the Coin, but it’s burning too hot-

She lets go.

And it’s gone.

The light fades, and when Kimberly opens her eyes, it’s gone.

“What?” Kimberly looks around, down to the floor, on the dresser, looks to Jason with wild eyes, and he swallows the lump in his throat before nodding slowly.

“I…it went back to her, I think. The Coins never leave us, if…if she’s left, it’s gone to her now.” He says hoarsely. 

“What does this mean, Jason?” Tommy breathes, and Kimberly feels her heart pound, feels an excitement and a feeling she hasn’t felt in over a year.

Hope.

“I think…I think we found Trini’s replacement.” Jason whispers. 

And Zack laughs behind them breathlessly.

“Yeah…it’s Trini.” 

-

Trini’s eyes move over the sign they pass sadly, that emptiness she’s been feeling since last night burning through her even more. 

_Thank you for visiting Angel Grove!_

She sighs and leans back in her seat, closing her eyes and trying her best to convince herself that this is the best option.

She can’t remember. And if she can’t remember, she’s not going to ruin her ex-girlfriend’s life by swinging back into it.

It’s done. It’s over.

It’s time she moved on from these missing memories and just lived her life as best she can.

Diana sighs beside her and reaches out to grip her hand softly.

“I know it’s hard, little one.” She whispers. Trini simply nods, but opens her eyes and smiles at Diana as best she can.

It is hard.

But it’s the right choice.

She-

She gasps suddenly, pain flooding throughout her body, and it starts in her chest and spreads down to her toes, a lightness she’s never felt before hitting her heart as it pounds against her chest.

She grips Diana’s hand and squeezes tightly.

“MOM!” She shouts, and Diana’s shouting too as she jerks the steering wheel to the side, the tires screeching loudly, and Diana ignores the cars honking behind them as she pulls over, gravel and dirt exploding around them before they jerk to a stop. Diana looks at Trini, her breathing heavy as she shouts.

“WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?!” Diana screams in a panic.

Trini feels the pain suddenly center in her jeans pocket, burning into her hip painfully as she blinks back tears and looks down at it to see it shining bright Yellow through the blue denim-

“What the fuck?” Trini breathes, and she reaches into her pocket, finds her fingers touching something piping hot-

She pulls it out with a hiss, holds it open in her bare palm.

It’s that fucking Yellow disc!

But…she left it behind! She left it on top of her dresser, didn’t see a point in bringing it with her-

“Oh my god…” Trini turns to look at her mother at the sound of her voice, and Diana’s looking down at the disc in her hand with wide eyes-

“Trini…” She whimpers, looking up at her with a trembling bottom lip, and Trini’s shaking as well, not sure what to do or say as she looks down at the bright Yellow disc in her hands.

“I don’t…I don’t know, I-I found it yesterday on the Cliff, it came out of nowhere, and then when we left, I-I left it on the dresser-.”

She stops short. 

She stops short because Diana is laughing.

Trini looks at her in complete in utter shock, watches as she shakes her head, still laughing in disbelief.

“What…I don’t…what-.”

“Shh, it’s…it’s okay, little one, I promise.” Diana breathes, wiping away the tears falling down her face with a sniff, and she reaches out and touches the disc in Trini’s hands, her smile only growing wider as she looks up at Trini, beaming as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and closes Trini’s fingers around the disc gently.

“What’s happening to me?” Trini whispers, her voice laced with fear, and Diana cradles her face in her hands gently.

“You’re becoming who you were always meant to be, Trini. We…we were so stupid to think we could keep you from this…” 

“Keep me from what? Mom, I’m…I’m scared.” Trini grips her mother’s wrists, fear pounding through her as the Coin burns in her hand, and Diana coos softly and leans in slowly, presses a kiss between her eyes, and Trini feels a calm wash over her at her touch.

“Don’t be afraid, Trini. Don’t be afraid because this…this is who you are. Who you always will be.” 

She pulls back, and Trini looks into her eyes and sees nothing but happiness and truth reflected in them.

“Don’t be afraid, because you are so much more than Wonder Woman’s daughter, Trini Prince.” She breathes. 

“Mom, what are you talking about?” Trini begs.

And Diana smiles.

“You…are the Yellow Power Ranger.”


End file.
